


Midnite Dancer : Black Beauty

by QueenDaenerys_Khaleesi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 156,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDaenerys_Khaleesi/pseuds/QueenDaenerys_Khaleesi
Summary: Im Nayeon, a filthy rich heiress of Im Empire came across Mina, a high class prostitute owned by a notorious politician.One fateful encounter changes everything.As their lives get tangled together, Nayeon suddenly found herself falling deep in love as Mina welcomes her in a dark and twisted world.Caught between a dangerous love affair, how far can a person go for the sake of love?
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hwang Eunbi | SinB/Kim Sojung | Sowon, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

THE BLACK VELVET MANSION

A light cracking sound can be heard from the distance as the cold silence enveloped the huge velvety hall.

It was a cold stormy night but it didn’t deter the fire burning within her as the young heiress stood before the scornful cunning woman who wished to destroy her. 

“What you are asking me is close to impossible..” A cold hard voice can be heard against the choking tension inside the room “You are playing with fire here, Ms. Im. You know well not to play games with me..”

“I’m not..” answered the young heiress firmly, standing her ground before the presence of the mean and powerful Empress “I do not wish to antagonize you. I was hoping you consider my proposition..”

“This is no easy proposition, I tell you Ms. Im.. You wished to possess my most valuable diamond – an invaluable asset to my empire..” the woman in blood red gown looked at her with a sly grin on her mature and pretty face “What makes you think that I will give my diamond to you?”

The young heiress took a sharp breath as she thinks of something more valuable than money. Perhaps she was too naïve when she thought of this proposition. Perhaps she miscalculated her moves and hoped too much for something so impossible. Perhaps her decision is too reckless and impulsive.

Did she forget that the woman she is negotiating with is dangerous and cunning, nothing good might come out of this meeting and it almost knocked the heiress off of the crumbly pedestal she is walking with the cunning woman. 

Has she not learned not to deal with dangerous and cunning people whose very purpose is to scar and shatter her very being?

Is the Black Diamond worth all the pain?

“But isn’t it a bit ludicrous that the Im Heiress is right here begging for something she cannot have..?” jeered the Empress as she eyed the young heiress “Of all the things that you have, why do you covet my diamond?”

Her breathe suddenly becomes short and her throat dry and constricted as negative thoughts flood her mind. 

The young heiress willed herself to calm down. She took deep breaths and steeled her resolve as she was trained all her life. She went through enough hell on her own to withstand this mean and cunning woman. She looked at the woman who tortured and tormented the one she loves, mocking her for the same reason her beloved was tortured. 

Covet. The young heiress silently scoffed at the word. Is it really a wrongful desire, the one that she has for the Black Diamond?

But she thought about it. She thought about the proposition for a long time. And every time the answer remains the same. 

“I truly desire the Black Diamond more than anything. Whatever would make you agree to my proposition, I will do it..”

Her advisor and friends looked at her like she is mad woman for admitting something intimate so freely in front of the most powerful of all.

Perhaps she was descending to madness.

The young heiress turned to her right and saw the very reason she was fighting for – eyes glimmering with hope, alluring lips painted in red, skin as pale as snow, nails painted in black, hair as black as the midnight sky, body framed lean and tight. 

Any doubt and fear in her heart are now replaced with fiery conviction hearing the words from the scornful woman.

The Empress looked at her in great consideration. The sly smile on her lips gone. Something dark and mysterious flashed in those cold hard eyes for a moment that send shivers up the heiress’s spine. 

“There is a price that needs to be paid if you want to possess what is mine..” it was spoken with sudden coldness that froze the Empress on her spot “But what can you offer me that I do not already have..?”

“Name whatever the price and I’ll give it..” the young heiress insisted with a bit more power this time as she looked at the eyes of the scornful woman. 

A soft chuckle echoed across the room as the Empress shake her head. The young heiress felt her jaw clench at the danger looming in the eyes of the woman in front of her. 

“Ms. Im, I’m not pertaining to monetary unit but think of something with a greater value, perhaps something of equal value as my diamond..” 

“I will give you anything..”

“Anything? Are you sure..?” A crooked smile on the devil’s lips as silence envelops them once more allowing the heiress to think of what the empress means “What are you willing to give in return? What sacrifice are you willing to make just to have my diamond?”

The young heiress looked at the black haired beauty standing a few meters away from her. Her heart clenched painfully seeing the sadness and worry in those eyes boring into her. 

A diamond studded suitcase was presented placed on top of the glass table separating her and the Empress.

“If I ask you of your soul would you give it to me?”

The glimmering suitcase opened revealing something very familiar inside – the diamond shining like a bright star.

The young heiress was taken aback at the sudden turn of the proposal. 

She stared at the suitcase long and hard, sweat trickling down her head as the people in the room wait in bated breath. 

The young heiress looked at the black diamond. 

For the past few months became a rollercoaster of emotions for her. She smiled fondly at the memories she had with the girl she is fighting for. 

The heiress knew once she makes the decision there is no turning back. She took a quick glance around the huge hall, her mind wandering to the first time she stepped in this luxurious mansion and all the events that transpired in between leading her to this very moment. 

Her lips curled upward as she recalled that fateful night that changed her life.


	2. Beautifully Flawed

This is her story.

A love story of a beautiful mess. 

A love story unlike any other. 

A story of a Queen.

Everybody loves her and worships her. She is perfect. She is what everyone desires even if she is a heartless and a ruthless heartbreaker. 

Men and women chase her like fools but no one can capture her heart. 

She is the Queen of an empire state of shattered dreams and broken hearts. 

And when the darkness comes, she cries herself to sleep because the truth of the matter is, she is just a lonesome queen. 

Beautifully broken. Perfectly imperfect. Beautifully flawed in all her glory. 

As they say, the perfect ones are always flawed. So dark and deep the secrets that she keeps. 

A beautiful disaster, a queen of disaster. 

***************************************  
IM NAYEON

They say she is a Queen.

A beautiful queen with a heart made of stone and eyes as cold as winter. 

Some say she is perfect. A queen with no flaw.

She is branded new queen after the unfortunate fate of the previous ones.

The young heiress checked herself in the mirror. Her make up on point. Her long gorgeous tresses are radiant and vibrant in its reddish pink hues. Her designer clothes fit her perfect body along her expensive high heels. 

She is perfect. She is exactly as who and what she is supposed to be.

The Im Nayeon.

Heiress to the Im Empire. A young, intelligent and beautiful business mogul making her own name in this ruthless industry. 

Her father is the one of the most successful moguls in South Korea and overseas. The Im clan is well-known and well-respected all over the world. 

All her life she was groomed to succeed in this industry and take over the Im Empire in the right time. 

And tonight is just the beginning of the youngest Im’s regime. 

They are attending the Annual Spring Gala and tonight she will be formally introduced to the world of the Elite. 

Media men and paparazzi gathered on the receiving hall interviewing and taking photographs of numerous high profile personalities, upperclass men and celebrities that flock the red carpet. 

The young heiress made her way to the red carpet with her best friends/advisors. Flashing lights greeted the young heiress as soon as she stepped on the red carpet.

She placed on a small smile as she stopped for photographs and interviews. 

The media inquired about her position at the top and her opinion about the previous queens, Bae Joohyun and Kim Jennie. 

The young heiress stood in her usual poised and elegant self as she entertain interviews from the famous media outlets. 

As the Nayeon enter the huge elegant hall lined with modern designs, she looked around and there she saw every important people in the business industry gathered in one hall.

She was greeted and acknowledged by the upperclass men she passed by. 

A proud smile is now plastered on her face as she bask in the glory of her success.

How can she not bask in the limelight when she just closed a couple of multi-million dollar deals with different international investors and brought multi millions worth of capital in the Im Empire?

She is making her own name in the industry. 

She totally deserved this glory and fame. This is her moment.

Nayeon let herself enjoy the wonderful party. Everything is going well tonight. She looked around and saw her best friends enjoying the drinks and the chatter they are having with the guests. 

Nayeon then saw her beautiful mother in her lavish clothes socializing among her friends. Her mother gave her a pleased smile when she saw her. 

The young heiress then found her father and the eldest of the Im siblings chattering among their associates. 

Nayeon suddenly felt uneasy seeing the biggest names in the industry gathered together in a circle.

A circle Nayeon is not a part of. The circle where all big shots in the industry belong to. 

Who is she compared to them? She is just a young heiress paving her way towards that inner circle. But the expectations are already sky high, could she survive their watchful eyes? 

Especially the watchful eyes of her own father. 

President Im. 

He is the most difficult one to please. He always has the highest expectations. He is the most savage among them. 

Amidst all the praises, he gave Nayeon nothing but a short nod of acknowledgement. Even with all her hard work, this is the most that she can get from her father. 

Nayeon already accepted that fact a long time ago.

But Nayeon will not think about that tonight. So, she stood there like a queen. Men and women flock at her feet as they all try to get on her good side. 

She tried to let go of her own reins restraining her for so long and let herself fly high but there is a strain on those reins that would not let her go. 

Just when Nayeon decided to break free, the reins started to tighten around her and pull her down the ground. 

Her older sister, Im Yoona just made an announcement. An heir in her belly. 

The crowd went silent for a second before a round of applause and cheers erupted in the whole vicinity. 

The rest of the announcement was lost as the young heiress stood there shaken. The announcement came out of nowhere and hit her like a train wreck. It knocked her off of the pedestal because even in her success, Nayeon has to share it to the other Im. Her older sister. The most successful child of the Im clan. 

Nayeon can see the proud smile on her father’s face at the announcement. Nayeon can see how proud her father is standing beside her older sister. 

This should be her night but the spotlight is not on her. The young heiress suddenly faded in the background of the grand gala that is supposed to introduce her to the Elite. 

Her sister looked at her with an apologetic smile but it was insincere. 

The queen shattered like a fine piece of porcelain doll hitting a brick wall.

But Nayeon did what she does best, she buried all the pain away. She can’t be weak. She is an Im. She was trained to be tough and strong. She has everything anyone could ever want and nothing can break her down.

Nayeon gracefully made her way among the Elite and held herself together as they spoke to her. 

One of her advisors approached her and pulled her towards an older elegant woman. She knew who it was, who would not know a politician especially this one with enormous power and fame. 

The woman looked at her with intent as they stop in front of her. 

“I would like to Introduce to you, Ms. Im Nayeon. The youngest of the Im Clan, genius extraordinaire and heiress to the Im Empire..” said Nayeon’s most trusted advisor/best friend, Jihyo to the beautiful and yet intimidating woman.

This woman dressed in lavish beige gown with golden designs, eyes deep and fierce, skin as smooth and pale as snow, and slender figure. Her face beautiful and intimidating with a wicked smile on her thin lips.

She is the Senator Park Jiyeon. 

Nayeon shook the long soft hands extended to her by the powerful Senator. 

“It’s my pleasure to finally meet you, Im Nayeon..”

“The pleasure is mine, Senator Park..”

The Senator spoke to her in a firm but warm voice. They talked about politics and Nayeon’s success in the industry. 

As they converse, something glimmering caught Nayeon’s eyes sitting just below the beautiful Senator’s collarbone.

A round 4.0 carat black diamond sparkling under the glimmering lights. 

It was beautiful and Nayeon was drawn to it as she stare at the diamond. Her mind began to wander and her mind began to be filled with memories that confused her. 

“Im Nayeon..” 

A voice shook Nayeon of her wandering thoughts and a firm hand warm on her exposed shoulder. 

“Are you alright..?”

“Yes..” said Nayeon hesitantly as she reorient her self of her surroundings. 

Suddenly, Nayeon felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around and saw her father. She felt a hand on her shoulder as President Im faced the Senator.

“Nayeon, you should take a break..” instructed her father and she followed without hesitation. Jihyo assisted her to the lounge. Nayeon took a quick glance and saw her father conversing with the Senator with a frown on his face. 

Once inside the lounge, Jihyo gave Nayeon a glass of sparkling wine. 

“You’re acting strange ever since your sister arrived..” remarked Jihyo as she sat beside Nayeon on the couch “Her announcement bothered you..”

Nayeon took a long sip of her wine and said “It did..”

Nayeon did not offer any more explanation and Jihyo could only sigh “I know there’s something else bothering you and you won’t tell me..”

Nayeon didn’t answer this time and just finished her drink. She stood up and went out of the lounge. Nayeon looked at her surroundings as she stood among the Elite.

She felt particularly strange and unusual.

She tried to think why but she could not place where her emotions are stemming from.

She is the queen but she do not feel like she belong in this kingdom. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SENATOR PARK JIYEON

‘The meeting is adjourned’

Senators, advisors and secretaries flock out of the Senate Hall as the meeting came to a conclusion. 

The politicians discussed latest government issues and a few bunch of political schemes where a few bouts of heated arguments and debates among the Senators erupted. 

One particular Senator is being hounded by the media as she exit the Senate Hall with her Advisor and Secretary. 

She is the most powerful and most influential among the Senators in Senate. 

Her name Senator Park Jiyeon is known all over the country even internationally. 

She has been in this game all her life. Her forefathers paved the way for her to be the greatest. Her surname permanently engraved in politics for centuries. They are old money and she made sure everyone knows that. 

Her face aged with never fading beauty and her hands soft but ridden with experience and hard-work. Her stature exuding elegance and pristine. 

She is like a queen. But she craves more than just a being a queen. 

The Senator heard her name being called and shouted by eager reporters trying to get an inside scoop of the recent meeting but she kept her mouth shut and her eyes cold and distant.

The bodyguards try to keep the media men and reporters in line as the Senator make her way to the limo. 

On the way to her office, the Senator discussed a few points to her advisors before she dismissed them. 

They reached a huge modern building where a dozen of staff and men in black suits bowed to her. It looked like a mansion with expensive pieces of art and furniture decorated the lobby. The floors made of marbles and expensive wood. 

Park & Co.

It gleamed in grand and gold at the reception. It is the renowned business the Park Clan owned. 

In her office, the Senator sat on the black office chair as she scan the latest updates on the screen. 

A knock on the door broke the Senator’s concentration as her secretary dressed in white office suit entered the room.

“A message from the Council has arrived..” announced the Senator’s secretary.

“Send it in and please call Ms. Soyeon to my office..”

“Yes, Senator..”

A few moments later, a pale skinned woman with sharp eyes like that of a cat came inside the office. She has pretty face and a charming smile but her devious aura is not to be dismissed. 

It was Jeon Soyeon, the Chief Administering Officer of the Park & Co. She is the youngest officer to ever hold such high position in the company. 

“Ms. Soyeon..” spoke the Senator “It has been decided..”

The Senator relayed the message of the Council to Soyeon and she listened carefully. With her black gloved hand, Senator Park took out a black leather bound notebook inside the drawer of her Black African wood office table and laid it open. 

It was the infamous Black Book. Many people speculated about its existence but no one knows its true contents. 

The beautiful and vicious Senator flipped through the pages of the notebook until she reached her target. 

“What is it that you need, Senator..?”

“The Council sent the final verdict. You know what to do..”

The vicious Senator placed a slim file on the table containing various papers and a glass card the size of a visa card. She pressed a few times on the glass card before one side of the card illuminated in white light. 

“Gladly..”

The beautiful lady brought the file with her and bowed to the Senator before making her way out of the office.

A devilish smirk crawled on the Senator’s crimson red lips as she crossed out a name written on the book.

A few moments later, a tall pearl skinned woman with hair crimson red came to her office with a light briefcase on her long slender hands. 

She could be easily mistaken as a model with her beauty and figure if not of the initials embroidered on her white coat .

“Areum..” greeted the Senator with a nod as the woman walked towards her and placed the suitcase on the table. The Senator looked at the woman so beautiful and strange. It reminded her of the Im Heiress.

The said woman sat on the couch elegantly as watch the Senator open the briefcase and retrieve a file. 

“How was the gala, Senator..?” asked the woman whose hair kissed by fire after she took a sip of the coffee the secretary brought earlier “I heard many positive comments from Johnny..”

“It was grand as expected. Hanbin really did great last night..”

“You should never underestimate the wealthiest man on Korea..” commented Areum with a small smile.

A chuckle vibrated from the Senators throat at the comment.

“Was she there..?” 

The woman with crimson hair did not need to ask but she needed the confirmation from the Senator to clarify the reason she was summoned in Park & Co. in the middle of the day. 

“Yes..”

The vicious Senator sat on the chair recalling the events that transpired at the gala a few nights ago. 

It was the first time she has seen the Im Heiress in person. Their paths rarely crossed until last night at the gala. She kept tab of the heiress when her name started to become known in the business world. 

Since then, the Senator became curious about her and their meeting last night shed some light of her curiosity. It was is thrilling and intriguing at the same time. There is something strange about her that the Senator can’t place. 

Maybe it’s the way the Im Heiress grew to be so gorgeous and the way she stood out in the grand gala. The Senator admired the way she carried herself among the most powerful and the wealthiest upperclass men. 

But there is something else the Senator has seen in those lovely eyes. 

“I finally met her..” said the vicious and powerful Senator with a glint in her eyes “Ms. Im is quite interesting..”

“Of course she is..” remarked the woman whose hair kissed by fire “The Im heiress is of unique personality and character. She is a child prodigy after all..”

“I know..” said the Senator to her companion “Ms. Im is strange. Stranger than you..”

The Senator paced across the huge room until she reached a mini library. She stopped by a glass shelf filled with preserved files and reached for a worn out book held together in a binder. 

She went back to the table and placed the book beside the file. She scanned through the pages as Areum sat on the couch waiting patiently for the Senator to speak her mind.

“There is a rumor..” the Senator spoke as she read through the files “I never believed it until last night..”

“What rumor..?” asked Areum her ears perking up in interest. 

The Senator spoke of the rumor while her companion listened and commented as needed.

“That is why I asked you to bring these files..”

Areum shook her head a little “I never thought of you as someone who would believe in assumptions..”

Areum took the book and turned it to a specific page for the Senator to see. 

“This is what you were pertaining to..” said Areum as she pointed on the highlighted section of the book “If the rumor is true, then it could change everything..”

“I know. Let us hope I am not wrong of my bold assumptions..” said the Senator before giving the book to Areum “Take it with you. You need it more than I do..”

Areum was dismissed a few moments later and the Senator was left alone in the office thinking of her motives and plans. She opened the Black Book once more and began writing on a fresh page. 

After a few moments, Senator Park stood from her seat and made her way to a concealed room.

It was already dark when the Senator reached a mansion located in a vast land. The Senator was greeted by a few maid before she proceeded in a highly secured room. 

“Bring this package, my child..” 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METROPOLITAN – SEO INDUSTRY

Sirens wailed relentlessly throughout the neighboring streets of Seoul City in the bright morning. Police surrounded the vicinity as the reporters and media personnel flock the enormous building ready to get an early scoop of the grave news.

Police cars and ambulance parked around the area as the Police contain the situation.

A black bulletproof car and three paramilitary police mobiles arrived at the scene and the police immediately made way for the agent to get through the mass of people.

A Special Operations Unit Agent gracefully slid out of the car in a white polo and coat, and black pants. 

It was Hwang SinB – head of SOU of the Seoul Metropolitan Police.

Another person in the black paramilitary suit and bulletproof vest followed behind the SOU Head. 

It was Yuju. A SOU Agent specializing in special tactics. 

The agents were greeted by the Captain Jaehyun and a couple of police officers briefing them of the case. 

“It was a massacre..”

SinB’s eyebrow raised at the grim news as she took note of the fallen police officers mentioned by the Captain, who responded to the scene an hour ago. 

The Chief Investigator lead them inside the building where SinB noted the trails of blood on the carpeted floor in the lobby. The officers and agents where hit by the metallic scent of blood and guts looming inside the building. 

SinB looked at the reception area and noted the company insignia on the glassy wall glistening with fresh blood. 

SinB heard a sigh came out of her partners lips. Indeed, it was a grisly sight. 

The SOU agents proceeded followed by the special unit behind with guns pointed in different directions incase of an ambush. 

SinB proceeded with caution as she followed the trails of blood in the hallway leading to the Conference Hall.

SinB can feel her throat constricting and a wave of nausea hit her as the surroundings become more grisly by the second. A memory suddenly made an unwanted appearance in her mind. She felt the scene all too familiar to the memory haunting her and it made her so uneasy. 

SinB felt a hand on her back in comfort as they step on blood and guts splayed on the floor. Yuju sent her an encouraging smile as they proceed to the main hall. 

“Where is the Director?” asked SinB to the chief investigator once she composed herself. 

“In his office..” answered the well built officer “I warn you, the scene is very graphic..”

SinB took a deep breath and proceeded. She counted in her mind the bodies lying on the floor as they make reach the end of the crime scene.

Twenty One

SinB stood in realization why the police suddenly called for the SOU. It really is a massacre. 

But what kind of monster has the capability of such brutal crime?

They reached the conference hall and one of the agents opened the door and secured the area first before they entered. 

SinB saw a pool of blood and a naked man lying in the center drowning in what SinB assumed is his own blood.

“Gather all the evidence we need. Take in every detail. Don’t leave anything unaccounted..” instructed SinB to the team and they quickly followed “Check the CCTVs for recordings and check for any witness before the 911 call..”

The SOU agents began to take pictures and collect evidence of the crime scene. 

SinB approached the dead man to inspect him. 

The man is identified as Mr. Seo Yunho CEO of the Yunho Industry – the top diamond producer of the country. He is popular in the fashion industry and business industry coupled by his good looks and tall stature. 

He lay naked directly under a glass dome where the sun directly hit him with its bright rays. He was a handsome man before death visited him. His face contorted in pain and terror and his eyes were left wide open. 

A white diamond rested on his chest with a word written in blood across his chest.

Condemned.

A deep stab wound is neatly drawn in his stomach where he probably bled to death. 

SinB took pictures in different angles as she study his death. Many conclusions came to her mind as she wander inside the office looking for sufficient information that may point out to the cause of this crime.

SinB went to his office table and saw a photo encased in a golden frame with simple floral design.

It was a family picture. 

SinB felt sorry for the wife and sons he suddenly left because of his untimely death.

“What do you think we are dealing with?” asked Yuju as she approach her partner.

“Rivalry. Revenge. Robbery. So many things to consider”

“But why murder a bunch of people and not take all the diamonds considering all the bodyguards turned into casualty..”

Yuju pointed at the glass shelves encasing different diamonds showcasing their beauty. A special glass encasing now empty but intact. 

Mr. Yunho’s collection of rare diamonds now gone. 

“Only the rare diamonds are gone..” Yuju pointed out as SinB inspect the glass encasing the rare diamonds “This is a personal vendetta..”

Yuju then saw something on the corner of her eye. She turned her attention to the glass table and saw a blood red card and a black envelope. 

A golden diamond insignia glistened in front of the envelope. 

With her gloved hand, Yuju picked up the card and opened it. A black glass card the size of a visa card embedded on the left side.

A few words written on the other side of the card;

‘Mr. Seo Yunho, 

You violated the sacred codes of the order and the society came to unanimous decision of your punishment. 

In violation of the sacred code, you are sentenced excommunication with penalty.. 

And as payment for you crime, you are hereby sentenced to death..’

Yuju was taken aback of the words on the card and immediately showed SinB the card. 

SinB shook her head in distress. She was shaken as she read the words on the card. She looked carefully of the surroundings and it suddenly seemed familiar. 

SinB was suddenly reminded of a crime that happened a few years ago. A crime so gruesome no one dared roam the streets at night for months. It was a nightmare came true. Until now the case remained unsolved. 

Immediately, SinB sent one of her team to the control room to hack the computers and the system for any security footage.

After an hour, an agent called SinB once the footages were gathered. SinB and Yuju watched in horror as bodies spewed gruesomely on the floor as an unknown assailant murder them. 

SinB paused the screen as she take her phone shakily from her pocket and dialed a familiar number,

‘I have a special case for you..’

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL

Somewhere in the busy streets of Seoul, a ragged girl was exhaustedly roaming the nearly empty streets searching for the love she lost so abruptly.

She handed out the printouts she made to the strangers she met in the streets hoping they have the answer to her question. 

‘Excuse me..’ the ragged girl in a black mask pointed to the photo then asked the stranger ‘Have you seen her..?’

‘No.. I’m sorry..’ was the answer she heard for a millionth time now.

She saw another stranger and hand him the paper in her hand ‘Sir.. do you by any chance have seen her..?’

The stranger shook his head before leaving in a rush knocking the papers from her hands. The printouts scattered on the floor like a piñata. The ragged girl can hear laughter from afar. 

They must be laughing of her demise. 

The ragged girl could only sigh before picking up the pieces one by one and placed them back inside her bag. 

She then wiped the sweat that has formed on her forehead . She looked at her watch and saw that there’s still enough time to ask around.

So she picked up her bag and asked around the park where she was met with the same fate. 

Nothing. Her questions are still unanswered. 

The sun is already setting in the horizon so the ragged girl sat on the bench to rest a little. 

She turned her gaze from afar. She saw a few people gathered at a monument where a couple of candles are lit and a couple of gifts rested at the bottom. 

She looked at the photo in her hand and traced the outline of her love. She missed her so much. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she realized what day today is. 

Today is the 3rd anniversary since her beloved disappeared without a trace. 

Her family and friends have already given up. They kept asking her until when she will do this. 

For how long is she going to hope for something that is nearly impossible?

But the ragged girl could never give up. She knew deep in her heart that hope is not yet lost.

The ragged girl approached the monument once it was clear of people. Warmth swell in her bosom at the number of gifts and candles on the ground. 

A few tears fell from her eyes and her heart ached as she read the words written in the monument,

‘In loving memory of Bae Joohyun.. you are forever remembered..’

She never knew it could still hurt even more so knowing deep in her heart she has not given up and yet, the people that used to idolize her beloved already given up. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON

Nayeon woke up in the middle of the night again ever since the gala a few nights ago. Her heart pounded on her chest and cold sweat covered her body as she breathe heavy from the nightmare that awoken her.

Nayeon wiped her forehead with a towel on her bedside table. She checked the time and sighed heavily on her bed. 

Her dream blurry but the night at the gala haunted her dreams including the memory of the shiny diamond and the faces of the Elite flashed on her mind and she could not understand why.

Nayeon laid back on her bed and willed herself to sleep. 

Morning came all too soon couple with a headache, Nayeon strode inside the luxurious Im Empire. She can feel eyes on her as she make her way towards her office. 

Her secretary greeted her a good morning and she nod to her in acknowledgement. Nayeon entered her office and saw a bouquet of flowers from her suitors and she shook her head in annoyance. 

Nayeon called one of the maintenance crew and told him to donate the flowers elsewhere. 

Nayeon was visited by various suitors of the upperclass men but she politely rejected each of their attempt of a date with her.

Nayeon was give odd looks all day long due to her rejection of the suitors that came by the Im Empire. 

Afternoon came, Nayeon walked inside the conference hall for the monthly meeting with the board members and she can feel her headache getting worse. 

The pregnancy news spread like wild fire across South Korea. It trended in social media and became a news headline. It seem like they forgot all about Nayeon’s success.

The board members gave her a hard time during the meeting due to her rejection of their sons. They raised the bar and expected her to be as perfect as the older Im. But Nayeon didn’t let their criticisms bring her down. 

She is an Im. She can handle them.

The next few days Nayeon buried herself with her projects and just focus on her career and future. 

Nayeon was typing in her desktop when she heard her secretary, Chaeyoung, opening the glass door of her huge office.

“Ms. Im..” her secretary held a package between her small hands “A package arrived for you..” 

“What is it?”

Chaeyoung looked at the package but only Nayeon’s name was written in the front. Maybe it is a gift from a suitor. It is not unusual for Nayeon to receive various packages and gifts.

Nayeon briefly looked at the package before pointing on the coffee table across the room “Thanks. Leave it in there..”

Nayeon continued working while her secretary, Chaeyoung, stood there nervously. There is something else her small secretary wanted to say. 

“What is it Ms. Son?” asked Nayeon without looking at her fiddling secretary. 

“I just want to congratulate you, Ms. Im..” said her secretary “I think you are the best..”

Nayeon paused from what she was doing to give her secretary a small smile. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that..” 

Chaeyoung smiled back at her before heading out of her office. But before she closed the door, her secretary said;

“Ms. Park and Ms. Yoo left a few messages earlier. They were trying to reach you..” 

Nayeon checked her phone and saw a bunch of messages and missed calls from her advisors/best friends. She was so busy working she didn’t notice her phone ringing.

She tapped a quick message and sent it to her best friends. Nayeon then took her keys and her things before leaving her office. She needed to breathe a little. 

Nayeon drove along the streets of Seoul to the place where she will meet Jihyo and Jeongyeon for a lunch date.

Nayeon tapped on the steering wheel of her luxury car patiently waiting for the traffic light to turn green. 

To pass the time, Nayeon looked outside the window she saw a bunch of people gathered on a monument at the Park.

Gifts and candles lit on the floor. 

Nayeon felt something stir in her heart when she noticed a girl wearing ripped pants and black shirt, a black mask covering her mouth. Her hair tied in a messy bun and sweat running down to the side of her face as she stood a few feet away from the monument. Her worn out bag hanging loosely behind her as she held a bunch of papers in her arms.

But what caught her attention is the old photo the girl is holding so delicately in her hand. 

Nayeon felt something stir in her heart at the sight of the girl whose tears fall endlessly from her eyes.

It is no other than Bae Joohyun’s beloved. 

It’s a pitiful sight to see as the girl looked so broken. She looked so stressed and worn out but the determination painted across her beautiful face is unwavering.

It’s been years since the previous queen Bae Joohyun went missing. 

Her disappearance was a hot topic for months. Her story was carefully watched by the people until her case gone cold.

Until now no one knew what really happened to the Queen.

What a shame. 

The Industry lost so much when Joohyun disappeared. 

But no one lost as much as this beautiful girl grieving of her beloved.

That girl is beautiful. She could move on so easily so why is she wasting her time looking for an answer no one is willing to give her?

Pity. 

It’s the only thing Nayeon can feel for the bear looking girl as she watched her from her place in the car. 

So when the traffic light turned green, Nayeon adjusted her sunglasses and focused back on the road. She drove off to her destination, her tires leaving a mark on the paper scattered on the paved road. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE BLACK VELVET

A black luxurious limo arrived in a vast private mansion a few kilometers away from the city. 

The butler and maids lined up at the door to greet a middle aged woman with a cold eyes dressed in an expensive suit, and a perfectly trimmed diamond dangling below her neckline. 

Her well built bodyguards trailed behind her as she entered the luxurious mansion. 

Her aura so mean everyone around her shudders in fear. She is a very powerful woman after all. She is the meanest and baddest of them all. 

The powerful woman arrived at the huge velvety room where the head supervisor dressed in a white uniform awaited her by the door.

The supervisor gave her a deep bow before she entered the room.

The powerful woman gave her a nod as she walked around towards her precious collection.

“So beautiful..” was what came out her thin lips as she marveled at the sight before her. 

She inspected her precious collection one by one until she reached her favorite diamond.

A crooked smile made its way on her lips. 

“They said Diamonds are forever..”

With the snap of her finger, her trusted staff rushed towards her in haste.

“Prepare them all. I want them dazzling and shining..” the powerful woman instructed the staff in white uniforms “Handle them with care. I want them ready for the gala..”

The powerful woman the proceeded to the office on the 2nd floor to arrange a few things. 

A woman dressed in black uniform entered the office when she was summoned by the powerful woman.

It was Lee Yuna – the Manager of the House. 

“Are my diamonds ready for the gala..?” asked the powerful woman as she reviews the masterplan in the glass screen

“Yes, Empress..” answered Yuna “Dr. Jeon finished the modifications yesterday. The diamonds are all ready..”

“Great..” muttered the Empress as she inspected the place where the gala is taking place. 

“The Crystal Hall is ready for the Gala..” reported the Manager “Minhyuk made sure everything is set for the upcoming gala..”

The Empress dismissed the Manager once they are done with the discussions regarding the upcoming gala. 

The Empress then made her way to the right wing of the mansion where a concealed room was located. A light box on her slim hands. 

She tapped a few times on the screen before the door was unlocked. 

A smirk formed on her lips as she saw her target - those dangerous eyes bore at her and it reminded the Empress how she became the most powerful of all.

“I have a gift for you..” said the Empress as she open the box.

A dark glimmering diamond rested on top of the cushioned box.

“A black diamond for the black heart of yours..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METROPOLITAN

After hours wrapping up the crime scene at Seo Corporation, the special agents decided to head back to the paramilitary headquarters across Seoul Metro Police. 

At the Nerve, the agents and scientists hastily work to preserve and sort out the evidences they gathered from the crime scene. 

SinB took the diamond she found on Mr. Yunho’s body. She inspected the diamond closely and carefully at every angle using state of the art technology. She noticed that the diamond has no bar code or insignia. 

She wondered as she jot down notes on the logbook as she await the full report of the coroner. The coroner sent SinB a photo of the diamond tattoo at Yunho’s nape. It looks oddly similar to the unbranded diamond. 

Curious. It feels like she has seen it before, 

While looking at the photo, SinB was struck with a realization.

SinB browsed the archives and retrieved certain files. She laid them on the glass table carefully and compared the diamond tattoo to the previous cases. 

It was a perfect match.

A shiver went up her spine and her knees almost gave out at the possibility. 

SinB then opened the last file. The one gruesome case that has gone cold in metro. 

SinB took out a specific photo and it almost matched. The diamond tattoo on the file’s photo is more detailed comparing to Mr. Yunho’s but the frame and body is all the same. 

Could it be? Is it really possible that the underground cult is back? But why?

SinB was pulled from her thoughts when Yuju called her name.

“SinB..”

“Yes?”

“The Profiler is here..” announced Yuju and SinB’s heart leaped in excitement and nervousness as she make her way to the lobby.

A girl on long ponytail that carried around a mysterious aura sat on the couch patiently.

“Chungha-ssi..” called SinB as she approached the lady and hugged her “I’m glad you came..”

“Of course, I would not miss the opportunity. The case is all over the news..”

“It is. I thought it is just a simple case..” SinB looked at her intently “I have a huge feeling that it is like the other one..”

Chungha nod her head in agreement as she listened to SinB’s word.

“That is the reason I invited you.. your gift can help solve this case..”

“Then what are we waiting for..”

SinB gathered the SOU team and together they proceeded to the Seo Corporation. 

Moments later they arrived where a few police officers secure the Corporation and carefully they entered the highly secured building. 

Chungha stoped by the lobby as she take in her grim surroundings.

“It is Strange. Really strange and unusual..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI

Child prodigy.

That was what she was called when she was a child. She was intelligent and multi talented in different aspects but her specialty is in arts.

But her parents pushed her to pursue a medical career to further expand her capacity.

For many years Seulgi spend the time studying and balancing her life plus honing her taken in music and arts. 

At a young age, Seulgi was accepted in Medical School which she passed with flying colors. At the age of 20 she is already specializing in neurosurgery and graduating in fine arts. 

Seulgi became one of the top neurosurgeons in the country and was offered to work in top hospitals in the country. She was even offered to work abroad but she refused to accept the offer. Her heart and soul is already in the right place.

So, Seulgi instead took an offer to work at a research facility when she is not working in the hospital. During her rest days, Seulgi would create wonderful pieces of art which she featured in her social media.

Seulgi is living the best life she could possibly ask for especially when her beloved came to her life. 

But good things come to an end. 

Seulgi changed after that one particular night.

Seulgi is never the same anymore. 

“I heard that your research on genetics received positive feedback among the Board of Directors..” said Wendy as she sat on the couch, a glass of whiskey in her hand “Rumor has it that your work is highly recommended to be sponsored by The MediCorp..”

“Is it so..” 

“It is..” muttered Wendy as she watched her dearest friend stare on her laptop seemingly in deep thought “What is bothering you my dear friend..?”

Seulgi tilted her head in regard as she looked at her best friend. Hesitation evident on her pretty face “A lot of things..”

“A lot of things or is it her..?”

“Amongst other things. Yes..” confessed Seulgi reverently in muted whisper “How could I not..?”

Her. Bae Joohyun.

It is because of her Seulgi almost threw her life work into the trash when she went missing. It is her. The reason Seulgi lost all her will to live and pursue her dreams. It is her that placed a beautiful meaning to Seulgi’s life work but she is gone and everything Seulgi worked hard for now meant nothing.

It is Bae Joohyun the reason Seulgi changed.

The bubbly warm hearted girl is now gone and replaced by a lonely grief stricken soul ever since her beloved gone missing.

“Seulgi.. this is your chance to showcase the wonders of your incredible mind. Your work can change and save millions of lives. Don’t tell me you are going to throw your life work hoping for something that is impossible..”

“I’m not. It’s just that I am not in the right state to focus on the research..” explained Seulgi “My mind is still a mess and I don’t have the right motivation to move forward until I have answers to my questions..”

“You were there again, right?” 

Seulgi didn’t answer.

“It’s been three years, Seulgi. For how long are you going to make your self suffer” asked Wendy as she look at Seulgi with something akin to pity “I’m sorry but Joohyun is long gone..”

“Don’t..!” snarled Seulgi as she held up a finger in warning as her eyes darken in rage. Tension rose between them as Seulgi fights to control her emotions “don’t you dare say she is gone..”

“Seulgi..”

“Wendy please.. don’t you dare..” a hint of anger disappointment tainted her pained voice. 

Wendy decided to withdraw and let silence envelop them. Wendy stood outside the balcony of Seulgi’s office to inhale the cold night air. The tension slowly dissipate in the cold air as they remained silent. 

Seulgi gazed outside the skyline as she wipe her tears and calm her self.

After a few minutes, Wendy went back inside the office and sat beside Seulgi on the couch. 

“Joohyun never admitted this but she really loves coming here to fetch you after your shift..” Wendy said as she stare outside the skyline “It gave her a sense of security to see you before and after work.. but mostly it is because she wants to see if someone is flirting with you..”

Seulgi snorted at Wendy’s words while a small smile appeared on her lips. 

“It was Joohyun who gained so much when she met you. Despite all the fame and fortune she has, Joohyun was never happy until you came to her life..” said Wendy with a hint of pain in her voice as she place a comforting hand atop Seulgi’s “Joohyun loves you so much, Seulgi.. she will want you to move forward..”

Seulgi shake her head as fresh tears came out of her eyes. Wendy wrapped her arms around Seulgi as her best friend pour her heart out.

“I can’t move on.. how could I move on when I lost her so suddenly..” came Seulgi’s words as she fight through her tears. 

“You have to try to move on. I did and so did everyone”

Seulgi could still remember that dreadful night like it was just yesterday. She can still feel the pain of losing her beloved Joohyun and it broke her heart. Seulgi is not sure if her heart will ever be whole again.

‘Remember that I always love you..’ 

Seulgi can still hear Joohyun whisper to her ear promising her heart and soul under the bright moon and stars.

Sadly, was the last time she ever heard and seen her beloved Joohyun.

Seulgi heaved a heavy sigh at the bittersweet memory.

“Right now I can’t.. not until I knew what happened to her..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE BLACK VELVET

The Empress gathered her people at the Black Velvet for the final briefing of the upcoming Annual Black Velvet gala a few nights from now.

The Empress instructed carefully to her men the events that will transpire at the gala. She questioned them regarding the final preparations and they all rest assured her that everything is going perfectly as planned. 

The Engineers gave reports regarding the perfect condition of the Diamonds and the Gems which greatly pleased the Empress. 

Her right hand man, Johnny gave his report regarding the Elite who will be attending the gala.

The Empress then turned to her most trusted hand, Miss A as she gave her the final instructions regarding the main event. The success of the gala is now at her hands.

The Empress then addressed the lady with the dark aura. The lady is infamous in the underground world having quite a history in her soft but strong hands tainted with blood of the innocent. 

They call her the Adjudicator. 

“Make sure the Im Heiress is going to attend the gala..” ordered the Empress to the adjudicator, who nod her head in response.

“Done..” came the reply from the Adjudicator. 

After a few more words, the Empress dismissed her people but Johnny before she picked up a medium sized box containing black colored envelops with golden ribbon and diamond insignia. 

“Spread the word to the Elite..”

The tall well built man nod his head at the final instruction. His long bangs complimented his handsome face of mixed race. 

Johnny went out of the office and left the Empress on her own.

The Empress smiled to herself in anticipation of the upcoming grand gala. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON

It’s already half past midnight when Nayeon realized how long she has been working. 

Nayeon stacked the files neatly and orderly atop the glass table before she gathered her things inside her bag. 

Nayeon is about to leave her office when she remembered the package her secretary brought early this evening. 

Nayeon arrived to her luxurious unit spent and exhausted. It’s been days since she last slept well. A recurring nightmare kept haunting her.

A wave of nausea hit her and she felt constricted all of a sudden. 

Slowly she stripped off of her lavish clothes until she was bare naked in her huge bedroom. She soaked herself in the bathtub filled with aromatic bubbles. It helps her relax her mind.

“I am Im Nayeon. I am born to be the greatest..”

She whispered to herself. 

Nayeon can hear her own voice echoing in the silent night and that’s when she felt an emotion she buried a long time ago. 

She realized that she’s lonely and it hurt her. It hurt because she has everything a person could ever want; money, power and glory. 

But why is she feeling this way?

How can a person have everything and yet still feel so lost and lonely? 

Nayeon tried to be positive and thought of all the good things in her life which brought a smile on her face. 

But the smile didn’t last song as a lone tear finally escaped her beautiful face. 

Her heart is aching. 

But what can cure her aching heart?

Her lonely heart is in search for something money and power can’t buy. There is huge void in her heart that is aching to be filled.

But what is it? She has no idea.

So many things are going through her mind but she doesn’t have time to deal with them all. So, she decided to bury all her pain away. She is Im Nayeon after all. 

Nayeon finished her bath and prepared for sleep but then saw something resting on top of her bed. 

The package. She almost forgot about it again.

Curiously, she walked over her bed and took the package in her hands as she sat on the soft comfy bed. 

Nayeon held the package softly with her long fingers as neatly opened it. A thin velvet box came to view.

A golden envelop with a vaguely familiar insignia revealed itself to her when she opened the velvet box.

She inspected the insignia closely as she try to remember where she has seen it before. Having no recollection of it at the moment, Nayeon decided to carefully opened the sealed flap. 

She was greeted by velvety black rose petals. A subtle, sweet and delicate scent filled her senses. 

It smells strangely familiar stirring an emotion the young heiress can’t quite place yet. 

Nayeon slid her fingers inside the envelop to take out the folded card inside. It was a medium sized black card with golden linings at the corners and a golden lace wrapped around it. 

Nayeon removed the lace from the card and saw a golden VIP written across the front page. The same insignia on the envelop is printed at the bottom.

Flipping the card open, she saw her name written in bold letters. Curiosity etched on her beautiful face as she read the golden texts written neatly inside the card. 

‘Ms. Im Nayeon, you are cordially invited to the Black Velvet Gala – a place where fantasies do come true..’

The date, time and address are written at the bottom in neat letters. 

It took a few moments before Nayeon realized that she received an invite to an exclusive and expensive gala she never heard of three days from now. 

She wondered, 

‘What the hell is the Black Velvet?’


	3. Queen of the Night

SEOUL METROPOLITAN – SEO INDUSTRY

“Where did she come from..?” 

SinB quickly glanced at her companion startled of the sudden question. They are on their way to the Seo Industry for Chungha to get an in depth analysis of the crime.

“What do you mean..?”

“Where did Chungha-ssi came from..?” asked Yuju once more “I have not seen her before and what exactly is she..?”

Yuju was quite taken aback when she saw Chungha. She looked like an idol instead of a criminal profiler/forensic pathologist. Her face pretty, hair tied in a high ponytail. Her body slim and fit. Yuju also had a glimpse of a tattoo on the left wrist when she passed by her. 

She wondered what it meant. 

“Chungha-ssi came from the US where studied behavioral science and forensic psychology..” explained SinB to her partner “She has strong emphatic abilities that helps her analyze the killer’s motives. She is quite special..”

Yuju nod her head in astonishment. She heard of Chungha before but she didn’t know what she does exactly. 

“You will see later why..” added SinB. 

“Is she the one who helped the Metro three years ago..?” asked Yuju with emphasis of her hand “you know.. the case that cannot be spoken..”

Yuju was completing her para-military training when the case happened. It was a media sensation for months but eventually the case gone cold now as if the case did not exist. 

SinB sighed deeply and said “Yeah. Chungha-ssi was just a young rookie then. She just graduated from university when my mother asked for her help. Her special ability finally gave a clear profile to the killer and led to the discovery of an underground prostitution ring. Her findings drew attention to the opposition and the case became political. In short, the killer was not captured so Chungha-ssi left the country for a long time..”

“I am glad she came back. I hope she can help us solve this one..”

“I hope so. I hope Chungha would not choke this time..”

Yuju wanted to clarify what SinB meant but did not press the matter. She will ask next time. 

The Special Agents and the Profiler arrived shortly at the Seo Industry. The team just finished collecting the evidences they need and wrapped up the place. 

Chief Jaehyun lead them away from the the media men to the lobby. 

“Strange..”

Chungha spoke as soon she entered the building. Yuju and SinB looked at each other at the sudden comment from the profiler. Chungha took note of her surroundings in silence as she work her way to the lobby up to the main hall where traces of blood and gore decorated the walls and floor of the building.

“I can sense so much struggle in here. So much pain and suffering..” said Chungha as she analyzed the movement and flow of blood and gore on the floor and walls of the building “Bodies torn and lacerated by a hungry wolf..”

Chungha looked around the grisly surroundings in silence, keenly picturing in her mind the scenes that took place during the massacre.

“Is this place left as it is that dawn of the massacre?”

“Yes. None of the things were moved except for the evidences and bodies picked up by the team..” said SinB as Chungha walked around the lobby.

Chungha had seen the photos of the crime scene and the bodies SinB sent her the other night. She already created a few scenarios in her mind on what went down that night. 

“Please give me a moment..”

Chungha stood in the middle of the lobby with her hands clasped together. She closed her eyes for a moment before gently touching the lotus tattoo on her left wrist. 

Chungha then touched the blood stained wall on the reception area and observed the blood stains.

“It’s a hunting. The design of the crime..” muttered the profiler after a few minutes of observation. “It all started here in the lobby. Eight of the security team stationed here in the lobby waiting for the killer. Mr. Yunho knew something is coming for him..”

Yuju and SinB looked at each other in shock. Chungha has not seen any footages of the crime yet. She came here only having seen pictures of the crime. No details were given to her yet. 

“But Mr. Yunho didn’t come here to confront the killer. He was trying to get rid of something. Around 3am is when the killer began stalking the victims behind the shadows of this building..” Chungha pointed in various parts of the building then looked at SinB “The killer made its presence known by whistling a tune. A signature move of the killer..” 

SinB felt her breath shorten at the revelation. It could not be. 

“The bodyguards were alerted and began firing rounds of bullets but the killer is fast like the speed of a lighting. The first man was stabbed in the left jugular vein thru the right jugular vein where he collapsed on the floor. The 2nd and 3rd men tried to follow the killer’s movements but they were met with deep laceration just below the sternum severing the abdominal aorta. All this happened in mere seconds. Four men approached the killer in haste, but they collapsed on the ground when they where deeply hit by throwing knives in vital organs – the heart, lungs and brain respectively. The eight man who died here was stabbed deeply in the chest and was pinned to the wall for display..”

Chungha pointed at the deep indention mark on the blood stained wall. Yuju inspected the wall before taking notes of Chungha’s descriptions and decided to ask,

“Do you suggest a samurai sword as murder weapon?”

“Black Japanese steel. A double tanto sword to be specific..” answered Chungha “Same steel used in the throwing knives..”

“Interesting..”

They proceeded to the hallway leading to the stairs up to the 2nd floor where Chungha described how ten more bodyguards died. Then they reached the main hall where Chungha gave a startling information regarding the gore that happened on that floor. 

There were no footages found on the 2nd floor when they examined the security tapes. 

“This is where things got a little more sinister..” said Chungha as she fiddle with her necklace. Chungha pointed on the small bloody marks on the carpeted floor and the walls “Those marks. Not of human but of wolves. At least two..” 

SinB shivered while Yuju cringed as they recall the guts and the gore that were scattered on the carpeted floor.

“Wolves..?”

“Yes. Wolves trained for hunting and bloodshed.. wolves that are under the killer’s command..” said Chungha in a cold tone “Not even one bullet hit the killer nor the wolves.. the attack happened so fast, no one saw it coming..”

SinB shook her head. She felt sick to her stomach. She has a very bad feeling about this and could not shake off her guts. There could only be one who has the capability to do this but SinB refused to acknowledge the signs. It’s been so long since that brutal carnage but the possibility of its comeback is not lost.

SinB hopes it is not the case or else, dead bodies will soon keep coming. 

Finally, the Agents reached the Director’s office where Chungha took her time observing. She pointed to a few things for SinB and Yuju to note. 

“There must be a death note..”

“There is one..” answered Yuju and she showed it to Chungha “It was a death sentence from an unknown source..”

Chungha looked at the photo of the card and shook her head “Mr. Yunho knew he was being hunted. You might think that the killer is after his rare diamonds. But it is not the case. Mr. Yunho is hiding something else in the vault..”

“What vault?”

“A vault hidden in plain sight where he kept his secrets..”

Chungha pointed on the Diamond Wall which conceal the vault. Yuju and SinB inspected the Diamond Vault and there they notice the hidden borders of the vault and a small screen beside it. 

They will have to ask Dahyun to decode it to unseal the vault. 

“Whatever is in that vault, it may lead us to the killer..” said SinB.

Chungha then proceeded to where the Director’s body was found. She looked at the glass dome and the photos of Mr. Yunho’s body. 

“Condemned. It is a form of mockery..” pointed out Chungha “The killer wanted to mock him of the grave sins he made. He was tortured before he was executed. Mr. Yunho died with his eyes open, his face contorted in pain and torture while the killer made him watch something terrible.."

“What do you think the killer made him watch?”

“His greatest fears and his deepest secrets..” 

“How..?” asked Yuju, confused all of a sudden.

“Thru the eyes of a cold blooded murderer..” answered Chungha as she scratch the lotus tattoo on her wrist “There is a rumor of a remorseless killer with silvery white eyes that mirrors your greatest fears. Its eyes reflects its tar black soul. When you stare in its eyes, you get pulled in the abyss where you are tortured by all the sins you made your entire life..”  


Yuju was confused while SinB was shaken. A cold shiver ran thru her spine as she froze on her spot. 

“It can’t be..” shuddered SinB in fear “It may be a copycat..” 

SinB argued out of denial. She can feel her body sway as a wave of nausea hit her. 

“The Midnight Hunter is back. The diamond and the ritualistic execution style of death is the signature of the Midnight Hunter..” Chungha stated with a firm voice as she approached SinB with certainty “You know it is back or you would have not called me..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
The BLACK VELVET  


It has been a decade since the Black Velvet was created. It was a just a simple mansion back then. A silent sanctuary for the restless and burdened. A place where you can find peace and reverie. 

Jeon Areum was in her early twenties when a very powerful kingpin called The Empress brought her to the vast mansion and told her the plan of turning it into a prestigious club for the Elite. 

Looking at it now, the Mansion looks very different on how used to be. It is now filled with so much luxury and state of the art technology. The once safety haven is now filled with secrets that cannot be spoken.

Areum shook her head at the bitter realization but she chose this life. 

So, Areum listened as Minhyuk and Johnny converse regarding the upcoming gala. Preparations are overseen by Ms. Kim, the BV events manager. She is responsible of organizing all the Black Velvet gala under the supervision of Johnny.

Areum has to check the preparations herself for a very important event will take place in the gala – the Auction. 

As co-owner of the club, Areum has to make sure everything will go as planned. It is a highly anticipated event that only selected people has the privilege to be a part of.

Once satisfied with the progress, Areum went to the basement where the LAB is located. It contains state of the art technology and equipment their team of experts use to further the business.

Areum summoned one of the managers, Ms. Chaeyeon to gather the diamonds and the gems to the LAB. 

“Line up all the girls. All of them..”

Ms. Chaeyeon pressed a few buttons on the main frame to send a command to the handlers and assist the girls to the basement.  


The girls bowed to her before lining up in a straight line according to their class. Areum inspected each one of them and checked their overall status in the system.

Perfect.

The Diamonds and Gems are all ready for the gala. 

Just then, the Empress arrived in the LAB in her usual intimidating aura. Johnny and Minhyuk trailed behind her together with a few bodyguards who waited outside the LAB. 

“How are my precious girls..?” asked the strict and mean Empress.

“They are all ready. They are perfect..”

“Excellent..”  


The Empress inspected each of the girls. A devilish smile on her lips as she nod in approval. 

“What about my Blue Diamond..?” asked the Empress while accessing each of the trackers on the girls’ neck “When do I expect her to arrive?”

“The 3rd Generation Diamond is done. I already made the final adjustments to ensure quality control..” answered Areum as she show the Empress the Diamond’s data and profile on the main frame “Delivery is arriving three days from the gala.. She’ll be here before the season begins..”

‘Blue Diamond.. a new girl?’ 

Thought one of the girls with long red hair as they stood there in the cold air-conditioned room. There’s a new girl. A diamond in the rough.

It’s been a long time since a new girl is added to the diamond collection.

The girls in the front subtly looked at each other.

Did they hear them right? Is there really going to be an addition to the precious diamond collection?

The silent communication between the girls were broken when the Empress showed them the new trackers Areum created.

The Empress handed them to the managers who immediately placed it on the girls’ neck in replacement of the old ones.

Areum then began to coordinate the new and improved trackers on the system. Areum explained to the Empress the new and improved features in the trackers. It is feather weight and flexible but definitely indestructible. 

Areum created a new system that made the trackers hack proof. It is made so the incident last season would not happen again. 

It is something the Empress wanted to erase in the history and reputation of the Black Velvet. 

“The Black Velvet gala is in a few days so, listen to me very well..” said the ruthless Empress as she eyed each one of the girls “I own everyone of you. Your soul. Your body. Your mind. I want a spectacular show. Make me proud. I do not want a repeat of last season..”  


The Empress reminded each of them. The girls stood before her nervously as they remember the incident last season. The Wall stood there somewhere in the Mansion as a reminder of the consequence if they disobey the Empress. 

“That’s right. Shiver in fear. I already warned all of you so many times..” the Empress warned them “Now go and rest well before the Black Velvet opens for business..”

“Go. You know the drill..” told Ms. Kim and the girls scampered to their feet and went back to their chambers. 

Once the girls left, the Empress checked the Main Frame once more before heading out of the Mansion. Everything is going well as planned.

“I’ll leave it to you now, Areum..”  


The peculiar scientist, Areum then proceeded to a highly secured room with a special tracker in her hand. Areum stood in front of the room as the system scanned the pink diamond on her necklace. The door unlocked and she let herself inside the room.

Areum smiled at the sight of the sleeping black diamond. The most precious diamond in the Black Velvet.

“So precious and pure but so dark is your soul..” Areum whispered as she let her fingers skim through soft and pearl white skin. She thought of last season’s incident, a heavy feeling settling at the pit of her stomach “I thought love is lost on you..”

Areum gently removed the old tracker on the black diamond’s neck but before she could replace the new tracker, a hand grasped her wrist tightly as she scrambled on her feet. 

A set of silvery eyes stared at her in the dark. 

Areum felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she stared back in those eyes filled with agony and pain. Areum felt like she is being pulled in a dark abyss making her feel fear and discomfort. The tracker suddenly beeped in warning as it detect her distress. 

Ten more seconds the security will be alerted. 

The hand on her wrist suddenly loosened as the Black Diamond stood there staring blankly at her. Areum carefully placed the specialized tracker on the diamond’s neck and synchronized it in the system.

Areum left the room and secured it before she went to her office. She thought of what transpired in the room. She shook her head as she try to remove the image of those silvery eyes staring at her. She can still feel the traces of discomfort and fear in her body. 

Suddenly, she heard the door clicked shut and a figure stood before her.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost..” said the intruder as it strut its way to the table sitting on top of it. 

“It’s nothing..” Areum said as she shake the weird feelings looming inside her body and focused on the person sitting on her table “Soyeon.. what brings to my office..?”

“Why do you think I am here..?” asked Soyeon with a purr as she sit on the table seductively. Those sharp eyes looking at her with so much lust. 

She knew why Soyeon is in her office. 

“You do know I have so many things to do..” reprimanded Areum as she turns away from her companion. She stood up from her seat to create distance between her and Soyeon. 

But Areum was suddenly pinned to the table with Soyeon in between her legs. She can feel hands and mouth on her body caressing her in the right places. 

“I can sense so many tension inside you, darling..” said Soyeon in between nips on Areum’s neck “Let me help you relieve some of it..”

Areum can feel her body respond to the intimate touches. Her emotions still high from fear and discomfort now filled with lust and want. She felt fingers tangled in her fire kissed hair as their lips crashed in a passionate kiss.

Areum let go of her restrictions and focused on the pleasure being given to her and tried to forget the unwanted memory that flashed on her mind when the Black Diamond looked at her.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON  


The sun is barely rising from the distance when a lone soul stood over at the balcony with a cup of freshly brewed coffee on her hand.

She took in the gentle and calm ambiance the early morning provides before the midday rush looms over the city of Seoul.

She took a deep breath and let the cold breeze fill her lungs.

A crooked smile made its way on her lips as she enjoy the peaceful surrounding. She felt like her self again. She tried to remember when was the last time she felt this way but nothing came to her mind.

Nayeon used this time to meditate and release some of the negative energy that has accumulated inside her for the past months. She needed this peace to gather herself together before life takes over once more.

But reality is always harsh. Her musings were short-lived when she heard her phone ring twice indicating a text message.

With a sigh, she walked inside her spacious room to retrieve her phone and see who disturbed her peace.  


She tapped her phone and saw a familiar number on the screen. She decided to call back and after a few rings, a deep voice answered her call.

It was her father. President Im.

“Nayeon. Don’t forget to come early for our business meeting with the executives. I need you to be there 7am sharp..”

Nayeon closed her eyes and took a calming breathe before answering her father.

“Yes, dad.. I’ll be there before 7am..”

“Also.. don’t forget to go home tonight. We are having a family dinner.. we have important matters to discuss..”

“But dad, I-I can’t..”

Nayeon heard the scoff from her father and it almost made her want to end the call.

“No. Im Nayeon..” was her father’s firm reply as he cut off what she was supposed to say “You are coming home and that’s final..”

The phone call ended abruptly and Nayeon could only lay flat on her bed. She looked at her desk where the Im family portrait was standing still against a metallic stand while a lone tear escaped her once bright eyes.  


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE IM EMPIRE – NAYEON’s OFFICE  


Suspect/s of the Seo Industry Massacre is still yet to be identified in the ongoing investigation lead by Special Operations Unit.

Mr. Seo Yunho, CEO of the Seo Industry and his men were murdered three days ago around 3am according to Police Investigation during the transfer of a set of rare diamonds from Africa. These diamonds are found to be missing during the investigation. 

Police are still sorting out security footages to identify the suspect/s. 

Statement regarding a possible death note is yet to be confirmed by the police as investigation goes on at the Seo Industry. 

There are no known witnesses but efforts in searching a possible witness is still on the stretch. The Police are reaching out to the citizens who may have any information regarding the gruesome crime. 

Many speculations circulate the social media as the nation watch the investigation unravel. 

Nayeon watched the news with interest. She met Mr. Seo Yunho a few times during business meetings and galas. He was a good man with a charming smile. His son used to court Nayeon but she politely rejected him a few months ago. 

The young heiress cannot believe that Mr. Seo would meet such gruesome fate. Ot reminded her of the news three years ago when she still a rookie in the business industry. It still sent shivers in her spine. 

A knock on the door broke Nayeon’s musings and her advisors cam rushing in.

It was Jeongyeon and Jihyo. 

"So this is what you’ve been doing the whole morning ..” came Jeongyeon’s loud voice as she sat on the coffee table.

“Don’t sit in there. You will ruin the furniture..” Nayeon berated Jeongyeon, who just shrugged her shoulder before sitting on the comfy couch. 

“I used to be friends with his son..” said the aspiring diva as she pointed on the huge flat screen “Mr. Seo is a good man..”

“He died in such a gruesome way. They said he drowned in his own blood..” said Jeongyeon with a shiver “Who could have done such crime..?”

“He is a diamond producer after all. It may be some jealous businessman who wanted him dead. Or a theft gone wrong..” shrugged Jihyo from her seat.

“I think it is a revenge..” said Nayeon when she turned off the television when the news was over “All his men were killed and only the rare diamonds were taken. I feel bad for Mrs. Seo and their children. They lost their father so early..”

Silence enveloped the trio as they silently send their condolences to Mr. Seo’s family. 

“Anyway, we have been trying to contact you. We found a golden business opportunity. A young investor agreed to a business deal with us..” Jihyo excited claimed as she show Nayeon the social media page of the investor.

Nayeon looked at the page with a nod “Jung Soyeon of the Park & Co..”

Nayeon knew the beautiful woman. Jung Soyeon is a young American-Korean multinational investor her sister, Yoona used to do business with. 

“Yes. She used to work with Yoona sunbaenim..” said Jihyo with glee “She personally wants to meet you in a gala tomorrow night..”

“I am very busy..” said the young heiress with a sigh as she continue working despite the presence of her advisors/best friends. Boss Nayeon is indeed very workaholic “I don’t like socializing without a purpose..”

“But it is an exclusive invite..” whined Jeongyeon to the young heiress “This is a golden opportunity, Im Nayeon. Only the Elite of the Elite can go there..”

“Yeah. It is the ‘Black Velvet Gala’..” stressed out Jihyo which snapped Nayeon’s attention to her.

“It is a what..?” 

“The Black Velvet Gala..”

Nayeon stared at her friends in disbelief before taking out a package from her office table. She opened the package and showed them a velvety box and a card glistening in gold. 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo eyed the items before their eyes turned wide in surprise “Nayeon-ah.. why didn’t you tell us you are a member of the Black Velvet..?”

“About that. A package was sent to me two days ago by an anonymous person. I am apparently invited to a Black Velvet gala..” said the young heiress as her attention was turned away from her work “I don’t even know what the Black Velvet is..”

“You. Must. Be. Kidding. me..” Jeongyeon said in disbelief as she read the invitation with Jihyo.

Jihyo lifted up the card and showed Nayeon the diamond insignia. 

“That my friend is the Black Velvet, a very exclusive club of the richest of the rich. It is like a secret society for the Elite. How come you don’t know anything about it? You are an Im..”

“Trust me. I don’t” said the young heiress pointedly “I didn’t even know it existed until last night..”

“Then how did you get an invite to the Black Velvet if you don’t know anything about it..”

“Maybe because I am an Im..” Nayeon answered truthfully “But it might be an error or something..”

Nayeon thought that maybe it was meant for her father or sister.. or maybe her brother.  


“It can’t be. The Black Velvet is very selective and specific on who they invite..” said the short haired girl in a whisper.

“Lemme check the box for clarification..” Jihyo said and Jeongyeon handed her the velvet box.

Jihyo inspected the velvet box and removed the velvety cushion to expose the secret compartment with a small screen hidden beneath. Jihyo pressed the screen and it lit up asking for the password.

Nayeon then remembered the card so she took it from Jeongyeon and scanned the Black Velvet insignia on the screen.

  
After a few seconds of processing, the metallic frame opened.

  
A VIP card and a black metallic bracelet with a pink diamond were revealed to the trio.

“That’s why it is a little heavy for a thin box..” muttered Nayeon under her breath feeling like a fool all of a sudden.  


Jihyo took a good look at the card before handing it to Nayeon “This is a VIP card with your name in it. You, my dear friend, are a privileged member of the Black Velvet..”

“Not just a privileged member. You also have the diamond access..” added Jeongyeon as she inspects the metallic bracelet “Which means you are one lucky elite..”

“And so..? What is the deal with having a diamond access and the Black Velvet..?” asked Nayeon when Jeongyeon handed her the bracelet.

“Black Velvet is the IT of all the IT clubs. Only the elite of the elites are invited to such..”

“Not everyone in the Elite group get to join the club.. we have been waiting for an invite for so long..” Jihyo meant herself and Jeongyeon. It felt unfair but that is how the system works. 

“How did you two know about it anyway..?”

“Actually, Bambam told us about it.. he said he attended one of the Black Velvet gala and it changed his life.. he said there is nothing like the Black Velvet..” explained Jeongyeon.

“Nabongs.. I think we should go to this gala tomorrow..”

“Sorry but I don’t do clubs and parties anymore..”

"This is not a just a club where you party like a retard. This is a gala.." said the aspiring diva in an emphasis.

“You need to get a life, grandma..” said Jeongyeon as she rolls her eyes to the young heiress, who didn’t even bat an eyelash “You need to get out of this hell hole once in a while and breathe human air..”

“That’s right. We should not let this opportunity to go to waste.. We are going to this gala..” said Jihyo as they try to convince the young heiress.

“You two can go. I’m not going..”

“What do you mean you’re not going..?” asked Jihyo in offense “We can’t go without you.. you’re the one with the VIP access..”  


“I am not attending. Simple..” argued Nayeon. She’d rather work than to attend some questionable event that may tarnish her reputation “Why would I attend some event I don’t even know of..”

“This is just for fun.. what are you so afraid of..?”  


“I am an Im. That is worth being afraid of..”

  
The duo was silenced by Nayeon’s answer. They can hear the pain she is hiding in her voice.  


“I will just waste my time.. I have a lot of work to do..” added Nayeon.  


Jeongyeon and Jihyo looked at each other sadly. Nayeon drastically changed through the years. She used to be filled with fun and laughter. That bubbly and happy girl gradually disappeared and turned into a true Im.  


“Nayeon-ah.. you have to breathe a little. Attending a gala won’t hurt you..” insisted Jihyo as she held Nayeon's hand "We are going to that gala. If we have to drag your pretty ass away from your office, then we will do so"

Nayeon then rubbed her head. She is starting to have a headache and it’s just the middle of the day.

The duo smiled in victory. Nayeon just 'unwillingly' agreed to attend the gala. 

“You two are going to kill me..”

“This empire is the one killing you. We are saving your life..” joked the shirt haired one.

“Fine..” huffed Nayeon in annoyance “But first, what are you going to tell President Im..?”  


“That this is an official business matter.. Ms. Jung will be thrilled to meet you..”  


Nayeon just let her friends celebrate while she wonder what the Black Velvet is. The young heiress cannot shake that weird feeling on the pit of her stomach ever since she received the package last night. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI

It was a busy day in the hospital. Seulgi hastily proceeded to her office after she finished her rounds at the wards and has updated the patients status and condition in the system. She already felt drained and she still has two pending case in the operating room this evening. 

Seulgi sighed in the couch as she take a moment to relax and sip the fresh smoothie her secretary bought for her. Seulgi was about to fall asleep when she remembered the letter her secretary informed her about this morning.

Seulgi approached her office table and saw and an medium sized envelope atop her notes. She sat back on the couch and inspected the envelope. A familiar seal greeted her.

It was from the MediCorp.

Seulgi gingerly opened the envelope and it revealed and invitation card. She read the contents with burrowed eyebrows. 

She was apparently invited to an exclusive lecture and tour at the MediCorp with Dr. Park.

Seulgi didn’t read the rest of the contents and just placed the card to the coffee table. She knew why the MediCorp keep on inviting her. They have been trying to reach her for months to close a deal with her regarding her research. 

But despite her chaotic mindset, she knew the MediCorp wanted a right to her research. Seulgi will not let anyone near her research until she finds Joohyun. 

Joohyun.

A bittersweet smile grazed her thin lips. Seulgi wondered about Joohyun and where could she possibly be. She wondered what her beloved might be doing now. She wondered if she is okay.

So many things flood her mind, drowning her with emotions so painful. Seulgi shook her head and walked out of her office to the balcony. She took a deep breath and let the cold air calm her mind. 

Her mind wandered once again to Joohyun.

Seulgi pictured her in a beautiful white backless dress exposing her pearl white skin, her long jet black hair in a high ponytail showing of her neck and dangling earrings. Her lips tinged in red. Her face like that of a goddess. 

‘Seulgi..’ 

Seulgi could almost hear her sweet voice as she try to remember how Joohyun would call her.

Seulgi sighed. It is toxic she knows. But should she give up? Is Joohyun really gone?

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
IM RESIDENCE  


Nayeon arrived at the gates of the huge Im Residence. She parked her car a few feet away from the Mansion in case she needs to make a quick escape.

Because if there is one thing Nayeon hates, it is family dinner.

Family dinner also means she will see her older sister and her family. Her parents would endlessly gush about her sister and the Im empire while Nayeon sat there like a wall flower.  
  
Nayeon entered the dining room where she was greeted by the sight of her sister and brother in law gushing about the pregnancy to her father and mother.

“Nayeon, my dear..” greeted Nayeon’s mother and gave Nayeon a quick kiss on the cheek “I’m glad you could join us tonight..”

“I’m glad, too..”

“It’s good to see you, little sis..” Nayeon’s sister, Yoona, told her with a smile. A fake smile.

Nayeon nonetheless returned the smile as she sat beside her mother.

Her father didn’t even acknowledge her presence as they continue with their chatter. So, Nayeon sat there patiently as the chatter goes on.

Not long after, her older brother, Mark arrived with his fiancé, Miyeon who cling to him like a perfect arm candy.

Beautiful and smart with a stunning voice. She will be a perfect addition to the Im clan.

She is a perfect trophy wife and that means her future is doomed.

Nayeon felt pity towards her. If Miyeon only knew what is ahead of her, she will be gone in a split second.

But the way, Miyeon is clinging to her brother and meddling with the whole clan, Nayeon knew Miyeon has been blinded by the promises her brother made.  


So, Nayeon sat there like a well behaved girl. She can go through this. It is just like attending a long and grueling meeting with the executives. She’s been through this since she was a child.  


“By the way, Hoseok will be returning from US in two weeks. He will be staying here for a few months..”

“What..?” Nayeon suddenly asked in shock. Everybody is now looking at her due to her unwarranted reaction.

The news just made things worst for Nayeon, her uncle will be staying in Seoul and it doesn’t sit well with Nayeon. Not after everything she’s been through.  
  


“You heard me right. Hoseok will be here I expect you to pay him a visit, Im Nayeon. He took good care of you when you were a child..” came father’s firm and dark voice and Nayeon felt paralyzed in her seat “You were his favorite..”

Her body shook in fear and she felt like crying. But she can’t. She is trained to behave well. She felt like drowning as she traced the scar on her chest. 

  
“Nayeon.. are you okay?” asked Nayeon’s mother when she noticed the shift in Nayeon’s mood.

  
It took a few seconds before Nayeon could manage a slight nod to her mother. Nayeon took deep calming breaths to steady her shaking breath. 

Her best friends are right. Nayeon needs to get away from this hell hole and escape for a while.

So, when the dinner was finished. Nayeon hurriedly went back to her unit and picked a gorgeous outfit and a matching sequin lace mask.  


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLACK VELVET GALA  


The gala already started when Nayeon, Jeongyeon and Jihyo arrived at the Black Velvet. They were the last guests to arrive.  


Nayeon checked herself in the mirror. She looked perfect in her off shoulder black lace dress. She took her black purse and black sequin mask she will use later on.

Nayeon looked at her best friends looks so fine. Jeongyeon is wearing a designer black suit that complimented her boyish looks while Jihyo wore an expensive sexy cropped black dress. 

This is what an Elite should look like – expensive and extravagant. 

Nayeon looked around and was impressed of the vast property of the Black Velvet. A huge Mansion and buildings stood proudly in the middle of hectares of land boasting its modern and luxurious design.

They were ushered to a huge lengthy building called the Crystal Hall where the Gala is taking place.

Nayeon immediately spotted the secret agents securing and protecting the property as soon as they arrived at the Black Velvet.

Two well built men in suits ushered them to a highly secured door.

Nayeon swiped her bracelet on the scanner and the highly secured door was unlocked. They walked in the hallway covered in black carpet and various paintings leading to another secured door.

The hallway looks like an art freak deco.

It reminded Nayeon of one of her father’s business associates; the powerful and mean Senator Park.  


Arriving by the door, the trio wore their masks before Nayeon swiped her card in the security system. They were let inside the main hall were all sorts of Elite people are enjoying the music, the booze, the high rollers and the food.

The trio were amazed of the amount of luxury gathered in one place as they explore the main floor.

The Main floor is huge and spacious. Its black walls are given color by pink and warm white lights. Various expensive lights are hanging on the ceiling giving the huge bar with all sorts of alcohol a beautiful glow.

Leather couches were perfectly set up in various spots. There also different dance floors in each part of the hall.

The VIP lounges looked amazing in their thematic designs. Each has its own bar and music system. Uniformed chandeliers also adorned the ceiling of the lounges that are separated by crystalized glasses.

The main floor is divided in various lounging spots, a spacious dance floor, a huge bar, a stage where the DJ is hypnotizing its guests with music.

The upper floor looks just as beautiful as the main floor and the different thematic lounges.

The trio found a perfect spot on the upper floor which over looks the main floor and decided to stay there. The girls ordered their drinks via the screen on the glass table as they relax on the comfortable couches.

The Black Velvet lived true to Nayeon’s expectations. Everything about the Black Velvet screamed expensive and luxurious. It is truly the IT of all the IT clubs.

Nayeon was glad she attended the gala. She might as well enjoy the night and the beautiful ambiance. Their drinks arrived and the trio clinked their glasses in celebration.  


The trio were enjoying their drinks when a woman dressed in lacy designer dress approached them.

It was Jung Soyeon.

She looked more gorgeous up close. Her eyes and hair accentuating her mixed race. 

“Ms. Im..” called Jung Soyeon in a polite tone “My name is Jung Soyeon. I can’t help but notice that you and your friends are at the wrong part of the gala. The Diamond Access is this way. Please let me be of assistance..” 

Nayeon followed the direction Soyeon is pointing and noticed a well guarded door from afar. She noticed the diamond on the bracelet of one of the masked guests and compared it to the bracelet worn by the guests in the main hall.

The metallic bracelets in the main hall are plain and simple unlike the one worn by the masked guest who entered the door.

It must be the diamond access.

“We have never been to this kind of gala. Please lead the way..” answered Nayeon and Jung Soyeon led them to the secured door and was greeted by the security team.

Jung Soyeon explained to them the tiers of the Black Velvet Gala as they head towards a secured room. Nayeon entered the room where she met a handsome lad in a dark blue suit. 

It was Minhyuk, the General Manager of the Black Velvet. 

  
Nayeon was given a set of papers to sign on. It was a non-disclosure agreement. Minhyuk explained its purpose and its importance to the Black Velvet codes. 

Nayeon was hesitant for a moment before she signed the papers.

Nayeon was then granted access to the scanner where her diamond bracelet was scanned for its bar code. The door was unlocked and the trio entered with Jung Soyeon leading their way. 

  
The trio was met by the Elite whose identities were sealed by the masks. The elite group are enjoying the blaring music and the alcohol plus the women who are clad in sexy outfits escorting them.

If the main hall looked amazing, the VIP access is ten times more luxurious and fun than the main hall.

Jung Soyeon excused herself for a moment while the trio found a comfortable spot a few feet away from the stage and began ordering rounds of drinks.

Jeongyeon and Jihyo drunk and danced on the dance floor while Nayeon decided to remain sober. She let her friends enjoy the night.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the night with the unlimited booze, great music and drugs.

Sigh.

Nayeon continued to observe her surroundings and looked at each of the masked elite. She identified some of them. They are the sons and daughters of the business moguls, celebrities and politicians.  


She hoped no one will recognize who she is. That is also where Nayeon is grateful of the non-disclosure agreement. For whatever will happen in the club, will stay in the club.

“Don’t worry about the Elite attending the gala. They won’t say a word outside the club..” heard Nayeon beside her. It was Jung Soyeon sitting beside her with a drink in hand “Only the sons and daughters are here.. in the Black Velvet, you will never have to worry about who you are..”

It was like a sweet temptation whispered in her ear. It almost felt like freedom. But the weird feeling that has settled on Nayeon vibrated throughout her body.

Soyeon explained to Nayeon the rules and regulations of the Black Velvet and the young heiress listened eagerly. She now has an idea how the Black Velvet works and how it maintains its secrecy. Soyeon encouraged Nayeon to enjoy and quit worrying about her name and reputation. 

Nayeon asked Soyeon what she is in the Black Velvet but Soyeon only told her she will know in the right time. She just said that she is someone important in the Club. 

Soyeon and Nayeon discussed a few things regarding Soyeon’s interest in investing at the Im Empire to put Nayeon at ease. They set a business meeting next week to further discuss the interest. 

From afar, Nayeon saw Senator Park’s son, Bogum with a lady dressed in black skimpy outfit. A collar and chain attached to her neck. 

Nayeon’s eyes narrowed in disgust seeing Bogum parade around the woman like a slave, worst a pet. Some of the Elite gawked at the lady in black skimpy dress. 

“What is she..?” asked Nayeon to Soyeon who has a smirk on her lips “Why is she being paraded around like a pet..?”

“What do you think is she, Ms. Im?” Soyeon asked in return “This is the Black Velvet where your dreams and fantasies come true..”

Nayeon was shaken by Soyeon’s words. She could not fully grasp its meaning but she understood what Soyeon meant. 

“There is nothing wrong with it, Nayeon..” said Soyeon before emptying her drink “There is nothing like the Black Velvet..”

“But, wh-“

Nayeon was about to ask something when a lady dressed in a white and red Chanel dress approached them. Her hair crimson red, her face beautiful and warm. A passive smile on her lips.

“Soyeon..” called the woman whose voice sexy like dripping chocolate. Nayeon was taken aback. She has not met quite a woman with such charm “Come with me..”

“Darling..” Soyeon stood from her seat and took the lady’s hand and intertwined their fingers together “Ms. Im, this is my girlfriend, Areum..”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Im..” greeted Areum with a small bow and Nayeon did the same.

“Nice to meet you, too, Areum-ssi..”

“Please excuse us, Soyeon and I have important matters to attend to..” said Areum in a warm tone “Please enjoy your stay at the Black Velvet..” 

With that, the duo left and Nayeon was left wondering to her self. Everything is still too much to take in. Nayeon wondered if she made the right decision in attending this gala. 

Nayeon swore this is the last time she is going to attend this kind of gala. Nayeon looked around and saw her friends mingling with some of the Elite. Nayeon just rolled her eyes and decided to order another drink. 

Nayeon was sipping her drink when her bracelet lit up and vibrated.

‘Welcome to the Black Velvet where dreams and fantasies come true..’ Nayeon then heard from the speakers ‘The Auction will start in a few minutes..’  


‘Auction..?’ Nayeon muttered curiously under her breath.

The blaring music toned down as an Emcee wearing a golden mask appeared on the stage. He looked handsome in his golden mask and tall stature.

Nayeon thought he has seen him before. She just can’t point out where.

“Good evening everyone.. this is your emcee the Don speaking..” said the Emcee in his deep voice “Take out your pay checks for the auction is about to start..”  


Nayeon saw them pulling out their pay checks and credit cards as a group of beautiful women in sexy lingerie and fancy jewelry lined up on the stage. Their outfits look like the one with the chained collar. 

The ambiance suddenly changes and Nayeon felt slightly uncomfortable in her seat.

'What the fuck-?'

Nayeon muttered in disgust seeing how they drool at the lustful sight before them.

“First to be auctioned is the Emerald Collection. They are your dream girls, they fulfill your every fantasy. So don't hold back and bid just as high..”  


Nayeon can’t believe what she was witnessing. The girls from the Emerald collection performs a sexy dance while men bids on them.

It was as if these girls are doing this in their own volition. 

Are they?  


Nayeon felt sick seeing them get auctioned. They looked so young to be in this place.

Pity to those women being exploited to the people who have money and power especially these spoiled rich brats of an Elite.

The bids were made and someone won with a high roller. The first elite who won the auction is with the amount of 100,000 US dollars. He bought the girl for a night of escort service.  


“Remember that you can look but you can’t touch until you won..” reminded the Emcee seeing some of the Elite trying to touch the girls “You get what you pay for. You know the rules”

  
There are rules. Contracts. The girls have contracts to what kind of service that they do.  


Nayeon took a mental note of what she heard. She’ll go back to that later on. Nayeon downed her second drink in one go as the bid for those women went on.

It didn’t take long before most of the girls from the Emerald collection were sold. The next to be auctioned are the Ruby collection. They are prettier than the Emerald Collection as Nayeon thought.  


Jeongyeon and Jihyo actively participated on the bid in which Nayeon was not surprised about. 

Nayeon tried to stop her best friends from bidding but they seemed serious about it.

“300,000 dollars..” Jeongyeon yelled from their spot as the bid for the girl with shoulder length hair and well defined abs goes up.

“Is there anyone who wish to go higher? Yes? No? Going once, going twice..” the Emcee announced but no one raised the bid anymore so the fate of the sexy dancer was sealed “No.28 you won the bid. Congratulations. A reminder. The contract will be signed by the end of the auction. Don’t forget to drop by the Red Room to claim your price..”  


Nayeon glared at her friend but Jeongyeon is too happy with her win to pay attention to the fuming heiress beside her.

“Don’t worry grandma.. I’m sure Jeongyeon will not do anything stupid to the girl..”

“She bought a girl for sex. That is stupid..”

“But the girl is so cute and sexy..” said Jeongyeon loudly and merrily. Nayeon could only bury her face in her palm in embarrassment.

  
The auction for the Ruby Collection was finally over. Jeongyeon hurriedly went to the red room for the contract signing while Jihyo gets ready to bid once more while Nayeon orders for another drink.

This is going to be a long night.  


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
QUEEN OF THE NIGHT  


On a dimly lit room, a gorgeous woman lay on the bed quietly as she held tightly on an old photo. It was the picture of her beautiful lover.

She smiled lovingly as she recalled their memories together. Tears began to well in her alluring eyes but she tried hard to fight it back. She can’t breakdown now.

She kissed the old photo and whispered with her baby lips,  
  
“I miss you so much..”  


Her words lost in the cold dead night.  


“Please don’t forget about me. Don’t ever forget that I love you. Only you..” the queen of the night whispered dearly to the inanimate object.

  
“Don’t forget about me..” she whispered once more as if her lover can hear her “Please wait for me..”  
  
It sounded so unrealistic even for her strong mindset. 

For how long will she be here in this hell? She has no idea.

Suddenly, her tracker beeped and vibrated reminding her of the rules set so cruelly by their owners.

She kissed the photo a few times more before hiding it deep under her bed along various love letters she’s written for her lover.

  
She gathered herself together before making her way towards the holding area. She saw their handlers smile at her and she felt sick to her stomach.  


She took a deep breath and tried to be brave because she is the eldest among them. The girls are getting their strength from her.

She gathered the girls together and gave them each a warm hug for they are the ones next to be auctioned.

The most favored girls. The diamond collection.

“We can do this..” she told her dongsaengs before they were led to the glass cages.

Bright lights flashed before them as they were revealed to the stage. Music is blaring in the background as they dance before the lusting men and women in front of them.

The spotlight was then focused on her. It is time for her solo performance.

The music played and she began to dance. She danced like how the Empress wanted her. She can hear the applause but her heart is breaking because after this, she knew what awaited them.

She is a slave to the system.

A midnight dancer. Queen of disaster.  


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON  


The Black Velvet is a brothel.

The young heiress thought as she sat there in realization after witnessing the Auction.

The Black Velvet is a high class brothel only the richest of the rich can afford. These girls are sold to clients depending on the kind of service those elite buys them for.

They are the Midnight Dancers. 

Prostitutes.

The midnight dancers from each collection are all beautiful and well taken care of from head to toe. Even their skin are as beautiful and white as hers.

If it were another place, Nayeon would have mistaken them for celebrities of some sort.  


Nayeon watched as the girls from the diamond collection perform on the stage. The diamond collection are all incredibly beautiful women.

No wonder they are the most precious of all. They shine bright like diamonds.

But the one who shined the brightest is the most beautiful of them all. Her beauty stands out among those women.

She is easily one of the most beautiful person Nayeon has seen in her life.

Her solo performance was a stunner.

Nayeon watched her dance under the bright light. She glows like a rare diamond in the spotlight. She’s a go-go dancer, midnight answer, a juke box sweetheart.

She is the Queen of the Night.

Her name is Irene.  


Irene earned the highest bid of the night with a million US dollars in her tab. She was bought by Park Bogum, youngest son of the mean Senator Park.

His fellow elite congratulates him and they rejoiced while the queen of the night can’t even hide her heartache.

Nayeon watched as the bid goes on. She spotted the billionaire daughter of a Thai businessman a few tables away from hers.

Her name is Lisa. 

Her eyes are locked on the midnight dancer with wavy blonde hair and beautiful smile. She is a beautiful woman with her tall slender frame. Her voice sweet like honey.

Nayeon heard the girls name as Rosé.  


Suddenly, Nayeon felt out of place in this world she was suddenly thrusted in. How can her best friends want to be in such place? Nayeon can feel her skin crawl as the bid went on and on.

Nayeon felt her head spinning in confusion and shock. Nayeon then heard whispers from behind coming from a group of Elite as she pass by. 

‘I hope we get to see a glimpse of her tonight'

‘Too bad she is not for sale..’

‘Who is..?’

‘The hidden gem of the Black Velvet’

‘they call her the Black Beauty..’

‘I want to see her..’

‘You could only wish. Not everyone is allowed to see her..’  


Nayeon shut everything down. Her head is getting heavy at the moment as she feels a little lost in this place. She does not belong here. 

Someone might tell her father she's hanging out in a brothel and her best friends are participating in buying women for sex.

Nayeon felt dizzy and uneasy once more despite the agreement she signed. 

  
Nayeon is an Im. She should not be in this kind of place. So, Nayeon decided to escape. She is not like them.  


So Nayeon ran away. She needs to breathe. This place is insanity.  


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE EMPRESS  


Brilliant. Everything is going so well tonight. Her precious collections performed amazingly especially her favorite diamond, Irene.

She set a new record tonight making the Black Velvet launch back to its former glory and that pleased the notorious Empress well.  


The Empress watched her empire from her position in the upper floor. She enjoyed watching the Elite act like animals as they live in a fantasy the Black Velvet is providing them.

Sex. Drugs. Money.

These are the Empress’s greatest weapon.

Men and women are trapped in the snares of her precious collection.

Who can resist an alluring midnight dancer?

Like a potent drug, even the most powerful people are hooked. There’s no escaping the charms of a midnight dancer.

And this is exactly how she wanted them to be. Drowning in pleasure and fantasy. It makes the elite easy to control. It gives her the power over them all.  


So the Empress stood there high and nigh. No one feels as powerful as she is at the moment.

The Empress took a long sip of her ice cold bourbon. It is a night to celebrate after all.  


Just then, a light beep drew her attention on the screen atop her lap. It was coming from the special tracker.

The Empress accessed the tracker and located it using the security cameras installed all over the Black Velvet.

She watched the screen closely. A small chuckle escaped her lips at the scene unveiling before her own eyes.

The Empress sent a warning signal to the special tracker before dialing a number on her phone. 

“Areum, there is a slight change in our plan..” the Empress instructed to Miss A “I need you to open the bid for our Black Swan..”

  
The Empress ended the call and a crooked smile made its way to her lips.

As what they say, the strongest drug for a human being is another human being.  


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON  


Nayeon reached a spacious outdoor lounge lit by warm light, modern luxury couches and ensembles decorated the area. 

It is a perfect place to relax.

So, the young heiress took a refreshing deep breath and she was grateful when the cold night air calm her spinning mind. 

Nayeon gently removed the black lacy mask covering her beautiful face as she lean against the balcony ledge. 

No one will recognize her here in this dimly lit balcony. Even if anyone sees her, they signed the non—disclosure agreement and the Black Velvet is very strict as what Jung Soyeon said. So Nayeon pushed herself not to worry anymore.

Her father would not know where she has been tonight.  


Nayeon gazed around her in appreciation. She cans see the city beautifully lit like fireflies dancing in the night from the horizon. Nayeon took in the beauty of the Black Velvet. 

A beautiful façade hiding a dirty secret behind these great walls.

Nayeon decided to forget about the auction and enjoy the peaceful ambiance surrounding her.

“You shouldn’t be here..” 

A gentle voice startled the young heiress from her peace. 

Nayeon turned around and was surprised when she saw a lady wearing a black lacy dress standing in front of her.

The lady was looking at Nayeon straight in the eyes. Nayeon returned the gaze and observed the woman’s face.

She is gorgeous. Her face looks like that of an angel.

Her hair as dark as the midnight sky. Her eyes as like that of the moon. Her lips as red as crimson. Her nails painted in black. Her skin white and silky under the moonlight. Her figure suits her slim frame.

Nayeon felt like she was struck with an emotion she haven’t felt before.

Suddenly, the gorgeous lady stepped closer to Nayeon until she is just an arms length away. Nayeon felt her knees getting weak as the gorgeous woman look at her dead in the eyes.

Nayeon can feel the sudden loud beating of her heart as the scent of the gorgeous woman filled her senses. Her scent is familiar.

She then remembered the black rose petals from the Black Velvet Card.

So, it was her scent. 

Sweet, alluring and dangerously seductive opposing her gorgeous angelic face. 

What is this woman supposed to be? She thought.

“Why are you standing alone here in the dark, Im Nayeon..?” a calm sweet voice came out in question from the lips of the gorgeous woman.

  
Nayeon was caught off guard on how her voice sounds so good in her ears and in recognition of her name.

“Parties are not really my thing..” answered Nayeon as she stare back at those beautiful eyes “How do you know my name..?”  


“Im Nayeon..” the gorgeous lady muttered under her breath before she stepped even closer to Nayeon “Everyone knows who you are..”  


“Then who are you..?” asked Nayeon as the gorgeous lady closed the remaining gap between them. Their warm bodies pressing against each other in the cold night. The woman’s breath warm against Nayeon’s skin “Are you also a guest?”

“No..”

Nayeon felt her heart skip a beat when the gorgeous lady touched her face. Her fingers felt soft against her smooth skin.

“Do I know you..?”

Nayeon’s senses became heightened at the sudden touch. Her heart now beating fast as the woman pressed dangerously close against her body. 

“No yet..”

Nayeon held unto the slim waist of the gorgeous woman to steady her shaking body as warm heat spread through her body. It must be the alcohol in her system but Nayeon knew it was something else. 

She should not be feeling this way when this is what she is escaping from.

Nayeon then noticed the chocker on the woman’s slender neck blinking in the dimly lit balcony. It was a tracker.

This gorgeous lady is a midnight dancer.  


“You shouldn’t be here either. You are one of them..” whispered Nayeon but the tracker on the woman’s neck beeped once in warning “Tell me your name..”

The gorgeous lady looked at her like she wanted to tell her something but something held her back. It must be her tracker.

So instead of answering, the gorgeous woman slid her slender fingers at the back of Nayeon’s nape and pulled her gently.

Their lips touched and it felt warm and velvety soft. It felt like an explosion of emotions Nayeon never felt before.

It was a sweet gentle kiss but it made Nayeon’s heart tremble making her weak to her knees.  


Nayeon opened her eyes and the gorgeous woman suddenly walked away as her tracker relentlessly beeped in the quiet dark balcony.

Nayeon stood there completely dazed as the gorgeous woman vanished in the dark corridors of the Black Velvet.

Nayeon touched her lips wondering what the hell just happened.   


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪ 

A/N: Chapter 2 is here. It's kinda long I hope you enjoy it. Comment and subscribe. Thanks. Happy reading.


	4. Black Diamond

NAYEON

The young heiress held the Black Velvet bracelet on her hand. The black diamond sparkling as the moonlight hit its perfectly cut angles. It reminded her of the Black Beauty.

The Black Beauty - unconquerable, indestructible and tragically beautiful just like a black diamond.

The young heiress touched her lips as her mind brought her to the memory of the Black Beauty kissing her that night of the Gala.

She can’t stop thinking about the Black Beauty and how soft and luscious those lips felt against her lips. Her mind is constantly being filled with the Black Beauty and that night in the gala.

And her face like that of an angel. So beautiful and calm that it makes the young heiress intoxicated.

And those eyes. She could still remember how the Black Beauty looked at her at the Auction like she made the moon and the stars. Her penetrating gaze is strangely familiar that it drove her to madness.

The young heiress looked at the briefcase that held the contract. It is the symbol of her madness.

What did you do to me?

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
3 DAYS AGO AT THE BLACK VELVET GALA

DIAMOND ROOM

SPECIAL VIP AUCTION

There is a Special Auction. It is written across the huge screen in the Diamond Room.

All the regular dancers are already booked, the same with the ruby and emerald collection. The diamond collection is also already booked and bought by the Elite, except for one.

It could not be.

The Special Auction is something the Diamonds feared. It means that Mina is being sold to the Elite and it could only mean tragedy. The midnight dancers knew what Mina is capable of.

All eyes were on the Black Beauty as the midnight dancers stood there in disbelief.

Suddenly, The Empress and Areum arrived at the Diamond Room where the midnight dancers are held and prepared during the Gala. The midnight dancers bowed down to the Empress as she stood mightily before them.

Cautious eyes turned towards the Empress at she eyes each one of the diamond.

“Come hither my precious diamond..” called the Empress and the Black Beauty followed. All eyes were on her as she stood in front of the Empress “You will be closing the night my precious one..”

A collective gasp can be heard from the midnight dancers at the announcement. The Black Beauty stood there in silence as Areum checks her system. The Empress was thrilled at the reaction that came from the midnight dancers especially the look Mina gave her; a brave façade laced with fear.

The Empress ran her fingers through Mina’s silky black hair down to her face to feel the soft skin there. The Empress led her to the programming chair and secured her with the straps.

“Be a good girl, my precious one..” she cooed at the stoic Black Beauty rooted on her spot. The Empress then snapped her finger prompting Ms. Kim to hand her the glass box she was holding.

It held a small syringe with a pinkish drug in it. The midnight dancers call it the Heart Shaker. It is a potent dissociative drug that only the Black Beauty can survive.

The midnight dancers could only watch as the Empress inject the potent drug on Mina. They watched as Mina twitched and struggle as her body adjust to the dissociative drug. Sowon has to hold back Irene as they watch Mina fall under the control of the Empress.

“Connect my precious Diamond..” instructed the Empress as soon as Mina stopped twitching. Areum tapped a few times on the screen and in a second, they can see the Black Diamond’s system.

The Blood Diamond inside the beautiful black diamond atop Mina’s chest is burning like a wild fire.

“Sparkle like a chaos of stars in the sea of black..” like a sugar venom, the Empress sweetly whispered to the black beauty “Shine like a black diamond in the pale moonlight..”

The midnight dancers turned to the huge screen where Mina’s state and condition are being monitored. The Black Beauty is in total chaos with herself as she dives deep in her system.

The Queen of the Night could not hold back the pain on her chest seeing Mina under total control of the Empress. The Empress discussed to Johnny and Minhyuk the purpose of the Special Auction and it made Irene mad.

The Special Auction is a trap. If their target fails to fall in the trap, the Black Beauty will fall in the wrong hands and she will experience the horrors of the regular Midnight Dancers. It is something a Diamond has never experienced.

“You’re a monster..!” Irene spitefully spat to the Empress while Sowon and Jisoo hold her back “How could you do this..?”

“Because I can..” came the Empress’s answer mixed with a smirk “Do you want to be in Mina’s place, Bae Joohyun?”

Irene clenched her fists in anger while Jisoo held her back. Irene won’t retaliate since they are powerless against their mean and selfish handlers.

“I already warned all of you. The wall stood there for a reason.. you don’t want a repeat of what happened the last time..” said the Empress warned as she reminds them of the incident a few weeks ago “Irene, don’t tempt me to make you as another notch on the Wall..”

The midnight dancers cowered in fear as they are reminded of the Wall.

“The Black Beauty is ready..”

Everyone’s eyes were on the Black Beauty who looked so beautiful in her sexy black outfit but her eyes are dead as the midnight.

“The Black Beauty is perfect..” said the Empress as she looked at Mina with a sly smile. The Empress gave the handlers instructions and said “Bring her to the Diamond hall. The Special Auction will start in a few minutes..”

The Empress then left the Diamond Room with Areum in tow. Madam Kim then lead Mina to the Diamond hall where a special stage was set up just for her.

“Mina-yah.. I’m so sorry..” Irene whispered in apology as they watch Mina walk out of the room.

The midnight dancers were left in the hall mixed with different emotions as things took a sudden turn and caught them all off guard. The handlers locked them inside the huge room and they could only watch what’s going to happen via the huge screen on the wall.

“What just happened…?” asked Sana in disbelief while Momo stood beside her in shock. They are thinking of the Empress’s motive in auctioning Mina tonight.

“This is unbelievable..” Rosé whispered almost inaudibly while Jisoo held her hands tightly.

“I don’t understand.. why is this happening all of a sudden..?” Momo asked in lament.

“There has to be another way..” Jisoo said as she paced around the luxurious room.

“Irene unnie.. please..” pleaded Sana to the queen of the night “There has to be another way..”

“Unnie.. you have to help Mina..” came another desperate plea from Sowon who knelt on the carpeted floor beside the Queen of the Night.

“Unnie, we must do something..”

“Unnie please..” begged the Japanese duo. They can’t let the youngest one meet the same fate as they do.

“But what can I do..?” said Irene helplessly as guilt and sorrow fill her heart “Look at what the Empress did to all those who defied her.. “

The girls looked depressed and Irene hates seeing the girls like this. She hates letting them down.

“I’m sorry but I can’t save her this time..” said Irene sadly, her heart breaking for the Black Beauty. But it was the truth. What can the queen of the night do when she has fallen to the rubbles of her own kingdom?

She feared the Wall as much as she feared what might happen to Mina.

Irene sincerely hoped that Mina will not fall in the wrong hands.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLACK DIAMOND

Black Beauty

This is what they call her.

She is a diamond in the sea of black.

But she is more than just a diamond.

She is a rare gem hiding in the shadows of the Black Velvet.

There is a legend surrounding her name. Some say she is a ghost in the corridors of the famous Black Velvet.

During a gala, the Black Beauty usually stayed hidden and not included in the catalog. The Black Beauty would just wander in the Black Velvet and observe the Elite.

Like tonight, the Black Beauty watched the Elite and there something caught her attention. She stalked the halls of the Crystal Hall and came close as the shadows allowed her. She stood there silently watching those lovely eyes drown in different emotions at the same time.

The Black Beauty watched wondering what is troubling those lovely eyes. Her heart clenched at the sight of her. Is it really her?

But it’s been so long since she has seen her. The Black Beauty held the diamond on chest and wondered.

It has been so many years.

She must have forgotten her.

The Black Beauty sighed deeply and did something that might cost her life. She followed her heart for once and felt the first repercussions of her actions. A low vibration on her special tracker was sent as a warning.

But she could take it. She is the Black Diamond after all.

The Black Beauty stepped out of the shadows and faced the person she longed for. She has to restrain herself from telling her right there and then. The Black Beauty’s heart clenched when she wasn’t recognized by her.

Her beauty is stunning but her eyes is troubled. Lost. This is not the same person she loved so dearly before.

The Black Beauty touched her and kissed her. Maybe then she could remember but she is now just a fragment of what the Black Beauty used to know.

She then felt a sharp pain on her nerves as her special tracker warned bright red. Her bold action has a consequence. She knew that and it didn’t stop her.

She looked at her eyes and saw a spark of hope swimming on those troubled eyes.

The Black Beauty looked at her one last time before leaving. She didn’t want to but her nerves are burning in pain. She turned to the path leading to the Diamond Hall and there she saw the Adjudicator awaiting her.

She stopped on her tracks to face the devil itself.

The Adjudicator led her to the Dark Room located across the Lab.

The Black Beauty remained silent as questions were thrown to her. She felt her body burning in pain as she sat there quietly. Her mind wandered to the sensation of the soft lips latched on her own before everything turned black.

The Black Beauty didn’t know how long she was out of it when the next thing she knew, she is in the Diamond Room with the gems and Diamonds.

The Black Beauty looked at the hands that held her. It was The Queen of the Night.

She asked what is happening seeing the haunted look on the midnight dancers’ faces. The Queen of the Night pointed at the huge screen and there she saw the answer to her inquiry.

A Special Auction.

Only a selected Diamond Elite has seen her and bought her. Only in a Special Gala she is auctioned.

Tonight seemed one of those nights where she is auctioned. Mina wondered if it the start of the season already. But the moon isn’t full yet.

The Empress came with Miss A and beckoned her. She obediently followed and saw the glass case carried by the handler. She knew what it was.

It is like a burning flame, the drug injected to her.

The Black Beauty felt like her insides are melting and her mind disconnecting. Her body swayed as she try to focus her mind. But the drug is strong enough to disable her. The Black Diamond in her chest burned bright red as the drug take its desired effect. She can feel parts of her not in her total control. Like her body has a mind of its own.

Suddenly she can see herself trapped inside a glass as she watched her body move on its own.

She looked at her reflection as they prepare her for the Special Auction. A black mask adorned her angelic face. A beautiful black dress covered her body in perfect fit.

The Black Beauty was then lead out of the Diamond Room to the Diamond Hall where a special stage was set up for her. It was a glass cage.

The Black Beauty saw the Elite looking at her lustfully and she felt sick. If they only knew what she capable of. They would not look at her that way.

Just then she saw her looking at her trapped in that glass cage.

The Black Beauty licked her lips as the memory of the kiss hit her senses. She can still feel how her body tingled at the contact of their lips. She can still feel how her body burned when the young heiress deepened the kiss.

It is enough.

The kiss should suffice or else she is doomed.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON

The young heiress went back to the Diamond Hall and told her advisors about the encounter but they didn’t believe her thinking she is just hallucinating. The young heiress shook her head in disappointment and just let them be wild and crazy with the Elites while her mind kept replaying what happened in the balcony.

Nayeon decided to look for the mysterious girl around the Crystal Hall. A few of the Elites try to hit on her offering her drinks and that black pill but she dismiss them all politely.

Nayeon searched for the lady but could not find her. She wondered if she’ll ever see her again.

A few moments later, Johnny appeared back on the stage with a special announcement.

“Tonight the Black Velvet will be making a very special auction..” said Johnny in his masculine voice as he takes center stage. All eyes and ears on him now “For the first time, the Black Velvet is opening the bid for our Black Diamond in an Exclusive VIP Contract..”

The Elites were shocked when the Black Beauty appeared on a glass cage dressed in a sexy blackout fit that expose her long slim legs and toned abdomen.

“The Black Beauty..” the young heiress heard the Elites say. All their eyes on her. For most, this is the first time they had seen the rare game of the Black Velvet.

Nayeon can see the thirst and hunger in the Elite’s eyes as they take in the beauty of the Black Diamond.

Her visual is astounding even in her black laced mask covering her face. Her aura is alluring and sensual. Her scent like that of peach and honey. And her eyes that can compel even the stone hearted. Her skin so white and perfect. She looked sexy even in her slim frame.

It is really true. The Black Beauty is a rare gem in the Black Velvet. But why? What makes her so special?

“The Black Beauty is off the catalog..” a voice came from behind her. It was Soyeon.

“Then why are they auctioning her now..?” asked Nayeon to the beautiful Soyeon.

“Because tonight is a special gala..” answered Soyeon with a sly smile “The wager for the Black Beauty is sky high. Only the one who deserves her can have her..”

Nayeon’s thoughts about the Black Beauty were interrupted when she heard Johnny say;

“This is a very special bid. Only a chosen few can participate. The Diamond Elite are the ones who have the privilege to bid in this special auction..”

Suddenly the nine metallic circles on the floor opened and a bidding platform rose from beneath.

“There are 9 platforms in which the Diamond Elite will be placing their bids. You only have a minute to place a bid. The top three highest bidders will proceed to the final bidding. The highest bidding price will be the base price for the final bidding. At the final bidding, The Black Beauty will be giving a special performance. A bidder can either raise or bid the same amount until the time stops. When the time runs out and all the bidders bid for the same amount, a random pick by the Black Velvet system will be the winner. The highest bidder will win an exclusive Diamond Contract with the Black Beauty..”

The Diamond Elites swiped their diamond on the screen for authentication and identification. One by one, their codes appeared on the huge screen. Only eight booths were occupied. One of them is not bidding.

“You are the 9th Diamond Elite..” said Soyeon as she held Nayeon’s wrist to show her the diamonds encrusting her Black Velvet bracelet “It is your chance to bid, Im Nayeon..”

The young heiress felt her body shake at the mention of her name. Nayeon looked around to see if anyone heard her name.

“I can’t..” came Nayeon’s shaky reply.

Soyeon looked at her in amusement “Why not..? Don’t you want her..? Look at her. Everyone desires her but not everyone is privileged to have her. This Special Auction is rare in the Black Velvet. Would you pass up the chance to meet and have the girl who kissed you in the balcony?”

Nayeon was taken aback and was silenced because of the fear that crawled up her spine.

“Why are you suddenly afraid..?” asked Soyeon as she placed an assuring hand on Nayeon’s shoulder “I told you, this is the Black Velvet. No one is going to tell anything. Your father will never know..”

It was like a sweet temptation. A devil whispering in her ear.

“So, will you let the Black Diamond slip in your hands..?” cooed Soyeon like a devil in her ear “Look at her. She is looking at you. Maybe, she wants you too”

The Black Velvet bracelet itched on her wrist. The diamond glimmering like a star. Nayeon looked at the Black Beauty and the memory of the kiss flood her mind. Nayeon looked at those lips that kissed her under the moonlight. So soft, so sweet, so gentle and it felt like heaven in this devilish place.

But the Black Beauty is a midnight dancer. Another queen of disaster.

Could she really do something like this?

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLACK BEAUTY

The Black Beauty danced sensually on the stage. The spotlight focused on her as she seduce the Diamond Elite into buying her.

She can see the lust and hunger in their eyes as they watch her grind on the floor clad only in a black laced lingerie and a black diamond dangling on her neck.

Her body moved on its own accord. She felt like she is not in full control of herself. She felt trapped inside her own shell.

The Black Beauty fought the deadly traps inside her mind.

The Black Beauty looked at the Elite lusting over her and she felt like running away but she can’t. She is trapped inside her own mind. She knew what will happen once the bidding is over.

Bids were placed by the Diamond Elite at the first round of the bidding. The Black Beauty’s heart trembled seeing the hesitation and fear in Nayeon’s eyes.

The Black Beauty prayed that the young heiress would change her mind. She prayed that the kiss is enough for Nayeon to save her.

The Black Beauty danced with her heart pounding in her chest. She was nervous but she doesn’t let her face show.

The Black Beauty focused on her. Everybody is watching her but her focus is on those conflicted eyes watching her.

The Black Beauty then saw a resolve in those eyes. A flicker of hope glimmered in her chest. Maybe, just maybe she found the one.

The glasses that entrapped her snapping into thousands of pieces as that flicker of hope blossom in her chest. The BV program is crashing down her system as it try to keep her deep in trance.

The effects of the pinkish drug evaporated and the Black Beauty disconnects her mind out of her trance state. She removed the lacy mask and revealed her face to the Diamond Elite.

And she completely snapped out of her trance seeing something else in those lovely eyes. A conflicting storm. An internal struggle similar to her own state of mind.

And she wondered.

In her hindsight she could already see the trouble in the near future.

The Empress will be so mad if she knew the drug didn’t work on her. So the Black Beauty pretended she is still under a deep trance.

The Black Beauty focused her gaze on those eyes that are looking at her so differently unlike the lustfully gazes set upon her by the Elite.

The young heiress looked at her like she is not another queen of disaster.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON

Bids were made and they are marked x in the huge screen on the wall. The Diamond Elite stood in anticipation as they await the 9th diamond to cast a bid. All eyes were on her now.

Not even a minute passed when the Diamond Elite started bidding. The clock is winding down fast and Nayeon has to make a quick decision.

‘But I am Im Nayeon..’ Her mind thought as she stood there frozen in her spot ‘President Im would never allow this insanity..’

30..

29..

28..

27..

The clock wind down to its final seconds as they await her bid. If she fails to bid the Black Beauty might fall in the wrong hands.

This alone is creating a chaos inside the young heiress’s mind.

She casted a quick look at the Black Beauty who stood inside the Glass Cage like a prey amongst wolves.

‘What did you do to me..?’

Nayeon took a glance at the empty booth. Her heart raced at the thought that crossed her mind.

‘What am I thinking..?’

Nayeon is not really sure of what she’s going to do. But there’s something in the Black Beauty that makes Nayeon want to do something she should never do.

‘What the fuck am I thinking..?’

Nayeon berated herself. This is not what she was trained to do.

‘Nayeon-ah.. you are an Im..’

the young heiress reminded herself as she watched the black beauty shine under the glimmering spotlight.

20..

19..

18..

17..

Nayeon fidgeted on her spot. It’s like she’s being scorched by her conscience. Her heart is being tugged by a thousand strings.

This is not right. This is crazy.

‘Damn it..’

The young heiress must be losing her mind. A chaos became of her mind as time slips so fast. She should not have come to this place. She should have left hours ago but she can’t leave.

‘I’m an Im.. I’m an Im.. I’m an Im..’

Like an endless mantra, the young heiress kept whispering to herself.

But why is she torn in between? Why is she feeling so heavy inside at the thought of leaving the Black Beauty amidst this ravenous wolves? Why is she feeling this way?

‘I shouldn’t be doing this..’

Nayeon entered the booth hesitantly. Her heart skipping a beat as she placed her right hand on the screen. Nayeon skimmed her fingers on the screen, her mind quite unsure of what she is about to do.

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes before a deep sigh escaped her lips.

‘What am I doing..?’ the young heiress asked her confused self ‘I don’t understand..’

Her slim fingers shakily tapped on the screen. The code etched deeply on the black diamond on her bracelet scanned through the system.

Nayeon, the 9th Diamond Elite finally entered the bid. All of them now in a fierce battle as who placed the highest bid.

The clock winded down to the final seconds until it stopped ticking. All eyes were on the screen awaiting for the system to reveal the highest bidders.

30 Million Dollars.

It was the third highest bid and it belonged to a young handsome Elite named Eunwoo. He is the son of her father’s friend, CEO Cha Eunbin.

45 Million dollars.

It was her own bidding price. Nayeon looked to her right and saw a handsome young lad smirking at her as the highest bidding price flashed on the screen.

60 million dollars.

It was the highest bid and it came from the smirking handsome young Japanese Elite named Yuta. The young heiress has no idea who he is but she is sure she has seen him somewhere.

Gasps and murmurs were heard in the crowd seeing the bids on the huge screen. The Black Beauty is truly special. The amount of money on her name equates to the collected price of the midnight dancers at the emerald and ruby collection.

Johnny then took center stage and was hyped up of the amount of money on the screen. The eliminated Diamond Elite went back to their sits as the final three bidders await the final round.

Johnny instructed them of the final bidding before a sensual music began playing in the background. The clock began to tick and bets are placed between the three of them. The Elites excluded from the bidding can bet who will win between the final bidders.

Graceful, Elegant and Sensual.

The Black Beauty completely hypnotized the Elites with her sensual dance. All of them drooling at the sight of her but Nayeon felt different.

There is something in her that gives her a shade that is different from the midnight dancers.

Innocence.

The innocence the Black Beauty exudes is fueling the hunger of those ravenous wolves.

Then there is another emotion that Nayeon noticed as the Black Beauty seduces the Elite.

Fear.

The fear that flashed quickly in those bright eyes reminded Nayeon of the fear she buried a long time ago along with the memories that kept haunting her dreams.

Nayeon can see that Black Beauty looked lost amidst the bidding men and women as she danced on the glass cage. There is something wrong. Nobody can see the Black Beauty breaking down except for the young heiress.

65 Million Dollars

The number on the screen kept moving higher and the time slipping fast as the Black Beauty dance gracefully and seductively on the stage.

70 Million Dollars.

‘1 Minutes left before the bid closes’ said Johnny as the two young lads raise bid.

80 Million dollars.

The Japanese Elite looked at her in challenge as he raise the number to 100 million dollars.

Maybe he has no idea who the young heiress is.

150 million dollars.

Nayeon could not believe she is actually doing this. She can hear her father’s voice in her mind berating her. Nayeon’s heart raced seeing her codename on the screen and the amount getting higher and higher as time slips away.

Nayeon can hear the distinct sound of gasps as the amount on the screen blinked dangerously high.

30 seconds left in the clock. Everyone pressed the bid button. 150 million is the final price. They are all equal now.

No one is raising the bid anymore as time comes to its final seconds. The Elite is now anticipating the random pick to determine who will take home the Black Beauty.

But it somehow felt like it is Nayeon against the diamond elite.

‘I am Im Nayeon.. what the hell am I doing..?’

10….. 9……. 8……. 7…

Nayeon looked at the time winding down to its final seconds. Her gaze then shifted to the Black Beauty, who is looking back at her. Jaws dropped on the floor when the Black Swan removed the lacy mask covering her beautiful face. It is the first time the Elite has fully seen her face.

Nayeon saw Areum stand on her seat next to the control system at the Black Beauty’s bold move. She saw Soyeon snake her arm around Areum’s waist to prevent her from shutting down the Auction.

The Black Beauty did something that is against the rules of the Special Auction.

The Black Beauty looked at her intently. Those eyes laced with fear are welcoming her in an unfamiliar territory.

‘What are you doing to me..?’

6… 5…. 4….

Nayeon gently pressed the screen on the platform.

The clock buzzed and the bidding stopped. Suddenly Nayeon’s bidding platform blinked in warm light. The two Diamond Elite looked at each other in disbelief.

The Elites gasped when Nayeon’s diamond code appeared on the screen instead of the random pick starting.

Was it an illegal move? No. It was all part of the game.

200 Million Dollars was written in the screen as the final bid.

All eyes turned to the young heiress, but Nayeon stood her ground despite her shaky knees and pounding chest.

Nayeon can see the smile on Soyeon’s face at the corner of her eyes as she whisper on Areum’s ears.

Protests can be heard from the Elite saying Nayeon cheated on the Auction. Johnny looked at Areum for clarification. It was the first time something like this happened.

Nayeon saw Areum talking to someone over her in-ear device. Nayeon turned her gaze on the darkened room on the second floor and saw a dark figure of a woman watching them.

Areum beckoned Johnny and talked to him. With a nod, Johnny went back to the stage and ruled Nayeon’s bid valid.

Mixed reactions of murmurs and applause echoed in the Crystal Hall as Johnny declared Nayeon the winner.

The glass cage opened and the handlers led the Black Beauty off of the stage. Their eyes met when the Black Beauty passed by her. She heard a small grateful murmur from the Black Beauty and it made Nayeon’s heart quicken its pace one more.

Strange.

Nayeon focused her gaze on the Black Beauty’s retreating figure, the murmurs and the applause are blocked out as her mind falls in deep thought.

‘What did you do to me..?’

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
PRESENT TIME - SEOUL CITY

It’s been a week since the massacre of Mr. Yunho of Seo Industry. The SOU and Seoul Metro are working hard in investigating the gruesome crime.

Possible evidences are throughly scrutinized, examined and gathered as they find a lead.

Agent SinB, Agent Yuju and Chungha are discussing the killer in the conference room as they review the reports of the gruesome crime.

“I am having a hard time connecting with the Midnight Hunter. Unlike before I had the opportunity to somewhat enter its mind. Now, everything seems disconnected. It seems like the Midnight Hunter has a varying mind of its own..” explained Chungha in terms the agents would understand “The killer is a sophisticated one and as dangerous as its title. A young adult around 20’s to 30’s, 5’4 to 5’7 in height, light and slender. An only child who was trained to be an assassin.. a child who was programmed to kill..”

SinB tried to picture the Midnight Hunter in her mind and it sent shivers up her spine.

“If it is the Midnight Hunter from a few years back, then we need to review the cases that is possibly connected to the Midnight Hunter..” instructed SinB to her fellow agents “We might find leads as we do so..”

“I need more time to connect to the Midnight Hunter..” said Chungha in a firm tone as she lightly scratch her lotus tattoo “I promise I will not let the Midnight Hunter escape this time..”

SinB placed a gentle on hand on Chungha’s shoulder and said “It was not your fault..”

“It wasn’t yours, too..”

“I know but my mother said so..”

Silence hanged in the air as the duo was reminded of the past. It was a painful memory that kept haunting them both.

SinB can still remember those reports. It was not long ago when SinB received a mission to investigate the missing girls.

Classified.

It was the first thing SinB noticed written across a huge case file resting atop her desk last year. It was a special mission regarding an alleged underground prostitution ring run by a network of millionaires.

The young special agent was given the task to expose the people behind that ring and rescue the girls. That mission gave her the status and reputation she has now.

SinB ordered an agent to bring in the files from the classified section. SinB and Yuju reopened the files and reviewed the previous investigations and the files inside the case file. Something caught her attention as she was reviewing the last file.

The Black Diamond Facility

It was a few years back when Hwang SinB first heard of the Black Diamond. She was a junior agent then.

The Black Diamond is a highly secured government funded facility located in the outskirts of Seoul. It aims on the innovation of the future culture and technologies as what the file says. There was a rumor circulating before that the facility hides a dark secret. But those rumors were shut down by the Government.

But what is its connection to THAT case and the Midnight Hunter that terrorized the streets of Seoul for years?

SinB sighed on her seat as she try to connect the links together. Suddenly, a loud voice woke her from her concentration while reading the files.

“Remember when bodies of random people kept showing up around the country the past years..?” asked Yuju to her fellow agent “All those dead bodies remained a mystery until Chungha dubbed the killer as the Midnight Hunter. Their cases were as sinister like THAT case.. those cases might be connected to that Midnight Hunter and the Black Diamond Facility..”

“But Seoul Metro already ruled it out as random crimes..”

“But have you seen and read the reports?” asked Yuju once more “Girls with almost the same profile kept disappearing out of nowhere and they were never found. If they are, they are always found dead. All those girls have a diamond tattoo on their wrist and the back of their neck. Do you still think it is a random crime? Someone is targeting those girls. Another girl was reported missing a few years back in addition to the ones we investigated before and her case was hidden in the restricted section..”

SinB looked at Yuju in curiosity “Do you have a name..?”

“Chou Tzuyu..”

SinB looked at her with a shocked expression “Chou Tzuyu as in the missing daughter of Ambassador Chou?”

“Yes..” answered Yuju “Ms. Bae is not the only high profile case..”

SinB felt her knees shake in realization “Somebody is targeting these girls..”

“A government protected underground prostitution ring..” remarked Yuju as they browse through the missing girls’ profiles in their handheld device “Look at all these girls. They almost have the same profile..”

The duo browsed through the profiles once more to see the connection between the missing girls. Just then Yuju remembered something she saw a few days ago.

“Ms. Bae’s case going cold is really suspicious” Yuju pointed out “We need to re-investigate her case..”

“But how?”

“We first have to solve Mr. Seo’s case. I believe he is involved in the underground prostitution ring. If he was killed by the same Midnight Hunter from THAT case, then everything else is connected..”

SinB shook her head in agreement “First, we need to find out what is inside that vault and who sent that death note..”

SinB’s eyebrows burrowed together as she try to think what is inside that vault. Officer Yerin and Dahyun are working hard to decode the intricate security system of the indestructible vault. Once it is opened, questions will surely be answered.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLACK DIAMOND FACILITY

It’s been ten years since the Blue Diamond came to the Black Diamond Facility. The Blue Diamond was just a small child back then.

Innocent and pure.

Areum can still remember how the Blue Diamond came to be as after years of training and programming at the facility. The Blue Diamond is one of Areum’s best creations. It took her years of careful and patient programming to build the Blue Diamond’s system – Blue Galaxy as intricate and as sophisticated as the Black Diamond.

Areum placed the tracker on the Blue Diamond’s neck and synchronized it to the Black Diamond’s system.

Areum can proudly say that the Blue Diamond is almost at the level Black Diamond. That is how special this diamond is.

The Blue Diamond is perfect and is ready for delivery. Her debut to the Elite is set next season but first she has to mingle with the rest of the Diamonds at the Black Velvet.

“Blue Galaxy..” called Areum and the tall and slender Blue Diamond bowed at the command “Any last words..?..”

The Blue Diamond looked at her with her light blue eyes and asked in a tone Areum never heard before “Will you ever set me free..?”

Areum looked at the Blue Diamond and she felt a pang in her heart “You know the answer to that question..”

“Mina unnie is right..” said the Blue Diamond “There is no more love left in your heart.. How could you be so heartless..?”

“Life is not fair, my dear child..” muttered Areum as she led the Blue Diamond to a highly secured vehicle “I have learned that the hard way..”

Areum disabled the Blue Diamond and placed her in a cushioned glass cocoon ready to be delivered to the Black Velvet. She is like a huge barbie doll in a glass case.

Areum’s mind wandered to the past as they travel to the Black Velvet. Those memories made her heart clench remembering the pain it caused her. Areum touched the scar on her neck and it reminded her of the same words she told the Blue Diamond.

It’s been so many years but the wound in her heart is still fresh. She wondered if her wounds will ever heal.

Soyeon noticed Areum’s darkened mood so she wrapped her arms around her beloved in comfort.

“I hope one day you will stop torturing yourself..” spoke Soyeon softly as she held Areum’s face gently “The past will never be the present anymore..”

“I know..”

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore..” said Soyeon as she kissed her “I only love you. I will never let anything to happen to you..”

Areum kissed her back and rested her head on Soyeon’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and remembered how the Black Beauty looked at her. It still sent chills to her spine.

Will Areum ever be free of her past?

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLACK VELVET – THE LAB

Today is a special day in the Black Velvet because the Blue diamond is expected to arrive at the Mansion in a few minutes.

A feeling of thrill and excitement rushed through the veins of the mean Empress as she looked at her precious collections of gems and diamonds.

A proud smile made its way on her lips seeing her diamonds and gems shining and glimmering.

Midnight dancers. That’s what the Elite called her gems.

The Empress own three sets of precious gems aside from her regular sex slaves.

The Ruby collection has total of eight gems. The Emerald collection has also has seven gems.

And her Diamonds are the most prized possession. The Empress specifically chose all of them and groomed them to be the best among her precious gems.

Only chosen girls are given the diamond status. There are only a few girls in the precious collection;

Irene. The Queen of the night. She is the first midnight dancer who was given the diamond status. She is the white diamond. The most favored girl.

Sowon. The Glass Bead. Sometimes the Elite call her Snow Flake. Her statuesque beauty gave her the diamond status.

Jisoo. The Red diamond. Her beautiful reddish hair and doll like beauty plus her nice personality is highly sought after by the Elite. They call her Scarlet Red or sometimes, the Red Queen.

Rosé. The Pink Diamond. She is a baby doll. Her amazing honey vocal and beautiful baby face is highly favored by the Elite.

The last one is the Black Beauty.

Her name is Mina. The Black Diamond. Not much is known about her. The Elite calls her the Black Beauty. Beautiful and yet untouchable. She is the Empress’s favorite diamond.

Today, there would be an addition to the precious collection.

The youngest diamond. The Blue diamond. Blue Galaxy.

The Blue Diamond is purely raised and programmed in the Black Diamond Facility unlike The Black Diamond.

The Empress wonders what will happen now that the Blue Diamond will once again cross paths with the Black Diamond.

Just in time, Areum and Soyeon finally arrived at the mansion with Dr. Nam, one of the Engineers of the Black Velvet. A few feet trailing behind him is a tall slim girl in a simple pastel colored mini dress.

She looks like one of those imported dolls. Young, tall and beautiful.

Areum and the tall girl were led in the Lab where the Empress awaited their arrival.

“Madam. I present to you, our latest model. The Blue Galaxy..” said Dr. Nam as he showed the young and beautiful girl to the Empress.

The Empress inspected every detail. Her skin. Her face. Her beautiful eyes. Those long legs. Her slim figure.

She is perfect. Her Blue Diamond is perfect.

“Is she fully capable..?” asked the delighted Empress as she skims through the soft skin of her precious diamond.

“More than capable..” boasted the Areum with a smile “The Blue Diamond has all the features you wanted..”

Areum and Dr. Name showed and discussed to the Empress the new girl’s program on the main frame. The new program Areum and the Engineers made for the Black Velvet is impressive.

A new generation of a midnight dancer has arrived.

Dr. Nam handed the Empress a very slim hard drive that contains all the database and classified information about the new girl before heading back to the head quarters.

The Empress placed the hard drive in the Main System to access the new girl’s data. The Empress read the girl’s data before typing in a few things in the program. She then signaled Areum to synchronize the specialized tracker on the girl’s neck to the Black Velvet’s system.

The new girl stood there like a well behaved girl. Her mind in deep trance like state after Areum disabled her.

“Such a good girl..” said the Empress as she gently pats the new girl’s long black tresses “You are going to be the next star..”

The Empress then whispered softly on the new girl’s ear. Her eyes turned even more dead hearing those words.

The Empress and Areum led the new diamond around the mansion until they reached the Diamond hall where her precious gems are training and practicing for tomorrow night.

The girls bowed as soon as the Empress entered the room. The girls gaze automatically fixed on the new girl.

“This is my new diamond. Treat her well..” said the Empress “I want my Blue Diamond to feel at home. Help her be ready for tomorrow night..”

The Empress eyed each of the girls before leaving the hall with Areum in tow. The midnight dancers were left curious as to who is this girl standing right in front of them.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
JISOO

When Jisoo first arrived in the Black Velvet five years ago, the first thing she noticed is the Wall. The Empress told them that it is a reminder of their place here in the Black Velvet.

Jisoo stood in front of the infamous Wall at the Black Velvet staring at the shimmering gems under the warm lights.

Jisoo gently placed her fingers on the recently mounted diamond on The Wall. She skimmed her fingers on the edges lightly. The Green Diamond shone brightly on the wall just like the midnight dancer it symbolizes.

Jisoo chocked back her tears as she read the name on the golden plate below the Green Diamond.

Jeon Somi.

It seems like it was just yesterday when Somi is still in the Black Velvet telling them of her tales of the Elite and the world beyond the Black Velvet.

But now, Somi is reduced into nothing but a diamond – it is the only memory of who and what she is.

Jisoo felt her heart clench as she thought of last season’s incident which caused a huge controversy between the Elite and the Black Velvet. She shivered at the memory of death almost claiming her.

If it was not for Mina, she would have made it to the wall too.

“I’m pretty sure Somi is finally happy now..” said the voice behind Jisoo. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder in comfort “She didn’t make it out alive but at least she wouldn’t have to suffer anymore..”

Jisoo felt tears drop from her eyes as she turn to look at Irene’s calm but sad face.

“I was a second too late, unnie..” said Jisoo in mixture of anger and sadness “I should have saved her..”

“Don’t say that. Somi made a choice..” said Irene as she place a hand on Jisoo’s cheek and looked in her eyes “Somi chose for you to live and that means something..”

Jisoo was silent for a moment before she spoke,

“W-we couldn’t even give her a p-proper burial..” sobbed Jisoo, her eyebrows contorting in anguish “All she wanted is to be free..”

“And so do we..”

Irene carefully opened her arms and enveloped the red haired diamond in her arms in comfort. She knew how hard it is for Jisoo to move on from the tragic incident last season. It is the first time Jisoo cried since the incident happened. She has been holding herself together but it looks like she finally broke down.

“It’s not your fault..” Irene whispered as she drew circles on Jisoo’s back “It’s no one’s fault but the Elite’s. The Elite who did this to Somi and the rest of the gems are now nothing but rubbles..”

Irene pertained to the trophies mounted on the other side of the wall. Justice was served to them in blood but still the pain and agony remained in their hearts.

Irene let Jisoo cry in her arms and she soothe her pain away. It is rare for Jisoo to show her true emotions since her loved one disappeared a year ago. Somi’s death made Jisoo humane again.

“I wish life didn’t have to be this cruel to us..” whispered Jisoo in a sad and anguished tone and Irene felt it deep within her “I wish life was different for us but we are stuck in this nightmare. We will never escape this hell..”

Irene remained silent and just held the grieving Jisoo in her arms. She thought about it and maybe Jisoo is right, there is really no escaping the Black Velvet. They will all die here one way or another.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MIDNIGHT DANCERS

“Is she broken..?” asked Eunha while stretching her legs on the floor. The new girl still hasn’t moved from her spot since they brought her in the room.

“Are they really going to leave her just like that..?” asked Sowon before placing the book she is reading on the coffee table.

“Maybe she is just shy..” said Momo before turning down the volume of the music playing in the background. Sana stopped what she was doing and looked at the lovely diamond.

“Or maybe she is broken..” Jiqeong said in agreement to her fellow midnight dancer.

“Let Irene unnie talk to her..”

Just then, the Queen of the Night and the Red Queen entered the hall. Their eyes immediately fell to the new Diamond.

The queen of the night carefully approached the new girl.

“Hello. My name is Irene..” greeted the eldest Diamond “You must be the new girl. Do you have a name..?”

The new girl looked at her with her pretty but dead eyes.

“My name is Sapphire Blue..” replied the new girl. Her voice soft but distant.

Irene led Tzuyu to seat on the nearest couch and the new girl complied obediently.

“Do you think she is the same as Mina..?” asked Momo in curiosity.

“No..” Irene said with a small shake of her head “She’s not.. Mina is different from her..”

“This girl has a different program..” added Sowon before asking the new girl “What program are you from..?”

“I was trained under the BV 4.0” was the new girl’s automatic answer.

“What is your real name Sapphire Blue and where are you from..?” the queen of the night asked.

“My name is Sappphire Blue..” said the new girl “I came here from Seoul. I live in the Black Velvet..”

“This girl is a Level 4..” said Bona from her seat, the girls nodding in agreement.

“She’s a goner..” was Jisoo’s comment as she plops down the soft couch in between Rose and Sowon.

“Don’t say that..” said Sana before giving Jisoo a gentle tap on her leg.

Irene and Jisoo exchanged glances before Irene said “I am the White Diamond. Queen of the Black Velvet. Code 29391. I need to access your program..”

“Greetings, your highness. I’m sorry but you are not authorized to access my system..” answered the new girl once more and the girls could only shake their heads.

“She’s deep in the program.. I can’t snap her out of her trance..” said the queen of the night as she sat on the floor beside the couch “Not until we have the code..”

“We can’t leave her just like this..” said Sana “Look at this poor girl..”

“Her program is blocking me.. ”

Eyes fell on Mina when she arrived at the Hall. She looked back at them with her eyebrows burrowed together.

“Did I do something..?”

Irene pointed at the new girl and Mina’s eyes fell on the Blue Diamond. Her eyes went wide as she realized who it was.

“Tzuyu..?” asked Mina in disbelief as the Blue Diamond began to switch.

The Blue Diamond seemed to have the same reaction as she stood and approached the Black Beauty snapping her mind out of trance all of a sudden.

“Mina unnie..” called the Blue Diamond as Mina engulfed her in a tight hug.

“Tzuyu baby..” whispered Mina as she held the Blue Diamond tightly “It’s been so long..”

The gems and diamonds looked at them in utter confusion as they hug each other tightly. Irene was particular shocked. It’s been so long since the real Mina appeared to them. It is nice to see a raw emotion come out of the Black Diamond instead of her usual blank gaze.

The Black Beauty introduced Tzuyu to them and told them how they knew each other and the girls listened intently as it is rare for Mina to appear before them.

The girls welcomed Tzuyu in the Black Velvet and it almost felt like they are not in this hell hole. As the girls orient Tzuyu of the Black Velvet, Mina called Irene and pulled her in an empty room. She needed to talk to her.

“What’s the matter..?” asked Irene as she brush Mina’s stray hair from her beautiful face “Are you nervous..?”

Irene pertained about Mina’s impending delivery to the Im Heiress tonight.

“Yes. A little bit..” said Mina honestly.

“Why..?” inquired the Queen of the Night “I am sure the Im Heiress is different from the Elite. With the way she looked at you, I know she won’t hurt you..”

Mina wanted to tell Irene something but she held back. Irene wondered what it was seeing the conflicted look in those usually dead set eyes but Irene didn’t press the matter. Mina will tell her in the right time.

Mina’s specialized tracker blinked a few time prompting her of her next schedule. Irene gave Mina a warm hug to comfort her heart.

“Unnie..” the Black Beauty called softly “There is something else. Seulgi unnie wants you to have this..”

Mina placed the envelope in Irene’s hand. Irene felt her body shake when she opened the envelope.

It was a painting.

“How did you have this..?” asked Irene with tears in her eyes. Her heart clenching painfully as she is reminded of her beloved Seulgi.

“Seulgi unnie re-opened the gallery. She is trying to remember you..”

With that the Black Beauty left and Irene stood there alone in the room looking at the portrait her beloved gave her.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO

Extraordinary.

It was the word that kept popping on Joohyun’s mind ever since she arrived at the RED Art Gallery a few minutes ago. People flocked the place filled with a wide range of art work from paintings to sculptures created by a very talented artist.

Joohyun heard so much praise of the Red Art Gallery from her friends and decided to visit the gallery herself. She was also curious of the new painting her friends kept telling her.

They said there is one painting that Joohyun might find amusing. They won’t tell her any other detail except that Joohyun needs to see it herself.

It was curiosity and intrigue that brought the former President’s daughter to the Red Art Gallery. Her bodyguards trailed a few feet behind her as she wandered in the gallery with great interest. Her eyes marveled in awe as she revel at each art work.

Joohyun was completely astonished when she reached the 2nd floor filled with dark and strange pieces of artwork.

A particular painting caught her attention. Joohyun felt her heartbeat strong on her chest as she stood there in complete awe.

It was a painting of a woman wearing a red gown and a red crown plus red heart shaped earrings. Her skin as white as snow. Her eyes gleaming silver staring right into your soul. Her lips as red as blood. She sat on couch inside a dark room in an alluring pose.

Joohyun felt like she’s been staring at herself on the eerie painting. Joohyun felt something stir inside her.

“It came to me in a dream one night..” said a voice behind Joohyun, she was startled and immediately turned around to see a woman in an all black suit “The inspiration of the painting. It was a sinister dream. The lady in that painting haunted my dreams and I just had to paint it..”

So, this beautiful monolid woman is the artist. Joohyun tilted her head to the side to study her.

Actually, it is not just the particular art that she came for, Joohyun wanted to meet the artist herself if she is lucky enough. Joohyun heard from her friend that the artist is really pretty, down to earth and has the looks of a teddy bear.

Her friends were right all along.

The artist looked at her and was suddenly surprised. Joohyun didn’t know if it was because the artist realized who she’s talking to or the artist realized Joohyun looks exactly like the lady on the painting.

“This is awkward..” the artist spoke with a blush as she look at Joohyun and the painting alternately “Uhmm.. She kinda looks like you..”

“I noticed..”

Joohyun had a smile on her lips seeing how the artist awkwardly stand before her. It must feel that way since she just told Joohyun that she practically dreamt a sinister dream about her.

“I swear it is not you.. she just looked like you..” explained the artist in a nervous rant “It’s not that I don’t want her to look like you, of course you are absolutely gorgeous Ms. Bae.. I just don’t want you to think that I practically pictured you as vampire-ish..”

Joohyun chuckled at the nervous rant and placed a gentle on the artist’s shoulder “It’s quite alright. My friends told me that I will be amused when I see it. I was more flattered..”

The artist lent out a nervous sigh and smiled “I’m glad you liked it..”

Silence enveloped them as they stare at each other in fascination. Suddenly the artist shook her head and extended her hand to Joohyun.

“Excuse me of my poor manners, my name is Kang Seulgi..” introduced the artist “Just call me Seulgi..”

“Bae Joohyun..” they shook hands and Joohyun felt something warm filling her bosom. Her heart creating small flutters that made her body tingle.

Seulgi then lead her to another room where she began to explain her art work. Joohyun listened and couldn’t help the heat spreading her cheeks as Seulgi once again say how beautiful she look. Seulgi even expressed interest in painting her in the near future to display in her next art show.

Joohyun wore a bright smile on her face all night. She never thought that attending an art show would be this amazing.

Seulgi’s eyes were on her as they conversed all night long. Seulgi entertained guests but kept Joohyun beside her and included her in conversations in which Joohyun found charming.

At the end of the show, they exchanged numbers and Joohyun bid Seulgi goodbye. It was around midnight when Joohyun received a message from an unknown number bidding her goodnight and thanking her for coming to her art show.

It was from Seulgi.

Joohyun had a smile on her lips as she slept. That night she dreamt of the painting only it was a bit different. There on the couch she sat lazily, her back resting on a cushion pillow, her red lacy crown sitting lazily above her head. Below her sitting on the carpeted floor, a woman with monolid eyes resting her head on Joohyun’s leg, they had almost the same red dress and red lacy crown.

‘Seulgi..’

Seulgi looked at her and began to sit beside her on the couch. She laid her head on Joohyun’s lap as she stare at the crooked door. Joohyun intertwined her fingers on Seulgi’s long black hair and brushed it mindlessly.

Joohyun strangely felt calm and peaceful. She felt like she didn’t want to leave this dream.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METRO

SinB paced restlessly on her office as she try to make sense of the Mr. Seo’s death and the case of the missing girls. Her mind wandered to THAT case and the mysterious Midnight Hunter.

Is it possibly connected? She thought.

The SOU Agent opened the case file and carefully read the written reports. There must be some link the Metro missed or worst, hidden.

SinB blinked a few times as she read the line on the bottom of the report barely readable from the scratches made in the paper.

SinB could not believe what she is reading.

Is it true?

There is a survivor that dreadful night at the Palace. A sole survivor that might pinpoint the killer.

SinB shook her head in disbelief. She read the reports carefully so as to be sure.

SinB searched the database for information and there she found the witness’s profile hidden at the restricted section. She searched for the witness’s current location and she was surprised at what she found.

Immediately, SinB gathered her things and called Yuju saying she has an important lead to follow. SinB hastily drove to the said location with questions running through her mind.

SinB reached the Institution just before the sun start to set. The SOU Agent carried the copy of the case file with her as she walked towards the building. She flashed her badge to the guards and she was immediately led inside the lobby.

SinB was greeted by a middle aged nurse in the reception area.

“What can I be of help, officer..?” asked the middle aged nurse with a fake enthusiasm in her voice. SinB is sure the woman has been working there for years and is now jaded of the burdensome job.

“It’s Officer Hwang of Special Operations Unit..” answered SinB showing her badge to the nurse “I am looking for a woman named Kim Sejeong..”

The middle aged nurse and the younger nurse beside her looked at each other briefly. A shake in the head of the middle aged nurse made SinB shift annoyingly from where she stood.

“I’m sorry but Patient Sejeong is not allowed visitors due to her unstable mental condition..” explained the middle aged nurse to SinB “You will need a special authorization to visit her..”

SinB shook her head in defiance. She needs to see and talk to Sejeong as soon as possible.

“Maybe a call from Senator Jung would suffice?”

SinB didn’t want to use her mother’s name but in this case, she needs to use some power before time runs up and body count begins to rise.

An older strict looking nurse then appeared beside SinB. She must be the supervisor. Her intimidating aura suggests so.

“Officer, what is it that you need..?”

“I need to see her and talk to her..” said SinB as she point at the person photographed on the case file.

The supervisor looked at her with regard before she was ushered in a hallway by three male nurses. She was then led to the west wing up to the elevator. After an elevator ride and a few turns, they finally reached a secured room with steel gates. SinB doesn’t want to admit it but damn it looks like a prison cell.

The nurses and the security instructed SinB the protocols for visiting and SinB rid herself off of the sharp objects in her suit.

The steel gates were opened and a male nurse and the warden entered the room. Sat in the middle of the cushioned room, a skinny woman with shoulder length hair greeted her.

“Kim Sejeong..” called SinB but the lady in white hospital gown didn’t turn to her. SinB called for her once more and again she was met with silence.

One of the nurses told her that Sejeong has been like that ever since she arrived at the institution. She would just babble out strange things that would scare the nurses away.

SinB observed Sejeong with a deep sigh she shake her head. Maybe it is truly a lost case. She have read in the file that Sejeong lost her mind after that gruesome night.

Maybe so, that is why her name was crossed out on the witness list.

SinB was about to turn around when she heard a broken voice say,

“It must be a beautiful death looking at those silvery eyes – the eyes of death itself..”

SinB turned back to Sejeong and asked,

“What do you know about the Midnight Hunter..?”

“A monster with no conscience..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON

The young heiress took the briefcase lying on her bed and placed it on the table inside her mini office at home.

She sat down and aligned the diamond on her Black Velvet bracelet on the key configurator on the briefcase where the code inside the diamond was scanned and configured.

The locks were unlocked then Nayeon opened the briefcase.

Nayeon stared at the contents and thought about her conversation with Areum in the Red Room.

FLASHBACK - The RED ROOM

Areum sat there behind the desk. She looked elegant and poised just like how she met her a few hours ago. She is one of those Elites born and raised in wealth and fame but how could this beautiful woman do this kind of business.

“Ms. Im..” called Areum and Nayeon felt her heart beat loud at the mention of her surname. Areum must have noticed her sudden agitation “Don’t worry Ms. Im. I assure you that your identity is safe here in the Black Velvet..”

Nayeon took a breathe and sat down like the heiress that she is.

“Thank you, please go on..”

“Ms. Im.. We are here to discuss the Black Beauty’s contract..” Areum started to explain while Nayeon listened carefully. There were a lot of details concerning the terms and conditions before they came to an agreement “The Black Beauty’s contract is a little different from the others..”

“And why is it..? What makes the Black Beauty different..?” challenged the young heiress with a raise of her eyebrow.

“For starters, the Black Beauty is never meant to be sold..”

Nayeon looked at Areum to see if she is telling the truth. Areum didn’t even blink as she stared straight in Nayeon’s eyes.

“That’s a little weird given that this is a brothel..” Nayeon sounded harsh with her words but if she is going to sign this contract she better know what she is up to “You cannot also tell that she was not meant to be sold to me. I feel like I was played..”

“You are wrong in your perceptions. Firstly, the Black Velvet is not just a brothel, Ms. Im..” Areum firmly said “I get that you don’t fully understand yet what the Black Velvet is about.. the Black Velvet is a place where you can be what you want and you can do everything you ever want. This is a fantasy world where people like you could escape to..”

“People like me..?”

“Yes. Lonely and lost people like you..”

“I’m neither those things, Ms. Areum..” answered the Nayeon with a hint of annoyance. How can this woman she barely knows judge her.

“Aren’t you..” challenged Areum with a quirk of the eyebrow. When Nayeon didn’t answer, Areum said “I saw how disinterested you are to all the beautiful women in the Auction except for this one..”

“The Black Beauty is different..” muttered Nayeon softly and she didn’t even notice the change in her tone.

“She is. That is the reason her contract is different from the others..” explained Areum to the young heiress with emphasis “You need to honor the terms in the contract strictly..”

Im Nayeon looked at the Contract reading the terms carefully then she asked,

“Why did you sell her tonight if she is not meant to be sold..?”

“The Black Beauty is a precious diamond in the Black Velvet. She is next in line to become the Queen of the Black Velvet and tonight was chosen for her to debut..” Areum answered and explained a little bit more to the Im Heiress.

“What else do you want to know..? Or do you want to discuss your terms of the Contract..?”

“I have a few things in mind, actually..”

Footsteps marching towards her direction woke the young heiress from her thoughts, Nayeon turned her gaze from the stars to the people standing before her.

It was the general manager, Minhyuk and a couple of agents trailing behind him. In the middle of the entourage is the Black Beauty dressed in a pink bow dress. She looks like a doll.

Nayeon’s lips turned into a gentle at the sight. The Black Beauty is truly beautiful and Nayeon can’t help but stare at her.

The Black Beauty bowed to the young heiress muttering a polite greeting.

Nayeon can feel her heart skip a beat at the sound of her voice and especially when the Black Beauty looked at her.

“Good evening, Ms. Im.. the Black Beauty is now at your service..” Minhyuk spoke in gentle and calm manner “Please handle the Black Beauty with care..”

“I will..” said Nayeon with a small nod her gaze fixed on Mina.

The general manager then stepped back with his men leaving the Black Beauty to Nayeon’s care.

“The Contract will expire in ten days. Ms. Areum instructed that you personally escort the Black Beauty back to the Mansion..” said Minhyuk before ordering his men to get into the luxurious car.

“Understood..” agreed Nayeon as she step closer to the Black Beauty.

They watch the general manager and his men drive away leaving Nayeon and Mina alone in the rooftop deck lit beautifully by warm lights. Red roses adorned modern rooftop making the ambiance a bit more romantic.

Nayeon approached the Black Beauty taking her hand and gently intertwined their fingers together. Nayeon felt her skin burn sweetly at the contact of their skin. She looked at the Black Beauty and saw a light blush on her cheeks.

A smile creeped on Nayeon’s lips as she led the Black Beauty to one of the cushioned chair to settled down. Nayeon sat beside her and offered her a glass of cold champagne.

Alone in this romantic scenery, Nayeon took her time to stare at the Black Beauty.

Nayeon felt so many emotions at the same time once she came face to face with the Black Beauty especially now that they are all alone. Her beauty is truly outstanding.

“This is my home. I bought it a couple of years ago..” said Nayeon as she take a sip of her champagne “I used to go here to clear my mind and if I want to relax..”

“You have a nice home..” said the Black Beauty in a hushed tone.

The Im Heiress remained quiet and she looked at the Black Beauty.

“Tell me your real name..” said the young heiress in an almost whisper as she stared softly in those bright eyes.

“I’m not allowed to say..” the Black Beauty answered and Nayeon understood. It’s in the contract.

“I don’t want to call you Black Beauty. We are not in the Black Velvet..”

The Black Beauty looked at her for a long time in hesitation before Nayeon saw trust in her eyes.

“My name is Mina..” whispered the Black Beauty and a small smile made its way on Nayeon’s lips.

“Mina..” said Nayeon and the name felt like honey on her lips “A beautiful name just like you..”

A light blush grazed the skin of the Black Beauty upon hearing Nayeon say her name and the compliment attached to it.

“You can call me Nayeon. No master, no everything. Just Nayeon..”

“Nayeon..”

Nayeon gently reached out and touched the side of Mina’s face. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she came close to the black beauty.

Nayeon licked her lips seeing Mina’s soft plump lips. Nayeon felt the sharp in take of breath Mina made when their lips touched once again. This time longer and firmer.

Nayeon’s hand gently grabbed the back of Mina’s nape while Mina’s hands found her waist as they kiss each other passionately. Nayeon can feel the heat spreading through her body down to her sensitive areas as their lips locked in a hungry kiss.

Nayeon can still feel the same heavenly and velvety taste she felt the night they first kissed.

But tonight, it felt stronger. More intense.

The kiss was broken and Nayeon stared at the Black Beauty and the Black Beauty did the same. Nayeon can feel the mood changing quickly. The air thick with lust as they gaze deep in each other’s eyes.

“Do you want me..?” asked Nayeon as she traced the outline of Mina’s lips.

The Black Beauty looked at her with eyes dilated with want,

“Yes. I want you..”

Nayeon kissed her once more in a soft but reassuring kiss. Then she reached over to hold the Black Beauty’s hand. Nayeon can feel the slight shaking of the Black Beauty’s warm hand as she led her inside her bedroom.

They entered the warm and comfortable room lit by warm lights. A sweet scent lingered on the room creating a sexy atmosphere as Nayeon lead the Black Beauty to the soft huge bed.

Nayeon sat on the bed while Mina stood in front of her.

Nayeon looked at Mina deep in her eyes and said,

“Mina, take off all your clothes..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪


	5. Thirsty For Love

NAYEON + MINA

“This is my home. I bought it a couple of years ago..” said Nayeon as she take a sip of her champagne “I used to go here to clear my mind and to relax”

“You have a nice home..” said the Black Beauty in a hushed tone as she take in her surroundings “But its empty..”

“Empty..?”

“Yeah. It looks like you are alone here most of the time..”

“I don’t like having too much people around. It makes me uncomfortable..” said the young heiress truthfully “But my advisors come here once in a while..”

“Don’t you get lonely when you are alone all by yourself..?”

The Im Heiress remained quiet looking at the Black Beauty with regard. It is true that this place is nothing but a fully furnished house. 

But it is better than having a home where no one seems to care about you. 

“Sometimes it does. But I have you here with me now. It doesn’t feel so empty like it used to..”

Nayeon then poured Mina a glass of champagne and they sat there in comfortable silence as they take a sip of the cold sparkly drink.

“What do they call you at the Black Velvet..?” asked the Im Heiress as she look at Mina with interest.

“They call me by my name..”

“Tell me the name that they call you..” the Im Heiress insisted and the Black Beauty looked at her intensely as if telling her to not push it. 

“Black Beauty. That is what they mostly call me..” answered the Black Beauty 

“Tell me your real name..” said the young heiress holding the Black Beauty’s hand as she stared softly in those bright eyes. 

“I’m not allowed to say..” the Black Beauty answered and Nayeon understood. It’s in the contract. 

“I don’t want to call you Black Beauty. We are not in the Black Velvet..”

The Black Beauty looked at her for a long time in hesitation before Nayeon saw trust in her eyes. 

“My name is Miyoui Mina..” whispered the Black Beauty and a small smile made its way on Nayeon’s lips “Just call me Mina..”

“Mina..” said Nayeon and the name felt like honey on her lips “A beautiful name just like you..”

A light blush grazed the skin of the Black Beauty upon hearing Nayeon say her name and the compliment attached to it. 

  
“You can call me Nayeon..” said Nayeon gently as she intertwine their fingers together. 

“Nayeon..” 

Nayeon gently reached out and touched the side of Mina’s face. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear as she came close to the black beauty. 

“Can I kiss you..?”

“Yes..”

Nayeon licked her lips seeing Mina’s soft plump lips. Nayeon felt the sharp intake of breath Mina made when their lips touched once again. This time longer and firmer. 

Nayeon’s hand gently grabbed the back of Mina’s nape while Mina’s hands found her waist as they kiss each other passionately. Nayeon can feel the heat spreading through her body down to her sensitive areas as their lips locked in a hungry kiss.

Nayeon can still feel the same heavenly and velvety taste she felt the night they first kissed. 

But tonight, it felt stronger. More intense. 

The kiss was broken and Nayeon stared at the Black Beauty and the Black Beauty did the same. Nayeon can feel the mood changing quickly. The air thick with lust as they gaze deep in each other’s eyes. 

“I want you, Mina..” said Nayeon. Her voice filled with desire for the Black Beauty. She traced the outline of Mina’s lips and asked “Do you want me..?”

The Black Beauty looked at her with eyes dilated with want,

“Yes. I want you..”

Nayeon kissed her once more in a soft but reassuring kiss. Then she reached over to hold the Black Beauty’s hand. Nayeon can feel the slight shaking of the Black Beauty’s warm hand as she led her inside her bedroom. 

They entered the warm and comfortable room lit by warm lights. A sweet scent lingered on the room creating a sexy atmosphere as Nayeon lead the Black Beauty to the soft huge bed. 

Nayeon sat on the bed while Mina stood in front of her.

Nayeon looked at Mina deep in her eyes and said, 

“Mina, take off all your clothes..”

The air is getting thick with tension and lust as the young heiress watched the Black Beauty slowly undress herself until it fell smoothly on the carpeted floor.

Nayeon could feel the slow burn at the pit of her stomach as she stared at the Black Beauty’s half naked body.

The Black Beauty looked so perfect. So perfect that Nayeon wants to worship her. 

Nayeon then pulled the ties of the dress she was wearing until it came loose. She let her dress drop on the floor as she approached the Black Beauty. 

The young heiress held the Black Beauty’s face gently and pressed their lips together in a lingering kiss before she led Mina to lie gently on the soft velvety bed and crawled on top of her. 

The young heiress let her fingers trace the outline of Mina’s lips. She can feel Mina quiver under her soft touch. 

Nayeon pressed their lips together in sweet gentle kisses reveling at the taste of Mina’s lips. Their kisses becoming hungry and needy as their hands explore each other’s body. 

Nayeon panted when the kiss was broken. The young heiress looked for any sign of fear or distrust in Mina’s eyes but all she saw is trust and every bit of lust and desire. 

Their lips locked in passionate kiss as they remove the remaining barriers between them. The young heiress can feel her heart race at the contact of their bare body pressing and rubbing against each other.

The Black Beauty felt so smooth, delicate and silky against the young heiress’s touch and it intensified the fire burning within her. 

Moans and whimpers filled the quiet night as they explore each other’s body. 

Nayeon sucked on Mina’s lower lips before slightly grazing it with her teeth, a throaty moan escaping the Black Beauty’s throat.

Nayeon then left butterfly kisses along the soft skin on Mina’s neck down to the valley of her breast. The young heiress cupped the black beauty’s firm breast and knead it gently with her palms.

Nayeon felt the edge of Mina’s nails digging on her back as she gently suck and lick her nipples until she was satisfied. 

“You taste so good, Mina..” whispered the young heiress as she leaves open mouth kisses on the Black Beauty’s sexy abs. 

The young heiress positioned in between the Black Beauty’s legs and held her down gently. Nayeon began leaving small kisses to the Black Beauty’s thigh down until she reached her target.

Nayeon licked her lips at the sight of Mina’s pinkish and wet lips. Nayeon let her finger slide down the smooth expanse of Mina’s slit. It felt so soft and wet, and so ready for Nayeon. 

Nayeon moaned as her tongue slide inside the Black Beauty. 

Mina felt soft and warm against her tongue. So, the young heiress licked her like vanilla ice cream. She licked her like she’s never tasted anything so good before. 

The Black Beauty moaned and writhed as the young heiress takes her to paradise. Her fingers tangled on Nayeon’s hair as the young heiress suck and lick her sensitive bud. 

The young heiress then carefully slid a finger inside the Black Beauty. She could feel the Black Beauty tight and warm around her. 

Nayeon watched Mina’s eyebrows curled in pleasure as she slid her finger slowly in and out of Mina. The young heiress added another finger as Mina began to moan and writhe beneath her. 

She twisted her fingers inside as she slide them in and out of the Black Beauty in a steady gentle pace. 

‘Nayeon..’ Nayeon feel Mina’s muscles strain as she heard her beg quietly. 

“Don’t hold back.. let me hear your voice..” said Nayeon as she pumps deep inside the Black Beauty.

“Nayeon, please..”

Nayeon can feel Mina’s insides tighten and quiver as she speeds up her pace. The young heiress could feel the wetness pool between her legs as the black beauty moans in pleasure. 

“Look at me, Mina.. Look at me when you come..”

The Black Beauty forced her eyes to open and looked at the young heiress as her orgasm hit her. 

The young heiress steadied her pace until the black beauty come undone. 

The young heiress watched Mina’s eyes sparkle with different emotions as she came. 

It was a very beautiful sight.

The young heiress kissed the Black Beauty sweetly before she went down and licked Mina’s juices. The Black Beauty tasted sweet, creamy and a little heavenly. 

Nayeon the licked Mina’s juice that dripped on the side of her mouth before sucking her fingers clean. 

She is addicting like an illegal substance. And Nayeon wants to taste her more. 

The young heiress lay beside the panting Mina and tuck the stray hair that covered her beautiful face. 

“Are you alright..?” asked the young heiress as she leaves small kisses on Mina’s neck down to her shoulder “How do you feel..?”

“I feel incredible..” answered the Black Beauty with a pant as she comes down from her high. 

“I’m glad..” whispered the young heiress before their lips locked in a heated kiss “You taste just like heaven..”

Nayeon felt Mina’s hand in between her legs and a guttural moan escaped her throat when Mina began to explore inside her. 

“You don’t have to..”

Mina rolled on top of Nayeon and began to grind slowly on her hips. Her fingers moving inside Nayeon in deep thrusts. 

“But I want to..”

The young heiress growled in desire when the Black Beauty began to lick her fingers that are slick with Nayeon’s juices. The Black Beauty began to explore her body with fervent fingers leaving a trail of white heat spreading throughout her body. 

They touched and explored each other all night until they were satisfied. Nayeon lay there wide awake as she watched the Black Beauty sleep.

The young heiress thought about their first encounter. Their first kiss at the dark balcony of the Black Velvet. 

A smile grazed her lips at the memory. 

That night she felt so many emotions. Tonight she felt some of those emotions but more intense. Some emotions high above the others but it all felt familiar. 

She didn’t understand what she is feeling. It felt rare, strange and yet wonderful. 

She just could not put a word in it. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLACK DIAMOND FACILITY

Dr. Jeon Areum arrived in the infamous secret government facility which houses programmed slaves whose minds are shattered and programmed into alters used for the Elite’s sick agenda. 

This is against the human nature but the Empress is defying all the laws of nature because why be just a queen when you can be a God. 

And the Empress will not settle for anything less. 

The Black Diamond Facility is a top notch programming site of the Elite Group. The Empress founded the facility and gave Areum all the power and authority over it. 

The Black Diamond Facility is a place where selected individuals are trained and programmed using a sophisticated program. Not all slaves survives the programming. Only the fittest of the fit survives. Once the programmed slaves are done with the programming, they are mixed in the society depending as to what they are created for. 

There are a lot of programmed slaves but the Midnight Dancers are Areum’s greatest creations.

The Black Velvet 10.0 is a very sophisticated program developed by Areum herself. No one has invented a program as sophisticated as the Black Velvet Program. 

Areum was in the middle of creating the new upgrades for the BV Programs when a beautiful pink haired woman came knocking on the door. 

It was the General Manager of the Black Diamond Facility, Ms. Solar.

“Dr. Areum, a message from the Council has arrived..” said the pink haired beauty in a serene voice.

“Show me” said Areum from her seat as she piece together the new program.

Solar approached Areum as she synced the message she received to the Black Diamond’s system.

“The Council received information regarding an unknown savage owned by an Elite. It created a ruckus at a business event in Busan..” said the general manager “The Council would like the Black Velvet to investigate and proceed with necessary interventions as soon as possible..”

Areum looked at Solar in contemplation and said “Track down all the active gems now..”

Solar did as she was told and tapped a few times on the glass screen. A few moments later a huge map was shown and hundreds of dots popped on various parts of the map. 

“There are 489 active gems. All under control and accounted for..”

Areum looked at the screen and tapped a few times on the screen. All the programmed slaves created at the Black Diamond are well accounted for and under total control of the Black Diamond. There is no way that the savage came from them.

Areum would not create something she cannot control. The Level 5 Savage must be from somewhere else.

“Did the council send a profile of the savage?” asked Areum as she search on the Black Diamond’s system for information. 

“Just one picture was captured that night of the event..” said Solar as she show Areum the picture “It doesn’t have the Black Diamond insignia..”

“Of course..” Areum looked at the photo of the savage in interest “It is one of them again. Dr. Ahn thinks she can create a gem just like the ones we have..”

Areum gathered the information she found on the system and the archives and sent it to the Empress. A few minutes later, she received a feed back.

“Yongsun, please tell Johnny to send the Red Queen and Blue now..” ordered Areum as she continued working on the new program “Prepare the Diamonds at the Lab as soon as they arrive. Call me when they are ready..”

“As you wish..” said Solar before heading out of the huge office.

Areum looked at the photo once more before shaking her head. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she do so. Areum then spent the entire morning creating the upgrades on the BV programs. 

A smile crossed her beautiful face, happy at the outcome of the new upgraded version of the Black Velvet Program. She will be testing it on the Black Diamond as soon as she came back from her contract with the Im Heiress.

A ring from her phone alerted Areum. She answered the call informing her that the Diamonds are ready. Areum picked up her gadget and went out of her office. She knocked on Soyeon’s door along the way informing her of the Council’s message. 

Together, they proceeded to the Diamond A’s Lab where the Diamonds are waiting. Dressed in white and silver suits, they looked exquisite. The Empress will be very pleased when she sees her Diamonds. 

Areum gave the diamonds specific instructions and commands before syncing it in their system. 

“Give them a fraction of the red summer – 1.8cc each. Slow push..” instructed Areum and one of the engineers did as she said. Areum watched as the engineer injected the red serum slowly on the veins of the Diamonds’ arm. 

“Take care of the diamonds, darling..” said Areum as she kiss Soyeon goodbye.

Senator Park arrived at the Black Diamond Facility shortly after. They proceeded to Areum’s office for a small meeting.

“The SOU is investigating Yunho’s case..” said Areum as she show the Senator the files “Chungha came back to join them..”

Senator Park browsed the files with a raised eyebrow “Send Project Aphrodite to the SOU and send feedback of their progress. I want to know how far they will last this time..”

Areum quickly sent to the Black Velvet manager the authorization and the order. 

“What about the Vault..?” asked Areum “Should I send an order to retrieve it..?”

“Nope. Let them see..” answered the cruel Senator “Let them see that they might have fear..”

The Senator then focused her attention to the Diamond Contract between Im Nayeon and the Black Beauty.

“You know, I wanted to ask why you allowed the Im Heiress to win the Special Auction..” muttered Areum suddenly “It is creating a controversy among the Elite that the Auction was rigged..”

“But it is..” answered the Senator bluntly “It was our plan for Im Nayeon to win.. You know they said that the easiest prey any predator could wish for is a human whose mind easy to control.. that is what the Im Heiress is – an easy prey..”

Areum looked at the glass screen and remembered her conversation with Im Nayeon at the Red Room.

“The Im Heiress might not be the easy prey you think she is. She knew exactly what she was doing in the Auction. That Diamond Contract says it all..”

“She still did take the bait, didn’t she..”

“Why are you so interested in Im Nayeon..?” asked Areum as she synchronize the Diamond Contract to the Black Diamond’s system.

“Im Nayeon is a unique character. She has a heavy heart and a messy soul but a very structured mind. It’s beautiful how she carries herself despite her flaws. The youngest Im is vulnerable despite her tough façade. Im Nayeon is thirsty for love and what else should we use to lure her..” explained the Empress “The Black Velvet will be her escape world and when she come running to us, we can finally prove if the rumor is true..”

“Do you really believe that the rumor is true..?”

“I honestly don’t know yet. She is severely suppressed as what I can see. The Black Diamond might be the solution as I told you..” said the Senator as she lit a cigarette taking a few puffs as she do so. 

“You want to lure the Im Heiress to the Black Velvet using another heartless and soulless human being..?”

The Senator gave Areum a wicked grin “Trust in me my dear child. I know what I saw that night. It was an awakening..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
TZUYU

The Blue Diamond sat quietly on the armored van as the Adjudicator gives them specific instructions regarding their task. 

They were driving for almost three hours when the convoy stopped by a lone single floor facility. 

A couple of armed men went out of the other armored van and they were lead inside the high-tech facility into the control room.

The Adjudicator sat on the chair in front of a huge screen of what seemed to be the main frame. A profile of a man appeared on the screen – the one they are going to hunt. 

“The Council ordered a hunting of a savage. It was last seen in the outskirts of Seoul. Do as what you are instructed. Go and let the hunt begin..”

The hunting was lead by the Red Queen – a level 5 delta created by Dr. Jeon Areum. 

They went out of the building in quick steps like a shadow blending in the darkness. The armed men followed a few feet behind them as they try to keep up with their speed. 

They reached an intersection of streets where a couple of houses and buildings stood. 

“Have you ever gone hunting..?” asked the Red Queen while Soyeon leads them in the outskirts of Seoul via their in-ear gadget. 

“Yes. It is a requisite in the Black diamond..”

“But have you ever hunt a savage..?”

“Nope. Not yet..”

It is true. The Blue Diamond has hunted a lot of things but she has never encountered a savage before. 

“Then I must teach you how to hunt one..” said the Red Queen as they head to a dark alley “The Black Beauty is the best at hunting a savage. Do you know why..?”

“Why..?”

“Her silver eyes can see in the dark as clear as the midnight sun..” said the Red Queen in a tone the Blue Diamond cannot identify “But that’s not what sets her apart among the diamonds. The Black Diamond can hunt even without the sense of sight..”

Dangerous. 

Is this how far the Black Beauty has gone ever since she stepped out of the Black Diamond Facility? Has she really lost most her sense of humanity and became the perfect programmed slave they created her to be?

Probably. 

“What about you..?”

“I am no Black Beauty but you will see why they call me the Red Queen..”

The Blue Diamond looked at the Red Queen trying to read into her words. There are rumors about the Red Queen and the madness that run in her blood. But they said that the madness in her blood made her the Red Queen she is today.

The Blue Diamond looked at the Red Queen in her black and red suit. She looked dangerous.

“Do you have an idea what is a savage..?”

The Blue Diamond actually had the slightest idea of what exactly they were hunting. When they received an order from Areum, they were immediately brought to the Black Diamond Facility for preparation. 

“No. What is a Savage..?” the Blue Diamond asked as her vision adjusts in the darkness. Her body in a defensive mode ready for anything that might happen. 

“An experiment gone wrong. A delta that preys on human flesh..” the Red Queen answered. They stopped walking when they turned a corner. An awful stench coming from the pile a few feet in front of them “Do you smell that awful stench of blood..?”

The Blue Diamond focused her attention to the pile of flesh scattered on the ground. The smell of blood and rotting flesh suddenly filled her senses. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought that crossed her mind.

“It looks like the savage gone hunting..” spoke the Red Queen as she inspect the mangled pieces of flesh “A hungry savage has gone wild. Laboratory bred and raised its whole life. It has never seen the outside world until tonight..”

“Thus the killing spree..” concluded the Blue Diamond as she scan the surroundings “What does a savage looks like..?”

The Blue Diamond wondered if the man in the photo is capable of tearing human flesh that easy. 

“Mostly still human but some a darker version of what used to be a human..” explained the Red Queen “Some has teeth as sharp as the wolf’s..”

“A monster in short..”

“Maybe but not quite..” the Red Queen the pointed at the ground where bloody foot prints embedded on the dusty pavement “It is still in the area. The prints are still fresh. Be alert. It could still be around the vicinity..”

They followed the foot prints and it lead them in front of an abandoned building.

“Once we enter the building, I need you to focus. Your senses are your greatest weapons..” instructed the Red Queen in a firm commanding tone “Just listen to my voice. The savage will try to distract you. It has the ability to augment reality. That’s how they hunt their prey..”

The Blue Diamond felt her heart beat loud at the statement. She knew how dangerous the situation could get during a hunting.

The Red Queen signaled the armed men and carefully advance towards the huge abandoned building. Its brick walls lined with vines and moss. Its windows shattered and broken. Its metallic frames contorted like someone forced its way inside the house. The metallic frame of the door creaked as one of the armed men swing it open. Darkness like the abyss greeted them as they stepped inside the dirt ridden floor. The ceiling is torn and the pipes are leaking creating pools of murky water on the dusty floor. The furniture are rusty, broken and scattered on the huge hall. 

‘Stand in position..’ said Soyeon over the in ear device as she lead them inside the abandoned building ‘Check the area..’

The armored men split by threes as they search room to room at the first floor while the Red Queen and the Blue Diamond proceed on their own. 

‘There is still no sign of the savage..’ said Soyeon watching the team on the glass screen ‘Please proceed with caution..’

The Blue Diamond followed the trails of blood on the floor leading to a staircase. The smell of rotting flesh and blood is getting strong as she steps closer to the staircase. Her eyes moved up the staircase leading to the second floor. 

‘Blue..’ called the Red Queen and the Blue Diamond looked at her ‘Be careful..’

The Blue Diamond gave a slight nod as she take the first steps on the staircase. Darkness surrounded her completely and it sent shivers up her spine. 

‘Activate Midnight Blue..’ instructed Soyeon to the handler beside her. The handler sent a command to the Blue Diamond’s system.

The Blue Diamond felt something shift insider her as her mind becomes one. Her senses suddenly highly in tuned with her surroundings, her vision sharp as it adapt to the darkness. 

The Blue Diamond took the last step and she ascended to the 2nd floor of the abandoned building. She can feel the presence of something dark looming in the shadows. 

It is here.

The Blue Diamond approached the darkness with caution. Her steps quiet and careful as she follow the trail of blood and guts scattered on the wooden floor. 

The stench of rotting flesh becoming more evident as she steps farther into the huge messed up hall. It was awfully quiet except for the light gust of wind blowing on the creaky windows. 

‘Tzuyu..’ 

The Blue Diamond looked around as she heard her name  
whispered in the darkness. 

It was whispered so faintly that the Blue Diamond barely even heard it. 

‘Tzuyu..’

The Blue Diamond followed the voice calling her and quickly approached the room where it came from. As she stepped inside the wrecked room, the Blue Diamond noticed a dark figure standing near the window at the end of the room. 

It is the savage. 

The Red Queen is right. It looks much like a regular human being except for its sharp razor teeth. Its eyes dark and dilated as it eye the Blue Diamond like a hungry wolf.

“it’s been a long time, my child..”

It said in a dark hoarse voice as if it had just spoke again after a long time.

“I don’t know you. Stop calling my name..”

The Savage then turned to her with an evil smile on its lips. The Blue Diamond can see the blood on its razor teeth. 

Suddenly the Blue Diamond was pushed so violently against the wall. The back of her head hitting the wall making her a bit dizzy. She can hear rumbling on her in-ear gadget. It must have gotten destroyed at the sudden impact. 

‘You are no different than I..’ said the Savage and the Blue Diamond can feel its sharp nails digging on her wrist. 

But even before the Blue Diamond could react the Savage disappeared in front of her. She chased the Savage up to the 3rd floor firing bullets as she does so. 

But the Savage dodged each of the bullet. it is fast and strong. 

The Savage attacked her heavily and she did her best to answer each attack as they get caught in hand to hand combat. The Blue Diamond managed to put a deep laceration on its abdomen using the dagger on her suit. 

The Savage disappeared once more in the dark and the Blue Diamond had to rely on her senses to track down the Savage. She wondered where the Red Queen is. 

She could not have fallen like the armored men, right? She is the infamous Red Queen after all. 

The Blue Diamond then heard screaming from afar until there was silence. The armored men all fell dead and bloody on the dusty floor. 

There is only one floor left for the Savage to go. The Blue Diamond carefully stepped on the 4th floor. She can sense great danger awaiting her but she has to finish the task.

The Blue Diamond suddenly felt her body tremble as she took in her surroundings. 

‘This is not real..’ reminded the Blue Diamond to her self as she steps shakily inside the hall ‘This is not real..’

‘Tzuyu..’ a voice whispered behind her. 

The Blue Diamond turned around fast to catch the Savage but it was not there. 

‘You didn’t give me a chance to live..’ 

A child like voice said and the Blue Diamond felt her heart tremble as she turned to the direction of the voice. She can see a figure hanging by the wall with a rope on its neck. 

Several body laid on the floor in carnage staining the ground with blood. 

‘This is not real..’ the Blue Diamond chanted on her head as she try to focus her mind and not get consumed by her nightmare.

‘Why did you kill me, Tzuyu..?’

Another child like voice said and The Blue Diamond felt her defenses shattering as the memory of the past haunt her. Those voices reminding her of her sinister past at the Black Diamond Facility. 

‘You are a monster..’

‘This is not real..’

‘But it is real..’ the Blue Diamond felt the whisper on her ear and smelled the metallic scent of blood ‘And you did all these..’

The Blue Diamond felt a hand tightening around her neck and her throat tightening as she gasp for air. Its razor sharp teeth so dangerously close to face. 

Is she going to die tonight..?

Probably.

Suddenly, the hand on her neck came loose and blood spewed from its mouth.

The Blue Diamond looked behind the savage and saw the Red Queen holding a red Japanese blade. She was there all along. 

‘I told you to focus your mind..’ said the Red Queen as she push the Savage on the ground ‘He almost had you..’

The Blue Diamond remained silent and she looked at the damage The Red Queen did on the Savage. It is bleeding heavily on the deep wounds the Red Queen made and it seemed like she paralyzed it. 

The Blue Diamond was then taken aback when she saw a faint glow on its wrist. 

“What is this..?”

“A wild rose tattoo..” answered the Red Queen “It is the insignia of its creator’s program. The Wild Rose program deactivates once the programmed slave dies..’

“Where did they come from..?”

“From a western facility called The Cube..”

The Cube. The Blue Diamond thought to herself.

The golden wild rose illuminated like molten gold on the right wrist of the savage. 

It is enchanting. 

The Blue Diamond suddenly felt her right wrist itch where the Savage dug its nail to. She looked at her own wrist and she can see the faint glow on her own skin just like the wild rose on the Savage’s wrist. 

She was suddenly confused as she look between her wrist and the wild rose on the Savage’s wrist. 

“Kill it. Show no mercy..” said the Red Queen breaking the Blue Diamonds inner turmoil. 

The Red Queen hand the Blue Diamond the red blade as the Savage lie on the floor. The Blue Diamond was confused and was hesitant as she held the blade on her hand. 

“Kill it before it has the chance to recover..” said the Red Queen “It doesn’t deserve to live..”

The Blue Diamond closed her eyes before she sunk the blade deep on its heart. The glow on the wild rose tattoo slowly fades as it lie lifeless on the ground. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE BLACK VELVET

It was in the middle of the day when Ms. Yuna summoned Irene to the Red Room. Irene was handed a folder where a specific set of instructions where written.

Irene read the instructions carefully before heading out of the Red Room to prepare for her task. 

Irene stopped by the Diamond Hall and peered through the jarred door. The midnight dancers gather in the living room while waiting for their schedule. Momo and Sana sat on the carpeted floor browsing through the catalogue on a gadget. 

“What’s the name of your client again..?” asked Sana curious of Momo’s client. 

“Yoo Jeongyeon..” answered Momo sleepily as she lay her head on Sana’s shoulder. 

“Hmm.. the boyish one..” Sana commented “Isn’t she the friend of the Im heiress?”

Momo looked at the profile of her client on the screen before nodding to Sana. 

“She is..” said Momo before asking “Is it true..? Is it really the Im Nayeon..?”

“Yes..” answered Bona who is playing a board game with the Chinese dancers “It is the Im Nayeon who bought Mina..”

“I heard Everyone chase her like fools but no one can capture her heart..” said Sowon as she sat beside Eunha on the couch “She is a serial heart breaker. They said she only loves herself..”

“I’m worried of Mina..” expressed Momo in concern since Mina will be spending the whole week away from the Black Velvet “I wonder how the Im Heiress is treating her if she is as cruel as they said she is..”

“We all hope she is holding up just fine.. she is the black beauty after all..” said Sana as she gave Momo a comforting squeeze on the thigh. A sad smile grazing the lips of the Japanese dancer. 

But Rose suddenly cut in the conversation “I don’t think the Im Heiress is as heartless as they said she is. Did you see how she looked at Mina? She paid a really huge price for her..”

“Why do you think the Im heiress bought Mina..?” 

“I have no idea. The only one who can answer that is Mina when she come back..”

Suddenly, Irene appeared in the living room dressed in a white suit and they looked at her in question. 

“Mina will be fine. The Im Heiress won’t hurt her so don’t worry too much..” said Irene as she sat beside Sowon on the couch.

“Where are you going, unnie..?” asked Sowon

“I have a task. I will be out until tomorrow..” said Irene gently seeing the worry in their face “I need you all to be good while I am gone. Please. I need you girls to look out for each other as well. Take care of Tzuyu when she comes back. She will need your support..”

The midnight dancers listened to her as she gave them motivation and good words. 

“Are you alright, unnie..?” asked Sowon to the queen of the night. She knew that something is deeply bothering the queen of the night. It might be the threat the Empress laid towards the queen’s lover. 

“I’ll be okay..”

“Don’t let them break you, unnie..” whispered Sowon to the distraught queen of the night “You are the strongest among us..”

“Take care of the girls while I’m gone..” said Irene before two armed men led her towards a luxurious car parked outside the Mansion “I’ll see you all tomorrow..”

The midnight dancers watched the Queen of the Night leave the Mansion. Soon enough, some of them were sent to their own schedules triggered into the Elite’s desired fantasy. 

The midnight dancers could only hope that by the end of the day, they will all see return to the Mansion unscathed and unbruised by the abusive Elite.

“Where do you think Tzuyu went..?” asked Sana in concern as she looks at the clock “She is out with Jisoo since last night..” 

“Why? Are you jealous..?” asked Momo teasingly. She felt a light slap on her arm and a blushing Sana beside her “I have no idea. She will be back. Don’t worry..”

“I am just concerned since she is new to this..”

“She will be fine like most of us. She will adjust to this life like we all did..” said Momo seriously with a dark tone in her voice. 

“This is not living..” commented Sana as she held Momo’s hand “This is just surviving because we have to..”

“For how long will we live this way..?”

Suddenly, the house manager arrived in the Diamond Hall calling for Rosé. The Pink Diamond stood from her seat with curious eyes. 

She has no client today. 

Rosé followed the house manager up to the lobby where she saw a slim figure with jet black hair waiting for her. 

“It’s been a long time, Rosé..”

Rosé stood there shakily as the figure flashed her a sad smile.

“Ms. Kim, you shouldn’t be here..”

“Where is she..?” the lady with foxy eyes asked and Rose stood there in silence.

Kim Jennie is back. 

“I don’t know..” answered Rose as she look at Jennie with wearily “Jisoo unnie is not here..”

Jennie looked at her sadly “Rosé, please.. I just want to see her..”

Rosé turned her gaze towards the direction of the Wall.

“You shouldn’t. You coming back here will bring Jisoo unnie no good..” said Rose in an angry tone “Jisoo will be sent to the Wall if you come and see her..”

Jennie sighed deeply before rummaging through her bag. She handed Rosé a small box “Please give this to her..”

“I can’t..”

“Please..” begged Jennie desperately and it broke Rosé’s heart to pieces hearing the pain in her voice “Just this once..”

Rosé accepted the box and Jennie turned to her heels and left. She stood there in silence as she watch Jennie leave. She could already feel the wrath of the Empress if she knew that Kim Jennie is back and very much still in love with Jisoo. 

‘Just fuck my life..’  


▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI

Seulgi sat on the chair in silence as she stare at her new sinister painting. Her fingers tainted with different colors as she held the paintbrush lightly. 

Its been a long time since she painted again. Ever since Joohyun was gone she lost inspiration and motivation to create art. 

But last night, she saw a woman in her dream dressed in a lacy black dress. Her hands covered in black lacy gloves matching her dress. 

A black crucifix choker adorned her slim neck accentuating her sexy collarbones. 

Her eyes light blue and her hair strawberry pink. Her tinted rose pink lips curved in a sly smile. Her gorgeous face shadowed with darkness Seulgi cannot identify. 

The woman sat there on a bed decorated in pink pillows and velvet duvet. Huge Ice caps towered in the background. The sky tinted in reddish and midnight blue hues. 

Then Seulgi saw her self lying on the bed beside the pretty woman. Her body dressed in red flowing gown and a red crown rest atop her head. 

The woman smiled at her and Seulgi felt a shiver run up her spine. It wasn’t lust she felt when she looked her in the eyes. 

It was fear. 

Seulgi has been having the same dream for a few days now and wondered what it meant. She looked at the woman in her painting and wondered if she has seen her before but she could not recall.

Seulgi sat there lost in her thoughts when her phone suddenly rang. She jumped from her seat in surprise and grabbed her phone. 

It was Wendy. 

She answered the call and they talked for a while. It seems that the board of directors are pushing her to expand her research. 

Wendy informed her that The MediCorp director will be visiting tomorrow at Seoul Medical Center and an invitation to MediCorp was sent to her office. 

Seulgi just snorted her response. She could not believe that the MediCorp is still pursuing her even though she declined a few times already.

Seulgi even thought of selling them the rights to her research so that they can leave her alone but she knew it would be a huge mistake if she do so. 

Seulgi told Wendy she will meet the Directors tomorrow. She will have to face them one way or another. The sooner Seulgi meets them and declines personally, the sooner they will leave her alone. 

“What do I do, Joohyun-ah..?” asked Seulgi loudly as if Joohyun is there listening to her “The MediCorp won’t leave me alone. What to do..? I don’t want to focus on the research until you are here with me. How could I when you are missing and probably hurting..? How could I live my life if you are not here with me..?”

Suddenly, Seulgi saw a photo of her and Joohyun during their first month together. A sad smile grazed her lips as she recall the memory that accompanied this photo. 

The former President’s daughter falling in love with her is something Seulgi would have never imagined. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI + IRENE

For the following weeks since Irene and Seulgi met at the Red Art Gallery, the pair easily became friends and have developed a close bond due to their shared interests. 

They went out and hang out together like old friends does but there is something different on how they interact with one another. There is an underlying intimacy beneath every interaction. 

Tonight, Irene found her self in a secluded café shop waiting for the monolid artist. They agreed to hang out tonight since its been days since they last saw each other. 

Seulgi has been busy with her internship in the hospital and Irene in her company. 

Irene saw the bear looking artist enter the shop with a small bouquet flower in her hand. She waved at Seulgi and Seulgi gave her a wide smile. 

Seulgi sat in front of her and handed her the bouquet of roses. Irene smiled shyly as she held the roses in her hand. She smelled the roses and felt her heart skip a beat as Seulgi stare at her. 

“You look lovely as always, unnie..” 

Irene cheeks stained red at the compliment as she brush her hair behind her ear. Her heart fluttering as Seulgi beam at her. 

They spent the night with light and fun conversations and Irene could not wipe the smile on her lips when their fingers intertwined together. 

Their friendship grew more intimate the next weeks as they spend most of their time together. And it seems that the public is catching up with their closeness. 

Their friendship and closeness became a hot topic in the media and Irene was constantly bothered by the media men asking about her relationship with Seulgi. 

Irene remained silent. She didn’t want the media men to bother Seulgi. Being a public figure has its downside. Irene could never enjoy her personal life without the media peering in it. 

Irene decided to meet with Seulgi the next day after the news came out. She wondered if Seulgi is okay with this. Seulgi was a very private person. She might not like being the center of public attention and it scared Irene that it may push Seulgi away. 

Tonight, Irene waited in the park. There are a few people in the park but Irene didn’t mind. Her bodyguards standing a few feet away to give her a little more freedom and to keep the media men away. 

Irene sat on the bench nervously as she await Seulgi. It was a bit cold and Irene cursed herself from dressing light. 

Suddenly, she felt something warm engulf her. She looked behind her and saw Seulgi placing her coat on her shoulders. 

‘Are you not cold..?’ asked Irene as Seulgi sat beside her on the bench.

‘No..’ answered Seulgi as she hand Irene a cup of coffee ‘I bought coffee. Don’t worry..’

Irene gave Seulgi a warm thank you before asking Seulgi of her day. Their conversation revolved around what they did today before Irene opened up about the issue. 

Seulgi sat there listening to her intently as she relay her thoughts. 

‘Does it bother you, Joohyunnie..?’ came Seulgi’s question as she held Irene’s hand. Her eyebrows contorted worriedly as she stare at her. 

‘No.. it doesn’t” answered Irene sincerely ‘I am afraid it would bother you, instead. I don’t want my status and reputation to ruin what we have..”

‘Shouldn’t I be worried instead..?’ asked Seulgi with a small laugh ‘I understand you are public figure. And most people with status like yours freak out when it comes to issues like this. I am truly surprised you are not..’

It was just then that Joohyun noticed pairs of eyes looking at them and for the first time, Joohyun found that she didn’t mind. She didn’t mind the prying eyes of the public who are always watching her every move.

Irene admires how Seulgi differs from her friends and suitors. 

Seulgi didn’t mind that Joohyun is always surrounded by bodyguards and never complained when Joohyun had to answer a ton of calls from work. Seulgi didn’t treat her like she is royalty knowing she is an Elite and has a high reputation to uphold. 

Seulgi treated her as a normal person. But Seulgi is respectful, patient, sweet and caring towards her, always looking out for her and that made Joohyun’s heart flutter. 

“I actually don’t mind..’ said Irene as she hold Seulgi’s hand tighter. Her words laced with a different meaning and she hoped Seulgi would get what she is trying to imply ‘I don’t mind as long as I am with you..’

‘Then I should never leave you..’ said Seulgi half jokingly then seriously ‘What do you say Joohyun unnie..?

‘Say what..?’

‘Would you mind if you stay with me for a long time..?’ asked Seulgi in a gentle voice ‘Would you like to be with me and I with you..?’

Seulgi stared at Irene sincerely when she asked and Irene can’t help the fluttering feeling in her stomach and in her heart.

Irene knew that she wants to be more than friends with Seulgi. Her mind would always gravitate towards the monolid artist and Irene knew she is falling hard and fast.

‘Yes. I want nothing more than to be with you..’

Seulgi gave her cheek a small kiss before enveloping her in a warm hug. Irene wrapped her arms around Seulgi’s neck to revel in the warmth that Seulgi is giving her. 

Irene felt her heart at settle peace as Seulgi held her warmly. 

It was almost midnight when Irene and Seulgi decided to head home. They walked on the dimly lit street leading to Irene’s home with their fingers intertwined between them. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METRO

SinB sat on the chair contemplating of her conversation with Sejeong at the Institution. The case file of that gruesome night is open wide on the table as SinB review the written reports.

“There is a survivor of that gruesome night..” revealed SinB to Yuju as they discuss the latest development of Yunho’s case “Her name is Kim Sejeong. I spoke to her yesterday. She has gone insane apparently..”

“Insane..?” asked Yuju in disbelief “Are you sure she is a survivor..?”

“Yes. The Metro removed her file from the archives. I retrieved this information in the restricted section..”

Yuju sat there in disbelief as she open Sejeong’s case file and read her information. 

“How did you speak with her if she wasn’t allowed to speak to anyone..?”

“I used my mother’s name..”

Yuju shook her head. Impressed of SinB’s strategy. 

“Did you somehow get an information..?”

“Yes. But I do not know how to make sense of it..” said SinB quietly.

FLASHBACK

“What do you know about the Midnight Hunter..?”

Sejeong sat on the bed shaking as she stare at SinB in a mix of anger and fear. Her eyes fixed on SinB as she said,

“A monster with no conscience..”  


SinB felt a sudden chill on her spine as Sejeong look at her.

“Ms. Kim Sejeong..” said SinB as she sat on the chair in front of Sejeong “Could you recall what happened that night at the Palace Park..?”

“It was a quarter past 10pm when blood spilled on the ground. I was walking along the rose garden when I saw her..” 

“Who..?”

“Ms. Bae..” said Sejeong in a shushed whisper.

“Ms. Irene Bae..?” asked SinB for clarification.

“Yes. She was incredibly beautiful - her long black hair and white pearl skin perfectly complimented the white gown she wore that night. She looked like a Barbie doll came to life. Everyone was wondering why she chose her doctor wife instead of Senator Park’s son..”

It was a red flag and SinB immediately took note of Sejeong’s words . 

“What do you mean..?”

“Ms. Bae was meant to marry Senator Park’s son, Bogum. But Ms. Bae broke the marriage contract and married Dr. Kang instead..” explained Sejeong in the same hushed tone. 

“How did you know this information..?”

“It was my job to know everything about the diamonds..”

SinB looked at Sejeong questioningly. 

“What do you mean..?”

“If I tell you. I will have to kill you..” said Sejeong seriously that made SinB squirm uncomfortably in her seat. 

“Then just let me ask what happened to Ms. Bae that night at the Palace..”

Sejeong was silent for a long time. Her gaze in far away look as she recollect the events that transpired that night. Her expressions turning from serious to grim as time ticks by. 

“Ms. Bae was waiting for her wife when everything suddenly turned dark..” said Sejeong warily as she eye her surrounding as if she’s telling SinB a secret “It was a gruesome sight what that monster did..”

“What did you see..?” urged SinB gently to the disturbed woman. She is one step closer to the truth if Sejeong would cooperate. 

But Sejeong was caving in the fear she felt that night. She would not speak of what she saw. She would just shake her head and scream in fear. 

SinB looked at Sejeong in pity. What did she see that night that made her lose her mind?

“Have you ever seen the face of death..? I did..” said the weary Sejeong as her body and voice trembled in fear “It has a face of an angel but a heart and soul as dark as the abyss. It’s eyes – oh its silver eyes of death. Eyes like an endless pit of darkness. That is what the monster is.”

SinB looked at Sejeong as she take in what she said. She can feel her throat constricting thinking about what her sister told her about that night. 

“No one person have too much power. The Midnight Hunter will fall..”

“You think you can capture the Midnight Hunter..?” Sejeong asked in mocking laughter “The Midnight Hunter is an apex predator. A creature of the night who delights in the thrill of a hunting..”

SinB felt the hair on the back of her head rise as Sejeong look at her seriously.

“You will never win against the Midnight Hunter..”

*******

“It is hard to believe everything that Sejeong said because she has truly gone mad..” said SinB as she fiddle with her ballpen. 

Yuju sat there taking in all the information SinB said “But do you believe what she said..?”

“I have to. She is the only lead we have for now..”

Yuju nod her head in agreement as she look at the glass wall filled with links between the cases. 

“From what I have gathered, Ms. Bae was taken by the Midnight Hunter..” said Yuju in contemplation “Then, Ms. Bae isn’t dead after all..” 

“We are not sure if the Midnight Hunter didn’t kill her..” said SinB “That Midnight Hunter is a serial killer. Do you think she will let Ms. Bae to live..?”

“Yes. Sejeong is alive she might still be. Her body was never found..” argued Yuju pointedly “We all know that the Midnight Hunter displays its victim’s body as a symbol of power. We should have found Ms. Bae’s body a long time ago if she is really dead..”

“If the assumption is true, why do you think the Midnight Hunter has her..?” asked SinB “What does it want from Ms. Bae..?”

“Ms. Bae is royalty. An Elite. She is the only daughter of former President and heiress to the Bae Industry. There are many motivations why anyone would want to take her..”

SinB and Yuju sat there in silence as they try to connect links together. 

“Sejeong is still deeply traumatized of that night. If there is only a way for her to heal without breaking her, we will know what happened that night..” said SinB “EunBi’s death will be given justice..”

Yuju placed a comforting hand on SinB’s shoulder. She knew how much that night destroyed SinB. Until now, SinB hasn’t fully recovered form the pain of losing her twin sister to the hands of the Midnight Hunter.

SinB excused herself and Yuju let her partner leave. It would do SinB good if she rest for a while. She has been working non-stop since Yunho’s death.

Yuju was making final reports of Yunho’s case when she saw Chungha reviewing the motives and theories written on the glass wall. 

“Can I ask you something about that night..?” asked Yuju to the profiler. Chungha looked at her and smiled.

“Sure. What do you want to know..?”

“That night, why do you think the Midnight Hunter targeted Ms. Bae..?” asked Yuju seriously that made Chungha sit beside her on the round table. 

“There is a rumor about a white diamond that Ms. Bae possess..” revealed Chungha to the SOU Agent who has a confused look on her face.

“A white diamond..?”

“Yes. It is being coveted by the Elite..” explained Chungha to the shocked agent “It was a truth the Metro hid from the media..”

“Does SinB know about this information..?”

“Yes. Why do you think SinB contacted me to join the investigation..?” asked Chungha in return “There is more to that night that you know. Everything regarding that night is complicated and tangled that it cost people their lives..”

“Then tell me. Tell me everything about that night that I might understand..”

Chungha was about to say something when Dahyun came rushing to the door. 

“The Vault is finally open..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON + MINA

The sky is harmoniously painted by dark blue, indigo and light orange hues as it awaits for the sun to rise. The young heiress was awoken by the cold breeze hitting her skin and the contrast of warmth of the body beside her.

The young heiress stared at the black beauty sleeping peacefully beside her. Their naked body covered by soft Egyptian cotton sheets. 

Memories of their tryst last night flashed before her mind in a nostalgic replay.

The Black Beauty is a sugar rush. A cocaine bliss. An Illegal high. She is perfect. 

A beautiful smile spread on her face seeing the Black Beauty sleep peacefully on her bed. 

It almost felt like freedom. 

So, Nayeon wrapped the soft cotton sheets around her body and walked towards the coffee table where her phone is resting idly. 

She dialed her assistant’s number and after a few rings she was greeted by a shaky voice. 

‘Hello, Ms. Im..’

“Ms. Son, cancel all my appointments and meetings. I’m on leave until further notice..” instructed the young heiress to her secretary. 

‘Are you serious, Ms. Im? You havr important meetings and events the next days. And you have a meeting with Senator Park today..’ said her loyal secretary in a panicked rant ‘and what about President Im..?’

Nayeon just took a calming deep breath and firmly said “I’ll call you when I’m back..”

‘But Ms. I-‘ 

Nayeon ended the call and placed her phone on the table before lying on the bed again. She felt an odd feeling of calm and peace as she stared at the Black Beauty. 

The young heiress took this time to appreciate the black beauty’s features. 

Limitless.

A beauty that knows no limit. 

But the only thing that destroys that beauty is that thing on her neck. 

Nayeon reached out and slowly slid her fingers along the curve of the tracker on Mina’s neck. It must feel so uncomfortable wearing it. It was a constant reminder of what she has become.

A slave to the desires of humanity. 

Nayeon then touched her own neck in contemplation. The young heiress maybe physically free but she is also a slave to the system. She knows how it feels like to be enslaved in a system where only those in power are winning. 

The weight of her family’s name, the pressures of the society, and the standards and conformities set by the system itself is like a tight rope on her neck choking her.

Both her and the Black Beauty are born into bondage. Both are slaves of different circumstances and yet, similar world. The young heiress knows what it is like to have your freedom taken away from you. 

Nayeon was reminded of a memory when she was just a child. Nayeon felt her heart ache at the memory. Maybe it was a good thing she forgot almost all of them. 

Her childhood memories lost in the deepest parts of her mind. Memories buried and long forgotten haunts her during her sleepless nights. 

The young heiress wondered if the Black Beauty remembers her past. She wondered if the Black Beauty is also haunted by cruel memories. 

Were they also cruel like that monster who haunts her dreams? 

Nayeon can see how different and yet, how similar they are. Both are slaves of the system. Both of them trapped in a world of darkness and cruelty. 

Nayeon reached for the tracker again and this time she tried to tug it a little. 

“It doesn’t come off just like that..” muttered the Black Beauty before opening her eyes to look at the young heiress who is staring back at her. 

“I know..” answered Nayeon as she skim her fingers on the tracker. 

Questions began to form on the young heiress’s mind as she stare at the Black Beauty but she could not ask her.

“Freedom is just a state of the mind..” was the Black Beauty’s answer to Nayeon’s unspoken question. The Black Beauty must have read her mind.

Nayeon thought about what Mina said as they bask in the peace and the calm of the quiet morning.

Freedom. 

“Do you think I am free..?” asked the young heiress as she intertwine their fingers together. 

“You could be if you want to..”

“Even if I want to, I could never be free..” whispered Nayeon gently as she thought of her past.

The Black Beauty looked at her with sadness in her eyes. 

“Does it hurt..?..” asked Nayeon in a hushed tone as she eyed the tracker.

The Black Beauty was silent as if contemplating the right words to say. Nayeon knew Mina is not allowed to answer questions like that. It is in the Contract. 

“Yes or no..” added Nayeon not really wanting to violate the term in the Contract “You don’t have to explain. I just want to know..”

Mina was silent and still for a long time before she skimmed her own fingers on the specialized tracker.

“Yes. It hurts in many ways..” answered the Black Beauty quietly “But the desire to live is keeping me alive and free..”

The young heiress stared into the horizon as she thought of Mina’s words, the specialized tracker and the invisible rope on her own but the sun is rising beautifully on the horizon. 

It gave her a glimmer of hope. 

Nayeon turned back to the black beauty and decided to do something she have never done her whole life. For the first time, the young heiress let go of the reins that are controlling her. 

“If I asked you to runaway with me, would you..?”

A smile creeped on Mina’s lips as she answered ‘yes..’

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SENATOR PARK JIYEON

Senator Park Jiyeon arrived at the luxurious Im Empire where she will be having a meeting with President Im and the executives of the Lee Enterprise for a joint project. 

Senator Park was led to the conference hall where the executives greet her with a bow. 

Senator Park sat patiently as the executives of the Im Empire entertain her in a political discussion. 

‘Where the hell is Nayeon..?’ Senator Park heard President Im angrily ask Nayeon’s secretary; Ms. Son from outside the hall. 

‘She didn’t say where she’s going.. Ms. Im cancelled all her meetings and appointments this week..’ was the poor secretary’s reply to the powerful mogul.

“Find Nayeon. I need her to be here in the Empire now..” 

A small subtle smile appeared on the Senator’s lips hearing the conversation. She knew exactly why Im Nayeon is missing. 

“I apologize for the small delay..” President Im said apologetically in front of the executives of the Lee Enterprise. He cannot show his disdain of the Senator “I regret to inform you that Im Nayeon will not be attending the meeting today but none the less, we can proceed to the meeting..”

The meeting between the Im Empire, Lee enterprise and Senator Park Jiyeon went well as expected. But Senator Park will not let President Im off the hook that easy. 

“Where’s the youngest Im..?” asked Senator Park to President Im once the meeting ended.

Senator Park noticed President Im’s sudden disdain at the mention of his daughter’s name. 

“Nayeon has important matters to attend to today but she’ll be here on the contract signing..” said President Im dismissively as he arrange the stack of paper inside his briefcase 

“I was actually looking forward to meet your daughter again..” said Senator Park with a smirk “Too bad she could not be here during a very important meeting..”

“We raised her as an Im. I expected of her to act like one..” said President Im in controlled anger “One mistake doesn’t make her any less of an Im..”

Senator Park looked around President Im’s office and noticed there is only one picture of Nayeon amongst the various pictures adorning the vintage office. 

“Your daughter Nayeon.. she’s a different kind of Im. A true Im but a special one..” said the Senator as she leaves “I hope to meet her soon. I have a lot of things to discuss with her..” 

Senator Park didn’t forget to sneakily leave a small card on a coffee table inside President Im’s office. 

It was a Black Velvet card.

On her way to the Park Inc., Senator Park received a notice from the Council. She read the message on her phone and immediately dialed Areum’s number.

“Areum. I need you to send the Rookie on a special mission..” said the Senator “A message from the Council has arrived regarding a possible carrier of the SH genes..”

The other end of the line was silent for a moment before answering ‘I’ll send the Rookie as you wish..”

“Great. I’ll send you the coordinates..”

Suddenly, the Senator clutched her chest as the pain started to burn within her. She can feel her vision sway at the intensity of the pain. Hurriedly, she took a sealed box from her bag and opened it.

It contains a small syringe filled with a bluish serum.

Without haste, she stabbed the syringe on her neck injecting the serum in her blood. The Senator took deep breaths as she await for the serum to take effect. 

It took a minute longer this time before the serum worked. The Senator closed her eyes as the pain slowly recedes.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
TZUYU

It was already deep in the night but a lone soul stood quietly in the dark balcony seemingly in deep thought. 

The night air was chilly but the lone soul stood there numb of the coldness as her mind is filled with the events that transpired in the abandoned building. 

Tzuyu could still smell the awful stench of blood and the gore on the dusty ground of that condemned place. She could still feel the darkness consuming her senses.

It was the first time she has seen a savage. She has seen a lot of disturbing things at the Black Diamond Facility but never a savage. 

It disturbed her how the savage is very much still a human and yet a huge part of it is not.

Tzuyu thought of how the savage held her neck so tight. Its sharp teeth grazing her delicate skin. Her body shivered as she recall how the Savage used her past and tricked her. 

Her grim past at the Black Diamond Facility haunted her and it made Tzuyu restless how the Savage knew her name and her past. 

But that is not what is really bothering her. 

It is the Wild Rose.

Her mind kept wandering back to the Wild Rose illuminating like molten gold on the savage’s wrist. 

Tzuyu looked at her wrist where the Savage dug its sharp nails to. She could still feel its nails scratching her delicate skin. She swore she saw her a faint glow on her skin just like the Wild Rose on its wrist.

Since she was just a child, the Wild Rose mark bore bright on her skin setting her apart from the other gems that housed the Black Diamond Facility. 

The special gems have diamond marks on their skin but they are the same diamond insignia except for the Black Beauty who have a Black Rose mark on her neck.

Dr. Jeon used to tell her that she is special that is why she bore the mark on her skin. But why are the other gems afraid of her just like they feared the Black Beauty every time they see her mark?

Is she one of them?

She hoped not.

“Are you alright..?” 

A voice came behind her and Tzuyu turned around to see Sana standing behind her with a concerned look on her face. 

“Yeah. I’m alright..” answered Tzuyu as Sana approached her cautiously. Sana stood beside her closely and Tzuyu would feel the warmth radiating off of Sana. 

“You should rest..” said Sana as she place a warm hand on Tzuyu’s arm “You look tired..”

Tzuyu just nod her head unable to formulate the words to say as Sana steps closer to her.

“I can’t sleep..” confessed Tzuyu. The Wild Rose mark disturbed her more than she should “I have trouble sleeping..”

Sana gave her a sympathetic smile as she held her hand “Come with me..”

Tzuyu followed quietly as Sana led her to her bedroom. She urged Tzuyu to lie down on her bed. 

“Lay down..”

Tzuyu felt the soft mattress hit her back as she laid across the bed. She felt her heart race when Sana laid so close beside her. 

Tzuyu turned to her side to look at the woman beside her. Sana looked so beautiful with her blonde her radiating under the moonlight. She can’t help but feel warmth and affection towards this woman. 

Sana has been so good to her ever since she arrived at the Black Velvet. She was always so kind and considerate of her.

“You’ve been nothing but kind to me..” said Tzuyu as she look at Sana. Her blonde hair radiating under the moonlight. She placed a hand on Sana’s face and soothe the soft skin there.

Sana gave Tzuyu a warm smile and placed her hand above Tzuyu’s.

“You deserve kindness. All of us do. This life that we have in the Black Velvet is a difficult one. We have no one but each other..”

Tzuyu held Sana’s hand and intertwined them together. 

“How long have you been here, Sana-chan..?”

“Six years..” answered Sana with a hint of sadness in her voice “I came here when I was 19 years old. There were just a few of us when the Black Velvet started. Years went by gems came but didn’t survive. Many died and some went to the wall..”

Tzuyu tightened her hold on Sana’s hand hearing the terrible story “What is it about the wall that many gems fear it..?”

Sana lent out a long sigh and said “The Wall is a reminder of the Empress’s power. If a gem disobeys the rules, they are killed off and their corresponding gem is displayed on the wall for the other gems to see. The gems becomes just a stone and loses what used to be its value..”

“A stone..” Tzuyu repeated to herself. So, this why the gems fear the Wall. From valuable gems thy become nothing but a stone “I heard about Somi. Her death was horrible..”

“Somi is a friend of mine..” said Sana sadly as she cast her gaze downwards “She didn’t deserve to die. It wasn’t eve her fault when the Empress deemed her unworthy to live..”

Tzuyu placed a hand on Sana’s back and rubbed it comfort. 

“Everyone deserves a chance to live. This nightmare will end..” 

“Will it ever end..?” asked Sana “Will this nightmare ever end..?”

Tzuyu pulled Sana to her arms and engulfed her in a warm embrace. She said nothing else and hoped that her warmth is enough to soothe Sana’s pain away as much as Sana helped her take her mind off of the Wild Rose mark. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
IRENE

‘Activating Codename Rookie..’

It was the last words Irene heard before felt a sudden shift in her system. This morning she was given an important task by the Empress. 

She was prepared at the Black Diamond Facility by Dr. Jeon Areum before she was sent to a classified location to investigate regarding an alleged SH gene carrier. 

Her target – a woman in her mid twenties with brown wavy hair and fair skin. Her stature tall and slim.

Like a predator stalking its prey, Irene moved swiftly along the shadows before dragging her target inside a dark alley. 

‘Shhhhh..’ She hushed at the target who struggled on her tight grasp in panic ‘Keep silent..’

Irene quickly drew a small syringe like pen and stabbed the target on her neck. Blood filled the barrel as it analyze the target’s genetic property. 

Irene sent the data to the Black Diamond Facility. She then checked the target for the mark and found it on the target’s nape.

It was a lotus tattoo.

‘Kill it..’

It was a simple direct order that came from the Empress. It’s been a few months since she’s had blood in her hands. 

Irene pushed her target hard against the wall and looked at her target pointedly. 

‘I know who you are..’ said the target as she wipe the blood oozing from her punctured neck ‘You are the infamous Rookie - a monster with no conscience..’

It is true. This is what the underground world used to call her. 

‘Are you going to kill me..?’

‘You know how this will end..’ answered Irene coldly as she step away from woman.

A cold blooded scream was heard a few moments later then complete silence. 

Irene wiped the blood on the blade she held before collecting information from the microchip she carved out of the target’s wrist.

Irene tracked the microchip’s origin and discovered that it was made by the well known scientist Dr. Ahn of the western programming facility called the Cube. 

She wondered what is Dr. Ahn motive in recreating SH genes in a prematurely programmed slave. 

Irene tracked Dr. Ahn and found her in a place that shook Irene to the Core. Irene felt her specialized tracker beep in warning as she enter the hospital.

Irene hid in the shadows as she follow Dr. Ahn and the board directors of the MediCorp. Her heart pounding in her chest as she take steps closer to the conference room. 

Irene can feel her system snapping out of her trance state as she becomes more self aware. 

A light buzz on from the specialized tracker send the Black Diamond Facility as a warning of Irene’s conscious state. 

Irene moved behind a glass wall in a darkened portion outside the conference room. 

A few more people entered the conference room before Irene heard Dr. Ahn say,

‘It would be great if Dr. Kang would agree to expand her research on genetics at the MediCorp..’

Irene looked at the pale and beautiful Dr. Ahn she express her interest in Seulgi’s research. Anger seeping through her veins like a potent venom.

‘Is Dr. Kang joining the meeting..?’ asked Dr. Ahn to the Chief of Hospital ‘I sent her an invite a few days ago. She hasn’t sent her response to invitation..”

“She will be here in a few moment..”

Irene can feel her heart pound wildly on her chest at the thought of seeing her beloved Seulgi after a long time. Her body shook and she felt her system going in chaos as she stood there frozen in her spot in the shadows. 

Her specialized tracker beeped in warning telling her to go back.

Suddenly, the glass door flew open and Dr. Kang walked in the room. She moved to one of the chairs just a few meters away from Irene. 

Irene felt wrecked by her emotions flooding her. Her eyes began to sting and tears began to pool in her eyes as she lent out a quiet sob.

Her body began to shake and she held on the railings to steady her self. 

Then Irene felt it – the current from the specialized tracker buzzing throughout her petite frame as it warn her to leave. 

But how can she leave seeing the love of her life in front of her. It’s been so long since she has been this close to Seulgi. Only a glass wall separated her from the love of her life. 

Irene felt the Rookie program deactivating as she take in the pain from the current burning her nerves. 

‘Irene. You need to leave..’ said the Empress on her in ear device ‘I am warning you..’

The current from the specialized tracker grew stronger. Irene could feel her body tremble as she knelt on the floor in pain. 

‘Seulgi..’

Irene whispered in the dark before her vision turned black. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MINA

Mina could feel her heart pound on her chest as the young heiress led her to one of her luxurious cars where their bags packed and stacked in the trunk. 

Nayeon opened the car door and assisted Mina in the front seat. Nayeon then drove away from the suite towards a destination unknown to the Black Beauty.

It is still early in the morning. The city lights are still glimmering in the background. It was a beautiful sight and a sense of excitement hit the Black Beauty as they drive around the city. 

It’s been a long time since Mina has seen the outside world. 

A comfortable silence surround them as the young heiress drove around the city towards an undisclosed place. 

Not long after, they arrived in a vintage upscale coffee shop hidden in the heart of Seoul. It was the young heiress’ favorite coffee shop. 

The owner led them inside and the aromatic scent of freshly brewed coffee hit her senses giving her a feeling of euphoria. 

The owner served them a freshly brewed coffee in a cute cup with a heart shaped milk foam and a basket of fruits and freshly baked pastries.

A love song played softly on the background as they enjoy their breakfast. 

The Black Beauty listened as the young Heiress tells her how she discovered this place and why it became her favorite coffee shop. It was nice hearing the young heiress so calm and serene unlike how the Black Beauty first saw the young heiress. 

Nayeon’s story telling was interrupted when her phone began to ring and the Black Beauty noticed the momentary panic that flashed in Nayeon’s eyes. 

It was President Im. 

The Black Beauty was surprised when Nayeon turned off her phone and placed her phone inside her bag. 

“Shouldn’t you be taking that call..?” asked Mina when their eyes met.

“No.. it’s not important..” the young heiress answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

The Black Beauty remained silent as she wait for Nayeon to speak.

“We are going to escape for a while..” said the young heiress as she smiles at Mina “You and I..”

The Black Beauty could not help but return the smile “Where are we going..?”

“To places where we are free..” was the young heiress’s answer “to places where we can be happy and pretend there is no one else in this world but you and I..”

After their breakfast, they drove away from the city. The Black Beauty sat there enjoying the ride as she appreciate the wonderful landscapes surrounding them.

The Black Beauty then turned to the young heiress. She took this time to appreciate Nayeon’s beauty. 

The young heiress looked more beautiful in her casual clothes, sunglasses and with her hair tied in a bun. The young heiress looked so relaxed and free. 

The Black Beauty then thought of last night. 

A light blush tainted her pearly skin as memories of their intimate night flashed in her mind.

The black beauty felt like she has seen another side of the young heiress last night.

The way Nayeon touched her felt like fire on ice. Her gentle and yet confident caresses made the black beauty crave for the burn. The way the young heiress treated her like a delicate glass made her feel safe and respected.

The vulnerability she saw in the young heiress’ eyes is enough for the black beauty to give herself fully to the young heiress.

It almost felt like the young heiress didn’t buy her at all. 

Their trip took a few hours until they reached a rest house in the beautiful city of Busan. 

They toured around the city the whole afternoon where the young heiress taught the Black Beauty of the Korean Culture. 

They went back to the rest house to freshen up and rest for a while. Later on, the pair drove around the city until they reached a classy private place. 

The host ushered them to a path leading to the rooftop.

White, red and pink roses adorned the beautiful roof top. Warm lights gave the place a warm glow in harmony with the landscape in the background.

The bright lights from the skyscrapers twinkling like the stars in the night sky as the sun dawns on the horizon. 

The host lead them to the table near the patio overlooking the beautiful city. 

It was a beautiful night and they enjoyed their dinner and the ambiance as soft music play on the background. 

The young heiress and the Black Beauty then explored the beautiful rose garden after. 

The young heiress held her hand out for the black beauty to hold. Mina felt shy but she reached out and Nayeon held her hand gently. 

The black beauty could not help the blush that crept on her cheeks as their fingers intertwined between them as they walk along the flower path. 

“Tell me something about you..” asked Nayeon when they reached a booth “It doesn’t have to be specific. Just something about you. I want to know you and I want you to know me..”

Mina smiled at Nayeon’s words. Nayeon has been nothing but kind and sweet towards her. Mina is willing to risk it to show her gratitude to the young heiress. 

“What do you want to know..?” asked the Black Beauty as she shyly fiddle with their joint fingers “I do know what to tell you..”

“Anything that comes to your mind..” 

They walked around the garden while Mina thought of what to tell Nayeon. They sat on a wooden bench amidst multitudes of red roses.

Mina told Nayeon about a memory of her childhood and it pleased the young heiress seeing the smile on Mina’s lips as she tell the story. 

“It’s the only memory I have of my childhood..” It was an honest confession Mina told Nayeon “The Black Velvet is the only home I know. This is who I am..”

“You are so much more than who you are, Mina..” said Nayeon as she held Mina’s hand “You are much more than just a pretty face..”

The Black Beauty looked at the young Heiress. Her heart beating erratically on her chest at the words spoken by the young heiress. She then looked at their joined hands and said, 

“You are different. You are nothing like the Elite..”

A blush crept on the Black Beauty’s face as the young Heiress looked deeply in her eyes and reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“I am not an Elite. I am just Nayeon..”

The Black Beauty understood what Nayeon meant and she felt the same safety and security she felt last night. It was enough to bring peace in her heart even if it is only temporary.

Mina saw Nayeon’s gaze drop to her lips for a moment before gazing to the roses. A smile slipped on her lips knowing what Nayeon wants but is afraid to ask. 

Mina placed a hand Nayeon’s face and turned her gaze towards her. The young heiress looked at her with shyness and a tinge of want as their eyes locked to one another.

“You can kiss me, you know..” said Mina boldly as she trace Nayeon’s bottom lip with her finger.

The young heiress then pressed their lips together in a sweet chaste kiss. Mina closed her eyes as she commit the memory to her mind. 

The Black Beauty wished this moment would last for so long and replace the memories of her past. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METRO

SinB and the SOU agents gathered at the laboratory where Yunho’s vault sat wide open on the glass table. Its contents were neatly arranged on the table.

They found various items inside the vault like a diamond bracelet, diamonds, an invitation card and a couple of memory sticks. 

SinB inspected each of the items on the vault. 

“I want you to trace the bars on the diamonds and the diamond bracelet. The invitation card seemed to come from the same source as the death note..” said SinB to the agents as she place the evidences inside a container “Dahyun, please run one of the memory sticks in the system..”

Dahyun did as she was told and connected the memory stick to the Nerve’s system. They found a couple of files in the memory stick including unnamed videos. 

SinB looked at Yuju before commanding Dahyun to play one of the videos. 

The first video started with a beautiful girl in a coffee shop sitting across the person filming her. They seem to be on a date. Nothing much happened on the rest of the video. It was just a film showing off the brunette’s beauty. 

The second video played and it showed another woman with long black hair. She seemed to be half Korean and half American. She was so beautiful. 

This time a voice spoke of a man was heard asking the woman her real name. It was unmistakably the voice of Mr. Yunho. 

There was a look of horror on the woman’s beautiful face as Yunho asks her personal questions. 

‘The Empress would be mad if I tell you..’

The Agents looked at each other in shock at the sudden revelation. A sudden realization struck SinB as she digest the conversation.

The girl is a prostitute.

The rest of the video contains of Yunho coaxing information from the beautiful lady but she remained silent. 

The third video was played and suddenly things turned a little dark. It made the Agents cringe in disgust and anger as they watch the recording. 

It was Yunho and his friends partaking in an orgy with three women. Things are getting rough and they started hurting the women.

The video was cut and dark for a moment before the video show the women running in the woods naked and afraid. They can hear laughter as Yunho and his friends record the scene while running after the girls. 

Soon the girls were cornered as Yunho’s friends surround them. 

The Agents watched in horror as the girls beg for their lives. Gunshots were then heard and blood spilled on the ground as the girls lay on the dirt lifeless. 

“Stop..” SinB told Dahyun and she immediately closed the video. 

They were all silent for a long time. No one dared to speak as they try to make sense of what they just saw. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON + MINA

After their wonderful time at Busan, The young heiress took the black beauty to a luxurious villa at the famous Jeju Island.

They had a wonderful time exploring the beautiful island of Jeju. The young heiress snapped a few photos of the Black Beauty.

For the black beauty is like an art. So beautiful, fascinating and timeless. 

Her beauty and grace needs to be immortalized in a frame. 

They went back to Nayeon’s villa when the sun began to set in the horizon and decided to swim in the luxurious pool.

Nayeon watched the black beauty’s half naked body glimmer behind the glass walled pool and it feels like heaven to her. 

The warm water dripping smoothly along the curves of the black beauty’s body like a sweet Bacardi cocktail. 

The young heiress licked her lips suddenly feeling thirsty seeing the wonderful sight before her. 

Swimming on white bikini off with her nail red polished, the black beauty gazed at the young heiress who is shamelessly watching her by the built in island sipping on pink crystal champagne. 

The young heiress can feel the fire building in her loins and the electricity chasing through her spine as the black beauty swam gracefully on the pool.

Mina’s raw beauty is making her heart beat in an irregular rhythm. 

The Black Beauty can feel Nayeon’s eyes on her all night. Nayeon’s stare filled with want and naked desire is making the Black Beauty wet. 

But the adoration she is witnessing in those eyes is making her weak on her knees. 

Mina swam towards Nayeon and straddled the young heiress. Her wet body is slick against the young heiress’s body. 

Nayeon took a sip of her cocktail and placed the cherry in between her lips. 

Mina leaned in and bit the cherry as she kissed the young heiress heatedly. The pinkish juice dripping down the young heiress’ lips. 

Mina wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s neck as she licked off the juice from the young heiress’ lips. Mina sucked Nayeon’s bottom lips gently, enjoying the mix taste of cherry and champagne on those plump lips. 

A throaty moan escaped the young heiress’ lips as electricity shoot down her core. She can feel her body humming in response to Mina’s lusty kisses. 

The young heiress poured the cocktail on Mina’s neck down to her chest. Nayeon watched as the creamy martini slide smoothly in between the black beauty’s breasts down to her sexy abs. 

Mina’s fingers tangled on the back of Nayeon’s head as the young heiress lick the creamy alcohol in between the valley of Mina’s breasts, leaving open mouth kisses along the way.

Nayeon carried Mina to the pool where they exchange heated kisses. The cold chlorinated water could not quench the fire burning between them. 

Mina’s legs wrapped around Nayeon’s waist while Nayeon teased Mina’s entrance with her slim fingers. Nayeon slid her fingers inside the Black Beauty and began to pump her fingers in a steady rhythm. 

The Black Beauty moaned on the young heiress’s ears in pleasure. 

Nayeon used the pool wall as leverage as she fucked Mina in the pool. She rubbed Mina’s clit with her thumb while fingers deepened inside Mina.

Mina wrapped her arms around Nayeon as she let Nayeon take her to paradise. Mina can feel her nerves pulsing, her inside shaking as she neared her orgasm. 

Mina’s fingers curled as her orgasm hit her. Her legs began to shake as she rides her orgasm. Nayeon pumped inside Mina until the Black Beauty went limp in her arms. Nayeon swallowed Mina’s moans as the black beauty come in her fingers. 

The Black Beauty kissed the young Heiress as soon as she recovered. 

The duo then went on the island in the middle of the luxurious pool where a small bed and pillows are located.

Their limbs tangled as they exchange passionate kisses on the bed. Nayeon slowly untied Mina’s bikini and threw it on the pool together with hers. 

“You’re so wet, Nayeon..” whispered the Black Beauty as she teased the young heiress’s entrance.

The young heiress then straddled the Black Beauty and said,

“Then make me come, Black Beauty..” 

The young heiress adjusted her position until her slit came face to face with the Black Beauty.

The Black Beauty wrapped her arms around Nayeon’s legs as she began to run her tongue against Nayeon’s entrance teasing her entrance with the tip of her tongue.

The young heiress held onto the sheets tight as the black beauty sucked on her clit. Nayeon could feel her insides shake and quiver in pleasure as the Black Beauty pumps her tongue in and out the young heiress. 

‘Oh gosh..!’ moaned Nayeon as her fingers tangle with Mina’s hair. 

Nayeon lost it when Mina began to add a finger inside her while she sucks and licks on Nayeon’s clit. 

“Mina, I’m cumming..” whimpered Nayeon as her face contorts in pleasure.

Nayeon came hard on Mina’s mouth. The Black Beauty licked all her juices. Nayeon fell on top of the Black Beauty satisfied and exhausted.

Mina smiled and held the young heiress while she rubbed Nayeon’s back gently as she recovers.

Once Nayeon recovered, she kissed Mina hard. They kissed and touched each other until the flame between them burned more intense.  


“I want to taste you..” Nayeon whispered as she nips at the black beauty’s neck “Please, let me taste you..”

Nayeon left open mouth kisses and small nips on Mina’s creamy white skin as she goes further down.

The black beauty’s breath hitching as the pressure builds up fast inside her at every stroke and lick the young heiress is making. 

“Come for me, black beauty..” whispered the young heiress as she moves her fingers deep inside the black beauty.

Nayeon can taste the black beauty on the insides of her mouth as she lick the black beauty’s juices. 

The black beauty tasted like a cherry bomb and the young heiress is addicted to her; mind, body and soul.

It is intoxicating and so she drove the Black Beauty to the edge. 

Mina felt like she was falling as she comes. Her insides exploding as she comes hard. She released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding while Nayeon licks her clean. 

The young heiress left a trail of kisses along Mina’s neck to her collarbone as the black beauty comes down from her high. 

A few hours later, they took a shower and laid on the bed side by side. The clock ticked slowly in the quiet night. The Black Beauty turned her body towards Nayeon and the young heiress did the same. 

Nayeon could not comprehend all these feelings humming within her veins. 

It was strange, unfamiliar and rare. And yet, it also felt so marvelous. 

Selcouth. 

She finally remembered the right word.

The young heiress looked at the Black Beauty in the eyes. It’s hypnotizing her and pulling her in a mad and twisted world she should not dwell on. 

But those bright eyes are black holes. It could swallow the stars, the galaxies and even the whole universe. What hope did the young heiress could ever have?

Nayeon reached out and cupped the side of Mina’s face. She traced the outline of Mina’s lips as the gazed deep in each other’s eyes. 

“Mina..” the young heiress whimpered when the black beauty gave her a grateful kiss “What are you doing to me..?”

The young heiress welcomed the Black Beauty in her arms. The Black Beauty buried herself in the young heiress’s warm body. They laid in the bed watching time dance around them until the young heiress’s calm heartbeat became the Black Beauty’s lullaby.

Nayeon could not understand what she is feeling as Mina cuddled deeply on her body. Their bodies fit against each other. Their hearts beating in synchrony. 

It’s not love at first sight. It is more of recognition of soul when the young heiress and the black beauty first gazed deep in each other’s eyes. 

Maybe it was lust. 

But does lust supposed to make you feel this way? 

All these fluttering feelings in her stomach, the rapid and irregular beating her heart is making and the sudden shortness of breath;

It was not an illness. It was her falling in love and she has no idea.

********************


	6. Black Heaven

CHAPTER 5 : BLACK HEAVEN

IRENE

Seulgi

It was the first thought that crossed Irene’s mind when she regained consciousness after her last task. 

Irene felt her heart beat loud on her chest after finally seeing her beloved Seulgi. But then she remembered the burning pain on her body as she tried to get closer to her beloved. 

Tears began to stream her eyes as she recall the memory of her beloved Seulgi in her mind. It made her feel all sorts of emotions and she can’t help but feel like drowning.

Irene wondered if Seulgi heard her voice. She was so close to her. Only a glass wall separated them. 

Then she felt it. 

The burning pain humming through her nerves. Irene felt her muscles strain when she tried to flex her extremities. She must be in some type of a bondage. Panic soon began to overcome her as unwanted thoughts evade her hazy mind. 

Irene took calming breaths and soon she began to focus her mind to the situation at hand. 

Slowly she opened her eyes but the brightness from the distance is making her eyes hurt. Irene can feel the cold air on her skin as she try to make out where she is. 

Irene stepped around and felt the cold marbled floor beneath her feet. She must be in the Black Velvet. 

She listened to her surrounding and heard only but the tick of the clock.

She seems to be alone. 

Irene tried to stand properly and felt her muscles burn as she steady her self. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. 

The Black Room.

She should have known. 

Irene looked at herself and saw bruises all over her naked body. A long silk bondage tie enveloped her body covering her private areas. The ends of the silk tie connected to a vertical column that held her in place. 

She is being punished just like they did to her in the Black Diamond Facility. 

Irene felt her body ache and her head spin in pain and agony as she stood almost bare in the dimly lit room. 

“Finally, you are awake..” 

Irene turned to the source of the voice and saw a hooded figure from afar. 

It soon came to her senses that she was being punished by no other than the devil itself, the Adjudicator.

“I didn’t think you had it in you to survive such torture. Your alpha did a great job protecting you. I was almost impressed of the White Queen..” said the Adjudicator with a madness the Queen of the night could not comprehend “You should know that I have no intention in keeping you alive. “ 

Irene can feel the anger rising inside her as the Adjudicator approach her. Irene wanted to protest but her throat is dry and the metallic taste of blood in her mouth is making her dizzy. 

“You violated a lot of terms in your contract, Ms. Bae. You deliberately violated a directed order of the Empress. You should know better than to violate the Codes of the Blood Contract. There is always a punishment with every sin committed against the Order..” said the Adjudicator as she stand in front of Irene “You could have caused a huge trouble last night.. I should have let you parley but I already condemned you..”

Irene swallowed hard as she glare at the Adjudicator. She found her voice and challenged, 

“You are punishing me for nothing. Kill me if you must..”

Irene tugged at the tie hard and suddenly felt the whirring of electricity on her nerves. Her body felt like it was burning and her vision started to blur. 

Irene panted while her body convulse in pain. She gathered her remaining strength and stood before the Adjudicator. She might as well die without falling apart. 

“Do you think I won’t..?” answered the Adjudicator as she skim her fingers along Irene’s bruised skin.

Then Irene saw it in the Adjudicator’s eyes - the dead set eyes of a serial murderer.

Irene was suddenly confused before realization dawned on her. So, Soyeon was not deprogrammed after all. 

This is dangerous. 

The Adjudicator becoming a high ranking Elite is a dangerous move. It seems that Dr. Jeon Areum lied to the Council when she said that the Adjudicator has been deprogrammed. 

What is the motive here? Irene thought as she momentarily forget the pain burning in her body.

Irene’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the Adjudicator pulled out a black curved Japanese blade.

“Do you remember this blade..?” asked the Adjudicator as she point dangerously close to Irene the sharp blade.

Irene felt her body twitch as she recall the massacre that happened at the Palace a few years ago. 

“By this blade, you will fall..” The Adjudicator told her in a tone darker than the abyss “That’s what you told me before at the Palace. But it turned out that I will be the one using this blade to you..”

“I should have shown you no mercy..” Irene responded with the same darkness “But you are no longer a programmed slave. You are now a High Ranking Elite. You do me harm, the Black Velvet will turn against you..“

“Does it look like I give a damn of the consequences..?” asked the Adjudicator. A soft laughter escaped her lips and said “I am the Adjudicator and I do as I please..”

The Adjudicator then run the blade against Irene’s chest and it exposed some of the muscles underneath her skin. Irene groaned in pain as she began to bleed profusely from the open wound on her chest. 

“How does it feel like..?” the Adjudicator asked as she bury the blade deeper on Irene’s chest. 

Irene could only groan in response as she feel the pain up to the ends of her nerves.

“You are right. You should have shown me no mercy..” said the Adjudicator “Irene Bae. By the power and authority given to me by the Council, I hereby sentence you to death for violating the Sacred Codes of the Elite..”

The Adjudicator swung the blade aiming for her head and Irene closed her eyes as she await her impending death.

But a few seconds passed by, Irene is still alive and intact.

“Soyeon. Stop..” 

A voice commanded firmly and Irene opened her eyes to look at her savior.

It was Dr. Jeon Areum. 

“Soyeon.. Stop it..” called Areum to the Adjudicator as she stand in between Soyeon and Irene. The black blade stopped a few centimeters from her face. 

Irene looked between Areum and Soyeon as they stood there in complete silence. Irene then saw blood on Areum’s beautiful face flowing from the small nick the Japanese blade created. 

The Adjudicator was visibly shaken and Irene saw her switch. Her eyes seemed to be a darker shade of green but she isn’t completely out of trance. Areum removed the blade Soyeon was holding and threw it away. 

“Darling. Please stop.. don’t kill her..” begged Areum as she cradle Soyeon’s beautiful face. The scientist then cooed to her lover “My darling Soyeon.. please listen to me..”

Irene watched the couple as Areum try to snap Soyeon out of trance.

“Remember who you are..”

The Adjudicator removed the hands on her face and began to walk out of the Black Room. Areum sighed deeply and began to release Irene from her bondage. 

Areum covered Irene’s body with a soft robe and Irene could not help but feel grateful to the scientist. The handlers eased Irene into the programming table then Areum began assessing her injuries. 

“Yongsun, please scan the White Diamond..” 

Solar immediately followed and tapped a few times in the interface. Bright lights began to scan Irene’s body and evaluated the severity of her injuries.

The result appeared on the huge glass screen.

“The White Diamond sustained significant injuries in her chest. No major arteries are damaged. The is a significant amount of bleeding noted in the chest cavity which needs major surgical intervention. A small laceration is noted in the upper lobe of the lungs. Although, no serious damage is noted in the White Diamond’s System. The White Diamond seemed to tolerate the electrical current introduced to her body. The system has detected thickening of cellular walls of the muscles that absorbed the current. But the White Diamond needs immediate treatment of the sustained injuries. Full recovery is expected if immediate interventions are rendered..” reported Solar as she analyze the data. 

Areum checked the White Diamond’s system and the analysis of her injuries. 

“Bring her to the treatment room. Immediately start with the treatments and interventions. The White Diamond should be hooked to the contraptions needed as soon as possible. I will be there shortly..” commanded Areum to the handlers and they followed hastily.

Irene could not make out the rest of Areum’s words as she began to lose consciousness. Irene’s final fleeting thought was of Seulgi before everything turned dark once more. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE ADJUDICATOR

Soyeon stood before the mirror looking at the scar on her chest. She traced the ugly scar with something akin to disgust.

She can still remember how she got the scar that gruesome night at the Palace. 

She can still the burning pain from the sharp blade as it lacerated her skin to her muscles and bones. The pain was excruciating but what hurt her the most is the way Irene looked at her. 

‘I should have shown you no mercy..’ 

It angered her hearing those words from Irene. That night at the palace, Soyeon was sure was her last but Irene looked at her with pity as she lay on the floor bleeding profusely from the wound Irene gave her. 

“Are you alright..?” 

Soyeon turned her attention to the voice behind her. She immediately saw the small wound on Areum’s skin where the blade grazed the fair skin. 

“I should be the one asking you that question..” said Soyeon as she approach her lover. She grazed the skin slightly with her finger and felt the guilt kick her raging heart “I’m sorry..”

Areum held the hand that cupped her face before enveloping Soyeon in a tight hug.

“It’s okay..” Areum whispered in comfort “I know that night at the Palace haunts you and you want revenge but you are not that person anymore..”

Areum reminded the Adjudicator. 

The Adjudicator skimmed her fingers on the scar on her chest once more. She may not be the same person anymore but this scar is permanent so is her hatred on Irene.

One way or another, the White Diamond will fall in her hands. Irene will pay for what she did to her. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE ELITE

One World. One Government.

For years it has been the primary goal of the Elite – to have total control over the world. 

There are many rumors regarding the Elite since they were first heard of a few decades ago. 

The Elite secretly controls and manipulates the system. They have great influence to the Society. Many wonder who and what are they. But their identities are kept and bound in a secrecy that cannot be broken.

Tonight gathered the richest and the most powerful of the Elite at the Grand Palace Hotel for a grand meeting.

The General Manager of the Grand Palace Hotel, Mr. Subin greeted the powerful Elite from across Asia with a bow before leading them to the Council Room.

The Council Room is a huge room filled with luxurious statues, ornaments and furniture from the previous generation of Elite. 

It is like entering a museum with wall to wall carpet and marbled floor. Portraits of the previous Elite can be seen in the hallway leading to the Council Room. 

At the center of the room a long high-tech table with thirteen seats. Three of those seats are called the High Chair in which the Supreme Leader, the Elder and the Director.

Beside the Director sat the Adjudicator followed by the Diamond Elite Representatives. 

One by one the Elite entered the Council Room and quickly filled their respective seats. The Adjudicator arrived next followed by Senator Park Jiyeon followed by the Elder – General Moon. 

The Director – President Im Hansol arrived shortly with his Political Advisor, Mr. Pyo.

The last to arrive is the highest ranking of the Elite – President Park Jaewon. 

Everyone bowed as he walked inside the Council Room to the High Chair. He eased them and they sat to their seats. 

There sat in the center amongst the Elite is the most powerful and most influential of the Elite. He has been the Supreme Leader for almost two decades succeeding President Bae. 

He is the father of Senator Park Jiyeon. He leads the Eastern Sect of the Elite. 

“Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen..” spoke the General Manager in a greeting “I would like to acknowledge the presence of our Supreme Leader – President Park, The Elder – General Moon and The Director – President Im. Also I would like to acknowledge the presence of each of the Diamond Elite. Tonight we are gathered here in the Grand Palace for a very important meeting regarding the success and the future of the Easter Elite. After discussions of the current issues and agenda, there will be a grand feast at the Dining Hall. I will now give this time to our Supreme Leader, President Park..”

President Park gave Subin a small nod before looking at the Elite before him. 

“One World. One Government. This is the ultimate goal. We, the Elite are the sole rulers of the world. For the past years, we are working hard to attain our goal. Everyday, we are one step closer to that dream. The Eastern Elite has successfully united the different nations in Asia. The next step is to unite all the Sects of the Elite..”

The Elite listened and discussed the issues the nation is facing. Each of the representatives gave their quarterly report which is archived in the Elite’s system.

“The National Election is coming soon. An Elite should be elected as the President of the Republic to push forward our agenda..” advised one of the Political Advisers in the Council Room “I heard a candidate from the West will be running for Senator..”  


“So it must be..” the Supreme Leader noted as he cast his gaze to his daughter and he called “Park Jiyeon. What must you say about this..?”

All eyes were cast on the powerful Senator as they await her decision. 

“Then it shall be..” answered Senator Park with a slight smirk on her lips “I shall run for President in the coming Elections.”

They discussed a lot of things including the latest news regarding Mr. Yunho and the Savages. 

“The Special Investigations Unit is on Yunho’s Case. His death was a national sensation..” said Mr. Son as he show them the press releases of his death “He died in a brutal way. His family is asking for justice saying he was not given a proper trial..”

“Mr. Yunho’s death was necessary and just. He violated the Sacred Codes of the Blood Contract..” said the Adjudicator pointedly “He did not only abuse a Diamond but he and his friends also killed quite a number of gems. His crimes were thoroughly investigated and found him guilty thus he was condemned..”

A photograph of the fallen diamond was shown on the huge glass screen. 

“Yunho killed my diamond. A valuable diamond of the Black Velvet..” said Senator Park in a gloomy tone “Her life was taken from her. Life should also be the payment. Need I remind you all the Sacred Oath each of us Elite has partaken when this Society was created..”

A moment of silence enveloped the table before President Im spoke.

“What are you going to do about the SOU agent..?”

“I already sent Project Aphrodite for a clean up..” answered the mean Senator “The SOU Agents should not be our problem. There are savages attacking the cities. A few days ago the Red Queen found three Savages outside Seoul..”

“The increasing numbers of the Savages is alarming. Are you sure the Black Diamond has accounted for all their experiments..?” asked one of the Elite.

“Of course. All the active gems have tracking devices and controlled by the Black Diamond Facility. 

“Where did the Savages came from..?”

“The West..” said the Empress and she show them the insignia the savages bore “Those Savages bore the distinct mark of the Western Facilities. The Wild Rose..”

“Why are they sending Savages in the East..?” asked one of the Elite in alarm “They are breaking the Treaty between the Sects..”

“A negotiation has already done with the Western Elite. We discussed the issues regarding the Savages. The Treaty was not broken since the Savages were not sent to wage war and no Elite has been target by the Savage..” explained the Adjudicator to the Council. 

“Then why are there Savages in the city?”

“They are also in search for the SH genes..” answered the Adjudicator “The Western Elite is also in search for the cure to the Curse..”

“The SH genes must be found at all cost before the West does..” said the Supreme Leader firmly as he look at his daughter “I trust that the Black Velvet is doing everything to find the genes..”

“Of course, father. The Diamonds are searching for the genes non-stop. In the meantime, Dr. Jeon has developed a prototype serum to slow down the effects of the curse..”

The Senator’s assistant showed the Elite the light bluish prototype serum which is encased in a glass barrel.

There has been a brief discussion regarding the SH genes and the Cure before they came to a final conclusion. 

“There will be a conference between the Sects by the end of the month. A union between the East and the West is in negotiation. If it will be, a greater responsibility will be placed on the East since we built the Elite” said The Supreme Leader as he looked at the golden insignia of the Elite “We are approaching the time when a new Supreme Leader must be elected. When the time comes, a worthy Elite will be chosen to lead the new generation - an Elite who can lead both sects.”

All eyes were on Senator Park and President Im as the Supreme Leader spoke. The Elite knew of their interest to become the next leader. 

As the meeting came to a conclusion, they gathered at the dining hall for a celebratory feast. Gifts were also given to them in care of the Black Velvet.

Senator Park and President Im spoke to one another in the balcony regarding the election. 

“It has been my greatest interest to become the Supreme Leader..” said the mean Senator with a sly smile to President Im “I will make sure I rule both worlds..”

“I don’t think the Western Sect would agree that easy. Dr. Ahn Sumin built the Western Elite by blood and sweat. A union would rather create chaos..” said President Im as he take puffs from his cigarette.

“I, too, do not agree with the union. I was thinking more of taking over..”

“You seem to forget that my ancestors built the Elite. We are the first of the Elites. It goes without saying, I have the right to become the Supreme Leader..” said President Im firmly.

“That right was tarnished the moment your brother decided to turn his back on us..” Senator Park reminded “And for what? For a broken little girl that cannot be fixed..? Just because his wife told him to save that poor girl he turned his back to the Society..”

“Did the girl remind you of who you are? Did you see yourself on that girl bearing a mark different from the other gems? But that girl is of great use to you know, isn’t she..?” asked President Im in return immediately defusing the tension between them “His betrayal brought change to the Elite and also, we should not just forget his contributions to the society. Without him, you will not have your Diamonds..”

With those words, President Im left the Senator to her own devices. He will not let Senator Park become the Supreme Leader. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE BLACK DIAMOND FACILITY

Hybrids.

Areum sat on the office chair in deep thought regarding the decree Senator Park released early this morning.

Senator Park ordered the Black Diamond Facility to create hybrid beta slaves for the Elite. 

Areum never thought of creating hybrid beta slaves ever since she started working in the Black Diamond Facility. The decree is making her a bit anxious. She wondered what purpose the hybrids would be to the Black Velvet. 

Areum sat there in great consideration and feels concerned rather of the decree.

A knock on the door broke Areum from her thoughts. It was her secretary, Yongsun. 

“The Red Queen is ready..” 

Areum nod at her secretary and dismissed her. Areum gathered the files she was previously working on and kept the Hybrid Gem Decree in the cabinet. She will study the decree after she finish her agenda for today.

Areum proceeded to the Diamond A Laboratory where her team await her. The Laboratory was already set-up according to her instructions and she was deeply pleased. 

Areum focused her attention to the Red Queen strapped securely on the programming chair. The Red Queen has different contraptions connected to her body then to the Black Diamond Facility’s system.

“Let’s begin with the upgrade..” said Areum as she monitor Jisoo’s condition and status in the interface.

“Subject Red Queen. Black Velvet 4.5 program. 11x11x11 grid system. Access code Alpha. Diamond. Pink. 226173. Delta 4. Level 4” announced Yongsun as the Black Diamond Facility’s system connect to the Crimson Red “The Red Diamond is now ready for upgrade..”

“Give her a dose of the red summer..” commanded Areum and one of the engineers injected a controlled amount of the dissociative drug to the Red Queen. 

Areum and the Engineers watched in the huge screen as Jisoo fall into a deep trance. 

The Crimson Red in now in full view at the glass screen. It is the fantasy world created inside the Red Queen’s mind where Jisoo’s alters live. 

Areum carefully checked the Crimson Red’s system before laying out the script for the upgrade. Meanwhile, the Engineers prepare the programming drugs during the upgrade.

“Prepare the RED Program..” commanded Areum to Yongsun as she upload the programming script to the system.

They waited for a few seconds until the upload was done. 

“Initiating RED Program..” said one of the engineers as the upgrade begins. Areum isolated the grid where the new delta alter will be created “Access Code – Crystal Red..”

Various Images and coded numbers flashed on Jisoo’s mind according to the programming script. The engineers gave Jisoo various stabilizing drugs to deepen her trance state.

Areum monitored the Red Queen’s state at the interface carefully. She should maintain Jisoo’s level 5 trance state so as not to shatter the beautiful Crystal Red world they are creating inside her mind. 

Areum then placed Jisoo under a simulation to strengthen the profile and character of the delta alter they creating. 

Areum watched as Jisoo’s skin jumped from the electric shocks hitting her nerves. The Red Queen’s body convulsing involuntarily at the intensity of the shock but Jisoo’s alpha is carrying all the pain to protect the core alter. The Core should never shatter or else the system will collapse and Jisoo might die. 

It pleased Areum seeing how the alters are perfectly working to protect the system. 

“Rise, Red. Rise as the break of dawn..”

Jisoo started hallucinating as she dissociates deeper from reality. Her mind worked on its own and obeyed what the Engineers are telling her. The script went on and on as the Red Queen sat there taking it all in. 

“Red. You are a Queen. You are a diamond. Now shatter..”

Areum smiled seeing Jisoo’s mind shatter into pieces of broken images as the programming script flashed inside her mind in perfect recollection. All her torture and trauma are recounted in a horrifying series to reshape and expand her program. As what they say the more trauma you experience, the deeper your mind goes inside a fantasy world. 

“Red in the Heart. Silver in the Mind. Queen of Hearts. Set the world in fire. Make it rain. Color the world in red like the blood of your ashes..”

It was dissociative phrase the engineers use so that Jisoo will re-live all her traumatic experiences and allow her to blindly obey her handlers.   


But Jisoo is trying her best to fight it off the upgrade. It must have been painful. Jisoo is fighting to keep her mind intact despite the pain and torture. Jisoo’s core is taking control of the system by building amnesia walls around the vulnerable parts of the system including the alters who have never surfaced and are living deep within the system. 

Areum noticed the silent rebellion and decided to torture her with her greatest fear. 

“Induct Porcelain face program. Make her vulnerable..”

A series of dissociative phrases were directed as the script for porcelain face programming is added to the ongoing programming script. Jisoo’s body temperature is going up and Jisoo felt like her face is melting at the intense heat. 

“Stop. No!!!” plead Jisoo’s beta alter; Scarlet Red. The Core Jisoo tried to gain control but her subconscious is already creating the images of Red inside her mind. 

“Burn her until she creates the Crystal Red..” said Areum and Jisoo touched her face and it was empty. They have taken away her beautiful face “You will have no face until you obey your master..”

“Master, please.. don’t take my face away..” pleaded Jisoo and it pleased Areum seeing the Crystal Red world beginning to stabilize at the Red Diamond’s system. 

“Give her the Red Flavor..” instructed Areum and an Engineer injected a controlled dose of the potent dissociative drug. 

Areum looked at Jisoo’s mind on the mainframe. The Crystal Red is beginning to be complete and it looked so beautiful.

  
“I am the Red Queen..” said Jisoo as she touches her face frantically. The upgrade is beginning to complete “My name is Red and I am the queen of the Crystal Red..”

“Good girl..” cooed Areum, pleased of the development of the upgrade “Now tell me what you see..”

Jisoo began to describe the beautiful Crystal Red world Areum laid out for Jisoo to create in her mind. Roses and crystals adorned the beautiful kingdom. Areum is pleased seeing the wonderful world on the mainframe. 

“BV 4.5 programming of the Red Diamond is a success. Crimson Red is now expanded and ready for the creation of a new alter..” said Areum proudly seeing the beautiful world created inside Jisoo’s mind “A new queen is born..”

But the red flavor is a poison to Jisoo’s body. The potent drug is pulling Jisoo away from her body. Her heart beat spiked wildly in the cardiac monitor in an alarming rate and her breathing began to be labored. 

Suddenly, Jisoo began convulsing on the programming chair. Her muscles moving in an uncontrollable spasm. 

“We are losing her..” said one of the Engineers monitoring Jisoo’s condition on the main frame “She is going to arrest anytime..”

Areum signaled Solar to give Jisoo the final potent programming drug called the Black Serum. They watched as Jisoo struggle on the programming table. 

Jisoo heard a loud ringing as her vision starts to go blurry and dark. Her lungs began to constrict and her heart beat erratically until there was nothing but a flat line. 

“Did we just lose her..?” asked one of the engineers as they watch Jisoo’s flat line on the cardiac monitor. 

Areum eased the engineers to their positions as she await for the drug to take effect. Suddenly a beeping sound can be head from the monitor. 

The Engineers looked at each other after seeing the small spikes in the cardiac monitor. 

“I can feel a pulse..” said one of the engineers then hastily began giving Jisoo stabilizing drugs. 

Areum smirked from her position as she watch Jisoo’s heartbeat gradually pickup its rate and transitioned to a normal stable heartbeat. 

“The Red Queen is still 5 Levels deep, Dr. Jeon..” 

“Give her the White Serum slowly..” commanded Areum to one of the engineers who immediately followed. 

The engineer extracted the white serum from a vial he took from the metallic cabinet. Slowly he injected the serum to Jisoo’s vein. 

They watched her vitals and consciousness began to stabilize until Jisoo slowly awake from her trance state. 

“BV 4.5 Programming Successful”

The system notified and they Engineers watched in amazement as Jisoo sat there as if she didn’t just momentarily die. 

Areum felt pride swell in her bosom seeing the new delta alter in the Crystal Red. 

Areum instructed the engineers to bring Jisoo to the treatment area until she is fully recovered before bringing her back to the Black Velvet. 

Areum then proceeded back to her office with the Red Queen’s files which she will file in the Black Diamonds Archives. 

Areum then started working on the Senator’s decree regarding the Hybrid Gems. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
JISOO

It was already dark when Jisoo woke up from her slumber. She felt a little disconnected to herself and she didn’t understand why. 

Jisoo looked at herself in the mirror and could not help but feel like there is another person living inside her. 

Jisoo felt confused and lost as she try to recall what must have happened to her the past days.

Jisoo could remember bits and pieces of what happened to her and it is making her anxious. 

‘Black Velvet is a prison. A black heaven. We are all slaves to the system..’

Jisoo remembered her alter, Scarlet Red say before her vision turned darker while she gasped for air as she lay on the programming table at the Black Diamond Facility. 

Jisoo recalled feeling like she was floating in an abyss. It was a dark and scary place that she can’t fight the pull of darkness surrounding her. 

Everything is turned dark around her and a strange sense of peace shrouded her. 

That is what dying felt like. 

It felt like a black heaven. 

But then the next thing Jisoo could recall is Dr. Jeon checking on her and telling her she dis a great job before she fell into a deep slumber where she dreamt of a faceless being haunting her. 

Jisoo shook off the uneasy feeling inside her and made her way to the living room and saw some of the gems doing various things. 

Rose cautiously approached her with a small box on her hand. She handed Jisoo the box and said,

“It is a gift for you..”

Jisoo took the small box hesitantly. Her brows burrowing together “Who is this from..?”

Rose didn’t answer the question and just gave Jisoo a sad smile.

Jisoo opened the box where it revealed a red diamond necklace. 

Love me as if I am your last..

Jisoo heard on her head as memories of the past began to flood her mind. Her hands shake as she stare at the diamond necklace. 

FLASHBACK

It was during summer when Jennie brought Jisoo to Paris for a vacation. They toured around and enjoyed what the beautiful city had to offer. 

It was the first time Jisoo felt what freedom is like. It was the first time Jisoo knew that there is life beyond the walls of the Black Velvet. 

Most especially, this is the first time Jisoo has accepted the emotions she feel for Jennie. 

Tonight, they were in a yacht enjoying a cruise with young lovers. It was a perfect night of jazz music in the background, great food and wine.

Jisoo could not ask for more.

It was the middle of the cruise when Jennie brought her to the deck away from the crowd where they enjoy the cool sea breeze.   


A soft glow from the moon illuminate the back ground and Jennie looked ethereal. Jisoo couldn’t help but feel her heart beat loud on her chest. 

Jennie looked at her with love in those foxy eyes that Jisoo has grown to love. Shyly, Jennie reached out to tuck a stray her behind Jisoo’s ear.

Jennie reached out to her and their lips melted in a sweet kiss. Her lips felt so soft and sweet like velvet. 

A contented smile broke on her lips as they pull apart. 

Jennie began to pull a small box from her pocket and revealed a red diamond necklace. Jisoo was astounded when Jennie put the necklace on her. 

‘Love me as if I am your last..’

Jennie whispered to her before kissing her once more. 

Jisoo felt her tears stream down her face as the necklace bring painful memories of the past. The clock masters in her system activating its defenses to keep the painful memories deep in the system.

Jisoo can feel her the chaos in her system as the red queen blocks the painful memories from reaching the core. 

“Unnie, are you alright..?” asked Rosé as Jisoo began to back up on the wall. Rose held Jisoo by the arms to steady her. 

The other gems saw the rising tension and began to express their concern. 

“Rosé, what’s happening..?” asked Sana cautiously from her seat as they look between Jisoo and Rosé.

“I don’t know..” answered the blonde diamond as she check on Jisoo. 

Then Rose saw the familiar twitch during a switch and suddenly felt the impending danger of the situation.

“Jisoo unnie, are you alright..?” asked Momo as she approach Jisoo but Rosé told her to step back.

“Step back, unnie..” pleaded Rosé as she slowly step away from Jisoo.

‘Rise red.. rise in the blood of your ashes..’ murmured Jisoo in a quiet tone and Rosé felt her body shiver in fear.

Suddenly, Jisoo charged towards Rosé and knocked her on the floor. Jisoo landed a couple of blows on Rosé in which the tall girl had a hard time defending herself from the attack. 

The gems wanted to call the handlers but they don’t want Jisoo to get punished. Rosé continued to block Jisoo’s attacks while the other gems try to stop Jisoo from killing Rosé.

Rosé is bleeding but she could not let Jisoo hurt the other gems. If she knew that the gift would trigger Jisoo’s delta, she wouldn’t have given it to her. Rosé wondered what was Jennie’s intention in giving the gift to Jisoo. 

Suddenly, Tzuyu arrived in the living room and saw Jisoo attacking Rosé. 

Tzuyu saw the diamond necklace on the floor and immediately knew what triggered Jisoo’s delta to come out. Tzuyu instructed the gems to stand back as she pick up the diamond necklace.

“Hey, Red..” Tzuyu called loudly and Jisoo looked at her. Tzuyu noticed the light brown specks glittering in red “Look what I have here..” 

Tzuyu let the diamond necklace dangle on her fingers for Jisoo to see. The Red Queen let go of the bloody Rosé and turned to Tzuyu with a dead set intention to harm her.

“Run..” Tzuyu instructed Rosé and the gems and they immediately escaped out of the living room leaving Jisoo and Tzuyu alone. 

Sana saw Tzuyu’s eyes turn as clear as the blue ocean before the door clicked shut. Momo and Eunha helped Rosé to the treatment room and told Irene about the incident. 

There were crashing noises before silence enveloped the room. The gems looked at each other in concern before Sana carefully opened the door.

There revealed Tzuyu holding a now subdued Jisoo, whose heavy breathing now calm and relaxed without any trace of aggression. 

“Take a breath and let go.. Red, dark and deep you go to sleep..”

Jisoo stared at Tzuyu for a few long seconds before closing her eyes. Tzuyu knew she got her. 

“Open your eyes..”

Jisoo shook her head lightly and blinked a few times. She looked around and saw everyone’s eyes on her. 

“Jisoo..” called the queen of the night and Jisoo turned her head towards Irene “Jisoo sweetie..”

“Yes unnie..?” asked the confused girl who swayed a little as she tries to grasp what is happening around her “Is there something wrong..?”

“No..” lied the queen of the night to the red queen “Are you feeling alright..?”

Jisoo nod her head and answered “Yeah. Just a little dizzy..”

“Are you sure you’re alright..?” asked Irene in worry as she placed her arm around Jisoo.

“Yes. I’m fine..”

Irene then sent Jisoo to the treatment room with the help of Momo and Sana.

Tzuyu told Irene that Jisoo was accidentally triggered by the diamond necklace in which Irene identified as Jisoo’s original red diamond. 

Irene then told the gems not to tell Jisoo what she did to Rosé due to Jisoo’s vulnerability. Irene thanked Tzuyu for helping Jisoo before things go out of hand. 

Irene will talk to the house manager herself and explain to her what happened so as to avoid any punishment from the Empress. 

Irene made sure Rosé is recovering fully at the treatment room. Rosé assured Irene that she is fine and have no grudge against Jisoo since she was the one to give Jisoo the gift from Jennie. 

Irene then visited Jisoo in the treatment room. Irene connected Jisoo to the system and replaced her diamond necklace with the red diamond necklace. Irene accessed Jisoo’s system using a code Mina taught her and temporarily disabled Jisoo’s delta alter. 

Irene placed a kiss on Jisoo’s forehead and whispered,

“Don’t let them break you..” 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METRO

It was an all black outfit at Mr. Seo Yunho’s funeral. Flowers and candles adorned the chapel where his body was laid for viewing of his late family and friends. 

High profile figures and celebrities gathered at the chapel to join the Seo family in mourning for their loss. 

SinB and Chungha stood just outside the chapel waiting for the perfect timing to talk to Mr. Seo’ wife. She wondered if she will have the chance to talk to Mrs. Seo without all these visitors flocking inside the chapel. 

There was a series of murmurs when Senator Park and Jung Soyeon arrived in the chapel together with a couple of bodyguards.

SinB watched as the Senator converse with Yunho’s wife and children seriously. She wondered what they were talking about judging from Mrs. Seo’s expression, it is not a good talk. 

SinB studied Jung Soyeon from afar and wondered what is her connection to Mr. Yunho. She wondered if she is also involved in the underground cult. 

A few moments later, SinB saw Senator Park approach them. She gave the Senator a bow before greeting her.

“Agent Hwang. It’s nice to finally meet you. I heard the SOU investigating Yunho’s case..” said the Senator as she look at then with a sly smile. 

“Yes. Things are going to the direction we wanted. In no time the perpetrators will be apprehended..” answered SinB as she look back at the Senator

“So, you have a suspect..”

“Yes. We have a list of suspects. We are just finalizing the reports before we release a search warrant..” 

Senator Park looked at her for a moment and said “Good luck, Agent Hwang..”

With that Senator Park left with Soyeon in tow. Just before they turned a corner, SinB saw a familiar tattoo on Soyeon’s wrist. SinB immediately placed Soyeon on her watch list and reminded herself to do a background check on the young investor. 

SinB turned to Mrs. Seo and saw that she was alone. She immediately approached her and introduced herself before calling Chungha when Mrs. Seo invited them to the dining hall. 

Once settled down, SinB didn’t hesitate to ask her a couple of questions regarding Yunho’s death.

“Mrs. Seo, if I may ask, what is Mr. Yunho doing the past days before that night? Did he receive any threat before that night or was he involved in a fight that led to his demise..?”

Mrs. Seo was silent for a long time trying to keep her tears at bay before she answered in a dead tone. 

“Yunho has always been a good man both as a father and a businessman. He never dealt with anyone unfairly. He is his usual self before that night..”

SinB almost snorted hearing that Yunho was a good man. So, his wife has no idea what a monster Yunho is. Or, she could be hiding something. 

“A rare set of diamond was taken that night. Multi-billion worth of diamonds were gone and there was no struggle marks on the sealed vault..” explained SinB to Mrs. Seo “We are thinking that an inside job might be involved but a death note was found inside his office sentencing him to death..”

Chungha showed Mrs. Seo the photo of the death note and the written contents in which Mrs. Seo began to fidget in her seat. 

“Mr. Yunho was targeted that night and we know that it is someone he is familiar with. So, is Mr. Yunho involved in some kind of a group? Or a fraternity?..” 

“Not that I know of..”

“Are you sure, Mrs. Seo..?” asked SinB with a raised eyebrow to the fidgety woman “The insignia on the death note matches with the diamond tattoo on Mr. Yunho’s wrist..”

Mrs. Seo was sweating and SinB knew that her suspicions are correct.

“And we found a vault with graphic contents involving Mr. Yunho and his friends..” told SinB to the shocked Mrs. Seo, whose tears started to fall from her eyes “There are also diamond bracelets, trackers and various items that connects him to an underground cult. His friends in the videos were all convicted in human trafficking and drugs smuggling. We also found out that the set of rare diamonds came from an illegal mining station in Sierra Leone. So, if there’s anything you would like to tell us, Mrs. Seo now is the time..”

Mrs. Seo broke down in front of Chungha and SinB. She cried for a long time while the agents sat there patiently waiting for her answer. 

After a while, Mrs. Seo stopped crying and with a shaky voice she answered,

“I kept telling Yunho to stop being involved with his criminal friends. But he would not listen to me. He was the only one left when his friends were brutally murdered a few months ago. He told me that they are going to kill him and he needs to hide the vault before they take it from him..”

“Do you have any idea who he is pertaining to..?”

Mrs. Seo shook her head and SinB felt that she is telling the truth. They conversed a little more and gathered all the information they needed before leaving the chapel.

“From what we have gathered so far, Mr. Seo Yunho is involved in an underground cult with his friends. They murdered a bunch of prostitutes probably owned by the cult. As payment of the crime, he and his friends were murdered by the Midnight Hunter..” summarized SinB to the profiler as they drive back to Seoul Metro “The Midnight Hunter is involved in the taking of Ms. Bae. The underground cult maybe responsible for the missing girls the past decade..”

Chungha nod her head in agreement “But the question is, where are the missing girls now. Who is the leader of that cult? And mostly, who is that Midnight Hunter..”

YUJU

Yuju reclined back on the chair feeling exhausted after reviewing the videos on the memory sticks. It sickened her as she recall the gruesome videos of the girls abused by Mr. Yunho and his friends. 

Yuju reviewed the case files of the missing girls and matched them to the girls in Yunho’s videos. There was no match and Yuju is already losing hope until she heard a ping from the system. 

A photo of a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes appeared on the screen matching with the girl on Yunho’s video. 

Jeon Somi.

Yuju was shocked to silence and she could not believe hat she is seeing. She finally found a match and a name to one of the missing girls. 

Yuju immediately pulled Somi’s file from the archives and searched for information about her. Yuju was astounded at the turn of events.

Yuju replayed the last video on Yunho’s files and cringed at the screen seeing how Yunho murdered the poor girl. Yuju then remembered the name Somi said in one of the videos. 

She searched for the Empress and the possible connection it has to the underground cult. Sadly, there are no information relating to the name.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MINA

An unconscious smile grazed the Black Beauty’s lips the moment she woke up from her blissful sleep. Memories of last night at the pool is still fresh in her mind and Mina could feel her naked body aching deliciously from the passionate sex she had with the young heiress. 

Her eyes opened and the first thing she saw is Nayeon’s beautiful face sleeping peacefully beside her. Mina touched those plump lips that kissed her so lovely and tenderly that it makes Mina crave for more. 

It felt like the young heiress undressed her soul and the black beauty laid naked right before her eyes. Nayeon’s sweet lips and soft tender touch, and delicious kisses are now engraved deeply in Mina’s memory. 

Mina wanted to remember how Nayeon made her feel contrasting to the memories that constantly tortures her mind. 

Mina will go back to that prison as soon as the Contract expires and she doesn’t know if she will ever see the young heiress ever again and feel what is like to be humane. 

Mina is not sure if Nayeon will ever come back to the Black Velvet. Nayeon might come back but maybe not for her. Maybe Nayeon would want another midnight dancer. 

She hoped not. She hoped that Nayeon would always remember her. They only have a few more days to spend together so she allowed herself to feel. 

Im Nayeon made her feel what is like to be human.

Humane. It didn’t exists in her for a very long time. She has been in the void for so long that she can’t remember when was the last time she felt like a human with emotions. 

The Black Beauty can still feel the raw emotions she felt many years ago in her hometown. She was deeply scarred by the memory that her core went missing for a long time.

Mina has a darkness inside her that no one knew. A dangerous and deadly darkness that made her the monster they created her to be. 

FLASHBACK

A monster with no conscience.

Ashes fell from the night sky like snow as the raging fire and smoke engulf what used to be a beautiful home as several bodies sprawled on the floor in bloody carnage. 

A young girl about eight years of age stood in the middle of the fiery hell, her hands and body tainted with blood and guts. 

Her eyes as the dead as the midnight sky. 

A lone figure stood in front of her looking at the carnage she did. 

“You did a great job, Mina..” the lone figure said with a sly smile plastered on its lips. With a flick of its fingers, Mina snapped out of her trance “You are indeed a very special diamond..”

Blood.

The young girl looked around her in hysteria seeing the blood and guts spilled on the floor. The metallic scent of blood and the burning flesh is making her dizzy and nauseous.

Her tears spilled uncontrollably from her eyes seeing the blood in her hands. Realization hit her like a train wreck as she becomes reoriented with her surroundings.

The house. The garden. The dolls. The paintings. The bodies on the floor.

This is her home. 

The young girl knelt on the floor in utter shock as she look at her bloody hands. She can feel her throat constricting as her sobs begin to choke her. Her heart began to constrict in pain and anguish.

The young girl knelt before the bodies and screamed in horror at what she did to her own flesh and blood. 

Mina felt like she is descending to madness as she recall the screams and the pleas of her family before she murdered them without mercy. 

“You are nothing but a murderer, a cold blooded killer..”

She looked at the lone figure standing before her letting her drown in pain and misery. 

“That is what you are and you will remember what you did until you are nothing but a stone..”

The lone figure stepped closer to her and placed her in a deep trance like state as her mind shutters into millions of pieces. 

“From here on, you will be known as the Black Beauty – a monster with no conscience..”

*************

Suddenly, Mina was snapped out of the painful memory. Her system does not allow the core to recall traumatic memories else the system be broken and shatter. 

Mina inhaled deeply and blinked away the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes. She looked at the person beside her seeking some kind of solitude from the pain she is feeling. 

Mina’s mind raced with different thoughts as she lay there beside Nayeon. Would Nayeon still want her if she knew the secrets the Black Beauty deeply keeps?

“You know, you’re thinking a lot already and it’s still so early in the morning..” heard Mina from the young heiress who is now looking at her so softly “Are you okay..?”

“Yeah..” answered the Black Beauty quietly as she let Nayeon’s affections warm her cold heart “I just feel cold..”

Mina watched Nayeon adjust her position then felt Nayeon’s arms around her. It gave Mina warmth, safety and security against the cold and almost against the dark and twisted world she is imprisoned to.

“You feeling warm now..?” asked Nayeon with a slight tease in her voice making Mina smile in return.

“Yes. More than warm..” 

Mina can feel all the uneasy feeling leave her body as she revel in the warmth of the young heiress. She allowed her system to block away all the painful memories of the past and she focused on the present and the way her heart beats for the Im Heiress. 

Mina watched Nayeon look at her deeply as she wets her soft lips. Nayeon began to skim her fingers through Mina’s soft hair like she’s lulling her to sleep. The Black Beauty could feel her bosom swell at the affection. 

Just then Mina felt Nayeon’s fingers trace her jaw stopping by her chin before a soft pair of lips pressed on her own. 

Mina closed her eyes as the young heiress kissed her so tenderly. She could feel the smile on Nayeon’s lips before they parted.

“You are truly beautiful..” sweetly spoke the young heiress and the Black Beauty could feel her cheeks blush.

Mina can feel her system turn into a wonderful chaos that she was suddenly afraid that her tracker would set off and alarm the handlers that she is breaking some of the most important terms in the Contract. 

Of course, this is forbidden. The Contract was created to avoid getting caught up in the middle of a hopeless romance. 

Mina is a midnight dancer. A queen of disaster. They were programmed to be devoid of all emotions. 

And yet here they are, testing the limits and crossing the borders that was drawn between them. 

“Stop thinking about anything.. I don’t want you to think of anything else but you and me” Mina heard the young heiress say and it pulled her away from her thoughts “Stay here with me..” 

And Mina did what Nayeon told her. She set aside who and what she is. For now, she is Mina, not a midnight dancer, nit an alter but her true self. 

So the Black Beauty and the young heiress spent the next days getting to know each other deeper despite the limitations and restrictions of the contract that bounded them together. 

Mina discovered a lot of things about the young heiress as they spent the waking hours exchanging stories and knowing each other better. 

Im Nayeon is different as what Mina could remember of the young heiress many years ago.  


Despite being an Elite, Nayeon never made her feel like she is a midnight dancer, a mere diamond used for the satisfaction of the Elite. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI 

Gorgeous.

It was the first thought that came to Seulgi’s mind when she first saw Dr. Ahn – President and CEO of the MediCorp. She is the definition is of gorgeous – vibrant pinkish hair, lovely body and a beautiful face. 

Her beauty stood out amongst the people inside the Conference Room. 

Seulgi noticed the black crucifix adorning her choker and felt an odd sense of familiarity to it. She felt like she has seen her somewhere. She looks oddly familiar although this is the first time she has seen the gorgeous scientist.

“Dr. Kang..” called the Chief of Hospital, Dr. Han as soon as she arrived in the hall “At last, you are here. Please take a seat. The meeting is about to start..”

Seulgi looked at her surrounding and spotted a vacant one beside Wendy. She quickly moved and sat beside her best friend.

“I thought you aren’t coming..” said Wendy as she hand Seulgi a set of files.

“I wasn’t but the Chief came to my office with a memo..”

Seulgi just sighed as she watch Wendy chuckle on her seat. She turned her gaze to the people surrounding her when she was suddenly taken aback. 

The gorgeous Dr. Ahn sat across her, looking at her with a smile on her lips. 

“Dr. Kang..” said Dr. Ahn with a sweet smile. Her voice charming and sexy “It is my pleasure to finally meet you..” 

Seulgi shook the scientist’s hand and felt how soft and velvety her skin against hers. 

‘Seulgi..’

Suddenly, Seulgi heard a voice calling her. It is faint and almost imperceptible. But she heard it. 

Seulgi knew that voice. 

Joohyun.

Seulgi let go of the had touching hers and felt like she was scorched by fire, her heart thumping loud on her chest. She turned to where she heard the voice. 

She found nothing but an empty space.

“Is there something wrong, Dr. Kang..?” asked Dr. Ahn in concern seeing Seulgi’s troubled expression. 

“No. I’m fine..” answered Seulgi as she look at her surroundings once more.

“Are you sure..?” 

“Yes..” 

Dr. Ahn was about to say something but the meeting started briefly with the Chairman greeting everyone and introducing the guests from MediCorp. Their meeting mostly revolved around partnership in research and investment. 

Seulgi can feel Dr. Ahn’s eyes on her and she felt a little uneasy. She could not understand what she feels. There is something different with Dr. Ahn’s piercing gaze. 

It seemed that it’s not just Seulgi who noticed Dr. Ahn’s gaze on her. 

“I think Dr. Ahn likes you..” teased Wendy quietly so as not to be heard by anyone else but Seulgi “She keeps on looking at you..”

“Stop it..” Seulgi argued as she push Wendy lightly “I know why she is looking at me..”

“You think she is just interested in your research..?” asked Wendy with a raised eyebrow “I know what that look means..”

“I am not interested if that’s what you mean. She isn’t Joohyun..”

The Chairman then opened up the MediCorp’s interest and proposal regarding Seulgi’s genetic research. 

“The MediCorp is expressing a great interest in the Super Genes and is proposing for sponsorship and investment in the research if Dr. Kang agrees to continue the research at the MediCorp..” said the MediCorp’s research manager as he look at Seulgi. 

“Dr. Kang, what do you say to the proposal..?”

Seulgi can feel Dr. Ahn’s expectant gaze on her as they await her answer. 

“I apologize but I cannot continue the genetic research right now..” answered Seulgi in front of the Board of Directors and the MediCorp Directors “My wife Joohyun is still missing. My mind is not at the right place..”

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Researchers compete just to achieve this sponsorship and investment..” said one of the directors of Seoul Medical Hospital. 

“Why don’t you just sell the rights to the MediCorp..?”

Wendy scoffed and shook her head at the Director for his ridiculous suggestion.

“I’m sorry but I can’t do that..” answered Seulgi firmly as she try to calm her nerves. She can feel her body shake in anger at their insensitivity “You don’t understand. My wife is missing until now. My greatest priority at this time is for her to be found..”

“Your wife has been missing for years. Maybe it is time f-“

“Stop..!” said Dr. Ahn to one of the directors of MediCorp. She send a warning glare to the man and he immediately shut his mouth “I apologize for Director Mino’s insensitive words, Dr. Kang..”

Seulgi remained silent while Wendy glares at the Director. 

“Dr. Kang. Can I have a word with you after the meeting..?”

Seulgi looked at the beautiful Dr. Ahn in consideration before nodding her head in agreement. 

After the meeting, Seulgi lead Dr. Ahn to her office and immediately closed the door. 

“Why are you so interested in the Super Genes, Dr. Ahn..?”

Seulgi asked boldly as soon as they sat adjacent to each other, the office table in between them.

“You see. The Super Genes is a breakthrough in the Medical Field. Many lives could be saved and changed. Many diseases could be cured. Humanity will once have hope to have a better life..” answered Dr. Ahn truthfully as she lean forward to get her point to Seulgi “There are many research like the Super Genes but nothing quite like it..”

Seulgi took in her words silently as she consider what the MediCorp President said. It is true though. Her research was a break through in the Medicine and has a promising future. 

“I know the capabilities of the Super Genes and what it would bring the society. But you have to understand, I cannot continue working on the research until Joohyun is found..”

Dr. Ahn lent out a frustrated sigh before handing Seulgi a file case. 

“Do you know about the Super Human Genes..?”

“Yes. I heard about it..” said Seulgi as she open the case file containing information about the said SH Genes “It is where my research came from. The truth is the Super Genes is a derivative of the SH Genes. It is the simplest form of the SH genes..”

“I know and you made a great job in decoding the SH genes. But I doubt you know how the SH genes came to be..” said the MediCorp President “A great scientist once created a Super Human Gene a few years ago. His name is Dr. Im Hanbin. His research in genetics paved the way to the cure in many types of cancer and hematologic diseases. Dr. Im unfortunately died and his SH genes went to the grave with him. For years, scientists try to recreate the SH Genes but none of them succeeded until you. The Super Genes have many similarities to the SH genes. Can’t you see what it means. Can’t you see the change it will bring to humanity?”

“I know it will do good but in as much as it will, the Super Genes in the wrong hands will bring destruction to the world. Research Groups from around the world covet the Super Genes and they have different motives that are questionable..” said Seulgi in a serious tone “So, why do you want it, Dr. Ahn? What is your true motive..?”

Dr. Ahn tilted her to the side as she stare at Seulgi in the eyes like a ravenous wolf. Seulgi suddenly remembered her dream and felt uneasy as she unconsciously rub her neck.

So it was Dr. Ahn she was dreaming about the past days that is why the crucifix is oddly familiar to her. No doubt now. Was her dream a premonition or a warning? It is a silly thought she concluded. 

“I already told you why I want the Super Genes, Dr. Kang. But you seem not to believe my intention..” spoke Dr. Ahn as she flip her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck and her clavicle “If you agree to a deal with me, then you will know of my motives. Think about it, Dr. Kang. I am giving you a great opportunity here. Your parents were not wrong when they said that you will achieve great things in life..”

Seulgi was suddenly shaken hearing Dr. Ahn talking about her parents that she never knew “My parents..? How do you know them..?”

“I don’t want to be that kind of person but you are leaving me no choice..” Dr. Ahn said as she stand from her seat “I know them, Seulgi. And I will tell you more about them if you join me in the MediCorp..”

Seulgi was stunned silent in her seat and could not move as Dr. Ahn sat on the table in front of Seulgi. She leaned forward and whispered to Seulgi’s ear,

“Call me when you made up your mind, Dr. Kang. I will be waiting..”

Dr. Ahn’s sexy scent and warmth filled Seulgi’s senses as the President undoubtedly try to seduce her. Dr. Ahn then stood up as Seulgi froze on her seat. 

“Your wife should not be a hindrance to your growth. You have so much potential but you are being held back by the ghost of your past..”

With that, Dr. Ahn bid her a goodbye and left the office leaving Seulgi alone with a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach. 

“She thinks she can seduce me..” Seulgi thought loudly before drinking the glass of water on the table.

Sly and dangerous.

Added Seulgi to her impression of the MediCorp CEO. 

Seulgi then saw the glass card on her table. It was Dr. Ahn’s calling card. Questions swarmed Seulgi’s thoughts as she thinks of her conversation with the President. 

Seulgi could not help but feel like a trap is being set before her. One wrong move and she will lose in this dangerous game. 

She knew why the MediCorp is so adamant of acquiring her research. But the things that bothers her is the information Dr. Ahn has of her parents. 

‘What do I do Joohyun..?’

Seulgi sighed deeply before taking out the photo of the first painting she has of Joohyun. 

She smiled as she recall the memories anchored to that bare painting off her beloved Joohyun. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI + IRENE

It was a warm summer night when Irene visited Seulgi’s art studio.

Seulgi sat on the stool in front of the blank canvas with her heart beating erratically on her chest. She can feel the sweat drip down her forehead as she steady her gaze to the naked beauty before her. 

It was Irene lying naked on the couch in a seductive pose.

Seulgi began to sketch Irene’s figure on the canvas in concentration but Irene is making it hard for her. 

Seulgi could not believe it first when Irene asked her to paint her bare. Seulgi refused a few times until Irene begged her to accept her request. Seulgi accepted the request and is now regretting her decision.

Seulgi didn’t know that Irene is serious of her request so when Irene arrived in studio earlier, Seulgi almost told her to just cancel her request but Irene is very determined in her request.

Seulgi prepared the materials while Irene sat on the couch patiently. When Seulgi is done, she nervously asked Irene to take off her clothes. 

Seulgi didn’t miss the sly smile on Irene’s lips as she start to slowly strip her clothes off, Seulgi turned away to give Irene some privacy. 

Seulgi took calming breaths to steady her erratic heart. 

A few moments later, Seulgi heard Irene say almost innocently,

“Where do you want me..?”

Seulgi rolled her eyes heating the innuendo behind the words. Seulgi turned around and almost had a heart attack seeing the bare Irene in front of her. 

Seulgi felt her throat go dry as she try to keep her gaze from wandering on Irene’s beautiful body. 

Irene was smirking at her and Seulgi can feel like Irene is doing this on purpose. 

“On the couch. Lie back and comfortably pose for me..” Seulgi said seriously and Irene followed her. She laid down on the couch and posed for her. 

Seulgi can feel her cheeks blush as she glanced at the bare Irene on the couch. 

“Are you alright, my love..?” asked Irene slyly to the blushing Seulgi. 

Seulgi gave a small nod and sat on the stool with her pencil in her fingers. 

Seulgi’s hand shake as she look at the bare body. She swallowed thickly seeing the smooth pearl white expanse of bare skin in front of her. 

Seulgi inhaled deeply as her eyes travel the bare skin memorizing every inch of her lover’s body. She wondered how soft those skin must feel like against her fingers. She wondered what it felt like to taste that creamy white skin. She wondered how Irene would react as she lick those pinkish nipple.

What the fuck. Seulgi thought. 

Seulgi closed her eyes as she feel the heat below her belly. She reprimanded herself at the dirty thought that crossed her mind. 

Seulgi mentally slapped herself before she focused her mind on the task at hand. 

A few hours later, the painting was complete and Seulgi finally felt at ease knowing that her torture is finally over. 

Seulgi smiled seeing her beautiful creation. She was amazed herself on how she survived till the end. 

She showed the painting to Irene who was pleased of the beautiful painting. She gave Seulgi a warm hug and Seulgi froze feeling Irene’s soft and smooth naked body against hers. 

Irene saw Seulgi’s reaction and smiled. 

Irene pushed Seulgi to the couch and climbed on her lap to straddle her. 

Seulgi can feel her heart hammering on her chest as she feel Irene’s body against hers. Irene looked at her with a burning passion and Seulgi could feel her body heat up in want. 

“Since you’ve done an amazing job, let me reward you..”

Irene whispered seductively to her ears before nibbling on her ear lobe. 

Seulgi grasped Irene’s side as she choke back the moan that threatens to leave her throat. 

“Kiss me, Seulgi..” said Irene as they stare at each other’s eyes. Seulgi can see the lust in Irene’s dilated pupils “Make love to me..”

It was all it took before Seulgi flipped them over and kissed Irene passionately. Their tongues tangled in a heated kiss as Seulgi began to explore the soft smooth skin beneath her. 

Seulgi shed her clothes off as they exchange passionate kisses. Their bodies melted in a sweet embrace as they let their desire take over them. 

Seulgi placed her mouth on Irene’s breasts and sucked on her nipple before twirling her tongue around it making Irene moan on her ears. 

  
Once satisfied, Seulgi began exploring Irene’s folds with her fingers and felt how wet and ready Irene is for her. 

“Fuck me, Seulgi.. take me please..”

Irene begged in ecstasy as Seulgi rub Irene’s clit with her thumb. Slowly, Seulgi began placing butterfly kisses from Irene’s neck until she reached her target.

Seulgi began to lick Irene’s folds in long strokes that left Irene writhing in pleasure. Seulgi then began sucking on Irene’s clit and Seulgi could not stop as she hears the pleasure eliciting from Irene as she scream Seulgi’s name. 

Then Seulgi inserted three fingers inside Irene’s wet hole and began stroking her in perfect timing. 

Seulgi can hear Irene pant and writhe beneath her in pure pleasure. Seulgi then can feel Irene’s walls clenching around her fingers and shortly after, Irene came with Seulgi’s name on her lips. 

Seulgi licked Irene’s juices in delight before snuggling against the satisfied Irene. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
PROJECT APHRODITE

‘Target locked’

The tall figure said as she stood atop the five story building as she watch her target enter the building adjacent to her. 

‘Apprehend the target as ordered. Initiate Project Aphrodite..’

The tall figure heard from the intercom before a series of code words were given to her. She can feel her mind restructuring as she fall deep in trance until the switching is complete. 

Aphrodite. 

This is what the Elite call her delta alter. She was created after the Greek Goddess of Love and Beauty. She was created in the BDF by Dr. Jeon Areum. She is a 3rd Generation Diamond with BV 4.5 program. 

Aphrodite is used in special missions like this task given to her by the Empress. 

12:45am.

The time blared on her watch. It is time. 

Aphrodite activated her suit and held her guns in her hands as she check the area below. When the coast is clear, she jumped five stories down and landed on the cobble stoned ground. 

Aphrodite blended on the shadows as easily entered the Seoul Metro Crime Laboratory. She has studied the outline of the well secured building. 

Aphrodite activated her suit that mimicked the uniform of the agents and blended among the agents. She remained undetected until she reached the 2nd floor where the control room is located.

Aphrodite sneaked inside the room and shot the officers inside the room before securing the control room. She only have two minutes before the Seoul Metro’s alarm would go off and notify of her intrusion. 

She immediately searched for Yunho’s vault and located it on the 3rd floor at the evidence room. 

Aphrodite scanned the surrounding and saw a couple of agents in the evidence room. She listened to their discussion regarding Yunho’s death and Jeon Somi.

Aphrodite carefully hacked the Seoul Metro’s system where she accessed the reports and updates regarding the case. 

She then sent the information to the BDF before leaving a virus in the system. She then hacked the security system and set a timer before it self destructs and destroys the Seoul Metro’s system. 

Aphrodite then activated her suit and set it to her original gray and white suit with black linings. She placed the metallic and glass mask on her face to cover her identity.

Aphrodite stood in the hallway where an officer saw her. He immediately pointed his gun at her in defense. 

“Who are you..?” asked the officer as he notify the defense team of the intruder “Why are you here..?”

“My name is Aphrodite..” she said before shooting the officer in the head with poisoned bullets and he fell on the floor lifeless. 

The other officers were startled and began apprehending her but she was fast and began shooting them all down. The alarm went off signaling a code black situation. 

Aphrodite can see on the screen inside her mask the SOU Agents gathering together to capture her. She immediately hid in the shadows as she await the black out. 

3..

2..

1..

All the lights and security system turned off much to Aphrodite’s advantage. She heard footsteps on her left and fired bullets to the agents. They lay on the floor bleeding and she moved to the stairs leading to the 3rd floor. She moved quickly and saw three agents pointing their guns at her. 

“Stop moving and put your gun down..” the agent with deep manly voice and well built body told her “Remove your mask and show your face to us..”

Aphrodite let go of her guns but didn’t take off her mask. 

“I said remove your mask and reveal yourself to us or I will shoot you..” the agent repeated but Aphrodite didn’t budge.

Instead, Aphrodite took a step forward as the SOU Agents panic.

“Stand down. Do not move. I repeat do not move or I’ll shoot you..”

One of the agents radioed the SOU Agents “Intruder is being apprehended here in the 3rd floor evidence room. We need back up. The intruder is armed and dangerous..” 

Aphrodite chuckled hearing the words and stepped forward causing the agent to shoot her. But her suit deflected the bullet in which the agents were surprised. 

Aphrodite then charged at them like a speeding bullet and attacked the agents. They were knocked on the floor along with a few equipment and evidences. The team leader stood up and began to fire bullets at her. Aphrodite stood there without scratch then she took a dagger from her suit and buried it deep on the man’s chest. 

He struggled and gasped for air before he fell lifeless on the floor. 

“Do not move. Put your weapon down..” 

Aphrodite was about to destroy the vault but she heard foot steps behind her. She turned around saw the SOU Agents surrounding her with high powered guns that can probably penetrate her suit. 

“The Midnight Hunter..” she heard one of the agents say. 

Aphrodite placed her dagger back in the suit before the Seoul Metro’s system announced a breach in the system and began to self destruct deleting all the files regarding Yunho and the Black Diamond Facility. 

Aphrodite then stepped back swiftly almost disappearing in the process and the agents began to fire at her. But she was faster than a speeding bullet and she destroyed Somi’s files and the vault in a split second much to the SOU Agent’s chagrin. 

Aphrodite attacked them with the dagger and severely injured one of the SOU agents while they chase her. Aphrodite blended in the shadows on the ceiling and when two officers passed by she slit their throats as they bleed to death. 

Aphrodite then escaped the building with her mission accomplished. She then proceeded to the coordinates sent to her by the Adjudicator. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
PRESIDENT IM

President Im stood high above his empire. He built this Empire with blood and sweat. He will not let anything to destroy his name not even his daughter, Nayeon. 

Nayeon has been missing for five days now and she left all her work. No one knows where she is. Even with the advance technology, they can’t track the young heiress. 

“Don’t stop until you find Nayeon..” instructed President Im to his men. 

President Im has already sent his men to search the whole country to find his daughter.

His wife told him that maybe Nayeon is taking a break from all the hard work she has exerted over the years to help build the Im Empire. But that is not an excuse to suddenly leave. 

President Im did everything that he could to train and discipline Nayeon since she was a child. 

But what is happening? Has he failed to create the Nayeon he wanted Nayeon to be? 

He remembered what Senator Park told him and he reeled in anger knowing what Senator Park meant behind her words. 

He then saw something on his desk and picked it up. His eyebrows stitched together as he stare at the object on his hand.

He crumpled it on his palm in anger. It was a dirty mockery. 

Senator Park is mocking him of his failures and it doesn’t suit well to the powerful business mogul.

Just then, Hoseok arrived at the Im Empire with a couple of files in his hands. 

“I am afraid Nayeon is becoming self aware..” said President Im in concern as he sip his bourbon “She is becoming more and more conscious of her actions lately. That I cannot allow..”

“Of course. That is why I suggest that she see Dr. Ahn at the MediCorp..” said Hoseok as hand President Im a file “There is a program that Dr. Ahn developed and it might help Nayeon..”

President Im shook his head in disagreement. He will never allow Nayeon to set foot at the MediCorp. 

“No. I will never allow Dr. Ahn near Nayeon..” said President Im pointedly “I know someone who can help with the situation..”

President Im stood up and walked over to the vault mounted on the wall across him. He punched a serial number on the vault and took the briefcase inside.

He placed his thumb on the scanner and the briefcase opened. 

He looked for a small card and took it without hesitation. He dialed the number written in it. A few rings passed by before a nervous voice greeted him. 

They conversed for a few minutes before President Im ended the call.

“What did Dr. Lee say..?” asked Hoseok as he finish off his bourbon. 

“He will look into the files and see if he can make adjustments..” answered President Im as he sat back on the chair “Aside from Nayeon missing, I learnt that Park Jiyeon is going to run for President this national election..”

Hoseok shook his head upon hearing the news.

“Is that true? Are they really going to give that crazy woman more power than she already have..?” asked Hoseok in spite.

“I am going to let her become the President of this nation but I will never let her become the Supreme Leader..” said President Im in return “First, I have to find Nayeon if I want Jiyeon to fall..”

Hoseok shook his head in agreement before saying “Nayeon must be in Daegu..”

“Daegu..?”

“Yes..” said Hoseok seriously “I am sure she will go there. Her mind is a mess. She will seek retreat to that place..”

President Im sent a message to his men hoping that Hoseok is right. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE EMPRESS

Power.

They said she is lusting for too much power. They said she is blinded by her desire to become the most powerful of all.

She is. 

She is blinded by the anger and hatred that poisoned her heart and soul. All the pain she went through that no once can ever know has blinded her to become who she is today. 

The Black Velvet has been the marker of Senator Park’s power and authority over the Elite. 

The Empress thought about the Black Velvet’s history and how the Black Velvet came to be. It was a bittersweet memory but they are all in the past now. 

She was just a child when she learned that scars and wounds can’t be fixed with band aids. That is the reason she strived so hard to prove that she deserve all the power she is seeking. 

The Empress is one of the most powerful now but she will not stop until she became the most powerful of all. The Empress knows what to do to make them all bow down to her. 

The Empress then opened a small black notebook she kept for almost ten years now. She flipped through the pages with a smile on her face. All the names written and crossed out there are the reason the Black Velvet is where it is today. 

Memories flashed to her mind seeing the names written in her black book. Her scars and wounds may not heal again but in the end she won the war. And that is what matters the most. 

Senator Park then skimmed her fingers over the photo on a special page. The names written on the old worn page below the photo crossed out In black ink. 

“If you had just be fair to me, mother..” whispered the Senator in a dark tone “Things would have been different. But you chose to lie to me. You loved Juyeon and gave her everything while you gave me nothing but suffering..”

A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she shake her head. 

“I hate you. You and father. Especially Juyeon..”

She whispered in the dark as memories of the past consumed her tar black heart. 

FLASHBACK

“What is this..?”

It was one of the questions Jiyeon asked her parents when she was just a young girl. 

She heard them one night that she has a disease that cannot be cured. A disease caused by a curse a few decades ago. 

But she could not understand what they meant for she was just a small child. 

So, it confused her why she seems to be different even though they tell her that she is normal like the kids around her. 

“It is just a scar, sweetheart..” told her mother as she looked at the veiny scar on her right shoulder down to her arm. 

Through the years, young Jiyeon wondered what it was. She wondered why she has a scar on her arm. She wondered why her classmates would look at her differently when they see the scar on her arm. 

She would tell them it was just a scar but they look at her with something akin to disgust and it hurt young Jiyeon. 

It hurt her because she didn’t know what is wrong with her every time they bring her to the hospital for check ups and different procedures. She didn’t understand why she need to seek a therapist every time the voices in her head is causing her to have violent mood swings.

She could not understand because they would not tell her the truth. 

For years she grew up in the lie her mother told her about the ugly scar and the voices in her head. For years they lied as to why she is different from the kids around her.

Jiyeon lived her life with so many limitations and she couldn’t help but feel imprisoned with the lies they told her.

Then it was the first day of spring. The sun is shining brightly on the azure sky. 

Jiyeon was just six years old when her mother bore a beautiful baby girl. 

Juyeon. Her sister. 

Her parents loved her sister more than they ever loved her. 

How could they not. 

Her sister was prefect. 

Her eyes bright as the stars. Her skin as white as pearl. She is unblemished unlike her who have the so called Elite Curse. Juyeon didn’t routinely have to be in the hospital frequently like her. 

Juyeon didn’t have to go to series of tests like her. 

Jiyeon looked at herself in the mirror. The ugly scar is now more pronounced and making her more self conscious than before.

Why does she have to bear the ugly scar unlike her perfect little sister?

Jiyeon felt something stir inside her coupled by the pain she bear in her heart. It was like a poison slowly spreading through her soul, killing her every time she sees her perfect little sister and the pride on her parents faces.

Her parents look at her with pity and Jiyeon is beginning to hate it. 

The poison that is anger and hatred is consuming her as she hear the praises and cheers for her lovely young sister, Juyeon. 

An angel. She heard them tell about her sister. What does it make her now?

A devil?

She didn’t mean to hurt that kid on her school. The voices in her mind kept messing with her mind. 

Jiyeon was twelve years old when she came across a sly woman who gave her the truth she was seeking for. 

“Do you know why you have that scar..?”

It was a question whispered by the sly woman Jiyeon knew was her father’s concubine. 

“My mother said it is just a scar..” answered young Jiyeon in defense despite the confusion it caused in her mind.

What is the sly woman talking about? Her mother is not going to lie to her.

“Is it..?” asked the sly woman with a chuckle as she approach her. The sly woman traced the mark on her skin in amusement “Is that what your mother told you about this mark..?”

“Mark..?”

“Yes. A mark. Do you really believe it is a scar, sweetie? A scar from what? You should have asked the truth because that, my dear child, is a mark. And do you know what it means?” asked the sly woman once more like a devil in her ear “Do you not wonder why you keep going back forth in the hospital for therapy? Why they are doing so many tests and clinical trials done to your body..?”

“Why is that..?” asked the vulnerable young Jiyeon as she looked at the scar. She felt her heart twinge as she anticipate for the answer to the questions that has been bothering her for so long. 

“You have a hyperpigmentation of the skin due to a faulty gene you acquired from your forefathers. The pain in your chest and the voices in your head. The hemolysis of your blood and many other symptom you experience is caused by the curse..” whispered the sly woman to her ear and the young Jiyeon felt like her body shake “The Elite Curse..”

“A curse..?” it was all the young Jiyeon could register as madness and anger blind her sense of judgement “I am cursed..?”

“You are sick, young girl..” said the sly woman as she pat Jiyeon’s head softly “Some of the Elite have faulty genes due to decades of incest to preserve the family name. You inherited the Elite Curse unlike your younger sister..”

Young Jiyeon felt dizzy as realizations dawn on her. For years she was lied to. They should have told her the truth than lie to her for years. She would have understand. 

“They lied to me..”

“Yes. They lied to you for years. Look at Juyeon. She is living a happy life unlike you. They hid you in the dark like an ugly doll..” said the sly woman as she pat Jiyeon’s head “You should do something about it, my dear child..”

“What should I do..?”

The sly woman looked at her in the eyes with a tinge of insanity.

“Punish her..” whispered the sly woman “Punish her like they punished you. As long as she is there your parents will never love you like they love her..”

Then she felt it. The hatred spreading through her veins like a venom. 

“Why do they hate me..?”

“Because the Park Clan has never been inflicted with the Elite Curse until you..” said the sly woman truthfully and it hit Jiyeon like a train wreck “It is like having a scarlet letter hanging on your neck..”

And then it clouded her judgement. Her mind completely brainwashed by the sly woman over the following years. The poison that is hatred and anger completely taking over her. 

Then one spring night came. It was Juyeon’s eighteenth birthday.   


Every Elite of the East gathered in the Grand Palace for a celebratory feast. Everyone looked at Juyeon like she is the most beautiful person in the world.

‘Happy Birthday, dear Juyeon’

It was the last words Jiyeon said before everything came spiraling down to hell. A chorus of gasps echoed in the grand hall before everyone was stunned into silence.

‘Juyeon..! My Juyeon..!’ cried Jiyeon’s mother in hysteria as she reach out to the unconscious Juyeon lying on the marbled floor ‘Juyeon, wake up..!’

It was a blur of people as the medic rush Juyeon to the hospital.

‘What happened to her, Jiyeon..?’

‘Ju-juyeon fell down the stairs, dad..’

‘Is that what really happened..? How could she fall so suddenly..?’ asked her father doubtfully as tears stream down his eyes. 

‘She slipped because of her gown..’ lied Jiyeon with her dead eyes and monotone voice. 

“Jiyeon..!”

Suddenly, the sly woman came rushing in defense of the young Jiyeon. 

“Juyeon slipped and fell. I saw it..”

Jiyeon could not forget the look her father gave her that night. But she already done the unforgivable. 

“What do I do now..?”

“I’ll protect you..” it was the last words whispered to her ears before her heart completely turned into stone “You will not listen to anyone but me. I promise you will become the most powerful of all..” 

From the on, Jiyeon knew that the old her is now dead and gone just like her sister, Juyeon. 

A huge price was paid due to the hatred and envy that poisoned her heart. But for her, it didn’t compare to the pain and suffering she has gone through.

“All the people who underestimated me are gone now..” 

Senator Park then received a phone call from her campaign advisor candidacy has been approved. She is now officially on the run for become the Nation’s President. 

Senator Park then summoned Irene to her office. A few minutes later, the queen of the night entered the office with Ms. Yuna in tow. 

The mean Senator urged Irene to sit down while Ms. Yuna leaves the office. 

“I called you here to ask you a few questions..” said the mean Senator as she look at Irene “Your father is inflicted with the Elite Curse and yet, he bore no mark. He lived a long life despite the curse..”

Irene squirmed lightly on her seat and didn’t go unnoticed by the mean Senator. 

“Why is it, Irene..?” asked Senator Park as she traced the bruises on Irene’s skin “And don’t you dare lie to me..”

“He received treatment from the Cube that prolonged his life. But when Dr. Ahn Sumin was murdered, the Cube stopped producing the serum and father was paralyzed by the curse..”

“Your father used you for years during his reign as Head of the State. Your were his ace and you will do the same for me. I am going to run for President and you will help me like you did your father..”

Irene looked at the Senator in horror and body shake in anger. 

“Is this real reason why I am here..?”

“You know well why you are here in the Black Velvet, my dear..” answered the Senator slyly.

Senator Park then looked at the queen of the night deeply and memories of her sister begin to flood her mind. 

“You look just like her – beautiful and pure” the Empress said in a melancholic tone as she trace the outline of Irene’s face “It’s a shame she has to leave so early..”

Irene scoffed at the Empress’s words even though she can see the slightest hint of regret and guilt in those cold eyes. 

“How could you say that when you are the one who killed her? You pushed her down the stairs because you envy her. Your anger and hatred also killed your mother..”

“Aren’t we all monsters living in this world..” said the Empress with a tilt of her head “I killed them just like you killed your father..”

“My father was dying of the Elite Curse. You activated my delta to kill my father..” spat Irene in anger “I am not a heartless monster like you..”

A wicked chuckle came out of the Empress’s lips as she shake her head in disagreement.

“I gave you a choice that night and yet, you still chose to kill him. You have the ability to control your alters but you let your delta take over you..” said the mean Senator like the devil who once whispered in her ear “I know exactly what its like, Joohyun. All the pent up anger and frustration that built up within you after so many years finally exploded that night. You killed him for using you against your will. You killed him for stripping away your humanity and freedom when you were just a child. You cannot forgive him for making you a monster just like my father did to me..”

The Empress then took a pen and placed a small mark on the name of her greatest enemy while Irene sat there in defeat. There is no use fighting the powerful Senator. 

“You will make a beautiful trophy on the Wall, Irene..” said the Empress with an underlying threat. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
IRENE

It was the middle of the night and Irene is still wide awake. Her body is still aching from the torture she received from the Adjudicator. 

Irene knew the Adjudicator is itching to harm her and took the perfect opportunity a few nights ago at the Black Room. Irene knew that the Adjudicator will never forget what happened that night at the Palace. Irene is certain that the Adjudicator was going to kill her. If it wasn’t for Dr. Jeon, she would have been dead by now. 

Irene three days in the treatment room to recover fully form the injuries she sustained.

Irene stood by the Wall looking at the trophies. She thought of what the Empress told her. Irene sighed before threading her way through the dimmed hallway.

“Unnie..” called a voice from behind her. It was Tzuyu “Let me help you..”

The young diamond held her by the waist and helped her walk to her room. Tzuyu has been helping her recover from her injuries and Irene has never been more grateful. 

Tzuyu even protected them when Jisoo’s delta was triggered. She is indeed a special diamond like Mina. 

“Thank you for helping me..” said Irene sincerely as Tzuyu gently help her rest her back on the pillows against the headboard of the bed “You’ve been such a great help for my recovery. I am eternally indebted to you..”

Tzuyu knew how it is like to be abused in the most gruesome way. She could take it but the queen of the night cannot. Tzuyu is programmed to endure but Irene is not. 

That is why Irene is the queen of the night. Irene doesn’t have a fantasy world unlike Tzuyu and most of the precious diamonds. Irene can remember all of her abuse unlike them. They have alters who takes in the abuse and bury it with them in the system. 

“You’re welcome, unnie. It is my pleasure to be of help to you..”

Irene looked at Tzuyu in contemplation as they sat there in comfortable silence. She wished Tzuyu would survive the following days in the Black Velvet. The 8th season is starting soon. 

“The 8th Season will begin next week when Mina returns to the Black Velvet” said Irene as Tzuyu sat beside her on the bed “Clients will come and go to purchase the gems. The Diamonds will be sent to various tasks especially now that the National Elections is coming. I need you to keep your head together. Things are going to get tough especially now that the Elite is desperate to find the SH Genes..”

“I’ll do my best, unnie..”

“I see so many pain hiding inside you..” told Irene as she stare at Tzuyu’s eyes “So dark and deep the secrets that you keep..”

Irene held Tzuyu’s face as she gaze in her eyes.

“Don’t let them break you..” warned Irene to the younger midnight dancer.

“But I’m already broken..” said Tzuyu just above whisper.

Then Irene noticed the mark illuminating lightly like a spark. It is buried underneath the diamond mark on Tzuyu’s wrist. She has seen it before and it sent shivers down her spine. 

This could not be. 

“This mark on your wrist, Has it always been with you..?” asked Irene gently as she held Tzuyu’s wrist to look at the mark closely.

“You can see it..?” asked Tzuyu in surprise. The other gems can’t seem to see her mark.

“Of course.. I am a Diamond after all..” answered Irene to the young diamond “Do you know what is it..?”

“A Wild Rose..” answered Tzuyu as she let Irene trace the mark on her wrist “Dr. Jeon told me that it is a special mark..”

Irene was silent for a moment as she try to make sense of what Tzuyu just said. So, Tzuyu doesn’t know what the mark supposed to mean. 

“A special mark..?”

“Yes..” said Tzuyu sadly as she recall what the Red Queen said about the Wild Rose “I was born with it. But I don’t know what it truly meant. I saw the same mark on the Savage we hunted the other day..” 

Irene traced the outline of the Wild Rose mark on Tzuyu’s wrist in deep thought. She is torn whether to tell Tzuyu the truth about the Wild Rose or let Tzuyu discover who she is. 

“The Savage that you saw with the Wild Rose mark came from a Western Facility called the Cube..” explained Irene to the Blue Diamond “They are still human but their bodies are mutated due to the hybrid genes they are made with..”

“Am I one of them..?” asked Tzuyu sadly to the Queen of the night. Irene knew that Tzuyu is confused of who she truly is but Irene could not tell her the truth “Am I a savage..?”

Irene grasped Tzuyu’s cheek and caressed it “No. You are not one of them. You are a Diamond. You are one of us. The Wild rose mark on your wrist is just a special mark..”

Tzuyu sighed deeply and decided to accept Irene’s explanation. If no one will tell her about the Wild Rose mark, then she will have to discover it herself.

“I also have a special mark on my skin..” said the Queen of the Night then she peeled off her robe to expose the mark on her back “This is the white diamond insignia. In the Black Diamond Facility, a programmed slave is given a special mark once they complete a program. They become a gem. Special Gems undergo deeper programming and they are then given the Diamond Mark. There are 13 Diamonds since the Black Diamond Facility first started. Now, there are only 7 diamonds including you..”

Tzuyu skimmed her fingers on the White Diamond in fascination “What does the White Diamond mean..?”

“The White Diamond means boundless beauty and purity..” 

Silence enveloped them while Tzuyu touch Irene’s diamond mark. 

“What is the SH genes, unnie..?” asked Tzuyu to the queen in curiosity “Why do they want the SH genes badly..?” 

“There is a curse. A curse to the Elite. A genetic disease caused by a faulty gene. There is no known cure to the disease but the SH genes..”

“All these for a cure..?”

“Not just for a cure. The SH Genes or Super Human genes was created by Dr. Im Hanbin..” explained Irene to Tzuyu, who laid beside her on the bed “Dr. Im created the SH genes to cure diseases and to improve mankind but The Elite wanted to create a perfect race of humans who are easily controlled and manipulated to their will..”

“Did the Elite succeed..?”

“Yes. That is why were are here in the Black Velvet..” said Irene as she thought of the programmed slaves in the Black Diamond Facility “I am one of the five documented children experimented by Dr. Im at the Cube..”

“You are one of them..” said Tzuyu in shock. 

“Yes. I have the original code of the SH genes..” revealed Irene in a whisper to the young diamond. 

“But..” Tzuyu started but she could not get the words put of her lips in shock “what about th-..”

“The Empress doesn’t know. Dr. Areum doesn’t know. No one knows but Dr. Im and my father..” explained Irene to the shocked Tzuyu “The SH Genes have a very complex structure that mimics the original Human DNA. He made it so in case the SH genes gets into the wrong hands, it becomes undetectable..”

“I don’t understand. How come Dr. Jeon not know..?”

“The Elite didn’t know that Dr. Im completed the SH Genes and placed the original codes to the five SH children. When the SH manuals were destroyed, the information was lost until the Empress discovered that I was a test subject at the Cube. In short, Dr. Jeon and the Empress thinks that the remaining SH children are just test subjects at the Cube since the files were destroyed. They thought that we are only partly modified. They didn’t know that we are the SH genes ourselves. It is better that way. The SH genes should never be discovered ever again..” 

Tzuyu nod her head in agreement and asked,

“Do you know who are the other SH children..?”

“According to the files, only three of us survived. One of them is Mina. The Black Diamond. The last one is Jisoo. The Red Diamond..”

Tzuyu quietly contemplates the information she heard from the queen of the night before asking,

“What will happen if the Empress finds out that you have the SH genes..?”

Irene skimmed her fingers through Tzuyu’s hair as she answered in melancholy,

“Then there will be no more future for this world. Humans will be slaves forever..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
NAYEON

Nayeon lay on the bed with the black beauty sleeping beside her. Nayeon took in Mina’s beauty and imprinted every inch of the Black Beauty in her memory. Nayeon run her fingers along the Black Beauty’s soft silky hair down to the crevice of her neck. 

The Black Beauty is so beautiful inside and out. Nayeon cannot help but feel emotions she should not for the midnight dancer. 

Is the Black Beauty also feeling the same way as her? But the Black Beauty is a midnight dancer. She is not allowed to feel this way. 

Nayeon then thought about the things Mina shared to her about her personal life. She could not believe that Mina just broke a term in the Contract and trusted Nayeon with her life. It is against the Contract for Mina to divulge her deepest thoughts. 

But the Black Beauty trusts her and handed her a piece of herself. 

Nayeon felt like she doesn’t deserve it but the Black Beauty is looking at her so deep and trustful that Nayeon wants to take all of the Black Beauty’s pieces and put it all back together. 

A dark past envelops this beautiful creature. A dark present imprisoned her. What does the future held for the Black Beauty?

Nayeon moved the hair covering Mina’s nape and traced the outline of the diamond tattoo etched on the flawless skin of the Black Beauty.

“A midnight dancer, queen of disaster..”

Whispered the young heiress as she thought about the Black Velvet.

“Like a Black Rose, such beauty in a darkness..”

What lies ahead of the Black Beauty once the week is over? Will Nayeon ever see her again? Will the Black Beauty remember her?

Nayeon thought of the Contract and the terms written in there. She suddenly remembered a trigger code. She wondered what purpose does it serve. What would happen if she use it?

“A black heaven for a tar black soul..”

Nayeon spoke and Mina suddenly opened her eyes and it was filled with fear and uncertainty that it pulled an emotion Nayeon hasn’t felt in a long time.

Guilt.

“Please don’t hurt me..” said the Black Beauty as she leaps out of the bed away from the young heiress “I’m sorry.. Please..”

Did she just trigger Mina like what is indicated in the contract? Is Mina supposed to react this way when triggered?

The young heiress could not believe what she did to the Black Beauty. So, the young heiress stood up and followed the Black Beauty who curled up on the corner. 

“Stay away from me..” begged the Black Beauty as her eyes fill with tears in fear “Don’t hurt me..”

The young heiress shook her head and felt angry with herself. She should have not triggered the Black Beauty if she knew this will happen. 

The young heiress never used the triggers written in the contract until now. Nayeon swore to never use any trigger again. Why would she do that?

The Black Beauty is not a toy. The Black Beauty is a beautiful creature that needs to be loved. 

Most of all Nayeon is not like the Elite Group. She will never trigger Mina and hurt her. She could never do that. 

So, Nayeon reached out but Mina flinched when Nayeon touched her. Nayeon hates the Contract even more now knowing what those trigger words can do.

She thought who in the right mind would want to trigger another person. 

“Please. Stop. Make it stop..”   


“Don’t be afraid. It’s me, Nayeon..” the young heiress cooed gently as she envelops the black beauty in her arms “Mina.. I’m sorry.. please forgive me.. I will never do this again..”

Nayeon cradled Mina in her arms until she stopped shaking in fear. She cooed gentle and kind words to the Black Beauty as she saw there in regret. 

Mina snapped out of her trance state and looked at Nayeon with tears in her eyes. 

Nayeon held Mina and apologized to her once more. She then assisted Mina back to the bed and cradled her again in her arms. 

“I’m sorry, Mina..” the young heiress apologized as she rubs Mina’s back in comfort and assurance “I never should have done that..”

Nayeon felt Mina’s tears on her skin as she comforts her. Nayeon may never know the horrors inside the Black Beauty’s mind but seeing Mina like this broke Nayeon’s heart.

It was a scary thought having to know the pain and suffering etched deeply in the mind of a midnight dancer. She wondered what is really going on inside the walls of the exclusive club. 

What really is the Black Velvet? The young heiress thought. 

“I’m really sorry..” said Nayeon as she wipes Mina’s tears and kissed her forehead. She then hummed a song as the Black Beauty cries silently in her embrace.

The Black Beauty stared deeply in the young heiress’s eyes once she calmed down. 

The Black Beauty whispered,

“Those trigger words are dangerous. Those words elicit different emotions or characteristics.. some are good. Some are not.. it depends on what it is used for..”

Nayeon could not understand. Miss A didn’t explain to her. 

“Why do such things exists..?” asked Nayeon and she knew she is crossing that limit “Mina, what are you really..?”

The Black Beauty looked at Nayeon with so much hesitation. Her tracker would set off and alarm the Black Velvet. 

“You know what I am..” it was all the Black Beauty could offer the young heiress and Nayeon could understand why Mina is hesitant. Nayeon told herself to burn the Contract as soon as they get back to Seoul.

“You are more than that, Mina..” assured Nayeon to Mina who has fear in her eyes “You have to believe me..”

“I believe you..” the Black Beauty told her and said “You do know that I am a midnight dancer, right..?”

The question was filled with insecurity that Nayeon wanted to erase all of it away.

“I know..” answered Nayeon “And I didn’t buy you because of it..”

It was enough of an answer and the Black Beauty accepted it. The limits are restricting them but their understanding is not. 

“Come with me..” said Nayeon as she urge Mina to stand. The Black Beauty followed the young heiress and together they went of the house to the sandy shore. 

They walked silently with their fingers laced together in between them. The watched the stars twinkle beautiful against the dark night. 

“There are painful memories of the past that I buried deep in my mind. I faced horrors a child should not and it broke me to pieces. I ran away from reality for a long time and I lost my self in the process..” said the young heiress as she watch the stars glimmer above them.

“I really didn’t mean to hurt you, Mina..” apologized Nayeon once again. Her face contorted in sadness and regret “I will never intentionally hurt you..”

Mina grasped Nayeon’s cheek and she kissed her deeply. She felt so many emotions inside her. No one has ever apologized sincerely to her. 

“Thank you..” whispered Mina once they broke from the passionate kiss. They were silent for a long time before Mina asked, 

“What is your childhood like..?” 

“Hmmm..” Nayeon hummed as she tried to recollect memories of the past “I honestly don’t remember my childhood..”

“Why not..? Didn’t they say that childhood is the happiest chapter of a person’s life..” 

“Like you, some of us have a chapter they don’t want to read out loud..” came the young heiress’s answer and the Black Beauty stared at Nayeon for a long time. 

“I can imagine you as a happy child. You seemed like a happy child..” 

The young heiress became silent for a moment before saying, 

“If I was, I don’t remember..” 

Mina thought about what Nayeon said and thought about the very first time she saw the young heiress. The young heiress was the envy of the Elite group. The Elite is trying to make Nayeon like them but Mina knew that Nayeon is different. 

“It’s unfair that you get to ask me these questions and I can’t..” said the young heiress and it broke Mina away from her thoughts. 

“Because it is against the contract..” 

“Fucking contract..” Nayeon mumbled under her breath but Mina heard what she said “I’ll stop trying to ask you these things if it will just hurt you.. I want you to trust me..”

The Black Beauty felt a strong tug in heart hearing the words coming out of the young heiress.

“You have a beautiful heart, Nayeon..”

Nayeon’s heart is old fashioned that holds timeless love. 

The young heiress gave the Black Beauty a beautiful smile in which she also returned with a smile of her own.

“Not as beautiful as you..” the young heiress said in a lame attempt to flirt with the Black Beauty.

The Black Beauty just shook her head and chuckled as the young heiress tries to flirt with her. 

They spent the whole day exploring the beautiful island of Jeju and created memories together. The Black Beauty knows that nothing lasts forever but memories will. 

Mina let herself get lost in this fantasy because this is better than the ones inside her head. 

Later that night, Nayeon took Mina in an exclusive bar where a live band is playing. It was a beautiful night. The moon is shining bright and the stars glimmers in the dark sky. A lovely song playing in the background. 

The young heiress fidget on her seat as they watch the couples dance on the floor sweetly. Nayeon looked at Mina who is radiating beautifully under the moonlight. 

Nayeon took a long drink of her cocktail before having the courage to ask Mina to dance. Mina shyly agreed and Nayeon lead her to the dance floor where other couples are dancing sweetly. 

They danced slowly under the moonlight until time became nothing but the rise and fall of their heartbeats.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI

It was the golden envelope that Seulgi first noticed when she entered her office. Seulgi placed her white coat on the rack before approaching the table.

It was another invitation from the MediCorp. 

She shook her head as she place the envelope inside the cabinet. She recalled what Dr. Ahn told her but she is riddled with doubts and confusions.

Many research groups are giving her opportunities but she can see through their motive with the Super Genes. She knew why they want it that’s why she could not trust them. 

Seulgi sighed on her seat and asked her secretary for a cup of coffee. She then focused her mind to her patients. Tomorrow she will be heading home. 

After her shift, Seulgi packed her bags and travelled back to Joohyun’s hometown. She wandered around the beautiful city where her beloved Joohyun grew up. She was greeted by a few people and gave her sympathetic nods. Seulgi didn’t know many people in Daegu but Joohyun did. 

Many people were devastated when the news broke out that Joohyun gone missing. 

Seulgi went to a sanctuary where she and Joohyun visited a few years ago. It brought back beautiful memories to the young doctor. 

Seulgi decided to take photos of the beautiful scenery surrounding her so she took her camera out of its bag and began capturing different moments around her. 

Seulgi then saw a couple from the distance and followed them. She focused her camera on the couple and captured a beautiful raw moment. 

Seulgi smiled at the beautiful picture she captured.   


“Joohyun. Look at this beautiful couple..” said Seulgi as she looks at the couple from her spot “Our beautiful love would have lasted forever..”

Seulgi watched the beautiful couple and remembered when she and Joohyun were just starting their relationship. All those shy glances, shy smiles and endearing touches the couple is doing brought back powerful emotions to the young doctor.

“Strawberries, cherries and an angel’s kiss. Your kisses like a summer wine..” whispered Seulgi when she saw the reddish pink haired beauty kissed the black haired beauty’s hand. She sighed “My dear Joohyun, why did you have to leave me..?”

Seulgi wrote on the photo before placing it inside a photo album she kept on her bag. Seulgi will put it on display on her studio. Seulgi then walked away from the intimate moment as she felt longing in her heart.

Seulgi looked at her watch and it was almost time. So, the young doctor went back to the parking lot and drove to an important place she needed to go to. 

Minutes later, Seulgi reached a cozy house and knocked. She can hear excited feet shuffling inside the cozy house. The huge door flew open and Seulgi had a huge smile on her face.

“Hey, baby girl..” greeted Seulgi, a wide happy smile grazing her lips at the sight of the small girl in front of her.

“Mommy bear..!” squealed the small girl as she launches herself on Seulgi’s arm. 

Seulgi can feel the tears welling on her eyes seeing her daughter again after so many weeks. She looked at Yeri and she was reminded of her love; Joohyun. 

“I miss you, baby..” whispered Seulgi as she showers her daughter with kisses “How is my little Yeri?”

“I miss you too, mommy..” said little Yeri wrapping her arms around Seulgi tight.

Seulgi had to leave Yeri with Joohyun’s parents when Joohyun gone missing. She could not take care of Yeri alone due to her work and at the same time finding Joohyun. 

Seulgi sat on the couch with her beautiful daughter clinging onto her. They played the whole day and it brought a different kind of joy in Seulgi’s broken heart. Later that night, Seulgi had a long talk with Joohyun’s parents regarding Joohyun and the future. 

“Where is my umma..?” asked little Yeri sadly upon realizing that Joohyun is still not around “Is umma still missing..?”

Seulgi’s heart broke into pieces seeing her daughter asking for Joohyun. Yeri hasn’t seen Joohyun for a very long time now and Seulgi is afraid that Yeri will forget Joohyun as time passes by.

“Yeah. Joohyun umma is still missing..”

Tears fell from those beautiful eyes and Seulgi wiped them hastily. Seeing those tears also tears Seulgi apart 

“But don’t worry baby girl, Joohyun umma will come home soon..”

It was an empty promise but it is better than saying that Joohyun might never come home at all.

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪

TZUYU  


It was half past midnight and the young diamond could not sleep with all the questions bothering her mind. She could not atop thinking about her mark and the secrets Irene told her. 

Tzuyu sensed her surroundings and felt that it was safe before she sneaked out of her room and carefully thread her way to the archives. 

Tzuyu swiftly moved around the mansion using her modified abilities to her advantage. Tzuyu carefully accessed the archives with the codes she learned at the Black Diamond Facility. 

The young diamond searched the archives for information regarding the SH genes and the Wild Rose and was astonished of the information she is seeing. 

Tzuyu scanned the information and stored it in her memory. She will analyze it once she gets back to her room.

Tzuyu was about to go back to her room when she felt a burning sensation in her arm. She looked at her right wrist and saw the Wild Rose mark illuminating like molten gold. 

She wondered what is happening as the pain begin to spread like wild fire in her body. She knelt on the floor in pain as her body seemed to burn in the intense heat. 

Suddenly, she saw a figure from afar. 

It was Dr. Jeon.

The beautiful scientist approached her and injected her with a white serum and the burning began to recede slowly. The Wild Rose begin to fade back to its natural yellow until the pain disappeared completely. 

Areum helped her to her room and tucked her in the bed. The burning pain from the Wild Rose left her weak to her knees.

“Why do I have this mark, Dr. Jeon..?” Tzuyu asked as Dr. Jeon sat beside her on the bed. 

“Because you are special..” came Areum’s automatic answer and it annoyed the young diamond. 

“Please, Dr. Jeon..” begged Tzuyu as she held the scientist’s arm “If it is just a mark then why does it burn me..?”

Areum looked at her sadly and was silent for a long time. Tzuyu lost hope on finding an answer and was about to turn around when Areum began to speak. 

“I can’t tell you everything. You will breakdown and shutter. But let me tell you this, the Wild Rose is a special mark given to you when you were born. If I remove it from you, I will lose you. Do you understand..?”

Tzuyu is still not convinced but she believed what Dr. Jeon is telling her. She created her after all, right?

“Tzuyu. Do you understand that you will die if I take the mark away from you..?”

“Yes..” answered Tzuyu quietly. She can feel the tears starting to well on her eyes. 

“I am doing my best to take away all your pain. Out of all the diamonds, I care for you the most..” said Dr. Jeon sincerely and Tzuyu felt somehow reassured. She let the beautiful scientist pat her to sleep.

Tzuyu gave in to the kindness being given to her. Dr. Jeon’s words is not going to stop her from her knowing the truth about the Wild Rose mark. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SINB

SinB stood in the middle of the rubble that became the Seoul Metro after they were attacked by the Midnight Hunter. All of the evidences of Yunho’s case were destroyed including the videos and files from the vault. 

Reports and updates were also destroyed. They are now nothing but ashes on the floor. 

Even the archives were destroyed by a potent virus. 

The assailant killed as much as fifteen officers including three SOU agents. It was a nightmare in the Seoul Metro. 

The SOU Agents gathered at the Nerve facility to regroup and salvage evidences. Luckily, Dahyun already kept back up files and reports of the case files and evidences. Dahyun also saved a copy of the videos in the Nerve’s archives. 

SinB breathes a little easier knowing their efforts were not wasted in vain due to the attack. 

“It is a warning. The underground cult has sent the Midnight Hunter to warn us..” said SinB as she pace around the room restlessly. 

Chungha shook her head as she look at the images of the assailant on the screen. 

“That is not the ‘Midnight Hunter’..” said Chungha as she gather the evidences the night of the attack “This is a class A Delta..”

“What do you mean..?” asked SinB as she look at the image on the screen“I am certain it was the original Black Rose who killed Mr. Yunho..”

Chungha sighed deeply as she open the Midnight Hunter’s case file. She said,

“No. That is not the Midnight Hunter we are looking for. I remember a few years back when the Midnight Hunter first made its presence known. It left behind a black rose to the victim’s body as a sign of death. Through the years it has always been its symbol until that awful night. Instead of a black rose, it left behind a black diamond..” explained Chungha to the SOU agents “It is safe to name the original Midnight Hunter – Black Rose..”

SinB listened as Chungha explain the differences between the assailants since the appearance of the Midnight Hunter. 

“I reviewed the case files connected to the underground cult and found out a hitman with extraordinary abilities like the Midnight Hunter but instead of leaving a Black Rose or a Black Diamond, it leaves behind a white rose. It also uses poisoned bullets that always comes in threes. They called it the triad of death..”

SinB and Yuju were shocked as Chungha gives her analysis of the Midnight Hunters.

“You mean, there is more than one Midnight Hunter..?”

“The Midnight Hunter is an umbrella term used to describe delta programmed assassins. Last night is a Class A Delta with a flower of Aphrodite symbol on its nape..” explained Chungha as she show them the symbol “There are three Midnight Hunters – the Black Rose, the White Rose and Aphrodite..”

The SOU Agents discusses further their discovery and their next plan now that the media is going on frenzy over the attack at the Seoul Metro. 

Captain Jaehyun, Chief Minseok and SinB were called in a meeting at the President’s Office in regard with the attack and Yunho’s death. 

After the meeting, SinB was drained and decided to unwind from all the stress she has been through the past days. The anxiety is consuming her. She needs to relax for a while. 

SinB arrived in a high end club in the city and found a good spot on the bar. She ordered her usual cocktail as she enjoy the good music from the performers. 

SinB is enjoying herself despite warding off the men who tried to hit on her.

SinB just finished texting Yuju her whereabouts when she saw her; a tall and slim girl with long wavy brown hair. Her face so gentle and beautiful. Her long legs exposed in her black miniskirt. She looked like a goddess and SinB is drawn to her like she is made of diamond ices. 

SinB could not take her eyes off of her so, she watched her all night and wondered what her name is. 

SinB caught the beautiful tall girl glance her way a few times throughout the night. When the statuesque beauty approached her, SinB felt her heart skip a beat seeing her this close. 

She is absolutely gorgeous. 

“Hi..” greeted SinB as the woman sat beside her on the bar. 

“Hello..” the statuesque beauty greeted back as she gave SinB a seductive smile “Can I buy you a drink..?”

“Sure..” 

The statuesque beauty ordered drinks for both of them and SinB looked at the lady who has a smile on her lips. The waiter served them their drinks and they raised their glass together before taking a sip. 

“My name is SinB, anyway” said the young agent and asked “And you’re..?”

“My name is Sowon..” answered the statuesque beauty after taking a sip of her drink. 

“Sowon..” repeated SinB quietly.

SinB and Sowon fell into an easy conversation as the night goes deeper. Sowon is easy to talk to and a bit playful too. They flirted with each other all night and SinB could feel the tension and worries leaving her body.

SinB is glad Sowon approached her or else she would have drowned in misery. 

SinB was about to ask for Sowon’s number when she noticed Sowon’s choker blinking bright red. It is a bit unusual. SinB then noticed a black diamond tattoo and a bar code on Sowon’s wrist. 

“What the fuck..?” thought SinB and Sowon noticed her staring worriedly at her. 

“Why are you looking at me like that..?”

SinB pointed at Sowon’s choker and wrist in which Sowon chuckled at her as if she is saying something ridiculous. 

“This is my first tattoo when I was in college..” told Sowon pertaining to her diamond tattoo “Then I got this barcode when my mother died. It is the date and time of her death..”

SinB was taken aback of Sowon’s words and felt sorry that she misjudged her. 

“I’m sorry..”

“For what..?”

“For misjudging you. I thought you are someone..”

“Someone..?”

SinB shook her head and held Sowon’s hand “Let’s not spoil the night. You’ve been such a wonderful company. I enjoyed my time with you..”

“Me, too..” said Sowon in seductive whisper “This night should not end here..”

SinB is like being hypnotized by the beauty in front of her. Sowon is incredibly alluring and sexy that SinB could not take her eyes off of her. 

“Sowon..” 

It was SinB’s last coherent word before everything became a blur of hands, lips and bodies pressed together in a heated kiss. 

SinB can vaguely remember stumbling inside her house with Sowon. Moans filling up the room as they pleasure each other all night. 

SinB had a brief memory of Aphrodite’s flower in her mind followed by bloody screams and the figure of the Midnight Hunter in front of her. 

SinB woke up cold and sweating in the bed. She shook of the remaining jitters in her body from her nightmare. She noticed that she was naked and alone with an empty space beside her.

Sowon must have left early. 

SinB found a small note on her coffee table from Sowon telling her she had a great time last night. SinB felt sad. She actually liked Sowon. It was a one night stand after all. She should not expect anything else.

SinB took a cold shower and ate breakfast before deciding to head to the office. On her way, she received a call from Yuju. 

“SinB, a body has been found at Seoul Mental Institution..”

SinB dropped her phone in shock as memories of the Midnight Hunter flash on her mind. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MINA

It was early in the morning the duo is walking in a dock when Mina noticed men in dark suits following them. Mina wondered if Nayeon noticed that they are being followed by her father’s men. 

Nayeon tightened her grip on Mina’s hand as she looked around trying to find an exit and the Black Beauty noticed the young heiress’s worried expression. 

“Nayeon..” called the Black Beauty and said “He is looking for you..”

The young heiress did not say anything and just held the Black Beauty’s hand tightly as she adjusted her cap and mask. 

“Maybe, we should go back..” prodded the Black Beauty but the young heiress shook her head. 

“No..” came the young heiress’s answer. Nayeon has three more days to spend with the Black Beauty and the young heiress is not going to waste it “Do you trust me..?”

“Yes. I trust you.”

“Then don’t worry. I know places we can hide..” assured the young heiress and the Black Beauty believes her. 

They hid among the crowd and reached the parking lot where Nayeon’s car is located. There is one more place the young heiress wanted to take the Black Beauty and she knew her father would not find her there. 

Daegu is the last place her father will look for her. 

After a few hours of travel, they arrived in the city of Daegu as their last stop before they go back to Seoul when the Contract expires. 

Nayeon took Mina in a beautiful sanctuary Nayeon’s grandmother owns. It was an old place Nayeon rehabilitated turned into a beautiful sanctuary. Only selected people can visit it because this place that Nayeon rebuilt is her safe heaven. A haven for the broken people who wants to be whole again. 

They strolled along the beautiful gardens and Nayeon took pictures of the Black Beauty. They also took a picture together in which Nayeon gave to Mina so she could always remember Nayeon. 

After resting for a while, they toured around Daegu freely and Nayeon is confident that no one will find them there. 

They were strolling along the market when they saw a news flash on the television screen. It was about President’s Im successful meeting with the CEOs across the country. 

Also the news featured Im Hoseok, the younger brother of President Im, in an interview saying he will be staying in the city for a while. 

The Black Beauty watched as the young heiress’s mind focus on the news. It hypnotized the young heiress to revert deep in her mind and Mina saw the same internal struggle deep in those eyes during the auction. 

Mina was curious seeing Nayeon’s fearful reaction upon seeing Im Hoseok on the screen. 

Just then, Nayeon’s phone ring but the young heiress is hesitant to answer. 

The Black Beauty stood there while the young heiress stare at her phone seemingly fighting with herself whether to answer those calls or not. 

A soft sigh escaped the young heiress’s lips before she answered the call and the Black Beauty almost wanted to stop her but she couldn’t.

‘Nayeon, where on earth are you..?’ heard the Black Beauty almost inaudibly from her spot beside the young heiress ‘You’ve been gone for days..’

“I already told Ms. Son that I am on leave..” answered Nayeon in a firm authoritative voice. It feels so detached and dismissive unlike the soft and caring voice Mina hears from the young heiress.

Mina feels like she is seeing another side of the young heiress.

‘You need to go back soon..’ said the person from the other line ‘We are so worried of you..’

“Don’t worry. I am fine..” came Nayeon’s answer with the same tone “I am not a child..”

‘Nayeon, your father is going to be so mad..’ told the caller but Nayeon’s eyebrow scrunched up hearing his father’s name and it worried Mina of what might Nayeon feel ‘He is tracking you down.. where are you..? Why don’t you tell us what is happening..?’

The question must have hit a sensitive spot on the young heiress because her eyes softened all of a sudden. Mina wondered why Nayeon has a huge gap with her family. 

‘Im Nayeon, what is going on with you..?’

Mina thought about what Nayeon told her a few days ago. The young heiress wanted to escape and the Black Beauty wondered why. What does the young heiress desperately wanted to escape from that she left everything that she is?

Does it something have to do with that Im Hoseok?

‘Why are you doing this..?’

It took a long time before the young heiress answered as she was struggling to put words unto what she is feeling.

“Because he is there. I can’t face him.. I don’t want to be near him..” the young heiress whispered in fear and Mina could feel Nayeon’s impending breakdown.

The young heiress didn’t answer anymore and just ended the call before placing her phone back to her bag.

The Black Beauty saw sadness and confusion written all over the young heiress’s eyes. The Black beauty felt like this is not the Nayeon she knows. 

“Nayeon..” called Mina and held Nayeon’s hand but it seems like the young heiress is lost in her own thoughts “What’s going on..?”

Mina noticed the familiar signs of panic manifesting in Nayeon just like she did during the auction. 

“I never should have done this.. He is back..” 

The Black Beauty heard the young heiress mutter under the breath and she felt a slight pinch in her heart. What happened to Nayeon that made her breakdown like this..?

“I am Im Nayeon.. an Im will never do things like this.. an Im should never do these things..”

The Black Beauty can feel the pain in her heart upon hearing Nayeon say these hurtful words. The young heiress seemed all too confused and unsure that the Black Beauty felt like her tears might fall all of a sudden. 

Her heart is aching for Nayeon and she felt the darkness inside her coming to life. 

“Nayeon.. it’s okay to be free for a while..” told the Black Beauty as she try to keep her emotions at bay.

“Nayeon you are a bad child.. you don’t deserve to be an Im.. He is going to be so mad..”

The Black Beauty knows how it is like to get lost in your own mind. Nayeon is projecting her memories of the past and Mina felt sorry for her. 

She now understood why Nayeon looked at her that way the morning of their first time together. 

“What am I doing..?”

It was Nayeon’s question to herself but it somehow felt like the young heiress is asking her too.

“Im Nayeon..” the Black Beauty said gently to calm down Nayeon from her silent panic “Snap out of it.. you told me to not think of anything else but you and me..”

“I don’t know what I’m doing..”

The Black Beauty held Nayeon’s face and turned it towards her so that they are face to face. The Black Beauty took a deep breath and plead with shaky voice,

“Nayeon, stay with me..” 

Mina’s words pulled Nayeon out of her melancholic thoughts and looked at the Black Beauty right in her eyes. Her mind in a middle of storm but those beautiful bright eyes calmed the raging storm inside her. 

The young heiress shook her head and stared at the Black Beauty. 

“Will you stay with me like you asked me to..?” asked the Black Beauty and saw the young heiress get confused again. 

The young heiress looked at her surroundings and noticed that they are in the middle of the market and it’s raining. They are both drenched in the cold rain. The young heiress was so absorbed with the reality she is escaping from that she got lost in her own world. 

The young heiress didn’t notice that it’s already raining and neglected the Black Beauty.

Suddenly, Mina felt Nayeon’s arms around her to shield her from the rain and to keep her warm or maybe to seek comfort after her own emotional rollercoaster. 

“I’ll stay with you..” softly whispered the young heiress to her ear “For as long as you want me to..”

Mina felt all Nayeon’s pain wash away as she kissed the young heiress in the middle of the pouring rain. Nayeon kissed her back with fervor.

The young heiress succumbed in the comfort the Black Beauty is giving her. The Black Beauty knows she should not feel this way towards the young heiress but she can’t help it. She felt like falling and she didn’t want to stop. 

They went back to the villa they were staying at and Mina urged Nayeon to rest. It is raining and its dark already. 

Its dangerous outside. 

Mina held Nayeon until she fell asleep in her arms. Mina then removed her clothes and activated her Black Diamond suit. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE MIDNIGHT HUNTER

It is dark and cold as the rain pour endlessly at the city of Daegu. The clock ticked slowly as the Midnight Hunter awaits silently in the darkened paths. 

The melancholic vibes from the rain reminded the Midnight Hunter of its time at the Black diamond Facility when they were training to hunt. 

The Midnight Hunter hummed a tune fit for the massacre waiting to happen this lonely night. 

A few minutes later, the Midnight Hunter sensed movements from afar. She focused her sight on the dark alley and saw at least eight men armed with guns approaching her way. 

‘the clock is ticking, you just count the hours..’

The Midnight Hunter followed the armed men as they search for their target. She listened to their conversation and confirmed of her suspicion. 

The armed men were sent to kidnap the Im Heiress and possibly abuse her. 

The Midnight Hunter awaited the men at the middle of the darkened arch. The leader saw the Midnight Hunter and he began to wolf whistle her. 

The midnight hunter was wearing a skin tight suit that accentuated the body’s curves.

“Look what we have here..” said the leader who bore a maniacal smile on his face “It seems like it’s not just the Im Heiress who we are going to play with tonight, boys..”

The men leered at the Midnight Hunter and began approaching the lone figure. The Midnight Hunter looked at them in disgust hearing their nasty words.

“Then let’s play a game..” said the Midnight Hunter as it stood a few meters away from the armed men “I’ll put on a blindfold and you run as fast as you can..”

They laughed upon hearing the words. 

“and what..?” mocked the leader as he advance towards the Midnight Hunter “What are you going to do little lady? Tell us to your momma..?”

The armed men laughed with their leader as they mock at the Midnight Hunter’s words.

“You think you are strong, huh..?” taunted the leader as he point his gun to the Midnight Hunter “Let’s see how strong and brave you are when we have our way with you..”

The armed men began to attack the Midnight Hunter but it was like an illusion when the Midnight Hunter suddenly disappeared from their sight. Its movement is quick and swift almost invisible to the human eye. 

Then there was blood suddenly splattering on the wet pavement. One of the armed men knelt on the wet ground holding the open wound on his chest. 

His beating heart exposed to the armed men’s view s his blood puddle on the ground.

They all shivered in fear as they watch the man convulse before their eyes before death finally claimed him. 

They took their guns out in defense as the Midnight Hunter approached them.   


“Run..” commanded the Midnight Hunter “If I catch you, I will kill you..”

The Midnight Hunter placed the blind fold around its eyes before putting back its mask. The clock ticked by as the Midnight Hunter awaits the perfect time. 

Then it was game time.

The Midnight Hunter moved swiftly but silently. It was as if the wind is just passing by. On the corner it heard the heart beat of one armed man, the Midnight Hunter approached from behind before slitting the man’s throat. 

Then the Midnight Hunter heard another frantic heart beat a few feet away. It charged towards the man’s direction and decimated him. 

The rain poured hard like the blood that spilled on the ground until there is no one left but the leader who is hiding behind a darkened wall. 

The leader shivered on his spot as he fear for his life. He took out his phone to contact his boss when he heard a voice. 

“I can hear your heart beat a mile away..”

The leader fearfully pointed his gun to the darkness surrounding him. Suddenly, he felt like he was hit by a huge force. He felt his lungs constrict as he try to gasp for air. 

“Why are you doing this..?” asked the Leader in labored breath while he grasp his wounded chest. He walked under the lamp post to check his injury.

He saw a huge hole on his chest where the Midnight Hunter hit him. 

The Midnight Hunter the revealed it self and removed the blindfold from its face.

Its silvery eyes gleaming in the darkness. 

“What are you..?” the leader cowered in fear as he felt his soul being pulled in an endless pit. Unwanted memories of the past came drowning him as he stare at the silvery white eyes. He began to scream as his mind is being tortured by the darkness. He screamed for help but his pleas where drowned by the pouring rain “Who the fuck are you..?”

“They call me the Black Beauty..”

“You’re a monster..” he screamed in fear and tried to shoot himself but the Black Beauty disabled him.

The Midnight Hunter smiled evilly before slitting his throat enough for him to bleed slowly and die painfully. 

The Black Beauty threw their bodies deep in the ocean before heading back to the villa. 

She took a warm shower to clean herself. She then found Nayeon awake on the bed looking for her.

“Where have you been, Mina..?” asked Nayeon who is still riddled with sleep. 

Mina smiled at Nayeon and sat beside her on the bed “I just took a shower..”

“Lie down with me quick..”

Min laid down beside Nayeon and felt the young heiress engulf her in an embrace. Mina felt at her mind become at ease thinking tonight no one is going to harm Nayeon. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
AREUM

It was already late night, Areum is putting away the files on her desk when the system received a transmission from one of the special trackers.

Areum was confused when she opened the file and saw that it came from the Black Beauty’s tracker in Daegu. 

Areum immediately connected Mina’s tracker to the system then connected the Back Diamond to the system. 

A red spike in the system glared at the mad scientist. It was a recent reports the tracker transmitted to the system. It just happened a few minutes ago. 

Areum searched the Black Diamond’s recent memories and extracted the memory with the same code as the transmission. 

Areum wondered what it was. 

Areum opened the memory and viewed it on the interface. Her mouth dropped as she watched the events that transpired before the Black Beauty’s eyes. 

It was a massacre. 

Areum reviewed the files and could not believe the sudden development of the Black Beauty. 

Areum immediately archived the memory and the report so she could analyze it thoroughly tomorrow. 

Areum looked at the Black Diamond’s beautiful yet broken world. Everything is in place and in perfect condition. She then checked the alters one by one. They are all in perfect condition too. Then she checked the worlds and suddenly she saw a mysterious figure hiding in the Black Noir – the world where the Black Rose lives. 

Areum sat on the chair in wonder. She could not believe it. Mina could actually control her alters at will. This is dangerous. 

Mina should never know what she is fully capable of. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLACK VELVET

The gems and the Diamonds gathered in the Diamond Hall after a long day filled with different schedules. The Black Velvet has been very busy with its guests and the Diamonds in their tasks. 

Tonight is a downtime for everyone where they could bond together and rest. 

They enjoyed a generous amount of food and drinks as they sat in a circle. The room is filled with happy chatters despite the looming darkness that is awaiting to happen. 

Rosé has fully recovered from her injuries and is in good terms with Jisoo. She bore no hard feelings to her unnie. 

Jisoo seemed to be back to her usual bubbly personality. Irene is thankful the codes worked perfectly fine.

Irene has recovered from her torture at the hands of the Adjudicator. She is glad she wasn’t given any task for now. 

One of the gems mentioned Mina and Irene could not help but feel concerned. 

“Mina is going to return soon..” said the Queen of the Night and they listened to her “It only means that the Eight Season is about to begin. It will be a tough season. Things have changed..”

“What do you mean unnie..?” asked Sowon in concern.

Irene looked at Tzuyu before she answered “Mina has changed. Her involvement with the Im Heiress is going to make her vulnerable in which the Empress will use to her advantage..”

“Is it bad, unnie..?”

“Yes.. it is bad..” Irene told them the truth “If Mina gets lost in her system again, it is going to be the end of all of us..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MINA + NAYEON

“Tonight is your last night with me..” said Nayeon as they lay naked on the bed “Tell me your wish and I will give it to you..”

Mina held Nayeon’s face staring right in her eyes and said, 

“Make me remember you. That’s my only wish..”

Nayeon pulled Mina in a sweet loving kiss. The young heiress kissed the black beauty deeply, taking in to memory her addicting sweet taste, the softness of her lips and the way her kisses made Nayeon feel. 

Their limbs tangled together in a mess as they exchange passionate kisses and their hands exploring familiar territories. Their bodies responding to the current they set between them turning it into white fire that burned the passion inside them. 

Nayeon knows Mina loves it when Nayeon leaves opened mouthed kisses along the Black Beauty’s neck, down to her sexy abs and along the length of her long creamy thighs.

Nayeon touched the Black Beauty gently but tenderly. She touched the Black Beauty the way she wanted to. She didn’t touch her roughly like the other night when they were in Jeju Island.

Tonight Nayeon took her time to work up and tease Mina’s body until the Black Beauty is left breathless and needy beneath her. 

Nayeon teased her with her lips, her mouth, and her hands. Mina’s body responded to her ministrations and Nayeon was awed at even the slightest reaction Mina makes when Nayeon touched her. 

Nayeon took Mina’s perky little nipple on her mouth and grazed it with her teeth making the Black Beauty elicit a carnal moan. Nayeon felt the familiar pool between her legs as Mina moans deliciously in her ears. 

Nayeon slid a finger in between Mina’s lips. It was so wet and ready for Nayeon. She slid her fingers inside the Black Beauty who arched her back in pleasure as Nayeon rocks her finger inside slowly and deeply. 

Mina inhaled sharply and her eyes rolled in pleasure as Nayeon began to suck her and lick her while Nayeon’s fingers buried deep inside her. Mina can feel the familiar tightening of her stomach, the increasing beat of her heart and she began to feel out of breath as her orgasm builds inside her. 

“Not yet.. wait for me..” Nayeon whispered in her ear. 

Nayeon pulled her fingers out and licked them clean and Mina could only watch in frustration as she pant hard beneath the young heiress. 

Mina’s frustrations were immediately replaced with intense pleasure when Nayeon began to grind their clits together in a slow and steady motion. Mina clung to Nayeon and angled her body for maximum contact. Mina could feel Nayeon’s wet lips rubbing deliciously against her own and just the thought of it makes Mina want to come.

Nayeon could feel her orgasm fast approaching as they rock together in a steady motion; her clit rubbing sweetly against Mina’s. 

“Nayeon..” whispered Mina almost out of breath “I’m cumming..”

“Me, too..” said Nayeon whose face is scrunched up in pleasure as her orgasm hits her hard “Come for me, Mina..”

Mina’s breath momentarily ceased together with her heartbeat as they come together in pure pleasure. Mina clung to Nayeon as she takes deep calming breaths to steady her erratic heart. 

They exchanged sweet kisses as they recover from their intense orgasm. The night is still young and they are just getting started. 

The young heiress will make sure she covered every inch of the black beauty’s skin with her lips. She wanted to remember the black beauty as much the black beauty wants to remember her. 

*******************************


	7. Midnight Dancer

THE BLACK VELVET

Rose gold, silver and white decors adorned the Crystal Hall and the Greater Hall of the Black Velvet in preparation for the upcoming season.

The colors symbolizes the new diamonds and gems who recently joined the Black Velvet. 

The Black Velvet 8th Season will start in a few days and it means that the new Midnight Dancers will be introduced to the Elite World. 

Senator Park earnestly browsed through the files submitted to her this morning by Minhyuk and Manager Kim. 

Last season she earned millions of dollars due to the Elite’s demand of her gems. Her Diamonds earned three times the amount of the Gems. 

Selected midnight dancers from the Black Diamond were delivered to the Black Velvet three months ago. They were trained and prepared in the Black Velvet Codes before they were sold to the Elite. 

Next season, these Midnight Dancers will debut in the Black Velvet stage. Some will be on the catalog and some will be used in special tasks. 

The Senator gazed at the gems in fascination as she thought of taking over the Elite Society. 

Senator Park then looked at the files of each of the girls and she was pleased. She personally inspected each one of the gems before instructing the managers the final preparation of the gems before the season starts.

The gems should be able to fulfill the Elite’s desires in accordance of their contracts. 

The Senator then summoned Johnny and Minhyuk to the office and gave them specific set of instructions and tasks before the season starts. 

“We need more supply of the Red Summer and the Blue Lemonade. There is an increase demand from the Elite..”

“Good news. The Black Diamond Facility will be releasing the substances once they are done. Johnny will be overseeing the distribution of the Velvet Serum..” explained the Empress to the Managers “We will be exporting the substances outside the Elite once the 8th Season starts..”

“The Elite is anticipating the 8th Season. The High Table is expecting a grand opening and a generous offers by the Black Velvet..” reported Johnny according to the talks he made with the Elite “They are also asking about the Hybrid Gems..”

“The Hybrid Gems should be ready in a month. We will be able to cater to the needs of the High Table and the Elite soon. Make sure the Elite remain loyal to us..” said the Empress firmly. She knew that the Western Sect is creating their own hybrid slaves.

“I’ll do my best..” answered Johnny then he said “The Elite is asking when will be the renewal of contracts since most are going to expire soon..”

  
“Renewal of the Black Velvet Contracts will be set on the opening day. Those Elite who are not able to comply will be totally cut off. Violators of the NDA will be punished accordingly. The Black Velvet Membership fees will increase accordingly and the rules will be imposed strictly as ordered so there is no more reason for any untoward incident to happen..”

“As you wish, Senator..” Johnny said with a bow before leaving the room. 

Soyeon was then summoned to the office for a short meeting.

“A message from the Council has arrived..” said the Senator as she hand a file to the Adjudicator.

The Adjudicator opened the file and was greeted by a familiar seal. She looked at the Senator in question. 

“The Council has given orders to shut down the Golden Dragon of the East..” explained the Senator to the stunned Adjudicator “And now I am giving you the chance to take your revenge. It is in your hands now, Soyeon..”

The Adjudicator browsed through the file in silence before nodding at the Senator in agreement. 

“When do I need to leave..?” asked the Adjudicator as she close the file. 

“You can leave whenever you please..” answered the Senator “Just make sure you spare no one..”

“With pleasure..” said Soyeon with a wicked smile. She felt her body slightly shiver in anticipation. 

The Senator rummaged briefly in the glass cabinet before handing Soyeon a small golden trinket. 

It was a diamond encrusted dragon. 

“I told you that I will give it back to you when the right time comes..” said the Senator sincerely “The time has come and once it is over. You will be free of the horrors of your past..”

Soyeon can feel the mark on her nape burn as memories of the past began to flash on her mind. Her heart aching at the sudden reminder of her nightmares. 

“I need the Red Diamond and the Black Taaffeite to come with me, if it is okay..” Soyeon said as she plan vengeance in her messed up mind “We will be leaving in the morning..”

“Then so be it..”

Soyeon gave her words of gratitude before leaving the office with the file in her hand. 

The Senator then read the recent report Johnny has given her regarding an informant handing information about the Elite to the SOU and Seoul Metro Police. 

The SOU is becoming a nuisance to the Elite but she can’t do anything for now but to let them play the game. 

The Senator sent an order to the Black Diamond before she began preparing the Black Letters. 

The Black Letters are to be prepared for the upcoming Special Gala three weeks after the opening season. 

The Winter Gala is the most important event at the Black Velvet and preparations will be extensive since the Senator is planning to catalog the hybrid gems. Senator Park gave an order to Dr. Jeon to create hybrid beta slaves for the Elite. 

The Senator spent a few hours in the office finalizing the 8th Season Opening when Manager Kim entered the office with a message on her hand. 

“A request was sent by the Im Heiress regarding the Black Diamond and the Contract..” said Manager Kim before showing Senator Park the message.

Senator Park read the message quietly and a grin broke out of her lips as soon as she finished reading.

“I’ll take care of this..” said the Senator before dismissing Manager Kim. 

Senator Park wondered what made the young heiress extend the Contract. If she approves of this, it means the Senator will have to adjust the opening day of the upcoming season. 

Senator Park thought about it for a long time then she connected the message on the Black Velvet’s System. She opened the BV Program and typed a few times.

Senator Park tapped the approved button and sent a message to the Im Heiress. She then sent a message to Areum informing her of the Im Heiress’s request to extend the Black Diamond’s Contract.

It seems like the plan is working so much better than the Senator thought it would. A sly smile grazed the Senator’s lips as she anticipate the return of her most valuable diamond. 

The Senator then informed Johnny to send final notice to the Elite that the 8th Season will begin in four days. 

********************  
MIDNIGHT DANCERS

It was still early in the morning when Manager Kim gave Irene an order regarding the preparation of the gems for the upcoming gala.

The Empress then summoned Irene to the Office to give her a special task since the National Election is going to start in a few weeks. 

Irene was also given the responsibility of making sure that all the Gems and Diamonds are properly prepared for the 8th Season. The Empress reiterated the Codes of the Black Velvet and the subsequent consequences of violating the Codes. 

Irene left the office with a file in her hand. She proceeded to the Right Wing of the Mansion to her room and left the file in the table. 

On her way to the Diamond Hall, she saw the infamous Wall and shivers went up her spine. 

A Midnight Dancer. A Queen of Disaster. 

Irene heard the term a handful of times during a gala. Recalling it in her mind brought a sense of pain in her heart knowing that those terms are meant to degrade the gems.

Seeing the wall brought new shade to the terms, so, Irene wished that the Wall to be brought down someday. She wished they would be free and alive living a peaceful life.

But is it still possible to live a normal life after going through such horror and torment in this hell house?

Irene shook off the negative thoughts off of her mind and proceeded to the West Wing. Irene entered the huge hall and did a head count. All the gems and diamonds are present except for Mina. 

The Diamonds and Gems were all shocked when the Empress announced that the 8th Season will be moved three days later and it only meant that a contract was extended and approved.

The 8th Season will not open without the Black Diamond. Irene wondered what game the Empress is playing with the Im Heiress. 

The Empress is very selective when it comes to extension of Contracts. She almost always never approves especially when it comes to the Diamond Contracts. 

So, it made Irene wonder. 

The Empress told them to extend their preparations for the day and they can rest the following days before the season starts. 

The Gems and Diamonds are once more busy preparing and training for their performances. The 8th Season will be opening in the Palace Grand Hotel where high profile celebrities, personalities and Elites are attending.

Irene watched the Midnight Dancers and helped them with their performances. It was such a lovely sight seeing these girls work hard to show off their incredible talents. If only they were in a different circumstance and not in this hellish place.

Irene supervised the gems and diamonds as she was ordered. By the end of the day, the girls gathered at the living room to rest and enjoy some time off. 

Irene sat on the couch and allowed her self to relax after a long exhausting day. 

“Are you okay now, Irene unnie..?” asked Tzuyu as she inspect the fading scars on Irene’s back. In the morrow, the scars will fade as if it never happened. Tzuyu then sat on the carpeted floor and placed her head on Irene’s lap 

“I feel better now. Thanks for helping me, Tzuyu..” said Irene gratefully as she rub Tzuyu’s cheek and head gently. 

“It’s my pleasure, unnie..” said Tzuyu with a shy smile. Tzuyu closed her eyes and let Irene show affection to her. 

On the corner of Irene’s sight, she saw Sana looking at them with a gloomy expression. Irene knew of Sana’s affection for the Blue Diamond but Irene could not help but grow fond of the young diamond. 

Irene felt her heart tremble in pain as she thought of her daughter. She wondered how is Yeri doing. She wondered if Yeri could still remember her. 

Irene suppressed the painful thoughts on her mind and focused her mind on the young diamond perched on her lap. 

Skinship is not an unwelcome sight in the Black Velvet but there are certain rules in the Black Velvet that they have to follow. Irene’s attention was captured by the gems entangled in a comfortable embrace as they sat on the couch.

Irene remembered being mesmerized by the vocal goddess. Her unique heavenly voice is amazing. Next to the vocal goddess is another equally talented vocalist.

Those precious gems are among the Midnight Dancers who will debut in the Black Velvet Stage in the upcoming season.

The vocal goddess is a Lilac Diamond Taaffeite with 75% Prototype SH genes. Her name is Minnie. She is a rare breed of Diamond created at the Black Diamond. Most of her information are blocked out and it made Irene wonder why. 

Most of all, Irene is curious what kind of contract the Lilac Taaffeite will have. For sure she is not going to be under the slave contract like the other three Garnet gems. 

A Blood Contract must be thought the Queen of the Night as she keenly observe the Lilac Taaffeite talk sweetly to another precious gem named Miyeon. 

Miyeon is also a rare gem created at the Black Diamond. She is a Blood Diamond Ruby with 50% Prototype SH genes. Like the Lilac Taaffeite, her information is also blocked out in the archives. 

Irene felt her heart ache for the beautiful gem and hoped she won’t be sold under the slave contract since her emblem is for a beta programmed slave. 

Irene wondered what kind of programmed slaves those two precious gems are. There are rumors regarding their creation and origin. It seems like they are Hybrid Gems with Diamond properties. 

But the thing that caught Irene’s attention the most is the rumor that followed the two precious gems ever since they have arrived in the Black Velvet. Rumor has it that something odd is going on between the two gems so Irene has been observing every interaction between them.

There is something intimate between them and Irene have to discover their real status before the Empress does. 

Irene didn’t fail to notice the knowing smile Miyeon gave Minnie before she disappeared from the living room. Minnie waited exactly a minute before she excused herself and followed Miyeon’s direction. 

Irene told Tzuyu to go to Sana and the young diamond followed. She excused her self and followed the girls and found them walking hand in hand in the flower path at the garden leading to the Penthouse. 

“The season is going to start in three days..” said Miyeon in a hushed tone breaking the silent night “I am worried for you and I..”

Minnie held Miyeon’s hand tightly and pulled her to a gentle stop. They faced each other under the moon light with a warm smile. 

Miyeon fiddled on the ruby gem on her necklace with a worried expression “I don’t want us to be auctioned off like the other gems..”

Minnie pulled Miyeon in a warm hug to give her some comfort. 

“Don’t be afraid. It won’t happen to us. I won’t let anything to happen to you..”

“I won’t do well seeing you with another person. Thinking about it is making me anxious..” confessed the older gem before placing her head on Minnie shoulder.

Minnie skimmed her fingers through Miyeon’s hair in a gentle and soothing manner to help her relax. 

“Don’t think about it. No one else can have me but you..”

“I wish one day we wouldn’t have to hide like this..”

“Me too..” said Minnie before kissing the top of Miyeon’s head. They stayed in the warm embrace for a few moments before Minnie asked, “Where are we going anyway..?”

Miyeon lifted her head up before showing Minnie the card on her hand. A mischievous smile crossed her lips. 

It was a key to the Penthouse. 

“How did you get an access to the Penthouse..?” asked Minnie in surprise while Miyeon smiled sweetly at her. 

“Remember when Dr. Jeon gave me a task?..” said Miyeon as she allow Minnie to recall the memory. The Lilac Taaffeite nod her head. “Well, this is some sort of a reward..”

A task? A reward?

Irene’s eyes burrowed together as she piece the puzzles together. So, Miyeon is not a beta slave after all. She must be another delta presenting as a beta. 

“When I finished the task, Dr. Jeon told me I could ask for a reward..” explained the beautiful gem as she led Minnie to the penthouse “So I asked for this. A night in the penthouse with my best friend..”

“Best friend..” Minnie echoed quietly as they enter the penthouse. She then asked “That is a very specific request. How come Dr. Jeon wasn’t suspicious of it..?”

“I told her I will be bringing you with me..” said Miyeon as they make their way inside the luxurious house towards the backyard “Dr. Jeon gave her approval with no questions..”

Irene hid in the shadows watching Miyeon rummage in the kitchen while Minnie light the fire pit. A few moments later, Miyeon came to the backyard with a bottle of wine and glasses in hand. 

Miyeon placed the basket on the table as they settle down on one of the couches. Minnie poured the wine on the glasses and gave one to Miyeon. They easily slipped into an easy conversation as they cuddle on the couch and sip on the cold red wine. 

“Why did you bring me here, anyway..?” asked Minnie once they finished their glass of wine. 

Miyeon set down her empty glass then straddled Minnie’s lap. Her arms looped around the dark haired beauty. Their faces just a few millimeters away from each other. 

“Why do you think we are here, Minnie-ssi..?” whispered Miyeon seductively as Minnie wrap her arms around Miyeon’s waist “I really missed you..”

A beautiful smile crossed the dark haired girl’s lips as she held Miyeon on her lap. Her smile reflecting the longing in Miyeon’s eyes. 

“So, this is what you were thinking of as a reward, huh..?” teased Minnie as she nuzzle her nose on the crook of Miyeon’s neck smelling the sweet alluring scent of her lover.

“Yes..” whimpered Miyeon as she felt Minnie’s soft luscious lips leaving small kisses on her neck “I missed being like this with you..”

Irene looked around the penthouse and noticed the lack of security cams. A smirk crossed her lips at the thought. 

What a smart girl. 

Irene snorted to herself seeing the intimacy of the gems before her. She should have known this will happen when she followed them. 

There are gems who engage in sexual activities with each other but not in an romantic relationship. It is forbidden in the Black Velvet. This could be the case. Irene hoped that these precious gems are not in a relationship for it would mean only trouble for all of them. 

Irene silently gasped when Minnie started unbuttoning Miyeon’s top exposing the soft pearl white skin hiding beneath her clothes. There is small mark on her sternum but Irene could not make out what it was. Minnie run her fingers on the exposed skin on Miyeon’s chest to the valley between her breast down to her abs. The feather light touch sent shivers on Miyeon’s spine as her bosom burn with heated desire. 

Miyeon’s eyes squeezed shut when Minnie began to massage her breast under her bra gently grazing her hardening nipple sending jolts of white heat throughout her body. Her breathing quickening at the gentle squeeze of her breast and tug on her nipple. 

Minnie looked at her lover and the sensual look on her face as she touch her is driving her mad with desire. She licked her lips and bit her lip as she try to contain herself from wanting to bite her lover and take her right there and then. 

“Kiss me, baby..” 

Miyeon whispered as she bare half naked on Minnie’s lap. Her breath short as Minnie look at her with so much desire. She can feel the familiar pool between her legs as her lover touch her in familiar places.   


In a beat, their lips melded together in a hot searing kiss. Minnie’s fingers entangled on Miyeon’s soft silky hair pulling her lover closer as they savor each other’s lips. 

They exchange wet passionate kisses and their tongue connect in slick heat as their mouth open when they kiss. 

Minnie then moved her lips to Miyeon’s chin down to her neck and peppered it with hungry open mouthed kisses along the way.

Miyeon tilted her head and closed her eyes when she felt Minnie’s tongue lick and suck a sensitive spot on her neck. A guttural moan escaping her lips when Minnie gently but sensually grazed her teeth on her now bruised skin leaving a love mark there. 

Irene felt her cheeks heat up seeing the intimate scene before her. She was suddenly reminded of Seulgi and their intimate memories together.

“Do you remember what you used to tell me..?” asked Miyeon once the kiss was broken. Her head resting on the crook of Minnie’s neck, her eyes closed and lips parted as she take in gentle puffs of air.

“We are going wild for the night so fuck being polite..” said Minnie with a chuckle pertaining to their intimate night at the Black Diamond Guest House.

“Not that one..” said Miyeon shyly as she recall all the things they did in the guest room.

Minnie held Miyeon’s face with her fingers and urged her to look at her. Their eyes met in a loving stare and she confessed,

“I fell in love with you. I don’t know is it true..? I just love you so..”

Irene shook her head at the love confession. This cannot be. A gem is not allowed to fall in love with another gem. It is an abomination. It is against the Black Velvet’s Codes. There are consequences that follow when a code is broken. 

The Wall stood there for a reason. 

“And I love you too..”

It can’t be helped. The rumor is true.

Irene felt her heart ache for so many reason as watch the lovers’ intimacy. It reminded her so much of herself and her relationship with Seulgi. Memories of Seulgi began to flood her mind and she felt her heart break to thousands of pieces. 

“I know the risk we are taking when we started this relationship.. as long as you’re with me nothing else matters. Consequences don’t matter..” said Minnie as she eased Miyeon to lie on the couch. Minnie began to undress as she straddle Miyeon’s hips. 

“Consequences don’t matter..” Miyeon repeated as she traced the outline of the mark on Minnie’s chest.

It was a Lilac Diamond Taaffeite decorated with blue stars inside a geometric compass. 

Irene has never seen such mark before. She wondered what it meant. But it seemed like that the Taaffeite is also a Midnight Hunter.

The queen of the night hoped that she is wrong. 

Irene then saw Miyeon’s diamond mark on her shoulder blade. It was a ruby diamond inside a compass. Glittered with red stars. It was very similar to Minnie’s mark. Could it be that she is also a Midnight Hunter in the making? But why does she have a 2nd mark?

Irene is yet to see Miyeon’s 2nd mark closer but the scene before her is getting sexier and more intimate that it’s making her feel uneasy on her spot on the shadows. 

Irene can feel her face heat up so decided to turn her back and leave. No one else should know their relationship. 

But most of all, Irene should gather information about these precious gems. Irene will not let them become like her and the Diamonds. 

********************  
SEJEONG

It was during the dead of the night when Sejeong was suddenly awaken from her sleep by a whimsical whistling outside her door. The high pitched tune echoing in the hallway in endless ripples creating a creepy vibe. 

Sejeong sat on her bed as she became hyperaware of her surroundings amidst the darkness surrounding her. The whistling stopped and she can only hear quite but sure footsteps approaching her room.

Sejeong stayed still on her spot on the bed as she frightfully look at her surroundings. Silence enveloped the darkness while her heart beat loud on her chest.

Sejeong heard the whimsical tune once more. The tone becoming louder at each second that passed by. 

It was joyful tune for a grim tragedy in the waiting.

The gated door rattled noisily and the door lock clicked open. Sejeong withdrew from the bed and backed up on the cold hard wall as a shadowy figure approached her.

‘Are you scared..?’

A whispered carried by the wind and it sent shivers down Sejeong’s frail body.

Sejeong stood stiffly against the wall as the Midnight Hunter approach her like an apex predator.

It was the Aphrodite. 

“What are you doing here, Aphrodite..?” asked Sejeong shakily seeing the darkness looming behind those blue eyes. She asked even though she already knee how this will end. 

A sly smile can be seen at the Midnight Hunter’s lips as she come closer to the crazy woman. 

"Ms. Kim Sejeong, you have violated the terms of your contract at the Black Diamond. You committed treason and confided to the enemy. The Council deemed your actions punishable by death.."

Sejeong snorted at the judgement. It has been years since she was exiled and punished by the Elite. Why are they going to kill her now after many years?

Of course, the Elite will never forget. They will never forget of her betrayal. They made her suffer for years and now they are going to kill her for the same crime she made years ago. 

“Am I really going to be punished for wanting to be free from slavery..?”

FLASHBACK AT THE PALACE HOTEL

Eight o’clock.

The time glared in bright red to the lone soul awaiting in the velvety cushions at the luxurious hotel. 

Sejeong looked around the vicinity to make sure no one has followed her. She is going to do something dangerous and might possibly cost her life. But she has to do this. She has to or they will be slaves forever. 

A few minutes passed by, Sejeong saw the person she is meeting with.

Dressed up in a black dress, the SOU Agent looked like a regular patron of the hotel. It is safe, somehow but nonetheless dangerous still. 

“Ms. Hwang..” greeted Sejeong with a bow as the SOU Agent approach her “Please take a seat..”

“Ms. Kim. It is nice to finally meet you in person..” said the SOU Agent as she sat on the empty seat adjacent to Sejeong

Sejeong looked around once more before turning her attention back to the beautiful agent “Ms. Hwang. I do not have enough time here. We are in a very dangerous place. The base of the Elite..”

“Then why did you decide to meet up with me here..?” asked the SOU Head Agent “Is this a ploy? How will you assure me that I could trust you..?”

“You would have been dead by now if I am playing games with you..” admitted Sejeong to the SOU Agent “I have no other choice but to meet up with you here. I cannot leave the Palace Hotel without getting tracked down and monitored by the Engineers. Why do you think I asked you to dress up like an Elite? It is safe this way.. Although, they are definitely watching us. But they could not listen to our conversation. It is against the rules to spy on an Elite inside the Palace Hotel..”

EunBi looked at her surroundings carefully and saw men in black suits observing them. 

“You have to act like you are interested in buying me or else the guards will be suspicious..” instructed Sejeong to the SOU Agent “I mean it exactly as it is..”

“What are you, Ms. Sejeong..?” asked the SOU Agent suddenly feeling anxious as she is in the dungeon of the Elite. 

“I am like them..” Sejeong said without any sign of lie “Not an Elite but a programmed slave..”

“A what..?” asked EunBi in total shock. She could not comprehend what Sejeong is saying.

“A Programmed Slave..” Sejeong repeated more firmly but did not elaborate what she said “We don’t have time for an explanation. We are in a delicate situation here..”

EunBi gave her an understanding nod and asked “Then why did you decide to meet up with me?”

“The Elite has a philosophical thinking that only the rich and wealthy should rule the world. The Elite will do everything to push their agenda to enslave humanity..” explained Sejeong to EunBi in a hushed tone “The Elite has already set the agenda in motion. They have to be stopped one way or another..”

The SOU Agent could not believe what she was hearing as she sat there amidst the Elite.

“How would I do that..?”

“Stopping the Elite is a collective effort that is why it is imperative that you listen to what I say. Tonight, the Elite will gather here for an important event. The Winter Solstice..” said Sejeong and she carefully hand EunBi a small card facing downward “It is a photo. Look at it after our talk. They will be taking her. Do not let them. If they take her, then there is no stopping the Elite..” 

Sejeong then handed the memory stick to the SOU Agent. A surprised expression on her pale face.

  
“This contains everything you need to know about the Elite and the programmed slaves.”

The SOU Agent looked at Sejeong in concern. This is too much information in one meeting. She would like to ask more but time seemed against them as she saw the agents moving around in the luxurious hotel. 

“Why are you doing this..?”

“Because I am tired of it..” admitted Sejeong with a sigh “I am tired being a slave..”

EunBi felt her heart break at the sincerity of the admission. 

“No one knows how it’s like to be a slave. Life is taken away from you. Can you imagine how hard it is staying alive but living in a cage, being constantly threatened and abused, being submitted into darkness against your will..?” said Sejeong in an exhausted tone “It is exhausting living in a horror show for the pleasure of others. We are constantly being torn and broken apart. I cannot take it anymore..”

EunBi held Sejeong’s for a brief moment to somehow comfort the broken girl. 

“I will do everything to help you..” promised EunBi to the broken girl “I promise..”

“You are my only hope now..” said Sejeong desperately as she grab EunBi’s hand. 

“What will happen to you if I fail to save her..?” asked EunBi quietly as she looked at her surroundings.

“There will be consequences..” answered Sejeong and didn’t elaborate her words but EunBi understood what it meant.

“They will kill you if they knew..”

“I am already good as dead, anyway..”

Sejeong sighed deeply on her spot against the wall. There is no use running away. It’s been three years since she sought the help of the fallen SOU Agent. 

“I am not the enemy, Sowonnie..” whispered Sejeong as she move towards the Aphrodite “I am not the one who made you suffer. I am not the one who enslaved you and made you a monster..”

The Aphrodite stood there unmoving as she listen to Sejeong’s words. She knew she snapped the Aphrodite out of trance. 

“Sowon..” called Sejeong softly as she was her dear friend at the Black Velvet “You don’t have to kill me. You can join me and the Black Order. We can stop the Elite. There is still hope for our freedom..”

Sejeong saw the slight tremble on the Aphrodite’s body. Her friend Sowon is still there somehow. She has not yet lost her way in the system. 

“The Empress told me it is going to be you or both of us in the wall..” The Aphrodite said with traces of pain and regret. Sejeong can hear the voice of her dear friend Sowon “And I chose not to become another trophy on the Wall just like the fallen Diamonds..”

Sejeong felt her heart ache as she recall the memories of Somi and Chaeyeon’s death, and how it changed the gems. 

Her tears began to fall from her eyes. She thought she stood a chance to live but fate is not on her side. 

“I’m sorry, Sejeong..”

“You’ve been such a great friend to me, Sowonnie..” said Sejeong as her final parting words to the Aphrodite “I am ready to die..”

Suddenly, the Aphrodite grabbed Sejeong by the neck and hurled her on the cold marbled floor. She can feel her bone break as she lie on the floor in pain and agony. 

The Aphrodite removed her head gear and knelt beside Sejeong on the cold floor. 

“Good bye, my friend..”

It was just for a fleeting moment but Sejeong saw her friend Sowon before the Aphrodite taking over.

Sejeong knew her time has come to an end. There is no escaping the reins of the Black Diamond. Sejeong looked at the Aphrodite in the eyes and saw black holes sucking her deep into oblivion. 

‘Tell the Empress that there is no cure to the curse..’ said Sejeong as she held the Aphrodite’s arm tightly ‘There is no cure to absolute corruption..’

Sejeong was then frozen on the ground as felt the sharp blade penetrate deep inside her heart. She can feel her warm blood spilling out endlessly. Her vision began to get dark as life drains away from her. 

Aphrodite looked at Sejeong’s lifeless body for a while before placing a tiny glass bead atop her wounded chest. 

********************  
SEOUL MEDICAL INSTITUTION

‘Some stories are not meant to be told..’

It was written in neat cursive letters and the young agents could only stare at the blood stained wall. 

It was Sejeong’s blood that was used to ink those grim words on the wall. 

SinB has never been terrified her whole life until now. She just realized how deep she is in this mess and it somehow weakened her will to fight through. She felt like they could have saved her but did they stand a chance against the Midnight Hunter? She should have known that they will be targeting Sejeong next. 

The danger lying ahead of them just got too real and she feared for her life. 

But SinB must go on. She has to.

So, SinB took a deep breath and mustered up all her courage. SinB took out her phone and began taking photos of the scene of the crime. 

SinB was nauseated when she saw Sejeong’s body lying lifelessly on the ground. Sejeong’s body bathing in her own blood as her dead eyes stare blankly ahead. 

SinB took a closer look at Sejeong’s blood stained body. She cringed at the sight before her. A demeaning word was written across the lifeless body. 

Traitor

SinB took several more pictures of the crime scene before ordering to bring Sejeong’s body to the lab. SinB continued examining Sejeong’s body to give her an insight of what happened.

Too bad Chungha is not available today to see the crime scene and provide information to them. 

She wondered where Chungha went. 

“Where is Chungha when I need her..” SinB sighed in frustration. 

SinB and her team did their best to examined the crime scene and it gave her a few scenarios of what have occurred but it is clear what the motive is. 

To tie loose ends.

It is also clear who did this to the poor fragmented girl. 

Sejeong warned them of the Elite Group and it has come true. The death of Sejeong is not just to tie loose ends but it is also a warning signal to them. 

The warning was written boldly and bluntly on the wall before them. It was a simple sentence but it hid a dangerous threat. 

SinB sighed on her spot and continued investigating. They were wrapping up things when SinB saw something weird on the floor. 

It was a small glass bead shaped into a teardrop.

A series of thoughts went through SinB’s head seeing the gem. Memories of that night at the hotel room flash on her mind. 

SinB suddenly felt dizzy seeing Sowon’s face in her mind and the flower tattoo on her nape.

SinB shook off the memory but she kept seeing Sowon’s face every time she thinks of the killer. She must be going insane. She can’t work at this state of mind.

SinB excused herself from the crime scene and told Yuju that she will be meeting them at the Nerve Headquarters. 

SinB can see the Media swarming outside the Institution just like it did at the Seoul Metro. The pressure is getting too much as the body count starts to rise. They are yet to solve Yunho’s case.

A few hours later, SinB arrived in the Nerve HQ and proceeded to the Crime Lab where Sejeong’s body was being autopsied by Soojin – Forensic Pathologist of Seoul Metro. 

“What is the initial cause of death..?”

“Sejeong sustained serious injury to the right ventricle of her heart which caused massive bleeding in the cardiac cavity. It was a clean cut about five inches deep..” explained Soojin to SinB her partial examination “I will be sending the whole report tomorrow morning..”

“Thank you. I need to take a look at Sejeong. I need to clarify a few things..”

SinB examined Sejeong’s body and noticed a black diamond tattoo on her nape. There are torture marks all over the girl’s body. Burn marks and fading bruises are also evident on her skin. 

SinB could still remember the blank stare on Sejeong’s eyes and it gave her chills. The trauma is evident on her tortured mind. 

SinB proceeded to the conference room and found Yuju putting up the evidences and information they gathered at the crime scene. 

“Where is Chungha, anyway?” asked Yuju as soon as she saw SinB “Isn’t it her job to interpret the crime scene..?”

“Chungha has a very important matter to attend to. She will be here tomorrow..” answered SinB as she browse through the growing evidences and information of the crime they investigating. 

Yuju didn’t comment any further and just handed SinB the files she retrieved from Seoul Medical Institution regarding Sejeong. 

The Agents reviewed the files thoroughly and wrote significant findings on the glass board.

“Sejeong has no files in the archives. I searched the Government archives but I found no information about her but the hospital records..” said Yuju as she show SinB the hospital files “According to the records, Sejeong has been suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder due to the trauma and abuse she received for years in the hands of her captors. Sejeong girl is like a broken doll. She suffered so much before they decided to kill her..”

“The same thing happened to Jeon Somi. Her death was painful..” said SinB as she recall the video of the girls on Yunho’s records “Somi was tortured before her heart was taken out all the while she is still alive..”

Yuju shivered at the thought of it and decided to change the topic “Anyway, let’s go back to gathering evidence. Look at this diamond tattoo on Sejeong’s nape. It is the same diamond tattoo on Somi’s wrist if I am not mistaken. Do you think it is linked to the Elite and the Black Diamond..?”

“It might be..” said SinB as she point at the mark on Sejeong’s right wrist “There is also a code number tattooed on her wrist. I think Sejeong and the missing girls are test subjects at the Black Diamond and the Elite is probably behind it for whatever sick reason they do these things for..”

“Test subjects for what..?” asked Yuju before realization dawned on her “This is sick. Who ever did this to her is out of their mind. I mean, why would they do this to her..?” 

“Lust for power.. have you heard of the rumor regarding a programming site here in Seoul?” asked SinB to her partner and Yuju nod her head. She has heard of the rumor when she was still a trainee “Rumor says that selected individuals are tested and experimented upon by famed scientists at the unnamed facility. Human Rights activists and some political figure investigated the rumor and a couple of famed facilities were named – the Black Diamond, the Cube and the MediCorp. But those rumors died since those facilities are said to be protected by the government itself. The Supreme Court closed the investigation but the number of missing children kept growing..”

“EunBi was assigned to the Special Investigation, right..?”

SinB placed Sejeong’s photo on the glass wall beside the missing girls with the same profile. 

“Before EunBi perished that night, she was given a special task to investigate a human trafficking cult which involves high ranking officials and powerful public figures..” told SinB seriously as she look at the photos “A classified informant disclosed information to EunBi regarding the so called Black Diamond Facility and programmed slaves connected with the Elite..”

“Is it her..?”

“Yes. It was Sejeong..”

“What..? I am confused” asked Yuju in disbelief “Why am I just knowing this now..?”

“I just also found out through this letter that Sejeong wrote before she was murdered..” said SinB before handing Yuju the neatly folded paper “Sejeong told EunBi that the Elite has been secretly creating programmed slaves at the Black Diamond Facility. But even before EunBi could investigate, she was murdered during that night at the Palace Hotel..”

Yuju was shaken at the information as she unfold the paper on her hand. Yuju read the letter shakily. She was stunned at the sudden turn of events. 

“But why did the Midnight Hunter spare her before knowing she will spill the beans..”

SinB has been thinking about it the past days. How come the Midnight Hunter spared her? SinB could only think of a single reason. 

“Sejeong could not also understand why the Midnight Hunter kept her alive. But maybe the Elite is not planning to hide at all..” said SinB in contemplation as she put the pieces together “The Midnight Hunter destroyed the vault with two untapped memory sticks and Seoul Metro Archives on purpose. They know we will be more eager to investigate. This is a game and we have unwillingly submitted into playing a dangerous game with the Elite..”

SinB then looked at Sejeong’s files and the reports of the crime scene while Yuju pondered upon what SinB said. The missing girls, the Black Diamond, the Elite group and the prostitution ring. Are they connected together in an organized crime? If they are, what for?

  
“Now we know that the Elite Group is responsible for Sejeong’s death and that there are test subjects of the Black Diamond. The question is how many programmed slaves like Sejeong and Somi are out there. We need to find out the Elite’s reason of creating such programmed slaves..”

SinB browsed through the files of the girls at Yunho’s vault and they all have the same diamond tattoo on their skin. The bar codes. The diamond bracelets. The Midnight Hunter. 

It is becoming clear now. They just have to put the pieces together. SinB just need to find the memory stick Sejeong gave to EunBi and all will be revealed. 

********************  
MINA + NAYEON

It was still dark this early morning but the Im Heiress laid wide awake in the bed as she thought of the Contract that bound her with the Black Beauty. 

The Contract will expire as soon as Mina returns to the Black Velvet. 

Yesterday, they have returned to Nayeon’s Penthouse in Gangnam and decided to spend the rest of their time there. 

The two weeks Nayeon spent with Mina has been the happiest she has been in her life. 

They have created an escape world but they both knew that they cannot stay there forever. They will soon have to face reality. 

They have to face the consequences. 

The Im Heiress thought of the weight of her actions and the consequences that will follow. She can already feel the looming danger awaiting her when she returns to the Im Empire. 

Nayeon sighed deeply and shook off the negative thoughts in her mind. She still has two more days to prepare for the consequences. Nayeon thinks that Mina is more important than the consequences. 

Nayeon looked at the suitcase a few feet away from the bed. Mina has already packed her belongings in the suit case she brought with her. She expertly hid the gifts Nayeon gave her in between her clothes so that the Managers and the Empress would not see. 

Nayeon thought of her growing feelings towards the Black Beauty. Is it possible to harbor these feelings for someone she barely knew. She felt emotions she thought she will never have after being suppressed all her life. 

Nayeon is grateful of that encounter with Mina at the Black Velvet lobby. 

Nayeon smiled to herself before scooping Mina in a warm hug. She buried her face on Mina’s chest and let Mina’s heart beat lull her to sleep. 

Nayeon felt the sudden shift in the mood as soon as she woke up from sleep. Mina was standing in the porch looking at the horizon with a sullen expression on her face, her mind deep in thought. 

Nayeon took this time to look at the Black Beauty and felt her heart tremble with different emotions. She is so beautiful there is no denying that but there is more to Mina that Nayeon is more than willing to learn and discover. 

But time is against them at this moment. In the short time they were together, Nayeon is able to learn about Mina and gauge different reactions from her. 

Nayeon approached the Black Beauty carefully and gave her a warm kiss on the lips. Looking at Mina’s eyes, Nayeon can see the sadness looming behind those beautiful eyes. 

Nayeon drew a warm bath and poured sweet peach scented bubble bath to help Mina relax. 

Nayeon led Mina to the bathroom and gently eased her to the warm tub. Nayeon followed and felt her body relax as soon as her body hit the warm bubbly water. She drew Mina between her legs and embraced her. A soft sigh left Mina’s lips as their naked bodies touch. 

They sat there in silence as they cuddle under the warm bubbly water and let the sweet peach scent fill their senses. 

“Are you alright..?” asked Nayeon in a whisper. Mina nod her head and remained quiet but she held Nayeon’s hand tighter “Then why do you look so sad..?”

  
Nayeon rubbed the bare skin on Mina’s back with her fingertips to help her relax. 

Nayeon saw hesitation and fear glimmer in those beautiful eyes. She didn’t wish for Mina to react this way especially when it comes to her. 

“You know you can tell me what’s bothering you. Don’t ever be afraid to tell me what you feel..”

But the Diamond Contract is restricting her, restricting them to freely express their feelings for each other. Nayeon can express her feelings but Mina can never without sending Nayeon in danger. 

Mina remained silent. She could not tell Nayeon her feelings without sending spikes to her system just like it did the other night when she murdered President Im’s men who wished to make Nayeon suffer.

Mina will still have to answer to Dr. Jeon and the Empress when she comes back. There is a punishment for her, that’s for sure. She just violated a Code of the Elite. 

They now know that she can control her alters but they don’t know that she knows her ability. It will remain that way until the right time comes. 

Mina looked at the young heiress and the worried expression on her face. Nayeon can never know what kind of darkness the Black Beauty is hiding. 

So, instead of words, Mina will show Nayeon how she feels. Mina faced Nayeon and kissed her deeply. 

Nayeon was taken aback at first but when she recovered, she held Mina firmly as their tongues entangle in a passionate kiss.

It was enough for Nayeon to know what Mina is feeling at the moment. She will not push her. But it doesn’t mean Nayeon is not bothered of the horrors inside the Black Beauty’s mind. 

So Nayeon soothe Mina’s troubles away. This is the least she could do for her. 

A few moments later, Nayeon rubbed Mina’s back gently and was mesmerized by the beautiful mark on Mina’s skin. It looked different from a normal tattoo. It is like it’s really part of the skin.

“What is this..?” asked Nayeon as she graze Mina’s mark with her fingertips “It’s beautiful..”

“A mark..” answered the Black Beauty shyly as she play with bubbles surrounding her. 

“A mark..?”

“Hmmm…” hummed the Black Beauty as the young heiress continue to trace the outline of the mark on Mina’s nape “It is like a birthmark..”

Mina shivered as she felt Nayeon’s lips and tongue on her skin. It felt like fire deliciously burning her skin. 

“What does the mark mean..?”

“The Black Diamond means Immortality..” reveals Mina for the first time. She has not told a single soul regarding the marks on her beautiful skin “The Black Rose means beauty of death..”

Nayeon was silenced upon hearing the words that Mina became worried of the sudden reaction.

“Are you afraid of what it meant..?” asked Mina sadly and she felt Nayeon pull her impossibly closer.

“No. I have no reason to..” answered Nayeon honestly as she lay her head on Mina’s shoulder. 

“Are you not afraid of what I am..?”

It was asked with so much pain and agony that Nayeon is afraid Mina will breakdown in her arms. So, Nayeon began to pepper Mina with kisses to soothe her troubles. 

“You are a wonderful person. I will never be afraid of what you are..”

But the Im Heiress didn’t know that Mina is a cold blooded murderer. A Midnight Hunter. An apex predator. 

“I like you exactly as who you are..”

“You have not seen what I really am. You have only seen the good in me. You haven’t seen my scars and my wounds.”

“I haven’t but I know you have many. Every night in your sleep, it was as if you are being haunted. I wondered what it was that bothers you in your sleep..” confessed Nayeon to the Black Beauty “One night, you awoke from your sleep and you were so scared. I saw your fragile self and I just knew. I am glad that holding you in my arms all night seems to melt the nightmares away..”

Mina felt her heart beat loud on her chest at the sudden confession. Then Mina said something that might violate the terms in the Contract. 

“I am also glad that you did. I love being in your arms all night..” Mina held Nayeon’s hand tightly and kissed each fingers lovingly “Don’t you ever change, Im Nayeon. You’ve been such a wonderful person and I will forever be grateful. I may not see you anymore once the Contract expires but I will always remember you..”

The Black Beauty is having a hard time containing the emotions she had been hiding and it’s spilling endlessly that the Black Beauty is afraid that the specialized tracker will set off. 

“Don’t say that.. we will see each other again..” Nayeon whispered in an assuring tone as she try to comfort Mina “I will come back for you..”

Nayeon felt Mina shiver in her arms as she pour her heart out. 

“Nayeon..” said Mina in a weak attempt to stop Nayeon from confessing her feelings “This is dangerous. You and I will break the Codes of the Black Velvet. It could mean my life and also yours..”

But Mina is too weak and too drunk of her feelings to think straight, to stop Nayeon and to stop herself from giving in to her feelings. She can’t because she feels the same way. 

“I know that but I want you..” said Nayeon as she adjust their position. Mina is now on her lap straddling her. She held Mina on the waist and stared at her “Don’t you want me, Mina..?”

Mina wrapped her arm around Nayeon’s neck and her fingers entangled on Nayeon’s hair.

“I want you, Nayeon..”

Their lips melded in a passionate kiss as they revel in the feelings they have for each other. A sense of peace settled on Mina’s bossom knowing how Nayeon feels for her. 

“Always remember me, Mina. I need you to remember how you felt when I touched you, when I kiss you and what I feel for you..” said Nayeon to Mina as she graze the curve of Mina’s neck with her lips in light feathery kisses “You will bring with you these memories of us once you go back to that place and I hope despite your grim circumstance, these memories will make you happy..”

Mina could feel the tears pool in her eyes. She could not believe she is receiving so much love and kindness after being through hell back and forth. She could not believe that she deserves anything despite the darkness inside her. 

“It almost feel like I am dreaming..” said Mina in a hoarse whisper but a smile is evident on her lips. 

“You are not. This is real..” said Nayeon gently as she caress Mina’s face. Her voice mixed with sadness and fear “I am also afraid. I do not want to go back. I wish to stay here with you, away from the hell we live in..”

Then Mina saw it in Nayeon’s eyes – the pain of the past that is haunting her. It is almost reflecting the pain she is hiding. 

“I wish you could tell me about your nightmares. I can almost feel all your pain..” sighed Mina as she look at Nayeon deep in her soul. Her special ability allows her to be highly perceptive to Nayeon’s emotions. 

“You are not the only one with scars and wounds..” admitted Nayeon to the Black Beauty “I have many and you are the only one who can see it..”

“Oh, Nayeon..”

Mina kissed Nayeon deeply before engulfing her in a warm hug. They stayed in each other’s warm embrace until the water gone cold.

“Nayeon..” called Mina and the Im Heiress looked at her with a warm smile “There is this place I want to show you. Will you come with me..?”

“Of course. I will go wherever you want me to..”

********************  
IRENE

The Queen of the Night stood amongst the enormous pillars of a huge modern building. The sky is dark and littered with shining stars as the cold breeze blew gently. A sea of red beneath her soft dainty feet. 

It was a massacre. 

Blood and guts splattered everywhere on the ground as she stood amidst mutilated bodies of hybrids she just murdered. The scenario reminded her of memories when she was just a young slave at the Black Diamond Facility. It used to be the place of her nightmares when she was just a young girl.

Irene looked at the bodies piled on the ground and it reminded her of the time she was named the first Midnight Hunter and became the infamous White Rose. 

FLASHBACK AT THE BLACK DIAMOND FACILITY

Irene was just eight years old when she first held a gun on her hand. It was also during that time when she first killed a person. 

Irene was being trained as a Midnight Hunter at the infamous programming site. 

A man hang on the wall before her. His face swollen badly, his lips bleeding and his body has numerous wounds after being beaten helplessly by her own hands.

Irene hunted him down in the city and captured him as her father ordered. 

Irene could not help but feel uneasy as she looked at the state of the man. She did this to him and now he is dying because of her. 

“This man does not deserve to live. He worked against the government and lead many protests that stirred the minds of the people..” explained President Bae as he hand Irene a hand gun “His death would instill fear to the people who kept opposing my rules..”

Irene held the gun on her bloody and bruised hand. The gun felt heavy on her tiny hands. Irene eyed the man pitifully while her hands shake as she point the gun to his head. 

“You are a dirty bastard..” the man spat spitefully as he look at President Bae in disgust “How could you teach a young innocent girl to become a monster like you..?”

Irene was shaken of his words as he look at her with the same amount of pity when she looked at him. 

President Bae just scoffed before slapping him hard on the face making him grunt in pain and agony. 

“Death should be quick and swift, darling..” told her father as she teach her how to kill a person “Three bullets. Each a fatal shot to ensure a quick easy kill. Do you understand?”

Irene nod her head quickly, afraid to be met with the same fate as the man. Defiance would get you hurt. She thought to herself. 

“I asked if you understand..”

“Yes, father..” answered Irene shakily seeing the impatience and anger in her father’s eyes. 

Her father hummed his satisfaction seeing the amount of fear in Irene’s eyes.

“Hold this white rose, Joohyun..” said her father as he place a stem of white rose on her hand. “Now, kill him..”

Irene felt her heart leaped at his words. Is she really going to kill an innocent man? She looked at her father and saw him looking at her with great expectation. His eyes glinting in darkness as he prod her to take the poor man’s life. 

There will be consequences if she chose to defy him and she knew it so well. She was gravely punished before and she knew better than to defy the words of her handlers. 

Irene held the white rose tightly on her hand. She can feel its thorns pricking her skin. The pain on her hand is preventing her from shedding a tear. 

So, Irene took a sharp breath before closing her eyes. She clicked the trigger and shoot the man three times on the fatal areas her father taught her. 

Irene opened her eyes and watched as the man convulse violently on the floor until he lay there cold and still.

Irene’s father then urged her to placed the rose on the dead man’s chest. 

“There is this story my father used to tell me. When a person dies, they are given white roses so that their souls will find the light and cross the spiritual realm..” said President Im to the shaking Irene “Do you know what happens if no one leaves a white rose to a dead person..?”

Irene shook her head as she try to contain her tears from falling “N-no..”

“The dead man gets lost in the abyss and they wander on earth becoming lost souls. That is why there are ghosts, Joohyun..”

Irene looked at her father in fear. She was just a young gullible child back then. She believed everything he said. 

“So, with every kill, leave a white rose petal so that their soul will cross reach the light. So, that their souls would not haunt you in your sleep..”

The Legend of the White Rose was instilled on her mind as they train her to become an infamous assassin. For years, Irene terrorized the streets of Seoul and targeted her father’s enemies until her father became paralyzed due to the Elite Curse.

Everyone feared her and called her White Rose - the first Midnight Hunter.

Irene held the white rose as she approach the wounded hybrid she hang on the wall. It writhe in pain as he bled profusely from his wounds. 

The metal chains keeping him in place as he tried to break free from his bondage. 

“You’re not going to escape no matter what you do..” said Irene as she approach the hybrid “You caused harm to a friend of mine. You’re going to pay for it..”

The Hybrid laughed hysterically hearing Irene’s words. 

“What did you do to the Blue Diamond..?” asked Irene angrily as she point the sharp edge of the blade on the Hybrid’s neck. 

“The Blue Diamond. You know what she is..” answered the Hybrid as he felt the sharp edge nicking on his skin “Dr. Silver will do everything to take back what is hers. The poison I placed on the Blue Diamond’s system will enable her hybrid genes. Soon the Blue Diamond will be just like me..”

Irene felt her anger rising as she remember Tzuyu struggling to contain the effect of the poison in her system. 

Irene took one last look at the hybrid before moving her arm in a swift motion effectively decapitating the hybrid. His head rolled on the floor as he blood splatter on the wall.

Irene threw the white rose on the Hybrid’s feet before picking up its head. 

Irene held the Hybrid’s head firmly as she run as fast as she can. She need to reach the Golden Manor before the sun rises. 

Irene reached the huge gates of the famous hotel. This is the Western Elite’s Headquarters in the east.

Irene surveyed her surroundings and saw armed security men all over the place. She took a couple off steps back before running and jumping above the huge gates. The alarm went off as expected signaling a breach in security. The armed security men tried to chase her and fired bullets at her and it hit her bulletproof suit almost tickling her. 

Irene reached fired back at the security men to disable them. She then reached the main door which is highly secured by a special system.

Irene stood in front of the glass door at lobby and held the hybrid’s head in front of her. 

The armed men gathered around her as they make out the hybrid’s face.

“I need to talk to Dr. Ahn Seju..” said Irene loud enough for everyone to hear as she observe her surroundings “I brought her a gift..”

It was awfully quiet as Irene stood there in the enemy’s territory.

Irene then felt a dark presence inside the building. A few seconds later, a figure stood on the darkened lobby. It was no mistake that it was Dr. Ahn. 

A hooded figure emerged from the shadows and Irene immediately noticed the familiar lotus tattoo on its wrist. 

“The White Diamond..” said the hooded figure as it step on the light revealing its piercing icy blue eyes “You brought us Ahn Jaehyun’s head. The CEOs brother..”

Irene tossed the head on the ground towards the Western Elite Headmaster.

“Dr. Ahn’s cloned brother if you must..” corrected Irene before pointing her gun towards the headmaster “A breach in the treaty means a declaration of war..”

“Do you think you can get out of here alive after threatening and killing a hybrid..?” asked the head master as she command the hybrids to emerge from the darkness “This is the Western Elite. An enemy never comes out alive..”

They were many and Irene is clearly outnumbered. The Headmaster looked at her like a hungry predator awaiting for a kill. Irene might not survive this night. But she is the White Diamond. The first Midnight Hunter. 

“You never underestimate a Diamond..” Irene said as she move in an offensive stance in case a hybrid attacks her “A hybrid attacked and poisoned one of the Diamonds of the Black Velvet. This is the Hybrid..”

Irene pointed to severed head of Ahn Jaehyun and suddenly, the CEO moved from the darkened lobby and stepped on the light beside the headmaster. 

“The Blue Diamond rightfully belongs to the Western Elite and so do you.." said the CEO in a calm cold tone that sent shivers up Irene’s spine “The MediCorp needs the Wild Rose in order to produce a stronger and better hybrid that can match a Diamond. The Blue Diamond has it in her genes when I made her..”

Irene was taken aback at the truth being revealed to her by Dr. Ahn herself. 

“The Empress will not allow you to succeed. There is nothing greater than a Diamond..” said Irene as she feel her delta activating. Irene’s suit turning chrome white as her delta takes over the system. The specialized tracker must have sent signals to the Black Diamond System “A hybrid will never be greater than a pure Diamond..”

“We’ll see about that..” said Dr. Ahn as she look at Irene dead in the eyes “There are three Wild Roses I created and one of them is the closest to your heart..”

Irene felt her heart twinge in pain at the underlying threat beneath Dr. Ahn’s words.

“Don’t you dare..”

“You may have succeeded that night but it won’t be long before I have the Wild Rose in the MediCorp..” said Dr. Ahn with a smirk as she threw a card on the floor in front of Irene. 

The card landed right in front of her and Irene read the words written inside.

“Your time is running out, Bae Joohyun..” said Dr. Ahn before turning her back to Irene then she commanded the hybrids “Kill her if you must..”

A couple of hybrids attacked her but Irene easily disabled them. These hybrids are weaker comparing to the ones that attacked Tzuyu. Irene mercilessly attacked a few more and they fell dead on the floor. 

Irene stood among the Hybrids with her blade extended on her arm ready to kill them all. She looked at them and saw fear in their eyes. Some of the hybrids are still young teenagers. 

Irene shook her head and calmed her nerves. The CEO purposefully triggered her so her delta will come out. It suddenly reminded of her of that night at the Palace Hotel and the brutal massacre of her taking. 

Memories of Seulgi and the pain in her eyes during that night flashed on Irene’s mind and she felt her heart ache. 

Irene lowered her stance before abruptly leaving the Golden Manor. She did not forget to leave white roses on her way out. 

Irene roamed the streets until she reached a tall building. She stood on the dark balcony right in view of Seoul Medical Center.

Irene stood there in the darkness watching the love of her life reviewing charts on her office. Her tears fall automatically as she crave to touch and kiss her beloved Seulgi. But she can’t. 

Irene swore to protect Seulgi no matter what it costs, even if it cost their happiness. What matters is Seulgi is alive and well and safe from those who want to harm her. 

This is the consequence of that night and Irene would rather have this than to see Seulgi suffer. 

After some time, Irene’s tracker sent a warning and hurriedly rushed back to the Black Velvet Mansion. Irene then visited Tzuyu in the recovery room and wished for her to recover soon so that she could finally tell her the truth. 

**********************  
MINNIE + MIYEON

Minnie looked at the photo of her and Miyeon on the night stand. It was their first photo together after an impossible task Dr. Jeon assigned them a few months ago. 

They were given a reward for accomplishing the task and they both asked for a photo of them together for keepsake. 

Minnie thought of their time together at the Black Diamond Facility. Their time at that horrid place gave them cherished memories of each other. It is the only thing Minnie is grateful for.

Minnie could still remember how they first met at the Black Diamond Facility a few years ago. She could still remember how their friendship started from a simple hello that lead to late night conversations and into something more.

They easily become close friends and relied on each other a lot especially during the hard times at the programming site.

Minnie could still vividly recall that grim memory of how Miyeon saved her from the hands of their cruel handlers. 

Minnie was on the verge of blacking out due to the continuous attacks during one of the defensive combat training. Minnie is already beaten and bleeding badly but the handlers won’t stop with the attacks. One more hit and she will be surely sent to the grave. 

But Miyeon took one of the many damaging attacks and the handler struck her right on the chest. Minnie was stunned into silence as Miyeon collapsed on the floor unresponsive. 

Her heart stopped beating as she lay there like a lifeless doll. Her chest bleeding and her ribs fractured at the intensity of the attack.

Miyeon sustained a damaging injury on her heart that almost cost her life. Miyeon had to recuperate for a long time to allow healing and recovery since she was just a mere gem that time. Miyeon was only half modified when the incident happened and it affected her healing rate. 

Fortunately, Miyeon’s hybrid genes allowed for her to fully recover. 

Miyeon then became one of the few diamonds who finished training late despite her grave injury. Minnie took care of Miyeon in return and helped her recover fully. 

Minnie suffered even more so in consequence of Miyeon’s actions. 

The Empress brought her to hell back and forth, and punished her so gravely. Minnie was in the verge of death a couple of times until she learned to adapt and accept the consequences for Miyeon’s sake. 

It was then that Minnie’s hybrid genes bloom into something more and she became a hidden diamond at the Black Diamond Facility. 

Their feelings for each other bloomed in the middle of darkness and became each other’s light.

Minnie smiled to herself as she recall their bittersweet love story. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Miyeon entering their room. 

“What are you smiling about..?” asked Miyeon when Minnie snapped out of her thoughts.

“Just memories of us..” answered Minnie sweetly before giving Miyeon a quick kiss.

“You’re leaving..” Miyeon said with a blank expression seeing Minnie’s bag, clothes and various things on the bed. 

“I am going to Hong Kong tomorrow with Jisoo unnie and Ms. Soyeon for a task..” Minnie told her lover as she pack a few things in her bag. 

“What time are you leaving..?” asked Miyeon as she sat on the bed in front of her lover. 

“Early in the morning around 8am. We will go back as soon as we accomplish the task..” said Minnie after zipping her bag and kneeling in front of Miyeon. She hugged Miyeon on the waist and laid her head on Miyeon’s abdomen “You have to hide your mark well. Don’t let anyone see it..”

A smile grazed Miyeon’s lips at Minnie’s words. She knew her lover worried of her but Miyeon knew to be careful not to show anyone her particular mark. 

“But my mark is hidden somewhere only you are allowed to see. Are you afraid someone else will see it..?” teased Miyeon to ease Minnie’s worries. 

“Of course, not..” said Minnie with a small smile “But really, you know why you should hide it..”

Miyeon’s Ruby Diamond is highly sought by the Elite and Minnie is afraid Miyeon might be sold as a beta slave if the Elite sees it. 

Miyeon has another mark on the back of her shoulder. It was a mandala ruby diamond connected to a red rose. 

Her mark symbolizes a beta slave even though she is not. 

“And don’t let Minhyuk manager go anywhere near you..” 

Miyeon looked at her with a playful smirk. She knew that Minhyuk desires her but she has no interest in him and she will not allow him to touch her. 

Minnie is worried she might not be able to control her delta if anyone touches Miyeon. The darkness will surely engulf her if a single soul will lay a hand on her lover. 

That is the reason Minnie is worried of the upcoming gala. 

At the 8th Season Gala, Miyeon will be displayed in her glory for the Elite’s pleasure but no one is allowed to touch her. No one is allowed to taint her. Not even Minnie. 

Minnie smiled at the memory of her and Miyeon at the Penthouse. The Empress would severely punish them if she knew how she defiled her precious hybrid diamond. 

“Don’t worry. I will never allow him to get close to me..” assured Miyeon to her lover “You’re the only one I love..”

Miyeon held her lover and prayed for her safety. Each accomplished task has an equal amount of damage to the system. 

Miyeon wished that Minnie will not be consumed by the darkness and become less human like the previous diamonds. 

“Be careful, baby..” whispered Miyeon to her lover “Always remember me so that you won’t get lost in the dark. If you do, I will always bring you back..”

Minnie looked at Miyeon like she made the moon and the stars and told her “I promise I will come back each time..”

********************  
PRESIDENT IM

President Im stood on the balcony of his huge office as he converse with Dr. Lee on his phone regarding Subject 9 and its broken system. 

“There is a huge possibility that the Black Velvet program might not work. It might just further damage the system instead of fixing it..” said the scientist worriedlt as he try to explain the situation to President Im “Subject 9 lacks years of extensive training and programming unlike the subjects at the Black Diamond..”

“But Subject 9 was trained and programmed at the Black Diamond for ten years. Subject 9 is still a programmed slave..” President Im shook his head in retaliation “Can’t you just re-program Subject 9 in the Im Empire instead of the Black Diamond..?”

“Subject 9 needs to be re-programmed at the Black Diamond for the Black Velvet program to work..” a defeated sign can be heard from the wary Scientist “It’s the only way. You know, Dr. Jeon is developing a hybrid program maybe it will work on Subject 9..”

President Im didn’t comment anymore and just ended the call. 

The clock ticked by slowly as he sipped on his cold bourbon calmly as he watch the lights glimmer from the surrounding buildings. He thought about Dr. Lee’s words, the upcoming National Elections, his place in the Elite and his legacy. 

President Im has his own plan and he will make sure he will rule both sects of the Elite. His forefathers have ruled the Elite for decades. He could not let impure bloods to tarnish the real agenda of the Elite. 

The Im Clan is the only remaining pure blooded Elite who has immunity to the dreaded Elite Curse. 

A sudden knock on the door broke President Im from his thoughts. Hoseok entered his office with a file on his hand. 

“Hoseok. Do you have an update..?” asked President Im as soon as Hoseok hand him the file.

“I sent Jinyoung to Daegu to follow up the extraction of Nayeon but all of our men has gone missing. There is no single trace of them. Jinyoung retrieved a pending report on the abandoned gadgets on the vehicle stating that they found Nayeon in a Villa and they are to extract Nayeon..” explained Hoseok to President Im as he show him the missing report. 

President Im looked at the files and thought of what could have possibly happened to the Alpha Team. 

“This is dangerous, Hansol..” said Hoseok with a shake of his head “I believe Subject 9 has awaken..”

“Subject 9 was deprogrammed even before an active delta alter was created..” argued President Im as he shake his head in disagreement “We tried to program Subject 9 for years but still we could not produce a delta..”

“But still, you could not cross out the possibility..” 

“A possibility. Subject 9’s delta system is long dead..” explained President Im “Subject 9’s supposed delta is just a mere alter without a character..”

Before Hoseok could even respond, a handsome young man entered the office with a couple of files in his hand. 

“We found something at Ms. Im’s office..” said Jackson as he hand President Im a black velvety box. 

President Im found himself shaking in anger as he open the velvety box. A golden logo greeted him. It cannot be. There is no mistake that this is a Black Velvet Box.

“How did this get to Nayeon..?” President Im asked as his temper begin to rise “I strictly forbade anything related to the Black Velvet and the Black Diamond Facility near Nayeon. How did this happen? Who was in charge of the parcels?”

President Im glared at Jackson in anger as the young man stood there in fear. 

“It was Mr. Cho..” Jackson said regretfully as President Im stood there in rage. He knew what the consequence will be. 

“Execute him..” ordered President Im in anger and Hoseok dutifully ordered one of his men to obey President Im’s command “Do you have updates of Nayeon..?”

“Yes..” said Jackson in slightly nervous tone “First, the Alpha Team were slaughtered in Daegu the other night. No one survived the attack. We recovered a recording from a nearby security cam. It was just brief but it showed the Team Leader being attacked by an unidentified assailant..”

Jackson showed the footage to President Im and Hoseok thru his gadget. 

President Im felt a shiver in his spine seeing the brief footage of the Team Leader being hunted by a dark figure. Hoseok has the same expression on his face and President Im knew that he is not the only one thinking of the possibility.

“Did you find out where Nayeon has gone to..?”

“Ms. Im was found in various places over the course of ten days with a mysterious woman. They stopped by in Busan, Jeju and Daegu. They were last seen at a villa in Daegu the day after the Alpha Team disappeared..” explained Jackson as he hand President Im another file.

President Im looked at the photos of Nayeon and the lady in the file. He was slightly shaken seeing the woman’s face. This could not be. 

“Brother. Do you know who this is..?” asked Hoseok as he point at the photo of Nayeon and the mysterious lady “This is the Black Diamond..”

President Im shook his head in agreement “I know..”

Hoseok traced his fingers on the Black Diamond’s beautiful face “She’s truly beautiful like a well polished diamond..”

“Do you have information where is Nayeon now..?” asked the wary President In as he look at the photos of Nayeon and the Black Diamond walking hand in hand along the beach at Busan. 

“Ms. Im is back in the city. She is in her home at Gangnam-gu with the woman..” answered Jackson as he await President Im’s order.

“Very well. Keep me updated. In case Nayeon leaves again, I want you to take her to me..” ordered President Im before dismissing Jackson.

President Im looked at the lone picture of the Black Diamond and thought what she was doing with Nayeon. He thought of the possibilities and it bothered him deeply. 

“So, Nayeon has been in the Black Velvet..” said Hoseok as he inspect the Velvet Box “The Black Velvet held a gala two weeks ago. She must have been invited there..”

President Im then inspected the Black Velvet Box and saw his daughter’s name neatly engraved in golden ink on the rim of the velvety box. 

“There is no denying that it is the reason Nayeon has gone missing..” concluded the powerful mogul “JYP must have sold the Black Diamond to Nayeon..” 

“But the Black Diamond has never been sold before let alone be an escort to an Elite. Nayeon is the first person to possess the rare diamond. This is insanity” said Hoseok as he shook his head frantically in disbelief and jealousy “This is a dangerous game JYP is playing..”

President Im took a long sip on his ice cold bourbon as he piece the information together.

“Subject 09 must have been activated. Nayeon has been acting strange lately and JYP must have seen it..” said the powerful CEO in certainty “We need to be careful from now on..”

“Do you want me to do something about it..?” asked Hoseok, a slight gleam in his wicked eyes. 

“I will tell you when we have to. For now, Nayeon has to face the consequences of her actions..”

President Im turned his gaze towards the Black Velvet Box before throwing it in the trash can. 

********************  
NAYEON

‘Baby doll..’

I woke up from the white noise humming on the background that is torturing my restless mind. I turned around and I was in an abyss. 

It felt cold and lonely reminding me of the memories I am trying so hard to escape from.

I can hear voices around me calling my name. I closed my eyes hoping that the nightmare would end. But that bastard trapped me in this endless loop of despair. 

Just then I heard his laughter fading slowly in the dark abyss. The maniacal laugh gave me horror for years and is now haunting my dreams. 

A long buried memory flashed in the distance when I heard his deep husky voice on my mind.

  
‘don’t be afraid baby doll..’ 

Then I felt his presence. He is here. The monster is here. 

Like a hot sun burning in the middle of the night, a red light glow from afar. 

It’s the red light. It is turned on. It only means I need to find the emergency exit. 

I need to escape this nightmare.

I moved my feet to run but it felt heavy. Every step I take becomes heavy and I can already see his shadow lurking behind me. I can feel shivers run down my spine as sweat began to form on my skin. 

‘Don’t be afraid, baby doll.. be a good girl..’

Then I was caught by the monster. It latched deeply on my skin like a deadly parasite.

He dragged me under the red neon lights covered in hazy smoke from his cigarette.

It disgusts me the way his lips purse as he inhale the poisonous stick. The thick cloud of smoke came out of his lips and I felt like my lungs constrict as I gasp for air. 

Filthy Bastard.

I hate the smell of cigarette. 

‘Why do you keep on running away..?’

He dragged me in the same place where all my nightmares began. The memories of the past lives there and it gave me a lot of pain. 

These shattered mirrors scattered on the floor reminded me of how broken I am. These broken dolls reminded me of what I have become.

I closed my eyes for a moment, willing myself to wake up from this hell but I found myself deeper in my mind. 

In the dark room under the red light was a broken door. It was the pathway to my childhood memories I buried a long ago. It was calling for me. I contemplated whether to open the door or not, but the muffled sounds coming behind the door told me more than I wanted to remember. 

Opening that door would mean reliving the horrors of my childhood that kept haunting my dreams.

‘Let’s play a game, baby doll..’

And then, he opened the door. 

All the bitter memories hit me like a train wreck. The agony and the pain seems everlasting. 

Terror and dread, once experienced, embeds itself into you. Even when the cause is gone, it leaves behind a sleeping horror which is too easily awakened even by the smallest touch or the softest whisper. 

I am being haunted by the ghosts of my past. My unconsciousness awakens what I bury deep inside. I feel my body shake as tears began to fall from my eyes. I feel my throat choking at the sobs I try to suppress.

“It’s all just a dream..” I suddenly heard a voice inside my head. It was sweet and comforting. It almost felt like I was just dreaming.

“Wake up, Nayeon. Stay with me..”

I felt the ground shake and the room began to shatter as I hear the sweet voice call my name. The sudden movements is making me dizzy.

“Nayeon, come back to me..”

It was Mina’s voice. It suddenly awakened me from my terror. 

“Nayeon..”

I heard once more and it brought me back to reality. I woke up soaking in sweat and tears. My heart beaating fast I convinced my self that it was just a dream.

I looked at the person hovering above me, eyes boring into mine like an endless pit of darkness. But despite the darkness, a strange calm and warm feeling is overtaking the fear within me. 

“I’m sorry, Nayeon..” said Mina with sadness in her voice as she soothe my shaking body.

I held on to her like my life depends on her.

I feel her arms around me and her warm body pressed onto mine. She held me like I held her during those nights of her own terror. 

“I just took a little peek inside your mind..” I heard her say after a long silence. I could not understand what she is saying. 

I looked at her and her gentle eyes are gazing at me with such warmth and comfort that all my fears seemed to fade away. 

I pulled her in a grateful kiss and she kissed me with such passion that I felt my heart shake in different emotions. 

Mina held me and her soothing, calm voice lulled me to peace and serenity.

‘I won’t let anyone to ever hurt you again..’

I heard her whisper as I close my eyes and fall asleep in her arms. I opened my eyes and saw Mina in my dream. She was reaching out to me and I held her hand. 

I felt at peace and I hope this dream to never end.

********************  
BLACK DIAMOND FACILITY

It was the middle of the day and Areum is reading the manual Senator Park gave her. 

The book contained recovered pieces of Dr. Im’s SH Genes Manual. Most of the restored pages are covered in ash due to the fire that consumed the Cube a few years ago. 

Areum must make use of what she has. It is better than nothing. 

Areum read the pages earnestly and in glimpses she enlightened of the process Dr. Im did to create the SH Genes. It was similar to her own process and yet, very complex and structured. 

Areum compared the SH Genes to the prototype SH Genes she recreated. She wondered how Dr. Im stabilized the genes without breaking the bonds on each DNA. 

Areum closed the book an hour later and decided to work on the Hybrid Genes the Senator is asking for.

Truthfully, Dr. Jeon has created Hybrids before. Out of the eight hybrids she created, only two turned out to be perfect. 

They are the Lilac Taaffeite Diamond and The Blood Ruby Diamond. They are in the Black Diamond now living among the pure Diamonds. 

It was by accident and desperation that pushed her to create the Hybrid Genes. 

These Hybrid Diamonds were on the verge of death due to over programming and punishment from the Empress. No ordinary modification or programming can save them since they are still on the process to become diamonds. 

The Empress has been pushing them to be programmed with higher BDF Programs instead of letting them adapt to the system first.

Areum has no other choice but to modify their genes in order to save them. 

For years, Areum slowly and surely programmed their prototype genes until it adapted to the modified genes and became Hybrid Genes.

The Empress doesn’t know about the two Hybrid Diamonds and Areum has no plan to tell her. she doesn’t want her hybrids to be tarnished by dirty hands. 

Areum told the Empress that the Hybrid Diamonds are new generation Midnight Hunters instead. 

Although, the Empress has a different kind of hybrid in mind. Senator Park wants beta programmed hybrids who specializes in sexual activities. This is the new trend in the Elite now. They are absolutely corrupted by carnal desires of the flesh that regular humans can no longer provide. 

They are addicted to the Black Velvet and the services it offered. The Velvet Drug is twisting their minds and making 

Areum used the Ruby Diamond’s Hybrid Genes as template for the Hybrid Beta Genes. She worked all day to create the genes and she was pleased with the progress. 

Areum will be able to start creating the Hybrids tomorrow morning. She then decided to check the Black Diamond’s system for any update regarding the massacre at Jeju. 

Areum is conflicted as she thought of what might have triggered the Black Beauty to murder those men since the memories she have with the Im Heiress are all blocked out except for that time. 

The mad scientist is in the middle of her thoughts when Yongsun knocked on the door. The beautiful general manager entered the office with a file in hand.

“A message from the Council has arrived..”

Areum allowed Yongsun to continue and read the message. 

“The Council has deemed the Golden Dragon Society condemned. The Council and the High Table expects total eradication in 48hrs..”

Areum gave Yongsun a nod before sending a message to Soyeon.

‘It’s time..’

Areum then received an approval from the Empress allowing Soyeon to be escorted by the Red Queen and the Black Taaffeite. 

Areum shook her head. If it is up to her, Areum would not allow the use of the Hybrid Diamond.

The Black Taaffeite has a shade of darkness that can match the Black Diamond’s darkness. If the Black Taaffeite loses control once the darkness consumes her, no one will be spared including Soyeon and the Red Queen.

“Be mindful in using her, my love..” warned Areum to her lover as she transmit the codes to Soyeon “The Black Taaffeite is quite hungry. I have not fed her humans for a while..”

Soyeon looked at Areum in a crazy way “You feed her humans..?”

“I mean, she has not killed anyone in a while..” offered Areum in a vague explanation in which Soyeon didn’t totally believe “Anyway, be careful out there. Don’t get lost. Take care of my Diamonds..”

Areum also worried of her lover’s mental stability. It’s been years since Soyeon last stepped foot at Hong Kong. She hoped Soyeon will be careful and not allow her emotions to rule over her once she face her tormentors. 

Areum prayed that the task will be accomplished smoothly.

********************  
THE ADJUDICATOR

It has been years since Soyeon last stepped foot on the City of Lights. Soyeon looked around and thought of her grim past here in Hong Kong.

People crowd the streets as music blare from the brightly lit buildings. Soyeon closed her eyes to suppress the memories that are drowning her.

Soyeon and her company arrived in a huge building encased in cascading golden gates. Golden dragon figures and tall golden shower trees decorate the expanse of the Mansion. 

The Northern District. 

This is the Golden Dragon Cult. 

This is where she experienced hell throughout her teenage life. 

Their convoy was stopped at the gates and were inspected by the guards wearing modern golden cheongsam. 

Soyeon’s driver hand them a small scroll from the Council in which the guard immediately relayed to their boss.

The guards let Soyeon and her company through without any questions. She is part of the Council now. She is no longer just anybody. She now held power and authority unlike before when she was just an innocent girl.

They parked near the gates and Soyeon inhaled deeply as her men assist her out of the car. 

Soyeon can’t help but feel anxious upon stepping foot at this place. She looked around and noticed that the place has changed a lot since she escaped a few years ago. 

The traditional design of the huge mansion was kept. The koi pond is now expanded making it seem like a river beneath the houses. Cobble stones made the ground they are walking in lined with golden paint making it seem like dragon scales. 

Traditional lanterns lit the garden and it looked beautiful despite the horrors inside this place. 

Soyeon and her company was led through a bridge connecting the main mansion until they reach a lobby where numerous well-built men guard the place. 

A tall handsome man named Kun greeted Soyeon and her company. 

“The Northern District is honored to be visited by the Council. It is are pleasure to serve you..” said Kun before leading them inside the huge mansion “Master Xiao is now ready to see you..”

They were lead into endless hallways until they reached an open hall where high ranking mafia lords gather for a feast and a night of entertainment. Women in fancy dress litter the place like beautiful ornaments while men leer at them. 

Sitting atop a golden chair on the farther end is the notorious mafia boss, Master Xiao. 

Soyeon looked at him in disgust as a smirk creeped on his mustached lips. He aged well and his body still muscular and littered with tattoo. 

“Jung Soyeon..” the Mafia Boss said in a tone almost mocking the Adjudicator “It’s nice to see you again. What can I do for you..?”

“I am sure you know why I am here..”

The Mafia Boss looked at her and the two Midnight Hunters behind her with interest. 

“Are these girls your gift to me..?” asked the Mafia Boss as he signal his men to approach them “Are you here to go back to what you used to be..?”

Soyeon did not flinch as he try to intimidate her by bringing up her past. Instead, she showed the Mafia Boss the mark on her wrist and his men stopped on their tracks. 

“Too bad, you are part of the Council now..” said the Master Xiao mockingly as her shake his head “My men would like to have fun with the three of you. Just like the old times..”

His men jested in rowdy cheer as they look at them with lust. 

“Enough..” commanded Soyeon in a dark tone that rendered the rowdy mafia lords quiet. She then revealed the content of the scroll written in Chinese letters “The Council has deemed the Northern District as condemned. The Northern lords have committed several violations in the Codes of the Elite, thereby, punishable by death. You have betrayed the Eastern Elite by forging an alliance with the West. The Council sentenced you all to death..”

The bearded man and his men laughed like wild animals to humiliate Soyeon. But the Adjudicator is having none of his petty attempt to intimidate her. 

Soyeon has gone through worst and she can handle them all. 

“And you..” Soyeon pointed to the Mafia Boss darkly “You’re going to pay for all the crimes you committed against me..”

The Midnight Hunters moved to an offensive stance and drew blades on their hand. Their specialized suit activating as they adapt to their surroundings. 

“How can you kill over a hundred of my men when you only have two flimsy women with you..?” asked the Mafia Boss in laughter and mockery “You are deeply out numbered..”

It was Soyeon’s turn to scoff at his words. He has no idea what awaits him. She sat comfortably on the chair at the middle of the hall.

“We are going to play a game. We will see who will last in this killing game. You can start calling out all your army while I sit here and watch you all die..” Soyeon told the Mafia Boss seriously. The air is beginning to fill with heavy tension as the Mafia Boss stood there in anger. 

  
His right hand men notified their army seeing the darkness beginning to creep outside the open hall. Just then numerous armed men gather in the open hall. 

“Let the game start..” 

At the command, the Midnight Hunters vanished into thin air. Darkness seemed to engulf the Golden Dragon Mansion as Soyeon stood there in the middle of the hall. 

The golden army attacked Soyeon but they all fell dead on the floor. Their bodies mangled and mutilated. Their blood spilled on the floor. 

They tried to shoot at her but her bulletproof suit is impenetrable. 

Soyeon laughed manically seeing the fear in their eyes. She drew a blade and pointed it to the Mafia Boss. The women flee hysterically from the hall seeing the carnage in front of them.

The Mafia Boss looked at the shadowy parts of the hall in an attempt to spot the Midnight Hunters. He has heard of stories about them but he has never encountered one until now.

  
He looked at a darkened part on the left corner of the hall and saw a pair of red pupils behind his men waiting for the command to kill. 

He frantically looked behind him trying to find the other Midnight Hunter. 

“You won’t see her just like that..” Soyeon answered seeing how he is in panic trying to find the Lilac Taaffeite “You know, Areum told me that the Lilac Taaffeite is quite hungry for a kill..”

The Mafia Boss and his men tried to shoot on the darkened hallways to catch the Lilac Taaffeite but they could not seem to find her. 

“Are you scared now..?” asked Soyeon in the same mocking tone he used.

“Summon the Dragon Warriors..” yelled the Mafia Boss as he summon his army of armored men “Kill that bitch..”

The Dragon Warriors gather in the open hall with high-tech suits and high powered artillery they got from the Western Elite. They are used by the Mafia Boss to terrorize and conquer the streets of Hong Kong.

“Red..” Areum called and the Red Queen emerged from the darkness. A pair of blade on her hands “Finish them all..”

The Dragon Warriors attacked without hesitation but the Red Queen is faster and stronger. The Red Queen attacked them with swift and precise cuts of her blade and the armed men fell on the floor. 

An assassin tried to attack Soyeon from the roof but she already saw him from her hindsight and threw a sharp blade on his way. 

The blade penetrated his skull deeply and he lay dead on the roof. 

The Mafia Boss rushed as fast as he can in fear as he witness his men getting slaughtered with out remorse. Countless body lay on the floor as the Midnight Hunter paint the Golden Dragon Mansion with blood. 

The Mafia Boss flee to a secret passage leading to the garden. Soyeon stood from the chair and followed her target. 

The Mafia Boss suddenly felt cold and his vision becoming distorted until he was engulfed by total darkness. He screamed seeing the souls of the people he murdered and tortured. He can feel the same pain he inflicted his victims. 

Kun tried to wake him from his state but he is deep in trance. He was being mentally tortured and he could only watch him suffer. 

The Lilac Taaffeite stood before them watching them with a manical smile.

Soyeon reached the garden surrounding the vast koi pond where the Mafia Boss knelt in pain. 

The Lilac Taaffeite snapped the Mafia Boss from his trance state before attacking Kun. The Mafia Boss saw his remaining men lying dead on the floor and standing before him is a smirking Soyeon with a bloody blade on her hand. 

He flinched in pain and fear seeing the wound on his chest. 

The Lilac Diamond then emerged from the darkness holding Kun by the neck. Her eyes glinting like a purple moon. The mark on her skin twinkling like the galaxy. Her lips tainted in blood. 

The Adjudicator signaled the Lilac Diamond and in a blink, the Mafia Boss was captured and immobilized. The Red Queen appeared behind Soyeon a few seconds later. 

“What are these girls..?” asked the Mafia Boss as he stood against the wooden wall.

“Midnight Hunters..” answered Soyeon as she wipe her bloody blade “They are your worst nightmare..”

Master Xiao looked at his surroundings and found himself alone. He is the only one remaining in the Golden Dragon Cult. 

“Why did you come back..?” asked the Mafia Boss as he gasp for air. He is badly bleeding from his wound. “Y-you have n-no place in h-here..”

“Of course. I do not have anything to do with this place anymore..” the Adjudicator said with a tilt of her head. Her voice grim but laced with venom as she said “But I want you to be ruined like you ruined my life..”

Soyeon then buried the blade deep on his chest thru the wooden wall.

“The Northern District is now condemned..” said Soyeon before looking at the dying Mafia Boss one last time. 

Soyeon and the Midnight Hunters left him for dead as they leave the Northern District back to Seoul. Soyeon sent a message to the Council stating that the task is accomplished. 

Soyeon looked at the Red Queen and thanked her then gave her a small gift before deactivating the delta alter. She then turned to the Lilac Taaffeite and also gave her a gift. She pat her head and eased her before deactivating the deadly delta. 

“You are truly a magnificent hybrid..”

********************  
3 DAYS AGO AT THE MEDICORP

Chungha sat on the lobby of the enormous Western Facility of the Elite waiting for her appointment with the famous scientist, Dr. Ahn Seju. 

She looked around and observed the people working at the magnificent programming site. 

It’s been months since she last visited the MediCorp and was given a special task by Dr. Ahn. 

Chungha looked at the lotus mark on her wrist and laughed at the irony of her situation. She laughed at how gullible the SOU agents are believing into her lies. 

SinB will curse her if she knew her real intention.

Chungha shook her head at the thought before the receptionist approached her and told her that the CEO is waiting for her in the office. 

Chungha thanked the receptionist and made her way towards the CEO’s office on the 7th floor. She reached the lobby and found a huge glass door before her. She pressed the intercom to make her presence known. A beep from the intercom alarmed her that she can now enter the office. 

Chungha entered the office and was greeted by the familiar calming scent of lavender and geranium in the cool air. It reminded her of her first encounter with the CEO. 

“It’s been a long time, my child..” greeted Dr. Ahn to the hybrid slave with a smile. She is absolutely beautiful as Chungha first seen her. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you again, CEO-nim..” greeted Chungha with a bow and the CEO gestured her to sit on the chair.

“I guess you are here to update me of your progress..”

“Indeed. I have directed the SOUs attention to the Eastern Sect. The SOU is reinvestigating Bae Joohyun’s case and its connection to the Elite and the Black Diamond since the Midnight Hunter killed Mr. Seo Yunho..” said Chungha as she show Dr. Ahn copies of the reports of the SOU “The Aphrodite made an appearance at the Seoul Metro and destroyed the Vault..”

Dr. Ahn is pleased of the development of Chungha’s mission. She knew her loyal slave will be of great use to her plan to dominate the High Table and change the world according to the Elite Philosophy. 

“Park Jiyeon will be eliminating Sejeong soon. She has rolled the dice and you need to be careful not to be caught in her game..” said the CEO thoughtfully “The Black Velvet and the Black Diamond must be destroyed before the High Table decides to unite the Sects. I cannot let Park Jiyeon to rule both worlds..”

“The Eastern Sect is planning to appoint Senator Park as the next Supreme Leader of the East. Rumor says that once Senator Park becomes the President, they will use it to elevate the Eastern Sect’s status and use it as leverage once the High Table unites the Sects..” revealed Chungha to the CEO. She has gathered these information through her network of spies among the Elite. 

Dr. Ahn Seju look at the Western Elite’s symbol on the glass table. 

“I wonder what President Im have to say about this..” said the CEO in contemplation “He is the rightful heir to the Easter Sect and yet, he allowed the impure blood to tarnish the Elite..”

“I will gather information regarding President Im and see what his plans are..”

Dr. Ahn smiled at Chungha’s initiative. She has been a great help to her 

“What about my Wild Rose..?” asked the Dr. Ahn to the hybrid slave “Do you have an update?”

Chungha then took a photo from her bag and hand it to the CEO. It was the picture of the Blue Diamond at the outskirts of Seoul when the hybrids attacked the small town there. 

“I heard the Wild Rose debuted last Black Velvet Gala..” said Chungha “The Empress used her when we attacked the town to harvest from infants and children..”

The MediCorp CEO looked at the photo with desire. She has waited for years for Tzuyu to finally become a fully polished Diamond. 

“I see. The Blue Diamond is now a full pledged Midnight Hunter..” said Dr. Ahn in delight. Everything is working according to her plan. She tapped a few times on the glass monitor and it revealed the Wild Rose system adapting to the Blue Diamond’s system “It is time to take back what is mine. Do you know why the Blue Diamond’s hybrid genes is essential to the success of the MediCorp..?”

“Why..?” asked the Hybrid slave in curiosity. 

“When the Wild Rose adapts to a fully programmed Diamond’s genes, it will create a far better gene than Im Hanbin’s SH Genes..” explained the CEO “The Hybrid genes will have the ability to recreate an ordinary gene into a hybrid gene. And I will become the most powerful of all..”

The CEO and Chungha discussed the plan of the Western Sect before Chungha was assigned with additional tasks. 

“You will be fully compensated for your outstanding service, my dear child..” said the CEO as she hand Chungha a bag filled with golden Elite Coins “I will grant you anything you want including your freedom once you accomplish the task..”

“Thank you..” said Chungha gratefully as she accept her compensation “I only have one wish. I want the Ruby Diamond. I want to consume her..”

“You will once I take over the High Table..” said the CEO before dismissing Chungha “You can have her in all the ways that you want..”

Dr. Ahn then summoned Mino to her office to give him an order. She opened the vault behind her and took a small parcel inside it containing two very special serum. 

“It is time to begin the harvest of the Wild Rose genes..” instructed Dr. Ahn to the Director “Send the hybrids and Jaehyun..”

“Your brother..?” asked the Director in shock. Jaehyun is still mentally unstable due to the Wild Rose program adapting his modified genes. 

“Yes. My brother..” Dr. Ahn then hand Mino the parcel and explained to him its contents “It contains a special serum. The blue antigen will be given to my brother to stabilize him and to strengthen his hybrid genes so that he can withstand the Blue Diamond just in time for him to give the Blue Diamond the Yellow Antigen..”

“What is the Yellow Antigen..?”

“A virus..” Dr. Ahn looked at Mino with a smirk “It will disable the Blue Diamond’s system while it will strengthen the Wild Rose genes. The Blue Diamond’s system will weaken once the virus spreads and poisons the BV system. The Blue Diamond will be easier to capture by that time..”

Mino looked at the parcel in amusement. So this is what the CEO has been working for the past months.

“Do you think it would work..?”

“Of course. There is no way Park Jiyeon will be able to stop me..” said the CEO proudly “We will set up a trap. We will be sending the hybrids to attack multiple cities to force JYP to spread the Midnight Hunters. By then, we will single out The Blue Diamond and inject her the virus..”

The CEO and the Director discussed the details of the plan before Dr. Ahn sent Mino on his way to set the plan into motion. 

Her plan has to work and she has to gather the Wild rose as soon as possible before the Elite Curse inflicts her. She will not end up like her father and die of the dreaded curse. 

********************  
TZUYU

TWO DAYS AGO

There has been a reported simultaneous attack at random districts in Seoul where various guests from Europe including a VIP Elite are visiting for the National Campaign. The Council sent a direct order to apprehend the hybrids before it can harm the guests. 

The Empress assigned Tzuyu to rescue the VIP Elite while Irene and Sowon were sent to rescue the other guests. 

So, Tzuyu stood on the roof of the tall abandoned building watching the hybrids attack the small district. Approximately there are eight hybrids on the building and she prepared herself to face them all.

Bodies lay on the floor at the carnage. A foreigner is hiding on a sealed room together with her bodyguards. 

‘Activating Delta Alter - Midnight Blue..’ heard Tzuyu over her in-ear device ‘Apprehend the hybrids targeting an VIP Elite from Europe..’

Tzuyu felt her delta take over the system and her suit change into a dark blue and white hue as her system activate. She withdrew a pair of white blades before jumping down the roof into the shadows. 

Tzuyu surveyed the surroundings as she move along the shadows. She spotted one hybrid and severed its head before it can attack her. 

Tzuyu moved along the shadows and saw two hybrids rummaging in the vast room. She took a deep breath before approaching the room as quietly as she could. 

Tzuyu moved behind one of the hybrids drew her blade ready to attack its head when she felt a hard blow on her side. 

She was knocked on the floor at the intensity of the attack. She rolled on the floor and moved to a defensive stance. 

Tzuyu looked at her assailant and saw a well-built hybrid, his eyes as glinting in the dark like the moon, his nails long and sharp. The Wild Rose mark on its chest glistening like neon blue unlike her own mark. 

He looked different form the hybrids she encountered before. It was a Meta-Hybrid.

Tzuyu saw the hybrids surrounded her and she felt a slight sense of fear as the Meta-Hybrid looked at her with an intent to harm her. 

The hybrids attacked her simultaneously and she did her best to block their attacks. One of the hybrids punched her on the side where the meta-hybrid hit her. 

Tzuyu gasped in pain as she drew her blade and attacked the hybrid severing its head from its body.

The Meta-Hybrid raised its hand and signaled the hybrids to attack her. 

Tzuyu charged at the hybrids as they attack her. She noticed that the Meta-Hybrid vanished into thin air and felt his presence behind her.

Tzuyu deflected the punch from the Meta-Hybrid with her arm and felt its strength in her nerves. He can counter and block her attacks. His strength matches hers and it made Tzuyu uneasy.

The Meta-Hybrid kept aiming for her neck and she did her best to avoid getting caught. But the Meta-Hybrid is almost as fast and as strong as she is. He destroyed the specialized tracker on her neck.

Tzuyu quickly removed the tracker from her neck and attacked them. She buried the blade on the hybrid’s beside her and it fell dead on the floor. The remaining hybrids attacked her while she counter the attacks of the Meta-Hybrid. 

The hybrids all fell dead on the floor leaving her and the Meta-Hybrid on the dark room. 

Tzuyu looked at her injuries and wounds. The hybrids managed to damage her during their simultaneous attacks.

“Physical attack seem to not hurt you..” said the Meta-Hybrid and Tzuyu was taken aback hearing its voice. He sounded much like a human “We will see how long you will last..”

“Why are you attacking the districts and the guests..? They don’t have the SH Genes..” said Tzuyu as she plan her next move.

“We are not here for the guests. We came here for you. The attack in multiple district is a distraction. A trap set for you..”

Tzuyu was stunned of the sudden revelation. She then saw her Wild Rose mark illuminating like molten gold. She suddenly feared for her life. 

She is the target of the MediCorp. She realized that it has something to do with her mark. 

“I will not allow you to win..”

Tzuyu and the Meta-Hybrid exchanged attacks until they are both wounded and bleeding. But Tzuyu didn’t see one of the fatal attacks from coming.

The Hybrid hit her hard right on the sternum. She felt her bones break and her heart stopping for a second. She fell on the floor at the sudden attack. 

Tzuyu is snapped out of trance and the Midnight Blue is suddenly forced deep in the system. The brain numbing pain rendered her disabled on the ground and her system in chaos. 

The Meta-Hybrid approached her and held her by the neck. He suddenly stabbed her and injected her with a yellow serum. 

The Wild Rose mark began to burn forcing her to kneel on the floor in pain. 

“What did you do to me..?” asked Tzuyu as her body begin to shake as her muscles spasm uncontrollably. She suddenly felt dizzy at the bounding pain she is feeling “What is that substance?”

“A virus for the Wild Rose..” he said before the Meta-Hybrid placed his hand on her head “Feel the pain..”

Tzuyu’s vision began to distort as she look at his eyes. She tried to regain control but her system is on chaos as the virus begin to spread in her system. She tried to call her delta – Midnight Blue, but she seemed disconnected to the Blue Diamond’s system. 

“Irene-unnie, help me..” said Tzuyu in desperation and agony. She might die tonight. 

Tzuyu suddenly heard rushed footsteps from afar heading to her direction. She heard a series of crashing sounds and gunshots as she resist the call of darkness. 

A figure in white and silver suit stood before her looking at her with sadness and regret. 

It was the White Queen. 

“Take her to the Black Velvet now and call Dr. Jeon Areum..”

It was the last thing Tzuyu heard before she lost consciousness.

Tzuyu doesn’t know how long she has been in dead space until she regained consciousness and found herself inside a white room filled with white furniture and things.

Everything is white and it deeply disturbed Tzuyu. 

Tzuyu looked at herself in the mirror and saw the white chain on her neck, wrists and feet. 

Her heart begin to leap from her chest when a white noise begin to blare on the speakers mounted on the walls. 

She looked around her and saw the windows and door barricaded in metal bars. 

Tzuyu suddenly felt dizzy as she look at her surroundings covered in white.

‘No..!!!’ Tzuyu yelled but only echoes of her desperate please can be heard “Get me out of here..”

Tzuyu realized what this is. Her greatest fear. 

The White Room. 

Tzuyu cried as memories of her torture at the Black Diamond Facility behind to flood her mind. She covered her ears as the White Noise begin to get on her nerves. She destroyed the furniture and broke the mirror as try to stop the memories from flooding het tortured mind. 

Tzuyu felt like she is going crazy. She doesn’t know how long she would last. She might as well kill herself than to endure such torture again.

But this torture has to end. 

Tzuyu lay on the bed and closed her eyes. She willed her mind to enter a trance state. She entered the Blue Galaxy and reached for her alters. They were trapped inside their own world in glass cages. 

She then saw the Wild Rose at the center of the Diamond A taking control of the Blue Galaxy. She touched the Wild rose and her mark begin to illuminate burning her skin.

Tzuyu toes began to twitch and felt her mind snapping out of the deep trance. Her mind is going in and out of consciousness as the Wild Rose program is pulling her back in trance but the BV Program is pushing her back to reality. 

Tzuyu willed her mind to snap out of trance and suddenly, she found herself surrounded with familiar faces. She looked at around her and tried to re-orient her mind.

They gave her regards and wished for her speedy recovery until Irene arrived in the room. 

She saw Irene beside her with a sad smile and she suddenly recall what happened to her. She reached for neck and felt the scar there.

“Welcome back, Tzuyu..” Irene greeted her before reorienting her of what transpired during Tzuyu’s task “You were out for almost a day. Your injuries are healing quickly and your body seem to recover well..”

“Did you capture the Meta-Hybrid..?” asked Tzuyu as she rest her back on the headboard. 

“Yes. I killed it and sent a warning to the Western Elite..” said Irene as she held Tzuyu’s hand “I need to tell you something important once Dr. Jeon discharges you tonight. For now, rest well..”

********************  
PRESENT TIME

SEOUL METRO

SinB looked at the glass wall trying to connect the evidences when Chungha arrived with a stack of files in her hands. 

“Sejeong is dead..” broke SinB the news to Chungha “I believe the Aphrodite killed her..”

“I saw the news..” answered Chungha as she lay the files on the table “It was expected that she will be targeted next. She was a loose end. I visited the crime scene last night and spent a lot of time reliving the moment of Sejeong’s death..”

SinB looked at Chungha expectantly.

“Sejeong anticipated her death. She knew that they are going to kill her next..” said Chungha as she recall her findings at the institution “Sejeong tried to convince the Aphrodite not to kill her but the Aphrodite chose to live. It was a swift kill. Sejeong didn’t struggle. The Aphrodite gave her an honorable death and just rearranged her body to make it seem like she tortured her..”

SinB and Yuju looked at each other in shock. They thought Sejeong suffered before she was killed. 

“I also found an interesting detail before Sejeong died..”

“What detail..?” asked Yuju in curiosity.

“Sejeong wrote a letter the night before she died. I know you already have it. She hid it in a place only you would notice..” said Chungha and SinB gave her a nod “Sejeong also left something else..”

Chungha reached on her pocket and hand SinB a small memory stick. SinB looked at her in shock and confusion. 

“It contains the information you need. Sejeong risked her life to give you that..”

SinB looked at the memory stick on her hand and wondered if it is the same memory stick Sejeong gave EunBi. 

SinB immediately connected the memory in the Nerve’s System. It contains hundreds of files about the Elite, the Programmed Slave and the SH Project.

SinB felt her heart skip a beat seeing the information they need in the case right in front of them. In a beat, SinB and Yuju read the files and were astounded of the revelations. 

“The Elite has been creating programmed slaves for years to push their agenda..” explained Chungha when they read about the Programmed Slaves and the Elite “They are going to do everything to push their agenda even if it means enslaving the humankind..”

“What agenda are you talking about..?”

Chungha looked at SinB in the eyes and said “One World Agenda..”

Just then the press conference of Senator Park’s campaign is being televised in the news. Their attention turned to the screen and listened carefully as the powerful Senator deliver a powerful speech regarding her campaign as the National President. 

********************  
PARK JIYEON

Blind lights, thundering applause and cheers, Senator Park basked in the limelight after delivering a powerful speech regarding her campaign.

She looked at the people surrounding her and saw the trust in their eyes. Everything is going well and the people seem to support her and her agenda.

Senator Park did her best to direct the people’s mind to accept the Elite Philosophy thru her campaign. She has to win the election or else her ultimate goal will not materialize. 

Senator Park is not running as Head of State for nothing. The Elite wants her to occupy the highest position at the Easter Sect but she also has a plan of her own. 

There is always a contingency plan if she fails to become the Supreme Leader of the Elite. She has already planned it out. 

But Senator Park has to become the Supreme and she will take that position at the Elite High Table one way or another. 

‘You deserve to be the most powerful of all, Jiyeon..’

This is what her father’s mistress would always tell her and she believed her for she saved her. She believed her because she was the only one who told her she is special. She is the only one who was not afraid of her. 

After the campaign speech, Senator Park and her campaign advisors had a brief meeting regarding their strategies and goals before she dismissed them. She still has a lot of things to do including preparations for the Winter Gala. 

The powerful Senator Park is working on a couple of files when she felt her vision becoming blurry. Her veiny mark burning like hot molten lava. She felt her head bounding in pain. Her nerves felt like they are being electrocuted. 

The Elite Curse is taking effect again. 

Senator Park struggled to reach for the serum. She is shaking in pain as she inject the blue serum into her vein. 

It is the third attack this week. It bothered her that the attacks are getting more frequent. 

Senator Park immediately dialed Areum’s number and demanded for her to develop a cure since the attacks arr now becoming more frequent. 

Areum gave her a set of instruction then told her to drop by the Black Diamond Facility and scheduled her for an intensive session.

Senator Park fixed her self then asked her driver to drive her to the address Areum gave her. They reached a secluded adoption house a few hours later. 

Senator Park entered the adoption house and was welcomed by a young woman in white uniform. She informed the Senator that they received a message from Dr. Jeon.

The Senator was then led to a darkened room filled with babies inside glass incubators. A bed in the middle of the room connected to different contraptions and medical equipment.

It is the harvesting site Areum told her about. 

“Please remove your clothes, Senator..” instructed the woman and said “Lay down on the bed. Just relax and I will help you..”

Senator Park laid naked on the bed as the woman manipulate the equipment and contraptions to her body.

********************  
SEULGI

It was an odd dream again.

Seulgi found herself inside an empty church decorated with white and golden roses and ribbons. A red carpet with golden linings lined the ground up to the altar. 

White rose petals covered the altar making it look like fallen snow.

The pews and altar decorated with white roses and golden ribbons. It was like Seulgi is attending a royal wedding. 

It was a beautiful sight. 

Seulgi looked at her self in surprise. She is wearing a white suit. A white ribbon and a cross on her collar. 

Suddenly, she heard footstep behind her. 

Seulgi turned around and saw Irene looking like a goddess in a white wedding gown holding a bouquet of roses. Her breathe was knocked off of her chest when Irene smiled at her and called her name.

‘Seulgi..’

Irene reached out to her and Seulgi held her hand as they reached the altar. 

It is like their wedding a few years ago. 

Seulgi held Irene’s soft hand and she felt her tears fall from her eyes. Everything felt so real Seulgi is confused if this is real but Irene looked at her with those loving eyes she dearly love. 

Seulgi held Irene’s face and kissed her. She felt Irene’s soft lips against hers and her heart beat loud on her chest. She engulfed Irene in her arms. She felt Irene’s arms around her holding her just as tight. 

‘Seulgi..’ 

Seulgi heard Irene whisper so she looked at her and saw her eyes dead. Her mouth bleeding. Her white gown stained with blood. Her chest wounded and her blood dripping on her gown, pooling on her feet. 

‘Help me..’

“Joohyun..” Seulgi held Irene on her arms “Joohyunnie.. what is happening..?”

‘Irene is such a hindrance to you, Seulgi..’

Seulgi then saw the woman behind Irene wearing a red suit. Her nails long and her hand stained with blood.

‘You are mine, Seulgi..’

It was Dr. Ahn Seju looking at her manically. 

Seulgi felt her body shaking in fear as she held Irene’s dead body in her arms. The white roses turned red as they absorb Irene’s blood. The surroundings turned dark and grim as she stood there stunned into silence. 

Seulgi can see darkened figures in the shadows surrounding them as darkness begin to swallow the church.

‘What do you want from me..?’

Dr. Ahn approached her and held her face. Irene’s blood staining her face. She looked at Seulgi with desire.

‘You..’ said the beautiful scientist ‘and your soul belongs to me..’

Seulgi pushed her away and felt a cold shiver run up her spine at the words. She then saw her bloody hands holding Irene’s heart. 

‘You will never escape your destiny..’

Seulgi felt her body twitch as she wake from the grim dream. Her body sweating and her heart beating loud on her chest. She looked at her hand and was suddenly afraid of her dream. 

Seulgi abruptly went to the bathroom and saw her eyes glinting ice cold blue shine for a moment as she look at her self in the mirror. 

Seulgi shook her head and splashed her face with cold water. She looked at herself again and everything seemed normal. 

Seulgi heaved a breath knowing it was all just a dream. 

But what does her dream mean? Why does she keep having those weird dreams?

Seulgi then saw something sparkling inside the dresser. Sje took them item in her hand. 

“What is this..?” she asked herself as she look at the diamond bracelet. She inspected the bracelet and saw an inscription inside. 

◇ Irene the White Queen ◇

“Irene..?” asked Seulgi in confusion as she held the diamond bracelet. Her dream suddenly flashing on her mind “The White Queen..?”

Did Joohyun ever hide something from her? Does she really know who Joohyun is? Why did Seulgi never see this bracelet before?

Seulgi suddenly felt lost and confused as she try to recollect all the detail she knew of Joohyun. Seulgi’s world that she is trying so hard to built is beginning to crumble down as doubt and confusion cloud her mind. 

But she is the former President’s daughter. 

Joohyun would never lie to her.

But who is Irene?

********************  
BLACK VELVET

Tonight, the girls are enjoying a quiet night at the Mansion before the Season starts the day after tomorrow. The final preparations are done. They are just waiting for Mina’s return to the Black Velvet Mansion. 

Tzuyu is recovering well from her injuries and was released from the recovery room. She is resting on the living room listening to the happy conversation between the gems. She is grateful Irene found her just in time and saved her life. 

Tzuyu thought of the attack and it made her feel uneasy not knowing what the hybrid did to her. Her body significantly weakened. She is amazed she survived. 

Just before Tzuyu can dive deep in thought, she felt a warm hand on her own. She looked up and saw Sana with a worried expression on her face. 

“Are you alright, Tzuyu..?” asked Sana as she sat beside Tzuyu on the couch. She held Tzuyu’s hand tightly in an attempt to comfort her.

“Yeah..” Tzuyu answered with a small smile “I feel better now..”

Sana knew Tzuyu is masking her pain but she will not push her to open up about the attack. Irene would not tell then what happened to Tzuyu. Even the managers refused to tell them. 

Sana wondered what really happened that night. She was shaken when Manager Yuna told them that Tzuyu is in the recovery room after sustaining a serious injury from a task.

Sana was crushed by the news. She stayed up all night praying for Tzuyu’s recovery. She was tensed all night despite the assurance from Irene that Tzuyu will survive. 

Hours passed when Manager Yuna told them that Tzuyu is now out of danger. That is when Sana was finally able to breathe. 

“I’m glad you are well now..” said Sana as she engulf Tzuyu in an embrace “I was so scared. I thought I’m going to lose you..”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere..” Tzuyu felt her heart skip beats at Sana’s affections. She engulfed Sana in a tight hug to comfort her aching heart “I will never leave you”

“You promise..?” asked Sana as she held her pinky for Tzuyu to hold.

“I promise..” said Tzuyu with a smile as they intertwine their pinkies in a promise. There is a mutual understanding between them and they will let time tell where these feelings would take them.

Suddenly, Jisoo arrived in the living room with Minnie in tow. They just returned after their task in Hong Kong with Jung Soyeon. 

The duo was immediately given a warm welcome hug by the girls. Rosé didn’t leave Jisoo’s side excited of her return. They joined the gems on the carpeted floor to enjoy various food and drinks served to them.

Miyeon did her best to contain her emotions but the glint in her eyes is a dead giveaway. She gave Minnie a warm hug and kissed her on the cheek. 

Irene almost rolled her eyes seeing their display of emotions. So much for being subtle. 

“Minnie, Miyeon..” called the Queen of the Night gently and approached them. She said “I wanted to ask you something important and I need both of you to be honest. It will greatly affect is if you don’t tell me the truth..”

The lovers looked at each other and held each other’s hand tightly. Minnie wished that Irene would not ask what they are. They could not know that they are Hybrid Diamonds. 

“What is it, unnie..?”

“What is the nature of your relationship with each other..?” asked Irene and it made Minnie release the breathe she is holding. 

The Gems and Diamonds gasped at the question and all attention where on them.

“It is what you think it is..” answered Minnie politely.

“Say it..” Irene demanded “I want to know..”

The trio of triangle mark on Minnie’s wrist began to activate as her delta detects danger. A map of stars in a sea of violet, pink and blue cloud appear on her wrist.

“Irene unnie..” warned Jisoo to the Queen of the Night as she stand beside her “Please don’t. It’s dangerous..”

They just came back from a massacre. She saw what the Lilac Taaffeite did to those men. Minnie’s delta is still lingering in Minnie’s consciousness and everyone will be in grave danger if it comes out. 

But even before anything could escalate, Miyeon touched her lover’s face and tried to soothe her “It’s alright, my baby..”

Miyeon touched her lover’s wrist and the mark began to recede and Minnie’s delta began to calm down. 

“We are lovers since we were in the Black Diamond Facility..” answered Miyeon truthfully. There is no point denying the truth even if there would be consequences “We have been together for almost three years now..”

Some of the girls gasped in shock at the revelation.  


“The Empress imposed strict obedience to the Codes of the Black Velvet. One of them is forbidding an intimate relationship between gems and diamonds..” said Irene gently as moved closer to the couple “If the Empress knew, she will kill both of you and punish us..”

“Unnie. Please. Our situation is delicate. It is not just our relationship that will be affected if the Empress knew. Lives will be in grave danger..” explained Miyeon to them in a way they would understand “Our relationship is an open secret in the BDF and we had more freedom there. Unlike here, we have to keep it a secret for reasons we cannot fully divulge for now..”

“I am asking you because I want to help both of you. I am not a heartless monster. I know how to love..” Irene looked at them gently and placed a hand on Miyeon’s shoulder.

Miyeon looked at Minnie for help. She wanted to tell them but she can’t without revealing the truth of their origin. 

“Our lives are intertwined. It is like having a mutual symbiotic relationship..” said Minnie once her delta calmed down “Miyeon controls my alters. Her alpha alter is connected to my delta and vice versa..”

Irene looked at them as she let the information sink in her mind. She now understood what Miyeon meant that they are in a delicate situation. 

“I understand .” said Irene as she give them a sympathetic smile “The 8th Season is going to start soon. How are you going to cope up there?”

Minnie knew what Irene was pertaining to. Miyeon will be displayed for the Elite with nothing but a flimsy clothe. 

“Miyeon will be deactivating my delta..” said Minnie as she look at her lover sadly “I will have to endure or else she will be sold to them..”

“You come to me if anything happens..” Irene told them sympathetically “Mina is coming home tomorrow night. The Season 8th is already within reach. We all need to be careful. The game has just changed with Tzuyu, Minnie and Miyeon’s relationship and especially Mina..”

“What about her, unnie..?” asked Sowon in concern.

“The Black Beauty killed President Im’s security team four nights ago..” revealed Irene to the girls “Mina will be punished by the Empress as decreed in the Black Velvet Codes..”

“Why did she kill them..?” asked Jisoo in confusion. 

Minnie and Miyeon looked at each other knowingly and Irene didn’t miss it. 

“I have no idea..” lied Irene to them “All I know is the Black Diamond is going to return here a shade darker than she used to be..”

Irene then urged the girls to enjoy the last nights of freedom. Once the 8th season starts, everything is going to be darker and grimmer than it already is. 

********************  
IRENE

It was almost midnight when Irene stepped out of her room and proceeded to the garden where a lone soul sat among the expanse of fully bloomed roses. 

Irene looked at the lone soul looking at the moon with sadness in her beautiful eyes. 

“Tzuyu..” called Irene as she approach the young diamond. She sat beside her on the wooden bench. Tzuyu gave her brief glance before casting her eyes on the roses.

Irene can feel the pain the young diamond is hiding. It’s just been two days since the attack. Irene is grateful Tzuyu recovered well from her injuries. 

Irene knew very well what it is like to be hanging between life and death. 

Irene thought the Tzuyu is going to die after seeing her condition that night. She was almost dead. If Irene have arrived a little bit late, Tzuyu would be really dead. 

That very thought made her heart and soul ache. 

“Unnie. I thought I was going to die. My heart stopped beating for a moment. My bones were broken. And her tortured me. He recreated greatest fear - the White Room at the BDF..” Tzuyu said in a sullen tone that made Irene’s heart bleed “Why did the Meta-Hybrid attack me..?”

Irene held Tzuyu’s hand and the young diamond looked at her with sadness and pain Irene has never seen from the young diamond before. 

“If I tell you the truth, promise me that you will never change. Promise me that you will never get lost..” said Irene as she squeeze Tzuyu’s hand “Promise me that you will still be the same Tzuyu that I know..”

“I promise with all my heart that I will never change..” said Tzuyu whole heartedly and it assured Irene that her fears for the young diamond will never happen. 

A moment of silence enveloped them as they stare at the beautiful rose garden. Irene then said with a gentle voice,

“You should know the truth by now. The truth of your origin. Programmed Slaves started a few years back when Director Jung proposed to create the perfect genes to help decrease the ever increasing growth of diseases and to cure the Elite Curse. Two scientific geniuses took up the challenge but only one of them created the perfect genes. The Elite High Table connived with Director Jung and Dr. Ahn to create programmed slaves. It was the Elite’s plan to enslave humanity and to push the one world agenda. The Elite threatened Dr. Im and pushed him to submit to their will. Selected children were experimented and programmed at the Cube for years thus, programmed slaves were born..”

Irene held Tzuyu’s right hand and traced the Blue Diamond mark with her fingers. Tzuyu looked at her mark and felt the warmth of Irene’s hand on her skin. 

“Dr. Ahn Subin stole parts of the SH Manual to created his own SH Genes. He even tried to create his own programmed slaves for years but failed to do so..”

Irene explained and Tzuyu listened intently as she try to recreate the image of the past in her mind. 

“A war broke out between the Western and Eastern Elite due to conflict of interests at each sects. A treaty was signed by the Elite High Table and each sect were given the right to produce programmed slaves in accordance to the customs of the Elite..”

“But Dr. Im began to openly rebel against the Order and the Council due to the growing conflicts regarding the SH genes so, the High Table ordered for his execution. When the SH manuals were destroyed and Dr. Im killed, the programmed slaves were sent to a programming site at the West. The SH children were taken by the Eastern Elite via the Black Diamond Facility. These programmed slaves are now known as the Gems. Dr. Ahn Subin died of the Elite Curse. He passed his legacy to his daughter, Dr. Ahn Seju. She built her own empire and called it the MediCorp..”

Tzuyu felt her anger rise hearing the word MediCorp and the name of the CEO who wished to harm her. She remained silent though and let Irene continue.

“The MediCorp stood as the main programming site of the West while the Black Diamond for the East. These programming sites created their own versions of the SH genes using the recovered SH manuals. We are now the product of the SH Project..” Irene pointed to herself and to Tzuyu “ But this is not where the story ends..”

Irene was silent for a moment to let the information sink in Tzuyu before she continued, 

“The MediCorp then pioneered the Hybrid Genes. The MediCorp developed their own module after the SH genes were destroyed. The MediCorp called the program - Wild Rose. Programmed Slaves from the Cube are now reprogrammed at the MediCorp using the Wild Rose Program. Some programmed slaves develop hybrid genes and they are programmed intensively until their system adapts to the Wild Rose Program. If a slave adapts to a new system, it mutates into a more complex set of genes called the Hybrid Genes. These genes are harvested by the MediCorp to develop more complex genes and to create hybrid slaves. These programmed slaves are called the Wild Cards..”

Tzuyu felt a surge from her Wild Rose mark as she felt her body tense. Irene held her hands tighter in a way to comfort her.

“You should know that you are one of the SH subjects. You have the SH Genes but you also have the Wild Rose..” finally revealed Irene to the young diamond “You are a Wild Card, Tzuyu..”

Tzuyu was stunned as the truth of her origin is finally revealed. She felt her body shake and her tears swell in her eyes as she sat there in complete silence. 

“Your SH genes fully adapted to the Wild Rose Program. Dr. Ahn will do anything to harvest your genes..”

Tzuyu felt like breaking down hearing the truth.

“Tell me. What did the Hybrid give you..?”

“The Savage gave me a virus..” said Tzuyu in tears as she recall what happened that grim night “The virus has weakened my body. Dr. Jeon said I need to rest for a few days until she develops a program to deactivate the virus..”

“I will protect you no matter what happens..” said Irene as she held Tzuyu’s face and wiped her tears away “The MediCorp should never discover the code of your hybrid genes..” 

Tzuyu finally broke down after keeping all the pain in her heart and Irene held the young diamond in her arms. 

“Why does it have to be me..?” asked Tzuyu as she grieve in Irene’s arms “I don’t want this..”

Irene let Tzuyu cry her heart out and held her like Tzuyu did to her a fee nights ago in the confines of her room. Her heart ache for the young diamond. 

“Unnie..” called Tzuyu in a determined manner after her tears went dry “We need to take the virus out. Dr. Jeon is going to remove the virus but I can’t trust her. Not after what happened. Dr. Jeon kept the truth from me for a very long time..”

“Maybe she has a reason..” Irene said as she try appease Tzuyu “What do you suggest we do..?”

“Since Mina unnie is coming back tomorrow night, I am going to talk to her and propose we capture the virus ourselves..” said Tzuyu.

Irene looked at Tzuyu in confusion. The Virus is inside Tzuyu’s system. It will be difficult to catch the virus if they don’t even know what kind of virus it is “How do we do that..?”

“Thru an Interception..”

“Interception..?” asked Irene since she has never heard of an interception before. 

“We will enter the Blue Galaxy by going thru a deep trance state using the Black Diamond System Technology and a dose of the pink serum..” explained Tzuyu to the queen of the night “There will be a time limit. Approximately an hour or two before to catch the virus. There will be traps in the system so we will need to be very careful. We have to catch the virus before it reaches the core..”

“Are you sure this is safe..?”

“Mina unnie did it once..” revealed the young diamond.

“She did..?” asked the Queen of the Night in curiosity “When did she do it..?”

“She did it to N-..” Tzuyu paused for a moment and said “To a friend in the Black Diamond..”

Irene did not miss the slip but decided not to probe about the identity of the friend. There are certain memories at the BDF that a gem or a diamond would not want to recall. 

“What happened to the friend..?”

“Mina unnie successfully did the interception and that friend was released from the Black Diamond Facility. The Empress and Dr. Jeon deemed our dear friend a failed programmed slave..” explained Tzuyu to the Queen of the Night in melancholia of the memory at the BDF “Mina unnie deprogrammed our friend whom she loved the most..”

“Is it her..?” asked Irene hesitantly. She have an inkling of the friends’ identity. 

Tzuyu looked at Irene in a certain way and didn’t answer the question. It is not her place to reveal Mina’s secret. 

Irene understood why Tzuyu chose not to tell her. She will just ask Mina in the right time. 

They stayed in the garden for few more minutes before Irene led Tzuyu to her room. She let Tzuyu sleep in her room to somehow comfort the young diamond and maybe, comfort her own aching heart. 

********************  
THE BLACK VELVET

The day went by with the usual routine at the Black Velvet Mansion. The gems and Diamonds are anticipating the return of the rare diamond tonight.

It’s been two weeks since Mina was sent to the Im Heiress to fulfill her contract. The Black Beauty’s return will also mark the start of the 8th season and it created a quiet tension at the mansion. 

It was almost midnight when a luxurious car parked outside the Black Velvet Mansion. The midnight dancers were intrigued when they heard that the Im heiress will personally accompany the Black Beauty to the Black Velvet Mansion tonight. 

Nayeon assisted Mina out of the car and made their way to the Mansion. They were greeted by Manager Yuna and Minhyuk once they entered the Mansion. 

“Good evening Ms. Im..” greeted Manager Yuna with a small bow “Welcome to the Black Velvet, Ms. Im..”

Nayeon gave Manager Yuna and Minhyuk an acknowledging nod before they were lead to the luxurious living room.

The midnight dancers gathered around the living room and they were star struck seeing the Im heiress with the Black Beauty trailing beside her.

It is the Im Nayeon in the Black Velvet.

They could not believe that they are standing before the famous and influential young heiress. 

Nayeon remembered the face of the midnight dancers she saw at the gala and gave them a bow. The midnight dancers bowed at her in return.

Irene immediately noticed the spark and tension between Nayeon and Mina and hoped that the managers won’t notice. 

All these beautiful diamonds glittering in the Black Velvet, but the young heiress’s eyes are only on the Black Beauty. And all eyes were on the Black Beauty and the Im Heiress as Minhyuk and Manager Yuna converse with Nayeon. 

“Did the Black Beauty fulfill all your needs..?” asked Minhyuk as he sign the release forms effectively ending the Contract between Nayeon and Mina.

“Yes, and more..” answered Nayeon as she stare at Mina, who smiled at her words “The Black Beauty is truly one of a kind..”

“We are happy that you are satisfied, Ms. Im. I will inform Ms. Areum of your wonderful feedback..”

The Im heiress knows she has to leave now that the Contract that bound them has come to an end. But her heart felt heavy and her feet won’t move. Nayeon could not leave without saying proper goodbye to the Black Beauty with all these girls looking at them. 

“Can I have a moment with M- the Black Beauty..?” asked the young heiress hopefully and the midnight dancers exchanged looks at the request. 

“Of course..” agreed Minhyuk and he left the room together with Manager Yuna. Who could refuse the young Im heiress? She is the highest bidder of all time. 

The midnight dancers watch as the Black Beauty led the young heiress to the garden where no security cameras are around. 

It was as if Mina and Nayeon have a world of their own amidst this chaotic reality. So, the midnight dancers looked at Irene in silent question. 

“Mina has really changed..” told Irene to the precious gems in a forlorn way “This is going to be a tragedy..”

“Why..?” 

Irene looked at Mina and saw the same emotion she felt for Seulgi when she has fallen in love with her. 

“The Black Beauty has fallen in love with the Im Heiress and the Empress will use it against her..”

It is a tragedy in the waiting. A midnight dancer is never allowed to fall in love. Mina is not just a midnight dancer. Mina is the Black Diamond. The hidden gem of the Black Velvet. 

Mina is the most valuable asset of the Black Velvet.

********************  
MINA

“I will come back for you..” 

Nayeon told Mina once they reached the rose garden. They stood in front of the fountain lit in cool blue and warm yellow. 

Mina held Nayeon’s hand at the Im Heiress’s promise. Her heart warm and her bosom filled with happiness. 

“Remember me and all our memories together..” said Nayeon as she held Mina’s hand tightly “And I will do the same..”

Suddenly, memory of the their first meeting flashed through her mind as the same warm feeling she felt a few years ago hit her. 

BLACK DIAMOND FACILITY

It was in the late summer when Mina first saw the Im Heiress graze through the prestigious programming site of the Black Diamond Facility. 

It was the first time the Black Diamond felt something stir inside her heart. It was like her heart is making small quick skips and her heart swelling warmly like she’s never felt before. 

There are rumors about the Im Heiress. 

A young heiress of the Elite. The future of the Elite. 

But why is she here in this dreadful place? Is she one of them?

“What’s your name..?” asked the young heiress in a warm friendly tone. Her eyes almost reflecting the same emotions in the Black Diamond’s eyes. 

“Mina..” whispered the Black Diamond feeling shy all of a sudden “Miyoui Mina..”

A sweet smile grazed those beautiful lips exposing her bunny teeth. 

“My name is Im Nayeon..”

The memory was suddenly interrupted when she felt Nayeon pull her in a tight embrace intensifying the different emotions Mina is experiencing. 

“You and I wont end here. The Contract may expire but my feelings for you will never..” whispered Nayeon to Mina’s ear before giving her a sweet kiss on the cheek “Will wait for my return..?”

“Of course, I will wait for you..” Mina whispered back as she choke back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She intertwined their fingers together and said “I had the most wonderful moments of my life with you. I will never forget you, Nayeon..”

The Im Heiress pulled the Black Beauty in a lingering kiss. Nayeon is addicted to her. Mina is a human shaped drug and Nayeon knew that the detox is going to be very painful. 

“Always remember me..” Nayeon whispered to Mina when the kiss ended.

The Black Beauty held the Im Heiress’s hand as they walk back inside the Mansion. Nayeon almost didn’t want to let go of those soft hands but she has to. 

Nayeon gently let go of Mina’s hand and Mina suddenly felt cold. The Black Beauty could feel her heart get heavy as Nayeon takes steps away from her.

Nayeon’s heart can’t seem to let go of the Black Beauty and it physically hurts her. She felt like her heart would burst out from its cage. Nayeon took one last glance at the Black Beauty who has a sad smile on her face. 

The Im Heiress smiled back before leaving. Mina placed a hand on her chest for she felt like the In Heiress took a piece of her heart with her.

*************************


	8. In the Dark Night

THE BLACK VELVET

It was a quarter past after midnight when the Diamonds and the Gems gather in the living room to discuss the events that transpired in the Black Velvet the past weeks. 

  
“Is it true, Irene unnie..?” asked Sowon as she pace on the room worriedly “Is the Empress running for the National Elections..?”

  
“What will happen to us if the Empress wins the National Election..?”

  
The Diamonds and the Gems look at Irene for confirmation. 

  
“It is true..” answered Irene solemnly “The Elite is pushing their agenda to dominate the world. If the Empress becomes the Head of State, lives will be in danger. Blood will be shed. Innocent people will die..”

  
“And there will be war between the Sects..” said Jisoo as she recall the war between the Eastern and Western sects of the Elite “We will never be free..”

  
“There won’t be a war if the Empress rules both Sects..” Joy reasoned to the visibly upset girls “The High Table is aiming to unite the Sects in the near future..”

  
“That is the reason the Eastern Sect is preparing for the Winter gala. They will use us so that the High Table will be in favor of the East..” explained Irene to the Diamonds and Gems who are troubled of the news “The Western Sect will destabilize if the High Table favors the East..”

  
“The Western Sect will never allow the Eastern Elite to rule both sects. We know that very well..” argued Sowon to the White Diamond “The number of attacks from the Savages is becoming frequent. I don’t think the Western Sect is only searching for the cure. There is another motive..” 

  
“I agree with Sowon. I think the Western Sect is searching for something else and not just the SH Genes” concluded Jisoo “Maybe that is the reason the MediCorp attacked Tzuyu..”

  
Mina’s gaze turned to the Tzuyu. Her eyes burning in anger hearing what happened to the young diamond. 

  
“What happened to you..?” asked Mina to the young Diamond in a serious tone “What did Dr. Ahn do..?”

  
Tzuyu felt her body shiver in fear seeing the anger in Mina’s eyes. 

  
“It happened during a task. A couple of Savages and a Meta-Hybrid attacked me..” answered Tzuyu as she touch the skin where the Meta-Hybrid stabbed her with the virus filled syringe “I thought the Meta-Hybrid will kill me but instead, I was injected with a yellowish serum. The Meta-Hybrid told me it was a virus..”

  
Suddenly, Mina grabbed Tzuyu by the arm. She touched Tzuyu’s Wild Rose mark on the wrist. Her veins glow like molten gold forming a beautiful wild rose mark. 

  
“You are a Wild Card..” Mina whispered in shock. Her grip on Tzuyu’s arm tightening and it made Tzuyu anxious “As I suspected a long time ago..”

  
“Yes, I am..” mumbled Tzuyu painfully as she try to hide the mark but Mina won’t let go of her arm “and I didn’t choose to be this way..”

  
The Diamonds and the Gems looked at each other in panic seeing Mina’s eyes suddenly turn silvery white. 

  
“Tzuyu, don’t move and look at me..” instructed Mina and the young diamond looked at her in the eyes. Mina held on to Tzuyu’s arm as she try to break free from Mina’s grasp.

  
“Mina..” said Irene carefully as she slowly approach Tzuyu and Mina “What is happening..?”

  
Tzuyu felt suddenly dizzy and her body weak as she gaze in those silvery eyes. She is like being sucked in an endless pit of darkness paralyzing her in her position. She tried to move but she is no longer in control of her mind and body. 

  
So, this is what it felt like gazing in those deadly silver eyes. She didn’t want to know how it would it feel like being tortured by the Black Beauty.

  
Tzuyu can feel her system going on chaos as the Black Beauty invade the Blue Galaxy. 

  
After a couple of seconds, Mina let go of the young diamond and Tzuyu fell weakly on Sana’s arms.

  
“Dr. Ahn gave you the Wild Rose Serum and it is spreading fast in your system. It is trying to reach the core and do you know what happens if the virus gets to the core..?” asked Mina in a serious tone as Tzuyu look at her in fear “The Virus will copy your genes and activate the Wild Rose Program. Your core will shut down completely. The Wild Rose will reprogram your alters and you will become an unstoppable killing machine..”

  
“You are going to turn into a Savage..” concluded Joy in shock.

  
“That is why we have to take the virus out as soon as possible..” insisted Irene as she held Mina’s hand in plea.

  
“How do you suggest we capture the virus..?” asked Jisoo with interest. Her eyes gleaming in red “It is inside her system..” 

  
“Thru an Interception..” answered Tzuyu quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. 

  
“Interception..” whispered Mina to herself. Hesitation is evident on her face.

  
Mina stood amongst the Diamonds and the gems and they look at her expectantly.

  
“I haven’t done an Interception in a very long time. Do you know what you are asking me to do..?” answered Mina truthfully as she shake her head in frustration “It is dangerous..”

  
“But you have done the Interception before, right..?” argued Irene to the Black Beauty. 

  
Mina was silent as she approach the huge windows. The night sky is bright and gleaming with stars. She thought of the Im Heiress and her heart ache tenderly. 

  
“Yes, I did..” said Mina after a moment. Her tone sad and longing “And it broke my heart after..”

  
The Diamonds and Gems looked at each other in concern seeing the sadness in Mina’s eyes. 

  
“Why..?” asked Irene as she place a warm hand on Mina’s shoulder “What happened after the interception..?”

  
“The Interception wiped out all of her memories and destroyed the system..” regret tainted Mina’s words as she try to suppress her heartache “It was as if I never existed in her heart. I became a stranger to her..”

  
Tzuyu gave Mina a sympathetic look. She knew very well what happened before at the Black Diamond Facility. 

  
“Mina unnie..” plead Tzuyu to the Black Beauty “I don’t want to become a Savage. Please help me..”

  
Mina sighed deeply and looked at Tzuyu seriously,

  
“If we do this, you all need to listen to what I say. The Interception is very dangerous. If we destroy the virus, we might destroy the Blue Galaxy in consequence..”

  
“Is there a way to avoid destroying the Blue Galaxy..?”

  
Mina was silenced, thinking if there is a way for Tzuyu’s system to remain intact. The virus has spread 50% to her system and has latched to a dangerous dark alter. 

  
“There is a way to avoid destroying the system. I will explain it to Tzuyu later. This is something we need to discuss alone..” said Mina and they looked at her in curiosity but did not dare ask.

  
“Tell us what we need to do..”

  
Mina sat on the couch with a thin gadget on her hand. She activated the Black Velvet System and connected it to the huge monitor.

  
“Once we enter the Blue Galaxy, Tzuyu will become a stranger to her own system. She will no longer be in control. The Alpha Alter will take over the system and control the Core. Do you understand the implication of this, Tzuyu..?”

“Yes..” answered Tzuyu bravely. She knew that she might die if things will go wrong.

  
Mina then showed them the different structures of the Blue Galaxy and began to plan a strategy with the girls. 

  
“Irene unnie will join Tzuyu and I in capturing the virus. Both of you will be using the Transcender to enter the Blue Galaxy. I will do it on my own to prevent Tzuyu’s system from detecting us..” explained Mina carefully “Jisoo unnie and Sowon unnie are in charge of controlling the Transcender and they will be monitoring the Interception thru the BV System. Joy unnie will hack into the BDF System and the specialized trackers to allow the Interception to happen..”

  
Joy, Sowon and Jisoo nod their head in agreement. 

  
“We only have one hour to capture the virus or else the Blue Diamond System will detect our presence as threats and will alarm the BDF of the unauthorized entry. We will get into a huge trouble if the BDF sends another virus. It will take out all of us. We will be inside Tzuyu’s mind and body. We have to be careful not to destroy anything. We are not also allowed to alter anything. It will affect Tzuyu and her system..” 

  
“Understood..” the girls chorused in agreement. 

  
“There are different worlds in the system filled with deadly traps and each world has a ruling alter. These alters will attack us as we search for the virus. We have to be extra careful..” reiterated Mina to the Diamonds as she layout the plan “ We need to find the core before the virus reaches it. So, every second counts..”

  
“What happens if an alter attacks and injures you..?” asked Sowon in curiosity “Are you going to be injured as well outside the Blue Galaxy..?”

  
“Of course. That is the reason the Interception is very dangerous..” answered Mina then she revealed “Remember the death of the former Secretary of the High Table?”

  
“Secretary Hyerim..?”

  
“Yes. I killed her thru an Interception..” said Mina with a blank expression that made the girls shiver “Nothing is impossible once you enter someone’s mind that is why it gets dangerous especially from someone like us. Our minds are programmed to kill. Imagine the power our mind has..”

  
The girls understood what Mina is saying. For years they were carefully and delicately programmed at the Black Diamond Facility with the purpose of becoming an unstoppable killing machine. 

  
“What about the handlers and the managers..?” asked Sana in concern “If they catch us doing the Interception, they will tell the Empress and will punish all of us..”

  
“True. It is different if an interception is done alone. The chances of getting caught is slim. But with Tzuyu’s case, a successful interception is nearly impossible to accomplish alone since Tzuyu is a Midnight Hunter. We have to do the Interception in the Lab using the Transcender..”

  
“How..?” asked Joy “The security will be doing their rounds all through the night. The LAB is locked down. It will be difficult to sneak in..”

  
“It won’t be if they help us..” Mina pointed to the Lilac Taaffeite and the Ruby Diamond. All eyes were on the Hybrid Diamonds “Miyeon, if it’s alright I need Minnie to avert reality until the interception is over..”

  
Miyeon had a look of concern in her face as she held Minnie’s hand “How long would the Interception be..?”

  
“More than an hour or so..”

  
Minnie held Miyeon’s hand in reassurance. She knew what the consequences will be if she helped them but she has to. They need her.

  
“I’ll do it. But the aversion cannot last more than that is necessary..”

  
Mina nod her head in understanding. She knew what will happen if Minnie stays in the dark for too long. 

  
“Deal..” said Mina in agreement “Now that everything is settled. We will do the interception in an hour..” 

When the girls got to their feet to prepare for the Interception, Irene beckoned the Black Beauty so that they could have a short conversation.

  
“Mina. Are you alright..?” asked Irene as she held the Black Beauty’s hand “I heard something happened in Daegu..”

  
Mina looked away and answered “I did what I have to do. I cannot let anyone hurt Nayeon..”

  
Irene placed a hand on Mina’s cheek and urged Mina to look at her “What did you do?”

  
“I killed her father’s men..” admitted Mina to the Queen of the Night. Irene looked at her in horror “I killed them because they are going to hurt her..”

  
“The Empress will punish you. What are you planning to do..?”

  
“I will accept whatever the consequences will be. The Empress won’t kill me just yet. She needs me..” said Mina firmly so, Irene gave her a warm hug “Unnie. I visited your daughter. She is doing fine. She looks so much like you now. She is beautiful..”

  
Irene felt her heart ache in joy and in sadness heating about her daughter “Did you give her the gift..?”

  
“Yes. She was very happy. I told her you will see her very soon..” said Mina as she give Irene a sympathetic pat on the shoulder “Unnie. I will help you see your daughter after the gala as promised. I found a way to intercept your specialized tracker..”

  
In Tzuyu’s room, Sana sat on the bed while Tzuyu prepares for the Interception. Tzuyu placed her BV suit and gadgets quietly on the couch. 

  
Sana watched as Tzuyu nervously undress before her. 

  
“How are you feeling..?” asked Sana as her eyes gaze Tzuyu’s toned abdomen and lean arms. 

  
“A little bit nervous..” answered the young diamond as she remove her shorts leaving her half naked in front of Sana. She can feel Sana’s eyes on her and she can’t help but feel her body heat up at the intense gaze “But I feel better now that Mina unnie agreed to help me..”

  
Tzuyu suddenly felt warm as Sana envelope her in a tight embrace. 

  
“I hope that when it is over. You will remain the same..” said Sana as she lay her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder “For now, let me help you relax..”

  
Sana placed gentle kisses on Tzuyu’s back up to the curve of her neck and whispered softly “Let me do this for you..”

  
Tzuyu took a sharp breath as she felt Sana’s tongue grazed the shell of her ear. Sana’s warm hands roaming familiar places and it made Tzuyu melt. 

  
Tzuyu turned around and their lips collided in a passionate kiss. Sana pushed Tzuyu on the bed when she successfully removed the last pieces of Tzuyu’s clothing.

In the West Wing, Minnie and Miyeon are preparing for the interception in their room. Miyeon is pacing around restlessly and it is making Minnie dizzy. 

  
“Miyeon-ah..” called Minnie as she pat the space beside her on the bed “Come here..”

  
Miyeon laid on the bed and tried to relax by taking deep breaths. 

  
“Are you sure you are going to be alright..?” asked Miyeon to her lover in deep concern “Why don’t I do it instead..?”

  
Minnie shook her head at Miyeon’s suggestion.

  
“No..”

  
“But you just came back from a task..” reasoned Miyeon to her lover and insisted “The Lilac Antigen is still lingering in your system. It is dangerous for you and I. Let me do it this time..”

  
Minnie pinned Miyeon on the bed then gently peppered her with soothing kisses to help her calm down. She knew Miyeon will be agitated of the situation.

  
“I can’t let you go through what you did before. You are not in total control of your abilities yet..” said Minnie pleadingly to her lover as she lay beside her “It will hurt me more if something happens to you..”

  
“You have to believe in me..”

  
Minnie’s heart ached at the desperation and sadness on Miyeon’s face.

  
“I believe in you. No doubt in that..” said Minnie softly to her lover “I just love you so much..”

  
They were silent for a long while, huddled close together on the bed as they await for the signal to come. 

  
“Please, don’t get lost in the dark..” whispered Miyeon when they heard the signal.

  
“I promise..”

The Diamonds wait patiently in respective rooms as they await the right time. 

**********************  
INTERCEPTION

  
It is exactly two o’clock in the morning in the Black Velvet when the Diamonds and the Gems took their designated positions according to the plan. 

  
Multiple armed security men surround the Black Velvet making their nightly rounds as ordered by the Empress.

  
Irene signaled the girls and they stealthily sneaked inside the Crystal Hall. Minnie and Miyeon went inside the Dark Room while Yeji and Lia stayed outside the room on guard in case something happens. 

  
Minnie removed her black sweater and placed it on the couch. Her all black clothes blending well to the darkened room. 

  
At the center of the room is a circle of glass pillars. 

  
Miyeon grabbed Minnie and enveloped her in a warm embrace. Minnie gave Miyeon a reassuring kiss before going inside the glass pillars.

  
Minnie sat on the marbled floor and placed her hands on her lap. She shut her eyes close. The Diamond mark began to irradiate in soft lilac and ruby hue like stars in a galaxy. The glass pillars begin to illuminate like the mark on her skin.

Darkness envelope the Black Velvet Mansion gradually as reality begin to shift. Time seemed to slow down and the race to stop the virus begins. 

  
“It’s time..” Miyeon said through the intercom.

  
A couple of guards are chatting casually in the Main Hall while two guards are roaming the Main Hall. 

  
Irene stepped out of the Crystal Hall and walked quietly in front of the roaming guards.

  
Irene waved her hand on the guard’s face but he didn’t notice her. The guards began to move away to a new location leaving the girls on their own. 

  
The Diamonds cautiously entered the hallway leading to the LAB.

  
“No one Diamond can hold this much power..” commented Sowon as they make their way to the LAB.

  
“There is a price she is paying for this kind of power..” said Mina in a grim tone “Did you know that Minnie was forced to embrace the darkness in order to save Miyeon’s life..?”

  
“Kind of like a deal with the devil..?” asked Sowon to the Black Beauty in curiosity.

  
“Kind of..”

  
The Diamonds reached the LAB and immediately settled on their designated positions. 

  
Joy took her place on the main interface while Tzuyu, Mina and Irene lay on the programing chair. Jisoo and Sowon helped place the contraptions on Mina, Tzuyu and Irene before taking their place on the interface.

  
The trio’s vitals and condition are displayed on the screen so that Jisoo and Sowon can monitor their status while doing the interception. Minnie and Miyeon’s vitals are also connected to the system to monitor their status. 

  
Joy connected Tzuyu, Mina and Irene’s system to the Black Velvet System then blocked the specialized trackers from receiving neural impulses from the brain implants. She then by-passed the trackers to prevent it from sending reports to the BDF System. 

  
“The trackers are now temporarily disconnected to the BDF System. We only have an hour before the BDF detects the by-pass..” said Joy as she connect the Diamond’s system on the Transcender “Please do well..”

  
The Blue Galaxy is now on full display including the different worlds on each grid. A golden haze is seen encompassing the structured world. 

  
Jisoo checked on Minnie’s condition and Miyeon reassured that everything is alright. Joy affirmed of the by-pass. 

  
“The Interception is ready..” said Jisoo “Let’s do this..”

  
Jisoo then activated the Transcender and introduced a controlled dose of the Red Flavor to Tzuyu and Irene while Mina activated the Black Beauty. 

  
After a few seconds, a beep on the monitor indicated that the trio arrived in the Blue Galaxy successfully. 

  
Joy, Jisoo and Sowon were amazed seeing the beautiful world of the Blue Galaxy thru the eyes of Tzuyu and Irene. 

  
“It’s time to hunt..” said Mina through the intercom as soon as she arrived at the Blue Galaxy. 

**********************  
BLUE GALAXY

  
Hues of blue and green Aurora Borealis with glitters of stars and moon color the sky of the Blue Galaxy. Blue diamonds suspend in the cool crisp air. Shooting stars are falling from the sky creating a gentle explosion of golden lights on the ground.

  
Irene and Tzuyu stood in amazement of the beautiful utopian world filled with Sky scrapers and bright lights. 

Suddenly, a colorful ray of light descended brightly from the sky and the Black Beauty appeared on her signature black suit. 

  
“We need to search for the Wild Rose Virus before it reaches the Core..” said Mina as the trio sneaked behind a wall “We need to track down the dark alter if we are to find the virus..”

“But where in the Blue Galaxy are we..?”

“We are in the Cerulean Capitol. The Center of the Blue Galaxy..” answered Tzuyu as they look at their surroundings and found that the place is infiltrated by the virus. Numerous legions surround the area in tight security “Sapphire Blue is in control of this world..”

“Not anymore..” said Mina as she show them the damage and changes the Queen of the Damned and the virus did to the Capitol. At the center of the vast ground a beautifully cut blue diamond locked inside an unbreakable glass cube blinking bright in a steady beat. 

It was her alpha’s heart locked up in the glass cube. The Empress took her heart and locked it away. She is now a heartless queen. A punishment for protecting the Blue Galaxy from the Queen of the Damned. 

“The Virus has taken the form of the Wild Rose. Those veins you see all over the Capitol is the virus itself. It infected the dark alter as planned by Dr. Ahn to easily gain power in the system. The Dark Alter has now taken over the Capitol..” 

  
“Only the Alpha Alter knows where the Core is located. We need to find her..” said Tzuyu in a ghastly determination.

  
“Where do you think your Alpha is located now?”

  
Tzuyu could only think of one place her Alpha Alter could be. She could feel her Alpha Alter calling for help. 

“Sapphire is in the Glass of Ice..” 

Tzuyu pointed to the huge structure made of glass across the Capitol. 

  
“Joy unnie. Can you map out the floor plan of the Glass of Ice..?” asked Mina through the intercom “We need to reach Sapphire Blue without getting caught by the legions..”

  
“Give me a minute..” answered Joy and the trio waited patiently on their position. After a few seconds, the trio received the outline on their gadget “There is a hidden tunnel in the bridge leading to the Glass of Ice. There are surveillance cameras and legions all over the Capitol. Be careful.”

There are many fragments and legions in the Capitol going about their business like any other usual busy day. The fragments worked systematically and accordingly as they were programmed as they pass in and out of the Capitol. 

  
The trio activated their suits and mimicked the fragments as they make their way toward the Main Hall dodging the security cameras and the legions until they reach the bridge outside. So far, they were undetected by the virus and the dark alter. 

  
They looked around the vast garden and found a sealed tunnel underneath. Tzuyu shook her head seeing the golden vines on the floor. 

  
Irene carefully opened the door and they were met by a dark path. The trio entered the cold dark tunnel and saw a bolted door from afar. 

  
Tzuyu opened the bolted door and they were greeted by a tall structure made of glass and ice.

  
On the middle, a room full of shooting stars and diamonds suspended in the air. The beautiful alpha alter lay on a sea of stars looking at the night sky.

  
Tzuyu approached her alter and saw Sapphire Blue crying in pain and misery. Her broken heart is torturing her mind endlessly.

  
Tzuyu suddenly felt her heart break hearing Sapphire Blue’s cry. Tzuyu watched as the alpha place her hand on her chest as if trying to grasp her heartless chest. She looked at the wound on her alpha’s chest and saw a bright bluish substance leak out of the crack on its diamond heart.

  
“Sapphire..” Tzuyu called out to her alter and the broken queen looked at her.

“Who are you..?” asked Sapphire Blue in defense “What are you doing here..?”

  
Tzuyu was about to answer when Mina stopped her from revealing her identity. 

  
“I came here to stop the virus..”

“The Queen of the Damned is going to destroy the Blue Galaxy. You can’t stop her..” whispered the alpha alter in lament as she painfully approach Tzuyu behind the door “I am the Queen but I can’t even protect the Core..”

  
“What happened to the Core..?” asked Tzuyu to her alpha in concern. 

  
“The Core made another version of its self; Core 2.0. It took control of the system when the virus infiltrated the Blue Galaxy to stabilize the system. When the virus latched on the Queen of the Damned, it infiltrated the Core 2.0 to activate the Wild Rose genes..” explained the Alpha Alter to the Diamonds “The Queen of the Damned has taken over and locked me up so she can control the system. We tried to fight back but the Queen of the Damned is very powerful now..”

  
“Where is the true Core?” asked Irene.

  
“The true Core is with the Rogue Queen. I asked her to hide it until we figure out what to do..” told the Alpha alter to Tzuyu “The true Core should be brought back to heart of the Blue Galaxy to restart the system once the virus is captured..”

  
“Where is the Rogue Queen..?” asked the Tzuyu to the Alpha Queen “And how do we find her..?”

  
Sapphire Blue took something inside her pocket and showed it to Tzuyu. It was a huge Blue gem.

  
“Take this Blue Gem. It will lead you to the Core..” said the alpha queen “Azure and I are the only ones who know what is happening. The other alters don’t. They follow the Queen of the Damned blindly due to the virus reprogramming the codes. The Blue Galaxy depends on you now..”

  
Suddenly, a loud crack can be heard coming from the Blue Diamond as bluish substance gush out of the crack. 

  
Sapphire Blue held her chest and gasped in pain.

  
Tzuyu tried to open the glass door but it won’t budge. She could only watch the alpha alter suffer. 

  
“Your heart is dying..” muttered Tzuyu in sadness.

  
“And so is yours..” answered the Alpha alter before lying back on the sea of stars in pain. 

  
Sapphire Blue is becoming less human and soon she will be nothing but a beautiful blue diamond. 

  
“We have to find the Rogue Queen..”

Irene, Tzuyu and Mina sneaked out of the Glass of Ice and hid on a secured area. 

  
Irene and Mina studied the Blue Gem and saw an inscription inside. 

  
“Do you know what this is..?” asked Mina to Tzuyu who is surveying their surroundings. 

  
“There is only one place where this gem came from..” said Tzuyu as she look at the blue gem “The Dystopia..”

The trio wandered in the Cerulean Capitol and reached a huge factory like building where fragments are being created into legions. They docked just in time when the Legions in white and gold suits started to secure the buildings. 

  
Irene tried to contact Joy but the intercom is disconnected. The Virus must have detected their presence and disconnected them to the outside world.   


“They know we are here. The Clockmasters have alerted the system..”

  
“There must be mirrored portals which lead to different grids in the system. It is located somewhere near the center of the System..” explained Mina to the two “We have to find it instead before the dark alter catches us..” 

  
Irene, Tzuyu and Mina found a building heavily guarded by a couple of legions. A bluish light ascending from the tower If Tzuyu is not mistaken, this is the portal they are looking for. 

  
“Let me handle this..” said Mina as she activate her suit.

  
Mina emerged from their hiding spot and the legions immediately spotted her. They turned their weapons to her and approached her. 

  
“Who are you? Why are you here in the Capitol?” asked the well built legion as he point his weapon to Mina.

  
The Legion was about to speak again but Mina suddenly disappeared into thin air. A strangled grunt was heard before his head fell off of his body. Another body fell on the floor followed by a couple more until there are no Legions left guarding the tower. 

  
“Show off..” Irene said with a smirk as Mina appear by the door to the portal.

  
The trio entered the tower and saw numerous doors all over the tower. Each of the doors inside lead to different parts of the system. One of them leads to the Rogue Queen.

  
They searched for the door hurriedly when they heard a loud siren from afar. The Clockmasters are tracking them down. Legions are surrounding the tower ready to apprehend them. 

  
They reached the 3rd floor of the tower and found a black metallic door with a blue gem on the center. It is the one they are looking for. 

  
They walked in front of the black door and saw a missing piece to the blue gem. Tzuyu placed the missing blue gem on her hand activating the gem on the door. A transcript then appeared on the borders of the gem. 

_‘Here in the shadows, dark and deep. I offer you eternal sleep..’_ read Tzuyu and the portal activated. 

  
Tzuyu opened the door then reached her hand out and it went through the mirrored portal. 

  
They heard an alarm go off as they enter the portal and felt dizzy as they travel across the grid. Alters are not allowed to cross the grid. It will create chaos in the system. Not all alters know the existence of each other so when an alter does, the internal clock masters will alarm the system. 

  
After a few seconds, they reached a dark and smoky industrialized world filled with machineries and working fragments. They looked at their surroundings and saw stalls filled with goods and other merchandise. 

  
The Trio dressed in dystopian style and covered their face to blend into the surroundings and to avoid getting caught by a legion or a loyal fragment. 

  
They saw numerous loyal fragments surrounding the place and carefully thread through the crowd. Irene warned them that they are being followed so they decided to split up. Mina and Irene will capture who is following them while Tzuyu will search for her alter. 

  
Mina saw the figure following her and decided to lure it into a dark alley. She turned a few corners with quick steps and the figure followed her in the same pace. 

  
Mina disappeared on the shadows once she made it inside a dark alley. The figure stood in the middle of the alley while Mina lurks in the shadows. 

  
Mina observed the figure wearing a Victorian steampunk rogue suit. An Ivy Blue Gold ring hanging on its necklace. Mina figured out who it was. 

  
It was the rogue queen. Midnight Blue. 

  
“The Virus is almost in the Core. The Queen of the Damned is getting more and more powerful..” said Midnight Blue as she look at the shadows trying to search for Mina “If the virus reaches the Core, the Wild Rose will kill all of us..”

  
Mina emerged from the shadows. Her silvery white eyes glinting in the dark making the Rogue Queen immobile on her place. 

  
“Tzuyu will die if we remove the Wild Rose to the System. As what I see, the Wild Rose has perfectly adapted to the Blue Galaxy..” said the Black Beauty truthfully “Catching the virus will only delay the inevitable..”

  
The Rogue Queen was about to speak when they heard another alarm go off. Heavy footsteps march on the main street as the Legions try to find them. 

  
Meanwhile, Tzuyu was walking through stalls of goods trying to find the Rogue Queen when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around and saw a beautiful woman wearing a white gown and a floral crown on her head. She looked around and saw Legions and fragments from afar searching for her.

  
Tzuyu looked at her Beta Alter – Azure Sky who sneaked her into a portal inside the Dystopian Acropolis. They were transported to a beautiful world filled with Diamonds.

  
It looks like a snow globe. This must be the Cloud. 

  
Azure Sky signaled her to remain quiet as she was led in a cloudy glass maze. 

  
“Sapphire told me to give this to you..” whispered Azure Sky as she subtly slip a pocket clock inside Tzuyu’s suit “I can’t stay here any longer. The Queen of the Damned will punish me. There is a hidden portal in the maze leading to the Blue Nova if you wish to stop the virus..”

  
Tzuyu felt the clock ticking on her pocket as Azure lead her inside a huge maze. 

  
“What is this is..?” asked Tzuyu in a whisper “Where are we..?”

  
“We are almost at the Core. This is the closest I can get you to the Blue Nova..” answered Azure Sky as they reach the middle of the huge garden “This is the Cloud. It held all the memories of the Core. On your pocket, is a memory you are searching for. Be careful of the traps. Don’t get lost. The clock is a ticking..”

  
Tzuyu felt the clock ticking on her pocket and decided to look at it. It is a vintage clock with the Wild Rose mark. At the center is the golden rose with its veins as hands of the clock.

  
Tzuyu wandered in the garden towards the glass maze holding the pocket clock tightly in her hand. 

  
Tzuyu walked through one opening in the glass walled maze. She touched the glass wall and it lit up like stars in the sky. She went deeper into the maze and saw a recent memory when she was attacked by the Meta-Hybrid. 

  
Tzuyu was taken aback and was backed into the wall behind her. A memory of her and Sana a few hours ago played on the wall. 

  
Tzuyu is confused as to why Azure brought her here. She wondered what memory the pocket clock held so she wandered inside the maze where memories of her past and present are shown on the glass walls. 

  
The clock ticked faster the farther she went deep in the maze. 

  
Tzuyu reached a hazy part in the deepest part of the maze and her mark lit up as she enter the cloudy aisle. She saw a missing piece of memory glass on the wall and remembered what Azure told her.

  
Tzuyu opened the pocket clock and saw a glass piece inside. She wondered what memory it held so she placed the glass piece on the wall. The wall pulsated a few times as the wall activated the memory. 

  
Her Wild Rose mark glow like molten gold as the memory began to play. 

  
A hazy memory of a man and woman holding a baby is shown. Tzuyu felt her heart ache when the woman called her name. It hit her hard upon the realization of who it were. She knelt on the floor in pain. 

  
This is the first time she has seen the face of her parents. 

All this time, Tzuyu thought she was laboratory bred as a what Dr. Ahn told her. But parents loved her and took care of her. 

  
Suddenly, Tzuyu felt the clock ticking fast as the memory fast forwarded to a specific time. A group of armed men surrounded her mother as they take her away from her arms. Tears fell from her eyes seeing the pain in her mother’s eyes. A couple of gunshots were fired then her father lay dead on the floor. 

  
This is the missing memory of her past - the one that Dr. Ahn removed on her mind. Her tears flow endlessly as she try to etch the memory of her parents in her mind. 

  
But she recalled Mina’s warning to her. She cannot alter any memory or any history or it will shatter the system. 

  
Tzuyu tearfully removed the glass piece and placed it back on the pocket clock. She placed a hand on her chest as she try to forget her parents’ face. 

  
Suddenly, the clock ticked faster and the scenes fast forwarded up to the time she is in the Cube. She suddenly felt the pain and suffering she experienced before. She can feel it in her bones and under her skin.

  
Tzuyu ran away from the memory and tried to find the exit but she will end up back to the same spot. This cannot be.

  
Tzuyu then saw something from the corner of her eyes as she was turning a corner. It was legion. She can hear the chains being dragged on the floor. The legions are coming but she will never let the Queen of the Damned catch her. 

  
Tzuyu turned a corner but her way was blocked by a glass wall. She tried to break the glass with a brick but the glass wall is too strong. Tzuyu looked behind her and saw the shadow of the tall dark legion from afar. 

  
Tzuyu attacked the Legion and destroyed it. But the clock started to reset and she ended up on the same spot again where the memories of her parents, her torture at the Cube and the Black Diamond is being played repeatedly. 

  
Tzuyu knelt on the floor in pain and exhaustion from the time loop and the continuous attack of the legions. She looked at the pocket clock and saw the time resetting back over and over again. 

  
She is trapped and she must find a way out. 

  
BLUE NOVA

Irene watched the golden petals fall from the sky as she try to contact Tzuyu but the connection is failing. The Diamond A is now infiltrated by the virus and she feared for the worst.

  
“There is something wrong here..” Irene told Mina thru the intercom “I cannot contact Tzuyu. The intercom is disconnecting..”

  
“Neither do I..” said Mina as she hid in the shadows “Time is running out..”

  
The blue diamonds in the sky are slowly turning into gold and it only meant that the virus is closer to the Core now. 

  
Irene hastily contacted Joy. She was relieved when the line to the real world is back. She updated them of her status and Joy told her that there is only 15 minutes left before the virus activates the Wild Rose.

  
Irene then asked Joy to locate Tzuyu. 

  
“I think Tzuyu is stuck on a time loop. She is in the Cloud. The Clockmasters trapped her in there to contain her..” explained Joy to Mina and Irene “Tzuyu is in a lot of pain..”

  
“We are losing so much time..” said Irene worriedly as she held her bloody shoulder. She has been fighting with Tzuyu’s delta alter at the Diamond A “Joy, you need to get Tzuyu out of the Cloud…”

  
_BLACK VELVET_

  
_“There’s something wrong..” said Joy as she noticed that the Tzuyu is still on the same grid “Tzuyu can’t seem to escape the Memory Cloud..”_

  
_Jisoo accessed the grid and saw that the trio is trapped in the grid “Tzuyu needs to break the time loop. They need our help..”_

  
_“One of us has to enter the Blue Diamond..” said Sowon as she take care of Irene’s wounds “But there is no shortcut to the Memory Cloud since it is too deep in the system. We will lose time..”_

  
_“There must be some way to access the grid without going through the main path..”_

  
_Jisoo contemplated for a moment and said “I think there is a way to access the grid and to manipulate the time..”_

  
_“How..?”_

  
_“Rosé has a very unique ability. Her delta alter can enter and exit a grid in a limited time just enough to help Tzuyu escape..”_

  
_Sowon and Joy looked at each other briefly before Joy summoned Rosé to the Lab._

THE CLOUD

  
Tzuyu wandered in the Cloud when the clock slowed down from ticking. She noticed small diamonds glowing on the ground. It wasn’t there before. She followed the trail of diamonds and saw a huge clock on the wall. In the middle is a mirror reflecting the diamonds in the night sky.

  
It was the portal Azure told her about. 

  
Tzuyu tried to enter the portal but felt her footsteps become heavy at each step. The internal clock masters are reversing the time once again and is preventing her to escape. 

  
Tzuyu used her strength to fight the time reversal and held on to the very last ounce of her strength. A loud crack echoed from the wall and Tzuyu saw a crack on the mirror.

  
“Oh no..!” Tzuyu exclaimed. She tried to move again but another crack showed on the mirror “Fuck it..”

  
If the mirror shatters, Tzuyu will not be able to escape the memory cloud. She won’t be able to reach the Blue Nova in time to stop the virus. 

  
Tzuyu was about to move again when she heard a voice behind her. 

  
“Tzuyu. Stop moving. The portal is close to shattering..”

  
Tzuyu looked behind her and saw Rosé holding thin golden ropes on her hands. 

  
“Rosé unnie, is that you..?” asked Tzuyu as she watch Rosé loop the ropes thru the mechanical gears and hands of the clock slowing down the time “How did you get here..?”

  
“I came here thru the Chronosphere. This is Rose Quartz, anyway. A level 4 delta..” answered Rosé and her mark began to activate. The Chronosphere hanging on her neck began to spin fast “We only have 15 seconds to do this before I get transported back to the real world. If I told you to run, you run as fast as you can before the mirror breaks..”

  
Rosé began to pull on the ropes and the clock stopped ticking. 

  
“Run..” said Rosé and Tzuyu began to run towards the portal. She can feel the heaviness on her feet but Rosé is stopping the time from ticking. 

  
Tzuyu entered the portal just before it shatters into pieces. She was sucked inside the portal and found herself in a plethora of wild roses, snow and diamonds glittering all over the sky. 

  
It is the Blue Nova.

  
Tzuyu looked up from her place and saw the Queen of the Damned standing in front of her. 

Its eyes infected with the Wild Rose virus.

**********************  
THE BLACK VELVET

  
Lia and Yeji looked around the Crystal Hall and noticed that the surroundings is becoming darker and colder than before. 

  
“Does it seem darker than it was before..?” asked Lia as she shiver in fear. 

  
“It is. I can feel an impending sense of doom..” 

  
Lia and Yeji opened the door to the dark room and was shaken seeing Minnie’s mark turning a darker shade of purple and red. Her aura dripping in darkness. 

  
“What’s wrong, unnie..?” asked Lia as she look at Minnie’s dark aura “What’s going on with Minnie unnie..?”

  
“The Lilac Antigen is slowly poisoning Minnie’s system. Her dark alter is going to wake up if the darkness consumes her..” explained Miyeon as she touched the mark on her sternum “My delta is becoming restless. She can feel the presence of Minnie’s dark alter. This is dangerous. Minnie’s dark alter is something that could never wake..”

  
Lia then felt it in her skin. The darkness and the danger of a deadly alter like a predator awaiting for a kill. 

  
“A queen like a lion..” commented Yeji as she sense the danger lying ahead. 

  
“I know that story. The Legend of the Lion Queen..” told Lia to her partner Yeji “It didn’t end well for everyone..”

  
“Is her alter the Lion Queen..?” asked the young gem to the Ruby Diamond before she can stop herself.

  
“It is..” answered Miyeon as she held Minnie’s arm to absorb the Lilac Antigen “There is too much Lilac Antigen now. My own antigen cannot absorb it all..”

  
“You should tell the unnies..” said Yeji to Miyeon in concern. 

Miyeon sighed deeply on her spot before connecting to the intercom. 

  
“Unnie..” called Miyeon thru the intercom “It is near the marked time but Minnie cannot go on further..”

  
“Why? What’s going on in there..?” asked Sowon worriedly from the intercom.

  
“The amount of Lilac Antigen in Minnie’s system is making her unstable. As I told earlier, the Lilac Antigen from the pervious task is still in her system. The antigens are slowly accumulating to dangerous levels. If it reached its peak, it will wake up Minnie’s dark alter..” 

  
“Tell me how bad it will be..”

  
“It will call for code red. I am having a hard time absorbing the Lilac Antigen. The Ruby Antigen in my system is not enough to counter the amount of Lilac Antigen in Minnie’s system. I can already feel Minnie’s dark alter waking up..”

  
“What is going to happen if her dark alter wakes up..?” asked Jisoo.

  
“It will be a massacre. The main problem is if her dark alter doesn’t recognize my delta alter, it will kill everything on its sight. There will be nothing left of us..” admitted Miyeon solemnly to the older diamonds “To stop it, I will have to kill Minnie before her dark alter wakes. And if she dies, I will also die..”

  
Sowon and Jisoo understood what Miyeon is telling them. There is too much to risk if they push the Lilac Diamond. They don’t want Minnie and Miyeon to die. Mina is in the Blue Galaxy. She is the only one who has encountered Minnie’s dark alter before. Jisoo’s Red Queen is deactivated until the Annual Gala. Sowon’s Aphrodite needs to be activated directly by Dr. Jeon.

  
“Is there any other way to stabilize her..?” asked Jisoo in the hopes of an alternative solution so as not to break the Interception.

  
“Minnie needs to rest and be given the antiserum or else the darkness will consume her..” 

  
“What about the alteration..?”

  
“I will do it instead..”

  
“But Minnie as-.."

  
“This is the only way..” Miyeon cut Jisoo’s words. She knew Minnie begged not to involve her but Miyeon will not allow her to get lost in the dark. 

  
Everyone was silenced of the alternate solution. Lia and Yeji looked at each other in understanding of what needs to be done.

  
“Miyeon, unnie. We will create a distraction so that you can help Minnie unnie..” said Yeji before they head out of the Crystal Hall to the Lab to get a vial of the Ruby Antigen and the Lilac antiserum. 

  
The young diamonds were on their way back to the Crystal Hall when the guards immediately apprehended them. So, the alteration has ceased.

  
The situation just got dangerous. 

  
“Where do you think you are going..?” asked one of the guards as he point his gun towards them.

  
“We are going back to our room..” answered Lia with a blank expression on her face as she try to hide the vials in her pocket. 

  
“Where did you go just now..?” asked the guard once more as he circle them trying to see what is on the diamond’s hand “What is that in your hand..?”

  
“Water..” answered Lia abruptly as she think of a way to dispel the guards “We wanted to drink water so went to the kitchen to get one..”

  
The guard looked at them in suspicion “Put your hands up and stand by on the wall..”

  
“I said. We went to the kitchen to get some water. There is no need for this..” answered Lia firmly as she looked at the guard in the eye. 

  
“But we didn’t see you go out of you room. Stand by the wall now..”

  
One of the guards took the vial from Lia’s hand and saw what it was. He was about to inform the head of security when he was suddenly knocked off of his feet. Lia knocked out the other guard before placing him on the couch as if he is just reading the newspaper. 

  
The other guard, Yeji placed him on the other couch in a sleeping position. 

  
The young diamonds hurriedly went back to the Crystal Hall and immediately gave Miyeon the Ruby Antigen to restart the Alteration. Then they helped Minnie on the couch while Miyeon inject herself with the antigen. 

  
Miyeon immediately went to the Glass Pillars and resumed the Alteration before the guards could notice. 

  
Lia and Yeji carefully woke Minnie and told her about the situation. 

  
“No. Miyeon is too weak for this..” Minnie gasped in shock and tried to reach for Miyeon but Yeji and Lia stopped her. 

  
“Minnie unnie. The Interception cannot be stopped now..” Yeji reasoned to Minnie “Please. Miyeon unnie needs to help Tzuyu unnie..”

  
“There is an equivalent damage to Miyeon if she do this..”

  
“Miyeon unnie did this for you..”

  
Minnie then looked at her arms and saw green stars on her mark. They are right. Her dark alter almost woke up putting everyone in grave danger.

  
They assured Minnie once again that Miyeon will be okay and that the Interception is almost over. Once Minnie is calmed, Yeji and Lia injected the guards with memory antiserum to erase the recent memory once the interception is over. 

**********************  
BLUE GALAXY

  
Golden veins surrounded the Blue Nova as Tzuyu stood before the Queen of the Damned. Legions and fragments surround her in offensive stance awaiting for the Queen’s orders to seize her. 

  
Tzuyu looked at the Queen of the Damned. Her eyes like molten gold. Her soul almost as dark as the Black Beauty. 

  
So this is her level 8 dark alter. So deadly and dangerous. 

  
This is what Dr. Ahn wanted her to become – an unstoppable killing machine. 

  
“This is our future..” said the Queen of the Damned “The Wild Rose will give us infinite power. We will be finally free..”

  
“Dr. Ahn will never set us free..”

  
“Who said you will be free?” asked the deadly dark alter “I will be free..”

Tzuyu felt her heart thump wild as she watch the virus slowly creeping into the heart of the Blue Nova to reach the Core. 

  
The Core is suspend in mid air between two mechanical pillars. The Core glow cyan blue and gold as the veins of the virus begin to encrust the Core.

Time is running out fast.

“Dr. Ahn is not going to succeed..” said Tzuyu as she look at her surroundings for the sign “You will never be me..”

  
The Queen of the Damned approached her and strangled her just enough to make her out of breath. Tzuyu realized that the dark alter has not yet gained its full potential since the Wild Rose is not yet activated. 

  
Tzuyu placed her hand on the dark alter and used her strength to counter the strength of her dark alter. But it is very strong. She is losing her breath. 

  
Suddenly, the golden lines from the virus began to recede and the infection slowed down. The Queen of the Damned was furious and held Tzuyu by her suit and smashed her against the wall. 

  
“What did you do..?” asked the Queen of the Damned angrily as she began to choke Tzuyu again. 

  
Suddenly, the Black Beauty appeared behind the Queen of the Damned and threw it away from Tzuyu. Then a series of bullets penetrated the virus’s vein shattering it to pieces before it reaches the Core. 

  
The Queen of the Damned recovered and ordered the Legions to attack Tzuyu, Irene and Mina. 

“Destroy the virus..” Mina told Tzuyu as she and Irene fight with the Legions and fragments. 

  
Tzuyu ran to the Core but the Queen of the Damned attacked her. She received relentless attacks from the Queen as she try to protect the Core. 

  
The Queen of the Damned knocked Tzuyu on the ground. Tzuyu cannot use all her abilities in her own system. She is weaker against her alters. 

  
The Queen of the Damned activated the virus once more and placed it on the Core. Tzuyu’s Wild Rose mark activated and felt a pain surge through her veins.

  
“Irene unnie..” Tzuyu called in pain as she watch the Core get infected by the virus “Destroy the Core..”

  
Mina gave Irene leverage and the White Diamond fired bullets to the Core. The white rose whirled towards the Core shattering it to millions of pieces. 

  
A loud alarm echoed in the whole system as the Core disintegrates in the cold air. The power lines shut down and the system began to shake. Without the Core, the System will shatter. 

  
Tzuyu felt suddenly dizzy as her system begins to shatter. 

  
The Queen of the Damned absorbed the virus and used it as its Core to keep it from shattering. The Black Beauty attacked it before it can reach Irene and Tzuyu. 

  
Irene then took a glass box from her suit and threw it towards Tzuyu. 

  
Tzuyu opened the glass box revealing the true Core inside it. She immediately placed the Core in the power line and the System began to reactivate. 

  
The Queen of the Damned used the veins of the virus to trap Mina, Irene and Tzuyu.

  
“You think you can win against me..?” taunted the Queen of the Damned as she reveal a glass core and placed it on the power line instead. 

  
It is the Wild Rose. 

  
The Queen of the Damned opened a portal to the abyss and threw the true Core inside. 

  
Suddenly, the Black Beauty disappeared on the thin air and followed the Core to the Abyss as the portal closes. 

  
Tzuyu felt a sharp pain on her chest as the Queen of the Damned stab her. Tzuyu groaned in pain but used her remaining strength to break the veins and pushed the Queen of the Damned hard on the floor.

  
Tzuyu threw the pocket clock to the virus just before it activated the Wild Rose. The Clock ticked in reverse and it absorbed the virus. 

  
“You can’t kill me. You will also die..”

  
The Queen of the Damned pointed the blade on Tzuyu’s neck ready to kill her. But Tzuyu stood completely still as she felt three bullets brush past her towards the Queen. 

  
The Queen of the Damned knelt on the floor. Her body suddenly paralyzed on the cold marbled floor. 

  
“What is this? What is happening to me..?” asked the Queen of the damned to Tzuyu “Why are you not affected..?”

  
“That is a destabilizing serum..” answered Irene as she help Tzuyu move away from the Queen “A serum made especially to destabilize alters without affecting the Core Alter..”

  
The Black Beauty then descended from a portal and placed the Core back to its heart. She placed the Wild Rose on its place below the Core. 

  
The trio watched as the Core restart the system. The Legions and the veins shattered to pieces. Everything went back to normal. All the damage in the system disappeared. The Queen of the Damned is placed and secured back on its world. 

  
Tzuyu picked up the pocket clock and placed it on her suit. 

  
“Interception over..” 

**********************  
THE BLACK VELVET

  
Tzuyu emerged from the transcender gasping for air as she feel her body ache from her wounds. Irene woke up right after and immediately approached Tzuyu to check on her. 

  
Tzuyu thanked them for helping as she cried in relief. 

  
Jisoo took care of Tzuyu’s wounds and sutured the laceration on her chest. Luckily, the wound is not deep. Jisoo gave Tzuyu and Irene a couple of serums to help heal their wounds fast. 

  
Mina is already awake and examining the pocket clock containing the virus with Sowon and Joy. 

  
“We have to destroy it..” said Sowon as they place the pocket clock on the glass table. 

  
They placed the pocket clock in the incinerator and burned it to ashes. 

  
They went to the Crystal Hall after and checked on Minnie and Miyeon. The young diamonds are fast asleep on the couch while the lovers look after them.

  
Miyeon is recovering well from the Alteration though the ruby marks are still visible on her skin. Minnie’s Lilac Antigen is now on normal level thanks to Lia and Yeji for their quick action. 

  
Tzuyu gave Miyeon and Minnie a grateful hug and also thanked the younger diamonds for helping them. Tzuyu then went to her room and found Sana sleeping soundly on her bed. 

  
Tzuyu laid beside Sana and heaved a sigh of relief. She felt Sana curl around her so she engulfed her in a warm embrace. 

  
Tzuyu fell fast asleep from exhaustion and dreamt of a man and woman cradling a newborn child. She wondered who they were. 

  
**********************  
THE GRAND PLACE HOTEL

  
It was early morning when Manager Minhyuk informed Johnny and Soyeon that the High Table has arrived in the Grand Palace. 

  
A group of Elite entered the luxurious mansion with armed men in tow. 

  
Soyeon, Johnny and Minhyuk greeted then and led them to the VIP lounge where an array of food and wine awaits them. 

  
“The Eastern Sect gives out uttermost warm welcome to the High Table..” said Johnny as he assist them to their seat. 

  
The butler served them ice cold wine and food as they settle on their seat. 

  
“I am looking forward to the Annual Gala..” said a bearded man in gray suit. A silver cross hang on his neck He is the Clergy “I look forward to see what the Eastern Sect has to offer to the High Table..”

  
“The Eastern Sect prepared well for the High Table. You will be utterly satisfied..” said Johnny with a proud smile.

  
“I heard that there are new Diamonds in the Black Velvet..” said the middle aged woman in an elegant outfit. They call her Secretary Yeon “Dr. Jeon must be working so hard..”

  
“She is..” answered Soyeon after sipping her wine “The new Diamonds will be on display during the Gala tonight..”

  
“Very well..” replied Secretary Yeon “President Hyun will not be able to attend the gala tonight due to an important business meeting but he will be looking through the catalog Senator Park sent him the other night. He is looking forward to meet the Black Diamond soon..”

  
“Dully noted..” said Johnny as he take note of the request “I will inform Senator Park for a personal meeting..”

  
A tall built man in a blue suit then asked “What about the serums? I read on the report that the Black Diamond has produced different serums for the annual gala..”

  
Minhyuk looked at the men and nod in agreement. This man is in charge of the Elite all over the world. He is Chancellor Cha. 

  
“We have various types of the serum ready for the gala. All ready for consumption and use. Shipment will take place after the gala” explained Minhyuk to the High Table. 

  
“Excellent..”

  
They discussed the National Elections and expressed their favor on Senator Park. The merging of the sects was briefly discussed during their meal. 

  
Johnny presented the High Table gifts of diamonds and BV diamond bracelets. He also gifted them gems to entertain them before the gala. 

  
Senator Park and Dr. Jeon Areum arrived at the Grand Palace in time for the Council meeting with the Elite and High Table. They discussed the SH Genes and the development of the Cure. They also discussed the Elite Agenda and remind the Eastern Sect of the ultimate goal. 

  
Dr. Jeon assured them that the Cure will be developed in no time as they search patiently for the SH Genes. 

  
The Council meeting ended in a good note before they were dismissed in preparation for the gala. 

**********************  
NAYEON

It almost felt like judgement day when Nayeon arrived in the Im Empire. 

  
Nayeon dreaded this day. She dreaded her return to the empire after suddenly leaving without prior notice because she knows her father would be merciless upon her. Nayeon knew she will pay for what she did. 

  
Nayeon took a long deep breath before entering the huge glass doors of the famous empire. 

  
Nayeon felt all eyes on her as she strut her way towards her spacious office. Nayeon held her head high not minding the whispers surrounding her. Nayeon gave them stern looks and they cower in fear and returned to their own work. 

  
She still got it. She is Im Nayeon after all. 

  
Nayeon reached her office and noticed the pile of paperwork stacked neatly on her desk. 

  
Chaeyoung knocked on the door before she quietly entered the room informing Nayeon that President Im wants to see her.

  
Nayeon nod at her clearly worried secretary. Nayeon stood and bravely made her way to her father’s office. Nayeon can feel her knees shake knowing what awaits her behind those closed doors. 

  
The Im heiress knocked on the door twice before opening it. She entered the office and saw her father sitting on the chair with a stern look on his face. 

  
Nayeon sat on the chair infront of his father in silence. 

  
“Where have you been..?” was her father’s greeting when she entered the office. His voice calm but nonetheless deadly.

  
“I went on a short vacation..” was Nayeon’s truthful answer. 

  
Cold silence engulfed them as President Im looked at her inquisitively. 

  
“And you didn’t bother to inform any of us before deciding on your own..” said President Im harshly. His anger slowly coming to light. 

Nayeon kept her mouth shut. She knew that either way she will get hurt. Even if she would explain, her father would never understand. He never tried to understand. 

  
President Im then took a velvety box from his drawer and placed it infront of Nayeon. 

  
“Tell me what this is..” 

  
Nayeon felt her heart race seeing the Black Velvet Box before her. She felt a cold chill on her spine at the thought of her father discovering her secret. 

  
“Answer me, Im Nayeon. Do you know what this means..?”

“That is a Black Velvet box. I was invited to a gala two weeks ago..” admitted Nayeon as questions flood her mind. Her heart stomp on her chest. 

  
President Im then placed a series of pictures on the table. 

  
Nayeon shook in fear seeing photos of her and Mina during their time together. 

  
“The Black Velvet is an exclusive club of the Elite. It offers prostitutes and drugs to the Elite in exchange of a vow of secrecy..” said President Im then he pointed to a picture of Mina “That woman. Did you purchase her..?”

  
Nayeon remained silent as she thought of a way to explain to her father without telling him the whole truth. She vowed to protect Mina and will not let her father hurt her. 

“Did you purchase her..?” asked President Im angrily this time and Nayeon can feel her father’s anger radiating like a venom poisoning her veins. 

  
Nayeon must have been to far inside her head because the next thing she knew, a loud slap echoed in the room and a ringing sound on her ear. 

  
The young heiress held her cheek where her father hit her as a sharp pain suddenly hit her senses. Nayeon felt like her world shook at the strength of her father. 

  
But Nayeon refused to show any weakness. She will not let her father win. Her father must have noticed because he held Nayeon by the hair tightly pushing her back against the wall.

  
“I raised you become a true and perfect Im. Is this what you’re going to give me in return..?” asked President Im in sheer anger “You are a disgrace to this family..” 

  
Nayeon gasped as the hands on her neck tightens leaving her breathless. She can feel the tears on her eyes fall as her vision becomes blurry. Her mind is getting hazy. She felt like dying but she is sure her father won’t let her die this easy. He will kill her in the most gruesome way. 

  
This is too easy. Her father needs her. He won’t kill her today. He is just going to punish her until she bent to his will. 

  
“I made you. You are who you are today because I made you. Without me, you are nothing. You owe me your life and what did you do? Do you know the shame it will bring to our family?” asked President Im in intimidation as he grasped Nayeon’s collar “Do you understand what you did..?”

  
Nayeon can feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes but she willed herself not to cry. She is already used to this kind of treatment and it hurts her still but the young heiress willed herself not to shed even single tear. 

  
Not ever again. 

  
“Do you understand me, Im Nayeon..?”

  
Nayeon looked at her father with spite in her eyes “Yes, Sir..”

  
President Im let go of the young heiress and composed himself from his explosive anger. Nayeon stood there with all her strength as she try to recover from her father’s violence. 

  
“Do you know who and what that woman is..?”

  
“Yes. I know what she is..” admitted Nayeon in half truth. She will never tell her father what Mina is.

President Im gave looked at her hard before turning back to his chair. 

  
Nayeon sighed in relief but her moment of relief quickly vanished when the door flew open and revealed the devil that terrorized her childhood memories. 

  
It was her uncle; Hoseok. 

  
_“Hello, baby doll..”_

  
Nayeon backed up in fear. Her eyes widened and her body shivered at the sight of the monster.

  
_“Did you miss me dear Nayeon..?”_

  
That creepy smirk and that nasty glint on his eyes is enough to make Nayeon nauseous. She wanted to run but her body was frozen on her seat.

Her life just turned into a burning hell. 

  
_“Don’t be afraid baby doll..”_

**********************  
AREUM

  
Areum sat on an exclusive coffee sipping on her coffee as she wait for companion to arrive. A few moment passed by when she heard the door open and foot steps approaching her. 

  
Dr. Jeon looked up from the book she is reading and saw her companion has arrived. 

  
It was Dr. Ahn Seju. 

  
The CEO sat adjacent to her with a calm expression on her beautiful face. 

  
Dr. Jeon closed the book she is reading and rummaged through her bag. When she found the item, she placed it on the table to show it to Dr. Ahn. 

  
It was a remnant of the pocket clock the Diamonds destroyed. 

  
“I found it on the Lab this morning. This is a remnant of the pocket clock the Diamonds used to capture the virus..”

  
“Clever..” commented Dr. Ahn in a dispassionate manner. 

  
Dr. Jeon placed her hand on the table to break Dr. Ahn’s nonchalant manner. 

  
“The Diamonds did an interception to capture the virus. Take a look yourself..” said Areum as she show Seju a clip of the interception “Whatever it is you are trying to do to my diamond, you will not succeed..”

  
“Your diamond..?” asked Dr. Ahn with a chuckle “Need I remind you of the truth, Dr. Jeon..?”

  
“Your father broke the Blue Diamond almost to a point beyond repair. Dr. Im tried to rebuilt her but he failed to do so even upon his death. I was the one to reprogram and rebuild her for many years until she became the Diamond she is today..” countered Areum before taking long sip of her cold latte “I cannot allow you to destroy her again..”

  
Dr. Ahn moved close to Areum and told her “Regardless whether you captured the virus or not, remember this, the damage is already done..”

Dr. Ahn’s words echoed in her mind like a broken loop. What damage has been done to the Blue Diamond? 

  
“The Virus may have failed to activate Tzuyu’s Wild Rose genes but I found something interesting in her system..” said Seju teasingly and Areum looked at Seju with a stern expression “I found a special DNA..”

  
The CEO looked at Areum with a smirk before moving Areum’s face close to hers. She placed a quick kiss on Dr. Jeon’s lips.

  
Areum pushed Seju away while the CEO just chuckled teasingly. 

  
“You taste just as sweet as I remember..” said Dr. Ahn before leaving Dr. Jeon alone in the coffee shop.

  
This could not be happening. The Diamonds are in danger now that Seju knows the existence of the Special DNAs. 

**********************  
SEULGI

Seulgi sat on her office chair thinking about Joohyun and the Diamond bracelet she found. She tried to search for the Diamond bracelet and the name but found nothing. 

  
Seulgi’s mind is deep in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Wendy arriving in her office with two cups of coffee in her hands.

  
“Seul..” called Wendy as she place the coffee in the table with a worried expression on her face “What are you thinking about..? You look out of it since our shift started..”

  
Seulgi was silent for a long time before taking a sip of her coffee. 

  
“Wendy..” said Seulgi in a conflicted tone “I feel like I don’t really know Joohyun..”

  
“How could you say that, Seulgi..?”

  
“I keep dreaming about her. Those weird dreams will always end up with Joohyun being taken away from me. Sometimes, I would dream of a woman wearing a silver cross necklace. Mostly, she is the one taking Joohyun from me. Joohyun is suffering in my dreams and everything seemed so real. You have known her longer than me. Do you think she is hiding something from me..?” asked Seulgi in a painful that Wendy became worried that Seulgi will suddenly breakdown.

Wendy held Seulgi’s hand to soothe her aching heart. She assured her, 

  
“Joohyun loves you so much. I don’t think she will do something that will break your trust..”

  
Seulgi looked at Wendy with doubt and confusion.

  
“Then what is this..?” said Seulgi as she show Wendy the Diamond bracelet “And who is Irene..?”

  
It was Wendy’s turn to be silenced. She didn’t know how to answer Seulgi. She could tell her the truth or she could easily deny her knowledge of the truth. 

  
Wendy decided to approach the subject in a different way. 

  
“Seulgi..” called Wendy to her dear friend as she held Seulgi’s hand tighter to emphasize her words “Don’t you remember anything from that night..?”

  
Seulgi looked at her in contemplation. She thought of that night but all she could recall are hazy memories she could not figure out what it meant. 

  
“I don’t remember anything other than waking up in the hospital and Joohyun gone..” answered Seulgi honestly making Wendy smile sadly at her.

  
“What about your childhood?” asked Wendy and Seulgi shook her head. 

  
“You keep asking me about that. I told you. I can’t remember anything. I told you before that I lost my memories when I was a child..” said Seulgi in frustration “I can’t see what is the connection of my past to Joohyun. It won’t help me find where she is..”

  
Wendy sighed on her seat and closed her eyes to calm her self. She then took the bracelet and examined it.

  
“Don’t show this bracelet to anyone. Promise me, Seulgi..” said Wendy in a serious manner that made Seulgi look at her in interest “If I tell you a truth about Joohyun, would you accept it? If I tell you, would you take it without doing something stupid..? Promise me, Seulgi. I need your word of honor here..”

  
Seulgi was silent for a moment as she look at Wendy with all sorts of emotions that Wendy felt pity for her best friend. Seulgi felt her heart is going to explode as she come one step closer to the truth. 

  
“I will. I promise..” Seulgi pledged with honor as she linked her pinky finger with Wendy. 

  
Once satisfied, Wendy placed the diamond bracelet back on the table and turned it to show Seulgi the script etched deeply on the silver metal. 

  
“Irene is Joohyun’s pseudo name..” revealed Wendy to Seulgi “Irene is what the Elite call her. She is also known as the White Diamond amongst the Elite..”

  
Seulgi was confused. She could not understand what Wendy is saying “Joohyun is Irene..?”

  
“Listen to me first. After I tell you the truth, you can ask me questions..” said Wendy and Seulgi nod her head “The Elite is a group composing of the most powerful and the richest of the rich. They secretly run the government all over the world. There are thirteen families of the Elite Bloodline and it includes the Bae Clan. Joohyun is an Elite by default. Elite by name and by blood. Joohyun was gifted a white diamond as a symbol of power and her status as a high ranking elite. They also gave her a pseudo name which is famously known in the Elite..”

  
Seulgi closed her eyes as she try to grasp the information laid to her. The truth is shattering everything she built with Joohyun. She truly didn’t know her at all. 

  
“Chosen Elite are then given these diamond bracelets once they are initiated in the Black Velvet – an exclusive club of the Elite. A conflict rose between the different sects of the Elite as they search for the SH genes and the Cure to the Elite Curse. Things became complicated and Irene got caught in the middle. The rest is history as we know it..” 

  
Seulgi was silent for a long time as she process the events of that night in her mind. Her heart ached at the truth. She felt dizzy as the truth finally comes to light. She felt her body shake as memories of that night flood her mind. 

  
“Is this the reason why Joohyun disappeared..?” asked Seulgi weakly and brokenly as she held the bracelet in her hand tightly.

  
“Yes..” Wendy answered truthfully “But mostly, she sacrificed herself for you because she loves you..”

  
“What does it have to do with me..?” asked Seulgi in confusion. Her voice breaking as the truth overwhelms her “Why would she protect me? What the fuck is happening, Wendy?” 

  
Seulgi has a lot of questions she wanted to ask but she is almost breaking. The words won’t come out of her mouth.

“That is something you should discover yourself..” said Wendy sadly “I have already told you what you need to know. I am risking my life here so that you will know the truth..”

  
“You hid these things from me for a very long time..” said Seulgi in a grim tone. Danger laced the tone of her voice “You knew but you chose to hide the truth from me..”

  
Wendy shook her head in frustration “I hid the truth from you because Joohyun asked me to. Seulgi, there is too much to risk but Joohyun chose to protect you. She did it for a reason. You have to understand..”

  
“She protected me from what exactly..?” asked Seulgi angrily as the truth overwhelms her broken heart.

  
“She protected you from the Elite..” Wendy finally revealed to the broken Seulgi “This is why I am asking you if you could remember your past. It is necessary for you to remember everything if you want to find her..”

  
“Is it the Super Genes..?”

  
Wendy didn’t answer Seulgi for it was the truth. The super genes was one of the reasons Irene protected Seulgi. 

  
Silence enveloped the tensed ambiance as Seulgi and Wendy try to control their emotions. 

  
“You should start searching for your past – the Seulgi that is hiding beneath that exterior. You will be surprised of what you might discover..”

  
With those words, Wendy left Seulgi on her own. She already revealed too much and she knew what consequences she has to face once Seulgi discovered who she really is. 

  
Seulgi sat there in silence. Her mind blank. Her heart numb of the pain. 

**********************  
IM EMPIRE

President Im stared outside the tall glass window of his office watching as Nayeon gets prepared for the initial reprogramming.

  
He thought about JYPs motives and how she knew that there is something different with Nayeon. He chortled at his own realization. 

  
“Are you thinking about what happened..?”

  
“How could I not? There is something wrong with Nayeon and I have to fix it as soon as possible..” answered President Im “I have to fix her before Park Jiyeon discovers that Subject 9 is awaken..”

  
“Do you really believe that Nayeon has the SH Genes Park Jiyeon is searching for?” asked Hoseok as he browse the files regarding Subject 09.

  
“Of course. Hanbin is a clever man. Do you think he would not use his own children in the SH Project? Hanbin first developed the Elite Genes using Namjoon but his mental strength was not strong enough to survive the complexity of the project despite Hanbin’s efforts to make his son stable. According to the SH Files, Namjoon became so unstable that he took his own life. So, Hanbin re-created the ELITE genes using his daughter instead..” explained President Im to his brother.

  
“Project 09..”

  
“I believe that Nayeon was a subject of the SH Program despite the claims on the SH files that she was not. Nayeon is an incomplete SH experiment and therefore functional and programmable. Proj.09 is unlike the Diamonds Areum created in the Black Diamond using the prototype SH genes and the BV programs..” President Im said as he open his vault on the wall “Project 09 just needs to survive the BV program to become a complete perfect SH..”

  
“It will take a while for Nayeon to adapt to the BV Program unlike the Diamonds and gems at the Black Velvet..” 

  
“I know but its about time to prove the theory about Nayeon..” said President Im as he took a beautifully cut grey diamond necklace from his vault “Nayeon could still be trained and programmed accordingly..”

  
It was Subject 09’s diamond emblem.   


  
“I never thought that we’ll be seeing that again after her failed programming at the BDF before..” said Hoseok with a sigh.

  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door abruptly ending their conversation. 

  
It was Dr. Nam of the Black Diamond Facility. On his arm, a metallic box with the BDF insignia. 

  
“Welcome to the Im Empire, Dr. Nam..” greeted Hoseok to the scientist. He greeted then with a bow before Hoseok led them to a laboratory. 

**********************  
MINA

  
It was almost noon when the Empress summoned Mina to the LAB. The Black Beauty sat on the chair in her usual calm demeanor while the Empress interrogate her of her stay with the Im Heiress. 

  
The Empress is reviewing the reports of the massacre at Daegu a few days ago while Mina sat there in silence. The Empress was astonished of the numerous spikes in system. It was a firework of beautiful emotions that shook Mina’s internal system; the Black Diamond. 

  
“The BDF System received varying reports regarding your stay with the Im Heiress..” stated the Empress as she look at Mina in a serious tone “I am amazed at how you blocked out the BDF from accessing your memories with Im Nayeon..”

  
“The BDF created me this way..”

  
The Empress chuckled at Mina’s retort. 

  
“Areum programmed you to be devoid of all emotions but here you are more humane than the Red Queen..” said the Empress as she stalked Mina dauntingly “You are still human after all. But that won’t last long. You will be the perfect Midnight Hunter..”

  
Mina knew that the Empress wants to re-program her and build another delta alter to her system but she will not allow them to break her. 

  
“Tell me, did Im Nayeon treat you well..?” asked the Empress tauntingly at the Black Beauty “How was the Im Heiress?” 

  
“Im Nayeon is perfect. She treated me perfectly..” came Mina’s honest answer to the Empress “Im Nayeon showed me compassion and kindness..”

  
It didn’t seat well to the Empress that Mina is capable of feeling this much emotion for Nayeon and maintain in control over the Black Diamond. 

  
“Im Nayeon is nothing like an Elite..”

  
The Empress looked at her with anger in her eyes and slapped Mina hard on the cheek. Mina took in the pain and agony. She already went to hell back and forth. This is nothing compared to her pain at the Black Diamond Facility. 

“You like her..” came the Empress’s harsh words as she held Mina’s face and forced her to look at her in the eyes “Did she fuck you in all the right ways during all those days you are together? Did you like the way she touched you and fucked you that you broke the some of the important terms in the Contract..?”

  
Mina was silenced of the Empress’s harsh words. 

  
“And on top of that, you did something unforgivable..” said the Empress before showing Mina a clip of the massacre at Daegu “The Diamond Contract strictly stated the Sacred Codes of the Elite. Violation of such terms equates to a decreed punishment..”

Mina nod her head in understanding. She knew of the consequences of her action and she didn’t regret what she did. 

  
“You know the consequence of you action..” The Empress tightened her hold on Mina’s arms and said “Im Nayeon is going to be your downfall..”

The Empress summoned the handlers to the office and they bound Mina’s hands behind her. 

  
“Take her to the Atonement Room..”

The handlers took Mina to a dark and cold underground room below the Black Velvet Mansion. They strapped her in the programming chair before sealing the room. 

  
Mina closed her eyes as she felt the needle penetrating the vein on her wrist. Her diamond mark activating as the drug spread through her system. She then felt her veins burning like she is being electrocuted. Her body shake as the sensation intensifies. 

  
Mina took deep breaths as she willed her mind and body to calm. She can get through this. She has been in the Atonement Room a few times. Each time the Empress wanted her to atone for her ‘sins’.

  
Mina focused her mind as she held a rose in her hand. 

A Black Rose

  
Mina held the rose gently between her thin fingers. It reminded her of a memory when she was still in the Black Diamond. She was about twelve years of age when she was put through one of her worst nightmares. 

  
It was also then that the legend of the Black Beauty was born. 

  
It was a beautiful tragedy. 

_FLASHBACK_

  
_Tiny specks of snow fell gently from the sky in this cold winter night. It was the red of the moon and the hunting has began._

  
_Blood and guts trailed along the snowy bed as marks of struggle and death carved on the white ground from the carnage the Black Beauty barely escaped from._

  
_Darkness surround her as she walked the crooked path deep into the woods. The Black Beauty was the only one left among the gems who are placed in this controlled environment._

  
_Mina took a deep calming breath as she try to regain strength from the rabid attack of the wild creatures lurking in the shadows stalking her._

  
_The Black Beauty exhaled deeply and she can see her warm breath evaporating in the cold air creating a mist. She can feel the extreme cold pass through her torn clothes. She rubbed her hands together to create some warmth but her hands are sticky from all the blood that spilled this dreary night._

  
_The Black Beauty inhaled sharp as she felt around her wound. She can feel the warmth of her blood dripping from the wound one of the hungry wolves gave her._

_Mina swayed a little suddenly feeling dizzy from blood loss and the cold as her body ache in pain._

  
_Then the Black Beauty heard it - the wolf cry._

  
_Mina panted as she take every painful step looking for a safe haven. Her feet burying a few inches on the ground as she thread through the snow._

  
_Slowly, Mina thread on the crooked path as her blood drip bright crimson on the white snow._

  
_Her body shivered but not from the cold but of the fear consuming her system. Death is stalking her and luring her to succumb in the darkness._

  
_Mina reached a wilted flower path and it was a depressing scenery for her already shattered mind. It was in that moment Mina realized what fear truly mean and it is slowly consuming her._

  
_Mina then saw something at the end of the flower path. It was a blooming rose bud._

  
_It was the only beautiful spectrum living in this tragic scene._   


_Mina touched the blooming rose petals gently and marveled at its beauty._

_‘Mina..’_

  
_A soft whisper came from the dead winter night. It was her mother’s voice._

  
_‘You are my black rose..’_

_Triggered, Mina fell into a deep trance as she stare at the rose tainted with her blood. A darker shade of black coming to life in this dark dreary night._

  
_‘The beauty of death..’_

  
_The Black Beauty then heard shuffling on the woods. The beastly growls surrounding her and reminding her that death is inevitable. She can feel their eyes glinting dark red as they watch her every move, waiting for the right moment to tear her apart._

  
_It was in these flaws that she found deeper meaning of beauty and tragedy. And from it is from then she bloom; a black rose._

  
_The Black Beauty stood among the hungry wolves and slowly she lured them in the darkness. Bones cracking and flesh being torn apart can be heard in the woods until it was complete silence._

  
_The Black Beauty then emerged from the darkness, her body covered in blood and guts as she held carefully the now black rose._

  
_A pack of wolves behind her completely under her control._

  
Mina awoke of the memory and the first thing she noticed are the receding burn marks on her skin. She looked around and noticed that she is now in her room recuperating from her punishment.

  
Her atonement is over. 

  
Mina laid back on her bed and took the picture of her and Nayeon under the pillow. She traced the outline of Nayeon’s face before closing her eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her. 

**********************  
ROSÉ

  
Rose stood in her room holding a small golden scroll thinking of the task Irene has given her. 

  
Earlier, Irene told Rose to meet her and the Diamonds in the Archives after breakfast for an important task. 

  
“What is it, unnie..?” asked Rosé as soon as she entered the huge room filled with files, books and documents. 

  
“I need you to deliver a message to the Black Order before the Gala starts..” said Irene in a hushed tone “You leave at noon..”

  
“It’s dangerous..” argued Jisoo as she spoke to the eldest Diamond “If the Empress knew that we have been in contact with the Black Order, she will punish all of us or worse she will kill Rosé..”

  
“The message needs to be delivered personally or else the Black Order will not listen to us. We need help. Our lives are in danger..” reasoned Irene to the Diamonds “The High Table is going to be in attendance at the Gala tonight..”

  
Rosé looked at Jisoo in reassurance and accepted the task.

  
“Bring this with you and give it to Jieun-ssi..” instructed Irene as she hand Rose a small white diamond token and a hexagon shaped black and gold coin “You did well last night, Rosé. I am sure the Black Order will listen to you..”

  
“I will do everything to convince the Black Order to help us..” said Rosé in determination as Irene held her hand. 

  
“Thank you. Be Careful..” said Irene before leaving the Archives. 

  
“Be careful..” whispered Jisoo as she gave Rosé a hug. 

  
Rosé activated her suit and set a specific time in the Chronosphere. She felt the surge in her veins as her vision begin to distort. 

  
When her body adapted to its environment, Rosé took off as fast as she can. She moved a hundred times faster than a normal gem with the help of the Chronosphere and her SH genes. 

  
Rosé reached a luxurious mansion in Jongno-gu in no time and reset the Chronosphere. 

  
Rosé knocked on the enormous wooden door. A few seconds later, she was greeted by an armed guard. 

  
“Who are you..?” asked the armed guard “Why are you here..?”

  
“I came here to see, Jieun Sunbaenim..” said Rosé as she show her Diamond mark to the guard “Irene unnie sent me..”

  
“This way, please..” the guard let Rosé inside the lobby and informed the head of the Black Order of her presence.

  
A young woman appeared in the lobby and beckoned Rosé to follow her. They entered the elevator and the woman punched a few times on the buttons. 

  
“I am Seo Soojin of the Black Order..” said the woman with a small bow of acknowledgement. 

  
“My name is Rosé. I am from the Black Velvet..” greeted Rosé as she return the bow. 

  
“I heard a lot of things about the Diamonds and the Gems. I am sure the Black Order will help you..” said Soojin before they exit the elevator “President Jieun is looking forward to meet another Diamond since Irene unnie came here to forge an allegiance..”

  
“I am glad that the Black Order understood our situation..”

  
“The Black Order was created to oppose and stop the Elite and their Agenda..” explained Soojin to Rosé “Not all Elite are monsters..”

  
They reached the President’s office and Soojin knocked three times before opening the door and lead Rosé inside. 

  
Rosé saw a beautiful matured woman sat on the chair working through some files. 

  
She must be President Jieun. 

  
“President-nim..” called Soojin and the President turned her attention to them “Ms. Rosé of the Black Velvet came to see you..”

  
The President nod her head in acknowledgement. Soojin told Rosé to sit on the chair before leaving the office. 

  
“Ms. Rosé. What brings you here to the Black Order..?” asked the President in a soft kind voice. 

  
“I came to ask for help..” said the young Green Diamond as she hand Jieun a small scroll “The High Table is pushing the One World Agenda. The Diamonds and the gems are suffering gravely at the Black Velvet. Diamonds are used as a tool to push this agenda. Not all of us survive such tasks and our sisters end up as mere stones on the wall..”

  
President Jieun opened the small scroll and read its contents. 

  
“Park Jiyeon is running for Head of State at the upcoming National Elections and is aiming for Supremacy of both sects..” said the Leader of the Black Order “What is the stand of the Diamonds in this..?”

  
“The Diamonds are against the decision of the High Table but we are powerless since we under their control..” explained Rosé. She told Jieun of their suffering in the Black Velvet and in the hands of the Elite “We seek to stop the Elite Agenda and be freed of our bondage..”

  
“Very well. Let me ask you a few more question..”

  
Rosé and President Jieun then discussed the content of the scroll. Rosé then gave Jieun the golden coin Irene asked her to give Jieun as a token of allegiance. 

  
President Im wrote a brief message to Irene and placed it on the scroll. She told Rosé to give it back to Irene. She promised Rosé that the Black Order will help them. President Jieun gave Rosé a Black Coin as a promise of help. 

  
Rosé felt the Chronosphere winding backwards and told Jieun that she needs to leave immediately. 

  
Rosé went back safely in the Black Velvet and relayed the message to Irene. She then gave Irene the Black Coin in which Irene gladly take. 

  
The Black Order is going to help them. Rosé hoped that soon their nightmares will be over. 

**********************  
JISOO

Rose petals scattered on the warm crimson colored water as the Red Queen bathed in the indoor pool. Warm glow from the scented candles decorated the place reminding Jisoo of the love she lost. 

  
The Red Queen lay on the warm water receiving her final treatment before the gala. 

  
Jisoo looked at her finger where a beautiful blood diamond sit on top of a silver and gold ring. A thin script etched on the side of the ring. 

  
JJ forever

  
Jisoo could still remember how she first met Jennie and how she used to be before one night changed everything. 

_FLASHBACK TWO YEARS AGO_

  
_It is Jisoo’s fifth year in the Black Velvet when the Empress instructed Manager Kim that Jisoo will be part of the Grand Auction in the upcoming BV Annual Gala._

  
_The Managers didn’t tell her what kind of auction she will be in and it made her wary despite the fact that a Diamond is never sold as a beta slave._

  
_It took almost two weeks of extensive preparation for Jisoo to be perfect for the Grand Auction._

  
_They dressed her in an expensive red gown and diamonds and placed her inside a glass room filled with roses. All these for the Elite’s pleasure._

  
_High profile celebrities, public figures and elite fawned over her beauty hoping to obtain and to possess her. But Only one of them was given that right after winning the Grand Auction._

  
_A Diamond Contract was made between her and an unknown Elite._

  
_The identity of the Elite was not revealed that night. She heard from the managers that a high profile elite won the Auction but they would not say who it was._

  
_After the gala, Jisoo was dressed in a simple black dress before the Manager Minhyuk drove her to a huge mansion. It was during their travel when Minhyuk explained to her the task and her Contract._

  
_They were greeted by an array of servants and the butler led them in the living room where an elegant young lady dressed in a white suit was waiting._

  
_Jisoo looked at the woman and was mesmerized at how beautiful she looks._

  
_Her black hair tied in a high pony tail. Her eyes sharp and foxy. Her cheeks plump and rosy. Her lips tainted in red._

  
_A fennec fox lying comfortably on her lap as she scratch its small furry head._

  
_“Good evening Ms. Kim..” greeted Manager Minhyuk to the foxy lady “It is the Black Velvet’s pleasure to deliver our finest Diamond at your service..”_

  
_The foxy looked at Jisoo from the tips of her hair down to her toes with a blank expression on her face._

  
_“So my father really think that gifting me a slave would make me happy..” said Jennie in a grim contemplation before asking for the contract._

  
_Jisoo felt a twist in her heart upon hearing the condescending word out of the foxy lady’s lips. She looked at the woman sharply but controlled her emotions._

_Jisoo watched as Jennie sign the Contract without reading its content._

_“The Red Queen is now at your service. May your deepest desires and fantasies be satisfied..” said Manager Minhyuk with a bow before leaving her to the beautiful foxy lady._

_Jennie dismissed her assistant and servants then beckoned Jisoo to follow her. They made their way to the mansion and reached a huge bedroom._

  
_A pleasant and sweet scent hit Jisoo’s senses once they entered the luxurious bedroom._

  
_Jennie removed her jewelries and clothes while Jisoo stood there by the door awaiting for instructions. She looked at the wall while Jennie strip her clothes off of her body._

  
_Jennie let her long silky hair down and before wearing a night robe to cover her half naked body. She then stood in front of Jisoo and looked at her carefully as if studying her._

  
_“Take off your clothes..” instructed Jennie and the Red Queen followed._

  
_Jisoo carefully stripped off her clothes until she is half naked in front of Jennie._

  
_Jennie ran her fingers through the expanse of smooth skin on Jisoo’s back up the her nape making her shiver. Jisoo then felt the warmth of Jennie’s breath on her neck as she inhale Jisoo’s scent._

  
_“What are you good for other than for pleasure..?” asked Jennie with a snort as she look at Jisoo in contempt “But what would I expect from a slave like you..?”_

  
_Jisoo felt her heartache at the demeaning words but didn’t show it to Jennie. She was programmed to be devoid of emotions._

  
_“You know what the Elite always say..?” whispered Jennie to Jisoo’s ear “A midnight dancer, a queen of disaster..”_

  
_Jennie then ordered Jisoo to dress up comfortably before dismissing her._

  
_Jisoo went to the guest room as ordered and ignored the pang in her heart. She came here due to a task. She is here to protect Jennie. She should not expect kindness from an Elite. They want nothing but their service._

  
_For the Elite, she is not a human but a mere tool for their own personal gain._

  
_The next days was a torture for Jisoo as she had to endure Jennie’s spoiled and careless attitude._

  
_Jennie and her friends would always drink and party recklessly. Her friends would insult and demean Jisoo while Jennie would just laugh with her friends._

  
_Jisoo refused to talk back even though she is being taunted endlessly by Jennie’s friends. She was trained to endure and this is nothing compared to her torture at the Black Diamond Facility._

  
_One night during one of Jennie’s wild parties, a group of armed men crashed the party and started to open fire at the guests._

  
_Jisoo immediately pulled Jennie behind the counter and asked her to keep quiet._

  
_Jisoo sent a signal to the BDF and a few seconds later she felt her Diamond mark and her suit activating._

  
_‘Activating Delta Level 6. The Red Queen’_

  
_Jennie was astonished seeing Jisoo change into something dangerous. She was silenced as she watch Jisoo slaughter the armed men without being scathed._

  
_Jisoo informed the BDF once it is safe and they fled together back to the Kim Mansion after Jisoo called the police._

  
_“What are you..?” asked Jennie in shock._

  
_“A midnight dancer, a queen of disaster..”_

_Jisoo went back to the Black Velvet after her task and willed her mind to forget about the Kim Jennie. She shoudl be happy now that her torture is over but she felt sad that Jennie lost some of her friends in a grim way._

_Three says later, Jisoo was notified by the manager that she has a task. After preparation, Jisoo proceeded to the lobby and was surprised to see Kim Jennie waiting for her._

Jisoo woke up from the memory as she felt her delta alter activating at the thought of Jennie. The time loop have stopped but her delta still gets triggered at the thought of Jennie. 

  
Jisoo walked onto the hallway in her drug induced state until she stopped by at the Wall. 

  
The Wall.

Jisoo touched the trophies one by one until she reached a familiar trophy. 

  
Jeon Somi.

  
Jisoo suddenly heard Jennie’s taunting voice in her head saying, 

  
“A midnight dancer, a queen of disaster..”

**********************  
THE BLACK ORDER

It’s almost dark when Wendy arrived at the Headquarters of the Black Order at Jongno-gu. 

  
Wendy immediately proceeded to the office to report to Jieun then went to laboratory to work on a serum she’s been developing. 

  
Wendy then remembered she received a small scroll early this day. 

  
It was from Irene. 

  
Wendy slowly opened the scroll and read the letter. 

  
Wendy shook her head in disbelief. It is true. Her theory is true. 

_Seungwan._

  
_I have two of the Special DNAs to help cure Seulgi. I will send them to you once it is safe. Park Jiyeon and Ahn Seju is doing everything to find the Special DNAs._

_Ahn Seju is going to do everything to lure Seulgi in the MediCorp. Do not let her succeed._

_I trust the Black Order to keep its end of the bargain and keep Seulgi safe no matter what happens._

  
_BJH_

Wendy rolled the scroll and placed it back on its container. She took calming breaths as she make sense of what she just read. 

  
Wendy then thought of the first time she met Irene. They were just barely teenagers that time. They met during a Presidential meeting with the Cabinet. 

Wendy’s father used to be President Bae’s advisor until he became ill with lust for power. 

  
Wendy and Irene became good friends and even more so when Seulgi entered their lives. 

  
Wendy thought of Seulgi and their conversation earlier regarding Irene. She hoped that Seulgi will be on the right path in rediscovering herself. 

  
Wendy then hastily wrote a letter and sent it to a powerful ally who can help them protect Seulgi from Dr. Ahn Seju. 

**********************  
JENNIE

  
Jennie was on a meeting with various directors when she received a letter with a very familiar insignia. 

  
It was from the Black Order. 

  
Jennie called for a short break and excused herself from the meeting. She went to her office and read the letter. She nod in understanding and immediately responded to the request. 

  
Jennie then wrote a coded article regarding the Midnight Hunters and asked her publisher to release it the next day. 

**********************  
SEASON 8TH GALA

It was truly a luxurious festivity of the richest of rich and the most powerful here at the Grand Palace Hotel. 

  
Everything is going well. The Eastern Sect has exceeded the expectations of the High Table as they served according to their desire. 

  
The 8th Season has officially began with a spectacular opening show by the talented gems and Diamonds. It was a sight to behold and it brought entertainment to the Elite.

  
Gems entertain the Elite all through out the night with different kinds of entertainment. 

  
In the Golden Room, Johnny and Minhyuk showed the guests the array of different drugs the Black Diamond has created for the 8th Season. 

  
The Adjudicator led the High Table and the VIP ELITE to the Phantasy Room where gems are auctioned for sex. The Gems are dressed in beautiful sexy outfits fit for the gala. 

  
The Adjudicator then led them to a sealed hall.

  
The Diamond Hall. 

  
Only the High Table and the VIP Elites can enter the Diamond Room.

  
Each of them are scanned and their diamond bracelets verified before they can step inside the huge hall. 

Areum led the VIP ELITE, The High Table, The Empress in the hall with Johnny, Minhyuk and Soyeon in tow. 

  
Inside the hall are glass rooms which displayed each of the Diamonds in luxurious design before they are sold in a special auction later. 

  
“The Empress wanted to complete the 13 Diamonds and so we created various Diamonds at the BDF all through the years..” explained Areum to the guests as they marvel at the Diamonds.

  
The reached the first glass room. It was filled with white diamonds, white and gold roses, and snow. The White Diamond sat on her throne in a calm expression. 

  
Her white lacy gown fit her body perfectly. A white fur cape rest on her shoulders cascading down the steps. Her jet black hair is a perfect contrast to her skin as white as snow.

“This is the White Diamond. The first Midnight Hunter. BV Program 8.7. This is her delta alter the Snow Queen..” said Areum and The Elite and the High Table looked at her with so much awe “The White Diamond is the most beloved Diamond. She is one of the best. She is highly intelligent and adaptable to her surroundings. She has never missed a single target. She may have a very beautiful face but she is just as deadly..”

  
“Amazingly beautiful..” commented the Chancellor as he looked at Irene with lust. 

  
“Beautiful and deadly..” said Johnny with a shiver as he recall how the Snow Queen decimated their target with her bare hands a few weeks ago. 

  
They moved to the next Diamond – the Glass Bead. 

  
The glass room is filled glass beads, freshly bloomed anemones, and orange diamonds of varying shades. A tall statuesque beauty sat on her throne in Greek styled gown. 

  
“This is the Aphrodite. The Orange Diamond’s delta. BV Program 7.4..” said Areum and the Elite are pleased to see the beautiful Aphrodite “She is the only Diamond programmed using Greek Mythology. She is deadly and intelligent. She never leaves a task unaccomplished..”

  
The Elite marveled at the Aphrodite then they moved to the next Diamond. 

“This is the Red Diamond..” introduced Areum to the Elite. The room is filled with red roses, candies, red diamonds and various red kinky objects. On the throne is the Red Queen wearing a sexy red gown “Tonight we will be introducing the Red Queen’s twin alter; Cherry Cola. A deadly beta alter. Program BV 8.1. Cherry Cola is usually sent during complicated tasks..”

  
The Elite looked at the Red Diamond with such interest. Areum discussed a few more things before they moved to the next diamonds. Areum introduced to them the Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond. 

  
Then Areum introduced to them the newest diamonds. 

  
They reached a glass room filled with stars of purple and pink, purple flowers of varying shades and lilac diamonds. On the throne is a beautiful diamond in black gown. Her face blank but she watched their every move. 

  
“This is the Lilac Taaffeite Diamond. She is one the new generation of Midnight Hunters. BV Program 8.5. She is extremely deadly for she is programmed as a delta exclusively..” explained Areum to the Elite and they looked at the hybrid in amazement “She has special features of super speed and reality distortion..”

  
“Is she available in the special auction?” asked the Secretary of the High Table.

  
“No. But in the Season 8 catalog she will be available..” said Areum and she urged them to move to the next room. 

“This is the Red Ruby Diamond..” introduced Areum to the Elite “She is also one of the new generation of Midnight Hunters. She is a hybrid beta-delta alter. BV Program 8.2”

They all looked at the beautiful Red Ruby Diamond sitting on her golden throne. Rubies and blood red roses decorated the glass room. Her red and golden lacy gown cascading on the ground. 

  
“She’s incredibly beautiful..” declared the Clergy as he drool at the sight of the beautiful Ruby Diamond “I want her so bad..”

  
The Empress looked expectantly at Areum who has a shocked expression on her face. 

  
“I offer you a seat in the High Table in exchange for a night with the Ruby Diamond..” offered the Clergy temptingly to the Empress.

  
Areum took a quick glance at the Lilac Taaffeite and saw her delta activating. Her mark glittered in sea of pink and purple stars. 

  
Areum looked at Miyeon who is looking worriedly at Minnie. She caught Miyeon’s attention and silently asked her if she activated Minnie’s delta. The RRD shook her head no and Areum believed her. 

  
Areum felt the immediate danger as Minnie’s alter continues to activate. 

  
“No..” answered Areum firmly and Soyeon felt her heart skip a beat. Areum just refused a High Table. It could mean trouble for the Eastern Sect “The Ruby Diamond is not a sex slave. She is a Midnight Hunter..”

  
“Areum..” 

  
The Empress looked at Areum crazily but Areum knew the stakes here. She is willing to take the risk and face the consequences of her action than to sell her hybrid diamond. 

  
Areum swore nothing and no Elite will ever tarnish and stain her precious Hybrid and Diamonds. 

  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Dr. Jeon..?” asked the Clergy with a threat but it didn’t faze her. 

  
Areum could play this game too. 

  
“These Diamonds are created with the purpose to kill not for sexual pleasure. It will destroy their system thus making them unfit to become a Midnight Hunter..” explained Areum to the High Table “The Ruby Diamond is very dangerous. She will kill you before you can even touch her. No access can stop her once triggered. So, are you sure you want her..?”

  
The Clergy seemed to understand the implication of Areum’s words and nod his head. Areum looked Minnie and saw that her delta receded. 

  
“The offer still stands if ever you change your mind..”

  
The Empress ended the tour to the Diamond Room and led them to a specialized room where she introduced them to the Black Diamond. 

  
The Empress then led them to the blood room where they watched the Black Beauty hunt a couple of Aces (delta programmed gems). The Empress also showed them the Black Beauty’s unique ability to control the wolves and use it to her advantage. 

  
It was carnage in the blood room as the Black Beauty and the wolves slaughter the Aces. 

  
Then they moved to another blood show. This time it was the Red Queen vs. Savages. 

  
They watched how the Red Queen hunted the Savages they captured a few days ago. The Red Queen’s strength and ability to blend in her surroundings where highlighted in the blood show. 

  
The High Table were extremely pleased of the blood show which deeply compensated for the tension back at the Diamond Room. 

  
The highlight of the gala, Special Auction went smoothly and everyone is pleased. 

  
The rest of the gala went on a good note and the High Table expressed their delight to the Empress. 

  
As soon as the gala ended, the Empress summoned Areum to the office to discuss what happened to the Diamond Room. 

  
“I can’t believe you turned down the offer of the High Table. It was a very good advantage for us but you blew it away for a fucking Diamond..” said the Empress angrily at Areum.

  
“I stand by my decision. You know what will happen if you sell a diamond for sex. They will fade and they will lose their shine..” Areum defended her self. 

  
“But you allowed the relationship of the two. How hypocrite that is. You are losing your touch, Areum. You are going soft for a slave..” said the Empress as she browse through the files of the Lilac and Ruby Diamond. Areum hoped that the Empress will not find anything suspicious “You know that there is a decreed punishment for this. You chose to protect them. Now, you will watch how I will punish them..”

  
“Don’t do this. You have punished them enough at the Black Diamond Facility. They already paid by blood..”

  
“Then I shall shed more blood..” said the Empress “I also need you to create kill codes for the gems and the Diamonds..”

  
“A kill code..?”

  
“Yes. Because I am the only one who is going to be powerful in the end..”

**********************  
NAYEON

  
It was like a black hole – the pain seeping through my heart as I walk aimlessly in the dark cold night.

  
My mind hazy with the pain and anger of the events that transpired in the Black Velvet Mansion.

How could Mina hurt me like this? How could she hurt me and break my heart like that?

  
My head is aching and spinning as I drive through the dark cold night. 

  
The next thing I knew is I ended up in an old but familiar mansion. Darkness surround me as I stood in the middle of the huge room filled with furniture and photos of people I could barely remember. Those faces on the wall looked familiar but why can’t I remember?

  
I reached the end of the huge room and saw a broken path leading to a room glowing in white warm light.

I turned the knob and produced a creaky sound as it opened. I entered the room and saw that it was my room. 

  
I stood in the middle of the old room and saw something on the wooden floor.

  
It was an old stained rag-doll.

  
It felt like air was sucked out of my lungs as I knelt on the wooden floor and held the doll in my arm. I ran my fingers on the stained floor and felt my tears fall from my eyes.

  
_SIXTEEN YEARS AGO_

  
_It was a cold dark night. I was in my room playing with the doll my mother gifted me on my ninth birthday a few months ago._

  
_The peaceful quiet night suddenly turned into a nightmare._

  
_‘Shhhhhh..’ a whisper came beyond the curtain of my bed as I hid under my bed for reasons I did not understand ‘Don’t make a sound , Nayeon. Just listen to what I say..’_

  
_I listened to the command since the voice sounded serious and in distress. I don’t want to get in trouble._

_Suddenly I heard voices arguing and my heart trembled when their argument turned into screams._

_I closed my eyes and covered my mouth as bloody screams echoed in the walls of my room. Then suddenly the screams turned into complete silence._

  
_A loud thud echoed in the room as something heavy hit the floor. I peaked on the curtains and saw a sea of red creeping on the floor, broken glass scattered on the floor. My rag-doll soaked in the blood of my mother._

  
_‘M-mom-my..’_

  
_I tried so hard to control the sobs yearning to escape my throat as I approach the body lying on the floor._

  
_‘Mommy..’ I called but she was silent. Her breath calm and steady as she lay on the floor swimming on her own blood ‘Mommy! Wake up..’_

  
_I felt my tears fall from my eyes as I shake her body._

  
_‘Nayeon..’ she whimpered as she move her weakening body ‘my dear child..’_

  
_‘Mommy..’ I sobbed as I see blood coming out of her fatal wounds. I touched her bloody face to keep her awake. My hands sticky from the blood coming out of her lips ‘Don’t leave me..’_

  
_‘Nayeon…’ my mother gasped as she takes in her final breath ‘always remember who you are..’_

  
_I held the bloody doll my mother gave me as she lay lifeless on the floor._

  
_‘Mommy.. wake up..’_

  
_But she lay there lifeless on the bloody floor._

I felt my tears fall from eyes as I try to shake the memory away.

  
“This is not real..” I whispered to my self “This is just a bad dream..”

I convinced my self but the pain and the agony is very real. I sat there confused of who really I am. 

  
I don’t understand what’s happening to me. 

  
I felt dizzy and suffocated of the pain of the memory. I held the rag-doll in my arms as I lay on the stained floor waiting for the darkness to envelope me in its arms. 

**********************  
ELITE COUNCIL

  
The High Table called for a meeting with the Eastern Sect and they gathered once more at the Grand Palace Hotel.

  
They discussed various issues including the National Election and the Elite. It was a long meeting and at the end the High Table gave their favor to them.

  
President Im invited Senator Park to the greenery for a private talk. 

  
Once settled on the coffee table, President Im placed the BV box on the glass table for Senator Park to see.

  
“Nayeon has been in the Black Velvet..” said President Im while Senator Park just smirked at him. 

“I invited her last gala and you know, Nayeon is very generous. She didn’t bat an eye and spent millions of dollars to win the Auction for the Black Diamond..” revealed Senator Park teasingly. 

  
President Im then said “Nayeon was gone for fourteen days without telling anyone where she went. The next thing I knew she was fornicating with your Black Diamond..”

  
“Because that was what she bought the Black Diamond for, Hansol..” answered the Senator Park in nonchalant. 

  
President Im then laid out a set of pictures on the glass table. 

  
It was the massacre at Daegu. 

  
“The Black Diamond murdered my men to protect Nayeon. It was odd thinking about it. Why would the Black Diamond do that?” asked President Im to the Senator “What do you think you are doing, Jiyeon..? Why did invite Nayeon to the Black Velvet..?”

  
“I am playing god..” answered the Senator truthfully. 

  
President Im snorted at the answer then asked,

  
“What do you want with Nayeon..?”

  
“Your daughter. I once saw something in her at BDF and thought that maybe she is the one..” said the Senator “But she was broken. She was non-programmable. But then I saw her again after many years and I thought maybe I was wrong..”

  
President Im nod his head in agreement then said.

  
“Let me tell you something about Nayeon..”

The two powerful figure discussed things for a long time. It was a thorough discussion before they concluded their conversation in a positive way. 

  
“Do we have a deal, Park Jiyeon..?” asked President Im as he extend his hand to the Senator. 

  
“Deal..” 

**********************  
SEULGI

Seulgi stood by the high-tech modern facility this cold morning. She just accepted the invitation of Dr. Ahn Seju to tour the MediCorp. 

  
Seulgi wanted to get Joohyun off of her mind for a while and thought that a change in her environment would help ease her mind.

  
Seulgi entered the MediCorp and she was immediately escorted to the CEOs office.

  
Dr. Ahn Seju greeted Seulgi with a warm hug and immediately gave her a tour of the huge high-tech facility. They explored certain parts of the facility and Seju explained it all to Seulgi. 

  
Seulgi was amazed seeing all the advance technology pf the MediCorp. It is something she has never seen before. The products, developments and innovations of the MediCorp is something Seulgi has always dreamed of. 

  
They reached a classified section of the MediCorp and Seju let Seulgi inside the state of the Laboratory. 

“This is where we develop the prototype SH Genes..” said Dr. Ahn as she points at the various equipment on the table. 

  
Seulgi looked at the golden DNA sequence on the monitor and was amazed of its structure. 

  
“The SH genes looks amazing..” commented Seulgi as she try to analyze the genes. 

  
“Seulgi. It will get better if you help us recreate it. Imagine what the SuperGenes could become if you work here with me..” said Dr. Ahn in an alluring way “You could have everything here in the MediCorp. You will be the most successful scientist ever known..”

  
Seulgi remained silent as she explore the laboratory and see what the scientists are doing. 

  
After some time, Dr. Ahn led her to the mini museum of the facility which shows the history of the MediCorp. 

  
“Think about what will you become here in the MediCorp, Seulgi..” said Dr. Ahn as they pass through the first technology and gadgets develop by the MediCorp “You should not let your past become a hindrance to your success..” 

  
“It’s not just what happened in the past that should be taken into consideration. I already told you before about the concerns in developing further the Super Genes. With that in mind, I could not just throw caution to the wind..”

  
Seulgi’s attention was drawn to the design of the MediCorp’s insignia and it felt like she have seen it before.

  
It was very familiar to her but she could not recall where she has seen it. 

  
“What is this design called..?” asked Seulgi in curiosity as she inspect it closely.

  
Dr. Ahn had a smile on her face at Seulgi’s question. 

“This is the Wild Rose. It meant love and adoration. My father have always loved Wild Roses and thought they are a symbol of hope. I made it a symbol of the MediCorp as an honor to him..” explained Dr. Ahn in melancholia and Seulgi understood what it felt like to dedicate something special for the one you love. 

  
“I am sure he is proud of you, Dr. Ahn..” said Seulgi as they walk towards a series of photographs on the wall. 

  
Seulgi looked at the photos with keen interest. She loved photography. A smile grazed on her lips as she looked at the photos. 

On the Hall of Fame, Seulgi saw a photo of her father and she gasped in utter shock. 

  
“My father worked here?” asked Seulgi in disbelief. She never knew anything about her father and mother. She just knew what they looked like. 

  
“Your father, Dr. Kang worked for my father for years. He was a brilliant Scientist. One of the best..” said Dr. Ahn the truth to Seulgi and it shook her soul “He was one of the first scientists to develop a super gene..”

  
Seulgi looked at the photo of her father in sadness. She wondered what life she would have had if they hadn’t died when she was just a child. 

  
Many questions are swarming her head and she felt lost once again. She wondered who she was. She wondered if her life has been a lie. 

  
“I can tell you more about him and maybe answer some questions that are bothering you..” said Dr. Ahn and Seulgi is tempted. She thought of what Wendy told her and maybe this is the right path. Maybe, Dr. Ahn will tell her what happened to her before.

  
But an intruder ended their conversation. 

  
A woman in a medical suit arrived in the MediCorp looking for Seulgi. 

  
Dr. Ahn was furious of the interruption but didn’t show it to Seulgi. She just led Seulgi to the lobby and she was surprised to see Dr. Kim Jennie.

  
“Dr. Ahn, I am here to Seoul Medical Institution. The Director is calling for a meeting in an hour..” said Dr. Kim as she and Dr. Ahn had a stare down. 

  
Seulgi stood awkwardly as she felt the tension between them. She is also confused. She didn’t know there was a meeting today. She met the boss earlier and he didn’t say anything about the meeting. 

  
“Very well..”

  
Seulgi thanked Dr. Ahn for the tour and told her that she has to leave. She left with Dr. Kim but her mind kept going back to the picture of her father and the Wild Rose. 

  
There is something about the MediCorp that Seulgi felt familiar with. She just couldn’t grasp what it was. 

  
“The MediCorp is truly magnificent, Dr. Kang..” said Jennie as she drove them back to Seoul Medical Hospital “But you have to be careful. Dr. Ahn will not let you go once you show that you interested..”

  
Jennie looked at Seulgi meaningfully and she hoped that Seulgi will get the hint. 

  
“Dr. Ahn wanted me to develop my research ag the MediCorp but I am having second thoughts..” admitted Seulgi to the cardiologist. 

  
“Don’t do it. Think about the consequences if you work in the MediCorp. Could you even trust Dr. Ahn?” asked Jennie and Seulgi thought that Jennie is right. 

  
Seulgi didn’t know Dr. Ahn. She could just trust her easily. 

  
They reached Seoul Medical Hospital in time and Seulgi thanked Jennie for helping her. Seulgi worked hard for the rest of the day with many thoughts in her head. 

  
Seulgi thought about Irene and the truth Wendy revealed. She could not help but feel hurt once more. She cried in her sleep at the pain of her heart. 

That night she dreamt of Irene again. 

_TEN YEARS AGO_

  
_Seulgi stood in the snow blanketed street with a sharp blade on her bloody hand. A figure sitting a few feet away from her. Bodies lay lifeless on the floor._

  
_Seulgi felt her body ache as she approach the figure on the crimson stained snowy floor. Blood gush out of the wounds she obtained from the melt down earlier._

  
_The figure looked at her and Seulgi was taken aback by her beauty. Her skin almost as white as the snow. Her hair as black as the night sky. Her lips as red as the blood stain on her face. Her demeanor as cold as the snow._

  
_She was like an angel that fell from the sky._

  
_Seulgi dropped the blade on her hand and knelt in front of the beautiful lady. She held her hands to bring warmth to those cold hands._

  
_“Your father hired me to kill you..” said Seulgi in a sad voice “But I cannot hurt an innocent soul..”_

  
_The beautiful lady snorted at Seulgi’s words. She clearly didn’t think this through._

  
_“You think I am innocent..?” asked the beautiful lady “You and I are the same. We are both heartless killers..”_

  
_“I know..” Seulgi placed a hand on the beautiful lady’s face and said “But you are just lost deep inside as I am. You are just an innocent young girl hiding beneath all these masks..”_

  
_“Isn’t this ironic. A monster helping another monster. We cannot escape our destiny..”_

  
_“We are not like the ones who made us and I cease to become who they want me to be..”_

  
_The beautiful lady was silenced. She looked at Seulgi in a way that made Seulgi’s heart skip a beat. Seulgi then helped her get on her feet._

  
_“My name is Seulgi..”_

  
_“Irene Bae..”_

  
_Seulgi smiled at Irene who smiled at her in return. Seulgi then led them to safety and allowed the beautiful lady on her home._

Seulgi shook her head from the memory, utterly confused at the sudden turn of events. 

  
She looked at her hands and saw something glow faintly on her wrist. She looked at it closely and saw a diamond mark etched deeply underneath her skin. 

  
A question burn on the back of her mind. 

  
_Who am I?_

  
**********************  
THE BLACK VELVET

The Empress arrived in the Black Velvet with Areum and Soyeon in tow. She summoned the Diamonds and gems in the Lab and the managers hastily gathered the girls. 

  
They quietly assembled in the Lab seeing the serious expression on the Empress’s face. Irene gave Minnie and Miyeon a gentle pat showing her support.

  
The girls knew why they are being summoned by the Empress. 

  
“Miyeon..” the Empress called and the Ruby Diamond followed wordlessly. 

  
The Empress looked at Miyeon sternly before she held her tightly at the back of her neck in which Miyeon groaned in pain. Her action shocked everyone in the Lab. 

  
Irene immediately held Minnie back while Areum was being held back by Soyeon. 

“Areum chose you instead of a position in the High Table..” said The Empress angrily as she tightens her hold on Miyeon choking her “Do you think you are so special that made Areum reject a High Table..”

  
“Please don’t hurt her..” plead Areum which caused a series of gasps amongst the Diamonds. 

  
The Empress had an evil smile on her face as she let go of Miyeon. The Ruby Diamond fell on her knees as she gasp for air. Minnie immediately went to Miyeon’s side and made sure she is fine. 

  
“And so the truth comes out..” said the Empress as she witness the concern on Minnie’s eyes “It is true then. The Lilac Taaffeite and the Ruby Diamond’s tragic love story. I thought it was just a silly story circulating in the BDF. But seeing it right in front of my eyes, I feel disgusted..”

Suddenly, Minnie and Miyeon felt a series of shock waves from their specialized tracker. Areum felt her knees shake seeing her hybrids suffer. 

  
The Gems and Diamonds could only watch as the Empress punish Miyeon and Minnie for the sin they did not commit. 

  
Once the torture is over, the Empress decided to play a game and punish them further. 

  
“Let’s see how much Minnie loves you, Miyeon..” said the Empress as she pull a specialized gun from her pocket that can deeply injure and kill a Diamond. She asked the distraught Minnie “Your life or hers..”.

“Kill me if you must..” answered Minnie undoubtedly as she look at the Empress in the eyes. 

“But that would be easy, darling..” said the Empress with an evil chuckle as she held Minnie by the face “I want to see one of you suffer..”

  
The Empress signaled Manager Yuna to activate the Dark Room which made Miyeon look at Minnie in fear. The Diamonds looked at each other in curiosity and fear. They didn’t know what the Dark Room held. 

  
“You know what this is right, Minnie..” said the Empress as she show the sealed door to the Lilac Taaffeite “You’ve been here once..”

  
“Don’t do this to her..” plead Miyeon tearfully and painfully to the Empress “The Dark Room will kill her..” 

  
The Empress smirked at the pain of the Ruby Diamond.

  
“What are you going to offer me in exchange? Are you willing to suffer for your loved one?” asked the Empress to the Ruby Diamond “If I sell you to Elite as sex slave, will that be alright to Minnie?”

  
“No. Don’t sell her please..” Minnie begged to the Empress “Let me suffer. Punish me instead..”

  
Areum wanted to stop the Empress but she has no power over this. If she try to stop the Empress, she will make them suffer even more. 

  
“You see this, girls. This right here is what they call an act of true love..” said the Empress mockingly to the Diamonds then she turned her attention back to Minnie “The Dark Room or Miyeon’s dignity..” 

  
“The Dark Room..” chose Minnie and Miyeon cried tears of sadness and pain. 

  
“Don’t do this, Minnie..” it was Miyeon’s turn to beg to her lover. She knew that Minnie might not come out alive of the Dark Room “I’ll do what the Empress says..”

  
“How romantic. Miyeon is willing to sell her body for you. But could Minnie take it..?” asked the Empress as she caress Miyeon’s face with her sharp nails “Could Minnie take it knowing an Elite will taste you? Touch you in places only Minnie should? Would your Minnie like it if somebody will fuck you while she watches from afar..?”

  
Irene held Minnie’s arm seeing the Lilac Taaffeite’s mark activate.

  
“Stop it..” Irene warned to the Empress. She knew the danger lying ahead if Minnie’s delta will activate. 

  
“You are not going to sell her. I will go to the Dark Room instead..” said Minnie in determination as she remove her diamond necklace and bracelet “Shut down the Lilac Taaffeite”

  
The Empress held Minnie’s arm and looked at her mark glittering in pink and purple galaxy. Green diamonds start to appear in her arm. 

  
“My oh my. What a beautiful Diamond you are. I have never seen quite a Diamond like you..” said the Empress in awe as she trace the stars in Minnie’s arm “What is she, Areum..?”

  
“A new generation of Diamond. It will be very upsetting if you will destroy her for nothing..” said Areum angrily as she witness the Empress manhandle her diamonds recklessly. 

  
“You should have thought of the consequences before you rejected the High Table..” countered the Empress before pushing the Lilac Taaffeite on the ground. 

  
“Prepare the Dark Room..” commanded the Empress angrily to Manager Yuna and she followed fearfully.

  
The Empress delighted in the suffering of the hybrids and the fear in the eyes of the Gems and Diamonds. 

  
“Minnie..” Miyeon called her lover in desperation “Don’t do this please..”

  
Minnie held Miyeon’s hand in reassurance and looked at her with all the love she feels for the Ruby Diamond.

  
“The Dark Room will kill you..” Miyeon plead weakly. She knew that she cannot convince Minnie to change her mind. 

  
“You know I’ll give my life for you..” said Minnie in a whisper before she was forced to stand up. 

  
Miyeon deactivated Minnie’s delta painfully before Irene held Miyeon back as the Managers seal Minnie inside the Dark Room. 

  
The Empress left as soon as the room was sealed. Areum had tears in her eyes and comforted Miyeon who was crying and shaking in pain. 

“Minnie will survive..” said Areum as she soothe the Ruby Diamond’s back “I know she will..”

  
The Diamond and the Gems are confused as Areum seemed to be very close to the Ruby Diamond and the Lilac Taaffeite. They wondered what their connection is. 

  
“Areum is Miyeon’s mother..” whispered Tzuyu to Irene and Mina. They looked at Tzuyu in shock “Miyeon came from Areum’s genes..”

  
“That’s fucked up..” Jisoo whispered behind the trio. She was eavesdropping their conversation. 

"I know.." 

  
They looked at Miyeon and Areum and they see the resemblance. 

  
Areum walked Miyeon back to her room while the managers told them to resume their activities in the Crystal Hall. 

**********************  
MIYEON

  
Miyeon woke up a mess as she felt a stabbing pain on her chest. She was sweating cold and her body shaking in pain. 

  
She just had the most horrible dream. 

  
Miyeon looked around and saw nothing but darkness as she remember that her dream was not a dream at all. 

  
It was Minnie suffering gravely in the Dark Room. 

  
Miyeon checked the date and time. She has fallen asleep in exhaustion as she felt the pain Minnie is experiencing. 

  
It’s been three days since Minnie entered the Dark Room. 

  
Miyeon closed her eyes and focused her mind. She tried to connect with Minnie’s alpha but all she sees is Minnie’s dark alter.

  
Miyeon took a deep breath and decided to end Minnie’s suffering. 

  
Miyeon took a sharp blade in her hands and was about to bury it deep in her chest when she felt a dark presence behind her. 

  
“Miyeon..” called Mina from the window “What do you think you are doing..?”

  
“The darkness has consumed her..” said Miyeon in tears as she point the sharp blade on her chest “I have to end her suffering..”

  
“If you kill your self, Minnie will suffer even more. She is fighting for you. She let her dark alter take over so she could survive..” explained Mina as her eyes glow silvery in the darkness “The punishment is over. Minnie is in the recovery room but she has not awaken yet..”

  
Miyeon hurriedly went to the recovery room and saw Minnie’s body lay on the bed like a lifeless doll. She is neither dead or alive. Her soul trapped in an endless abyss.  


The Diamonds gather in the recovery room as they try to figure out what happened to Minnie. 

  
“The Empress placed Minnie in a trap..” said Irene sadly. They have been monitoring Minnie’s brain activity since they got her out of the Dark Room “Minnie could not escape the Dark Room..”

  
Miyeon knew this would happen. This is her greatest fear that Minnie would be stuck in a limbo.   


“But don’t worry, Miyeon..” said Mina in gentle tone as her eyes turn silvery white “I will help you and Minnie since both of you helped us. I will save her..” 

  
Miyeon felt her heart swell seeing the Diamonds support her and Minnie. 

  
“I could not thank you enough..” said Miyeon in tears as she held Minnie’s body on the bed. 

  
“We are family here. No one gets left behind..”

  
Mina then lay on the transcender and did the interception once more. The clock ticked slowly but the Diamonds waited patiently. 

  
After a few more minutes, Mina was awaken from her trance state. 

  
“Your girlfriend is a wild one..” said Mina as she slowly gasp for air “I have not seen quite a Midnight Hunter..”

  
A claw mark on Mina’s arm as she emerge from the recliner chair.

  
“It looks like a scratch from a lion queen..” commented Tzuyu as she inspect Mina’s wound. 

  
“It is. She has very deadly dark alter indeed..” said Mina while Irene look at Mina’s wound too “She’ll wake up in a minute. I knocked her out..”

  
“Come on now, ladies..” said Irene as she usher the girls out of the recovery room “Let’s give them some privacy and Mina let’s fic that wound..”

  
Miyeon thanked them once more and waited for Minnie to wake up. Her hear skipped in excitement knowing that Minnie is alright. 

  
Minnie moved weakly from her place on the bed and she slowly opened her eyes. She sees Miyeon beside her and immediately hugged her.

  
Their reunion was tearful and joyful at the same time as they engulf each other in a warm loving embrace. 

**********************  
NAYEON

  
It was already dark outside when Nayeon woke from what seemed to be a long sleep. 

  
Nayeon looked around her home in confusion. She looked at the time and date. She was surprised at what she saw. The past days seemed like a blur. She tried to remember the things she dis this week but it seems like she had no recollection of what happened.

  
Nayeon wondered what happened to her. She could recall what happened to her at the Im Empire but she could not remember what happened after.

  
Nayeon sighed deeply and shook her head. On the corner of her eye, she saw a familiar card on her table. She picked it up and saw it was a Black Velvet Invitation Card. 

  
It read: 

_Ms. Im Nayeon,_

  
_You are cordially invited to the Black Velvet Winter Gala on the 1st day of the month of December 2028 8pm at the Black Velvet Mansion._

Nayeon took note of the date and time before placing the card back to the table. She thought of Mina and she missed her so much. 

  
It’s been a week since she last saw the Black Beauty and it made her heart tremble.

A few moments later, Nayeon arrived at the Black Velvet Mansion exactly 9 o’clock in the evening. The young heiress can feel her chest beat wildly on her chest in anticipation. 

  
The butler led Nayeon to Areum’s office and she sat there patiently waiting for Areum to arrive. 

  
Nayeon looked at her surroundings and took in the details inside Minhyuk’s office. Nayeon noticed something familiar in the cabinet and she was curious. 

  
But her thoughts were cut short when Minhyuk arrived in the office. 

  
“Good Evening, Ms. Im..” greeted Minhyuk with a bow “It’s nice to see you back in the Black Velvet.. you are also our last customer for the night..”

  
“It’s nice too see you too..” said Nayeon and decided to get straight to the point “I came here tonight for the Black Beauty..”

  
Minhyuk looked at Nayeon curiously. 

  
“In what terms..?” asked Minhyuk knowing that Nayeon studied the Contract. 

  
“I want full privilege of the Black Beauty the next four days starting tonight and I am willing to pay any price..” answered Nayeon as Minhyuk place the Contract on the table.

  
“What else..?”

  
They discussed and negotiated the existing terms and the new terms Nayeon is proposing. It took them a good solid hour before they agreed to both terms. 

  
“Just a reminder, Ms. Im..” said Minhyuk in warning “At the upcoming Winter Gala, you have no control over the Black Beauty. It will be an auction for all the Diamond Elite but the stakes are higher..”

  
“I understand..” answered Nayeon then asked “Is that all?”

  
“Yes..”

  
Nayeon just nod her head in recognition. Minhyuk bid Nayeon goodbye and left the Mansion. The butler then led the Im Heiress to the living room as she wait for the Black Beauty to arrive. 

  
Nayeon sat there nervously and excitedly. Her heart is making quick beats at the thought of the Black Beauty. She wondered if Mina missed her as much as she does. 

  
Nayeon then saw the Black Beauty on the corner of her eye approaching her cautiously and slowly. 

  
Nayeon turned to the Black Beauty with a huge smile on her lips and saw the same longing and excitement on Mina’s eyes.

Nayeon opened her arms and Mina flew to her arms. They hugged each other warmly and tightly. Nayeon felt all these emotions swell in her bosom having Mina in her arms once again. It felt like the world has fallen to its proper place once more. All the pain she is feeling is no longer existing. 

  
“Mina, would you go on a date with me..?” asked Nayeon some time after the hug. 

  
“Is it possible for us..?” asked Mina as she look at Nayeon in the eyes. Her eyes swimming with longing and affection. 

  
“Yes..” answered Nayeon as she smile warmly at the Black Beauty “You are mine and only mine for the next four days..”

  
Mina lent out a small chuckle and smiled back at Nayeon “I am more than glad to be yours for the next days to come..”

  
“Then come with me..” said Nayeon and Mina followed her. 

  
Nayeon drove Mina back to her home in Gangnam-gu where Nayeon prepared a meal for Mina. 

  
They enjoyed the meal and the wine then talked on the living room catching up with each other. 

It was a nice evening. Nayeon wished it could always be this way especially with the way Mina is looking at her. 

  
“Whatever you please, you need only to ask..” said Nayeon as they look at each other lovingly and longingly. Their faces a few inches apart. 

“Kiss me, Im Nayeon..”


	9. Midnight Hunter

PARK JIYEON

  
Thunder crack through the gloomy sky as the rain pour heavily on the ground. 

  
The fire sizzled on the fireplace as it burn the pieces of papers that could potential ruin her career on becoming the Head of State. 

  
The powerful Senator looked at her phone and saw various messages from the Elite Council and the reporters asking for her opinion

  
This morning Senator Park received from her secretary an article released by the Seoul Metro News regarding the Midnight Hunters. 

  
_Midnight Hunters: Predators of the Night. Are they real or just a figment of imagination?_

  
Included in the article are blurry photos of the alleged Midnight Hunter and a semi-clear image of the Red Queen during a mission in Japan two years ago. 

  
The author of the article stated that the Midnight Hunters are responsible for the murder of some of the High Profile Public Figures including the recent death of Seo Yunho. 

  
The most damaging part of the article is when the author insinuated her and the BDF’s involvement in these murders.

  
Senator Park grit her teeth at the details presented in the article regarding the Midnight Hunters. She should do damage control and reverse the impact of the article to the public. 

  
So, Senator Park placed an order to Minhyuk to trace the author of the article.

  
Senator Park was then sent a link directing to speech of a political analyst opposing her candidacy as Head of State. 

  
_‘Senator Park Jiyeon. Is she the next Head of the State? Can she lead and sustain the democracy of this nation?’_

  
Senator Park watched the headline hysterically as she hear Sir Sojung discredit her of her achievements and question her leadership. 

  
Suddenly, Johnny entered her office with a couple of files in his hand. 

  
“His words won’t change anything..” said Johnny in assurance as he sat on the couch after handing Senator Park the files “You are going to be the Head of State no matter what they say..”

  
“Too bad. I want to rip his head off of his body..” said the mean Senator as she turn off her phone “He will make a good trophy to the Wall..”

  
“His death will only further stir the allegations. Don’t worry. Soyeon already planned something and presented it to the High Table. It will be a great show, Senator..” said Johnny with a huge smile on his face “He will eat his words..”

  
“Then I expect a great show..” said the Senator in a blank tone “The article seemed to be written by an Anti. The author could be someone from the Black Order..”

  
“Minhyuk is taking care of it. We will do everything to turn things over. For now, the Midnight Hunters remain an urban legend..” reassured Johnny confidently then he asked “Anyway, how are you, Senator? It seems that Areum’s treatments are effective. There aren’t any symptoms these past weeks..”

  
Senator Park nod her head in agreement. 

  
“Surely. The Black Serum is perfectly working to inhibit the effect of the Elite Curse..” explained the powerful Senator with a nod “The Modifications are perfectly blending with my abilities. Areum has been working really hard to make me the greatest of all..”

  
Senator Park then opened a metallic case and placed it infront of Johnny for him to see its contents. 

  
“They said no one man can have all that power. They said that men can only be kings and queens but why settle on becoming a queen when you can be a god..” said JYP as she reveal the latest SH serum Areum especially developed for her “This is a specially developed prototype SH genes that came from the Diamonds..”

  
Johnny picked up the small vial containing a white serum and inspected it. 

  
“Will it cure the Elite Curse..?”

  
“No. But it will bond the Elite Curse to the SH genes which will make me more powerful than any programmed slave or Midnight Hunter that exists even the Psycho Killer will stand no chance against me..” explained the powerful Senator with a smile “Thru this, I will eventually become a god..”

  
Soyeon then arrived at the office shortly and discussed with Senator Park the plan regarding the political analyst and the article. 

  
Soyeon looked at the files that Johnny brought with him. It came from the High Table. 

  
“I received orders from the High Table this morning regarding a sect known as the Black Order..” explained Johnny to Senator Park and Soyeon “President Hyun believes that the Black Order is planning to overthrow the High Table in ruling the Elite. He issued an order to investigate the Black Order..”

  
“I will report to the High Table as soon as I can..” Soyeon shook her head in understanding then asked Johnny “Do you have a lead..?”

  
“Yes. They believe that former Senator and CEO Jieun is involved with the Black Order..” said Johnny as he show a picture of CEO Jieun to the Adjudicator “Former Senator Jieun was gone for a long time after the collapse of the opposition. The High Table believe that Former Senator Jieun has been working under the radar with the remaining opposition and created the Black Order..”

  
“I see..” said Soyeon with a curious nod “Then, I’ll personally investigate about the Black Order..”

  
Johnny then placed a thin file in front of Soyeon “Also, there has been sightings of the Phantom for 3 weeks now..”

  
“That’s impossible..” Soyeon said in shock and hastily browse the file “The Phantom was disabled before the explosion..”

  
Soyeon saw pictures of the alleged Phantom roaming the streets. 

  
“Did you see with your eyes that the Phantom was disabled before the explosion?” asked Johnny as Soyeon look at the photos and files on the folder. 

  
“The Phantom is already disabled even before the building exploded..” answered the Adjudicator seriously “This might be a copycat from the MediCorp..”

  
“It might be a strategic plot of Ahn Seju..” said the Senator for the first time since Soyeon arrived in the office “Or the return of the Phantom have something to do with the opposition – the Black Order..”

  
Soyeon looked at the photo of the Phantom and she gritted in anger. 

  
“If the Phantom truly survived, I will make sure that it will never see the light of day ever again..” Soyeon swore as she close the casefile. 

“It’s settled then..” said the Senator before dismissing her advisors “I will be gone for a week. Make sure that everything will go as planned. Until then, send Areum reports of progress..”

  
“As you wish, Senator Park..”

  
“You are all dismissed..”

  
Later that night, Senator Park received a message from Areum reminding her of her appointment at the BDF – Carat.

  
Senator Park arrived at the Black Diamond Facility with armed spades trailing behind her. The SH Serum held by her secretary carefully via the metallic case. 

  
Senator Park was greeted by Yongsun with a bow before leading her inside the highly secured facility. 

  
Areum took the metallic case before Senator Park dismisses her secretary. Areum instructed her staff carefully as they assist Senator park to prepare for the modification. 

  
Senator Park was thoroughly disinfected before one of the scientists dress her appropriately. She was then led to the programming table and another scientist place contraptions to her delicately. 

  
In the meantime, Areum prepared the serums and placed it on the programming table. She then activated Senator Park’s world to the BDF interface.

  
“Senator Park, are you ready..?”

  
“Yes..”

  
Senator Park closed her eyes as she feel the cold metal of the programming chair against her bare skin. 

  
“The modification and upgrade will last for a week – four days for programming and three days recovery. The modification will be a lot painful than before since we will be binding of the Prototype SH Genes and the Cursed Genes..” explained the mad scientist to the powerful Senator.

  
Senator Park nod her head in understanding. She already prepared for this. She has to or else she will not be a god. 

  
“If there’s no problem, let’s start..” announced the mad scientist and the engineers and scientists hastily went to their designated positions.

  
“Initiating SH Modification 9.7..” said Areum as she place the prototype SH serum in the barrel. The serum drained on the large bore syringes in preparation for intravenous administration of the drug “Introducing Prototype SH Serum 3.0 in fractional dosing..”

  
Senator Park gasped on the programming chair as she felt the needle penetrate her skin. The serum coursed slowly through her veins as she was given the first dose of the serum. She gritted her teeth at the sudden pain pulsating throughout her body as the serum takes its desired effect. 

  
Areum and the engineers monitored the Senator’s vitals and consciousness in the glass monitors. Her vitals are elevating due to the pain she is experiencing but her condition remained stable. 

Senator Park took a deep breath as her body begin to burn like she is being incinerated alive. 

  
“The SH Serum is binding perfectly to the receptors of the Cursed Genes..” commented Areum before directing another scientist to give the Senator a stabilizing serum to counter the side effect of the SH Serum “Give her the White Serum..”

  
Areum reassessed Senator Park’s vitals after a few moments since the White Serum is introduced in her body. When Senator Park is no longer writhing in pain, Areum asked a staff to prepare the next serum. 

  
“The Black Serum is ready..” said one staff as she step away from the equipment. 

  
Areum rechecked her manual before tapping a few times on the screen. The outline of the Royal Empire gleaming in gold as the Prototype SH Serum bind with the Cursed Genes.

  
“Initiating BV 11.3 Programming..”

Senator Park lay there on the programming chair as the modification started. She took it all in and ensured the grueling pain and torture so as to become like a god she always wanted to be.

  
“Prepare the cuffs and chains..” instructed Areum to the engineers once the first stage of programming and modification ended “Senator Park will be on a killing spree once she wakes up..”

  
Areum keenly watched as the staff prepare the glass room with heavy chains that will house Senator Park during the modification. Once the room is ready and secured, Areum gave her final instruction to the staff before leaving the BDF. 

  
In a few hours, Senator Park will wake up from the 1st Phase of Modification and Areum would not want to be there to witness the bloodshed of the monster she is creating. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METRO

  
It has been two weeks since Sejeong was murdered at the Seoul Mental Institution. SinB has been busy taking care of the papers to settle Sejeong’s case before she can move on to her next agenda. 

  
SinB dismissed the SOU Agents early then gathered all the files she needed for her investigation. 

  
At the Nerve Unit, SinB held the memory stick on her hand shakily. She finally has the key to solve the mysterious death of her twin. 

  
SinB placed the memory stick in the interface and she held her breath nervously. SinB looked at the interface in awe as a series of organized folders appear before her. 

  
She tapped on a folder named Classified and opened the file inside. 

  
Holographic images and names of political figures and powerful people appeared on the interface. All are connected to each other in various lines.   


SinB looked at the interface in awe as she browse its contents. Everything she is searching for is here in front of her. This is her sister’s work. She sacrificed her life to acquire these information.

  
So in the next minutes, SinB synced the data on the Nerve to her EunBi’s database and created an organized archive. SinB then proceeded to review the files and data they have gathered from the beginning of the investigation.

  
SinB connected key points of the cases and she was stunned of her discoveries. 

  
SinB swiped the images a few times and found what she was looking for. Various images bore before her and she felt her body shake nervously. 

  
Midnight Hunters.

  
“Not much is known about the existence of the Midnight Hunters and its origins..” read SinB on the archive with keen interest “Midnight Hunters are allegedly programmed slaves from classified state of the art facilities. There are six alleged Midnight Hunters that the SOU encountered and documented for the past ten years..”

  
The White Queen. The Red Queen. Aphrodite. The Black Beauty. The Psycho Killer. Unidentified MH. 

  
SinB looked at the different images of the alleged Midnight Hunters and she was shaken. So, there are many of them. There isn’t just one Midnight Hunter. She wondered what they looked like up close. She has only seen one Midnight Hunter – Aphrodite. 

  
SinB tapped on the White Queen’s image as various key information, connections and evidences appeared on its profile. 

  
White Queen. The First Midnight Hunter. 

  
“It is theorized that the White Queen first made its appearance in 2014 during the political campaign of Former President Bae. The White Queen is an infamous assassin that terrorized political foe’s of the former President. The White Rose and Trio of Death is the trade mark of the White Queen..” read SinB as she review the existing information of the White Queen in the Nerve then she read something that sent chills to her spine “It is theorized that the White Queen is involved with the Psycho Killer. During the Great War of the Elite, it is believed that former President Bae was murdered by the White Queen with the help of the Psycho Killer..”

  
SinB immediately searched for the information regarding former President Bae’s death. It is said that President Bae was murdered in his own home in Daegu. 

  
“The Psycho Killer disappeared after President Bae’s death and didn’t appear again until Ms. Bae Joohyun married Doctor Kang Seulgi..” SinB read aloud in shock so she hastily reviewed the case of Bae Joohyun. SinB had many question in her mind as she stare at the screen “Could it be that the Psycho Killer killed Ms. Bae..? But why? What does the Psycho Killer have against the Bae Clan..? The Bae Clan is a prominent Elite. They are one of the most powerful clan until former President Bae died and Bae Joohyun disappeared..”

  
SinB opened the profile of the Psycho Killer. There is little information about the alleged Midnight Hunter. There is only one single photographic evidence of the Psycho Killer.

  
SinB looked at the figure for a long time and felt chills on her spine. There is something about the Psycho Killer that seems familiar to her. She will have to further investigate about the case of Bae Joohyun and its connection to the White Queen and the Psycho Killer. 

  
SinB transmitted the information to Hyejin for further analysis. She then tapped on the profile of the Black Beauty. 

  
The Black Beauty. The legendary Midnight Hunter. No one ever lived to tell the tale of what its like to look in those silvery white eyes. 

  
SinB looked at the existing images of the Black Beauty and compared it to the images captured in the SEO Industry. It is a probable match.

  
She wondered who the Black Beauty is. The one with the deadly silvery white eyes. 

  
There is too little information known about the mysterious Black Beauty. But SinB is certain that the Black Beauty is the one who caused the demise of her beloved twin, EunBi. 

  
That night, EunBi suffered and fell in the hands of the notorious serial killer. SinB swore that she will find the Black Beauty and will make it pay for murdering her beloved twin. 

  
SinB read more information regarding the Midnight Hunters and synced it to the Nerve’s database. 

  
Yuju suddenly arrived in the Nerve with a couple of files in her hands as SinB explores the scarce information of the Black Beauty. 

  
“It is true. Seo Yunho is a drug lord, a human trafficker and a diamond smuggler..” reported Yuju to SinB as she show her the evidences she gathered “He has been under surveillance for a long time. He was suspected of running a human and drug trafficking ring both locally and internationally but the Metro kept everything to dismiss the investigation..”

  
SinB nod her head in agreement as Yuju hand her the file. 

  
“I found three names involved with Seo Yunho..” said Yuju while SinB reviews the files “Jeon Soyeon. Seo Johnny and Kim Minhyuk..”

  
“All these names are powerful people. Seo Johnny. CEO of the Seo Enterprise. Half brother of Seo Yunho. He is one of the richest entrepreneurs in the country..” read SinB from the files in awe “He is affiliated with Senator Park..”

  
“Not just that. I also recovered CCTV footages of suspected drug deals between him and Seo Yunho. I will show you the latest footage in a warehouse in Myeong-dong..” said Yuju as she play the footage on the interface. SinB watched closely as Yuju explains to her “It was taken six months ago. They were accompanied by three women and one of them is Jeon Somi..”

  
SinB was shaken as she watch Johnny introduce Somi and two other girls to Yunho.

  
“This footage concludes that Johnny is the one to introduce Somi to Yunho. Everything is becoming clear now..” said SinB shakily “We need to identify the other girls. Ask Dahyun to run a search on the database. If they match the missing girls, it will hasten our investigation..”

  
“Noted. I will send the data to Team Alpha for further analysis..” said Yuju with a nod then she swiped to Soyeon’s profile “Our second person of interest is Jung Soyeon. She is the Chief Administrative Staff of the Park Industry. She works along side Seo Johnny and Kim Minhyuk. And do you know what is really suspicious about her? She is dating the CEO of the Black Diamond Facility, Dr. Jeon Areum..”

  
SinB is blown away as more information comes to light. She immediately tapped a few times on the screen as she search the archives. 

  
“And as it is suspected, Dr. Jeon Areum is working for Senator Park. The Black Diamond Facility has been long suspected as the infamous programming site of the Midnight Hunters..” said SinB in determination “Now there is sufficient cause to investigate that untouchable facility..”

“I will contact the supreme court to issue warrant as soon as possible..”

  
SinB shook her head “Not yet. Senator Park has so much influence in the system. I need to talk to my mother first..”

  
“Are you sure you want to go through it again?”

  
“I have to or else all of EunBi’s efforts will go on vain..”

  
The duo reviewed the remaining footages Yuju recovered in the system. SinB then saw something suspicious on the third footage of Johnny during a meeting with high profile Elite. The beautiful woman beside him is oddly familiar and it made SinB’s heart beat loud on her chest. 

  
“I will do the background check on Mr. Seo Johnny and Mr. Kim Minhyuk..” said SinB in a disturbed tone as she try to comprehend the sudden turn of the situation. 

  
“Alright. I’ll investigate Ms. Jeon Soyeon as soon as I wrap up Somi’s files..” replied Yuju not noticing SinB’s sudden distraught. 

  
Yuju has been investigating Somi’s case even for a while now and the information in the memory stick confirmed her suspicions.

  
“I think Somi was not murdered by Yunho..” Yuju blurted out as she show SinB the autopsy report. 

  
“What do you mean..?” asked SinB in disbelief. The footage on Yunho’s files revealed how he shot Somi to death “Yunho shot her to death..”

  
“That’s what I also thought due to the footage but Somi is not a regular human. I think Somi is also an experiment at the Black Diamond Facility. I think she survived the fatal wounds from the gun fire..” explained Yuju “According to her autopsy report, her death was caused by massive hemorrhage from a torn chest cavity. Her chest was severely mauled and her heart taken out. She has claw marks all over her body. She was tortured to death..”

  
Yuju then showed the photos of Somi’s body. 

  
“Claw marks..?” SinB asked in shock as she looked at Somi’s disfigured body. She then remembered the wolves that attacked and mauled the bodyguards at Seo Industry “Could it be the same wolves that killed Yunho’s guards..?”

  
“It could be the same wolves..” answered Yuju but she was hesitant “Or not. According to the autopsy report, the claw marks did not match any known predator..”

  
“Everything is becoming much more complicated than it seems..” said SinB without a thought as she think of the woman in the footage and Somi’s autopsy report.

  
Suddenly, Soojin came to the laboratory with a package in her hand saying it was from an anonymous sender. 

  
SinB carefully opened the package and discovered a memory stick and a black coin. A small note attached to the bottom of the black box that says,

_‘A gift from the Black Order..’_

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MEDICORP

Dr. Ahn Seju stood in front of the enormous glass screen looking at the outline of her plan. She chuckled to herself as she thought of how well her grand scheme is turning out to be. 

  
It may look like that Dr. Ahn is losing control but they don’t have any idea what is coming for them.

  
Dr. Ahn emphasized earlier at the meeting with the Western Sect their plan for the future and their quest to make the West an independent sect. 

  
Dr. Ahn is no longer seeking the highest chair at The High Table of the Elite. She revealed during the meeting that they will be creating a new generation of Elite lead by the most powerful Elite all over the world. 

  
The genius CEO then proceeded to a highly secured laboratory inside the MediCorp. Only selected scientist and staff are allowed in the secured lab. 

  
Dr. Ahn looked at the sequence in the interface with approval. 

  
“CEO-nim. The DNA sequence of the Psycho Killer is already stable. It will be ready in three days..” reported one of the loyal scientists. 

  
“Are you re-creating the Psycho Killer?” asked one of Dr. Ahn’s advisors in disbelief.

  
“Yes. It was my plan since the beginning. As you can see, this is the original genetic sequence that made the Psycho Killer. I have decided to re-create and modify the sequence for Project Midnight Sun..” explained the genius CEO to the engineers and scientists as she take small glass vial in her hand “The Midnight Serum is already on the testing phase. In a few days, we will be conducting an experiment to selected programmed slaves and we will see from there if the sequence is already viable for Project Midnight Sun..”

  
A wicked smile grazed the lips of the beautiful CEO as she looked at the glass of serum on her hand.

  
“We will proceed with the agenda no matter what happens. The seeds are already planted..” said Dr. Ahn to one of the scientists “We will reactivate the Psycho Killer as originally intended. The trap is already set. And in case anything will go wrong, there is a contingency plan..”

  
“Understood, CEO-nim..” said one of the scientists working on the state of the art facility “We will proceed as directed..”

  
Dr. Ahn opened the file of the Psycho Killer. It has been a very long time since the infamous killer made its appearance. It will surely tip off the shaky balance of this already chaotic world. 

  
“The Psycho Killer will stand no chance against the Midnight Hunters..” reminded one of Dr. Ahn’s advisors as he recall the brutal killings of the Midnight Hunters “The Midnight Hunters seems to have no existing weakness..”

  
The genius CEO chuckled at the words of her advisor.

  
“You should never underestimate me, Youngjae..” said Dr. Ahn calmly.

  
“I am not underestimating you, CEO-nim..” said Youngjae in a apologetic manner “I thought you want to possess the Black Diamond. The Black Diamond is more powerful than the Psycho Killer..”

  
“I do want to possess the Black Diamond. But, in the right time..” answered Dr. Ahn then she tapped a few times on the screen and played a short footage of the Psycho Killer. Dr. Ahn had a wicked smirk on her face seeing the shocked expression of her advisors “The Psycho Killer is more than capable. It will lead us to the future..”

Dr. Ahn then dismissed her advisors then instructed her staff “Proceed with the plan with caution. There should be no mistake..”

  
Dr. Ahn sent back to her office to work on a sequence when she heard a buzz in the intercom. 

  
“CEO-nim..” called Dr. Ahn’s secretary coolly “President Im is in the lobby..”

  
“Alright. Send him to my office..” instructed Dr. Ahn as she close the files and gather her things together. 

  
Dr. Ahn proceeded to her office and instructed her secretary to prepare some drinks for them. 

  
“It’s nice to see you again, Hansol..” 

  
“I can say the same to you, Seju..” said President Im as he settle on a couch near Dr. Ahn “I believe we have some important business to discuss..”

  
“I believe we do..” said Dr. Ahn as her secretary place a glass of bourbon in front of President Im “I’m listening..”

  
Their discussion started as soon as Dr. Ahn’s secretary shut the door. It was a long discussion regarding their place in the Elite and their legacy. Proposals and collaborations were discussed and both came to an agreement. 

  
“The Western Sect will be an Independent Sect and I will destroy the High Table..” said Dr. Ahn nonchalantly as she sip her glass of wine “There needs to be a change in the system. President Hyun has been in position for so long. We need a new leader that can lead us to the future the Elite is aiming for..”

  
“And you believe that Park Jiyeon is not worthy to become the Highest of all the Elite..?”

  
“Do you, Hansol..? Do you think a psychotic impure blood deserve to reign supreme..?” asked Ahn Seju in return making President Im chuckle in response “I do not seek the Highest Chair in the Elite. I simply want the West to be independent. But who else is out there Hansol? No one but you should be the ruler of them all. A pure blooded Elite. The Im Clan established the Elite. It is your birth right..” 

  
“I am delighted to hear that from you. I thought I was the only one who thinks that the High Chair is my birth right..” President Im then gave Seju a considering look before opening his briefcase to give Dr. Ahn a slim glass manual. 

  
_Subject 09._ It was written in golden inscription. 

  
“Make sure I don’t regret my decision to pledge to the West..”

  
President Im left after and Ahn Seju connected the glass manual to the Cube’s system. It showed various files and more importantly information regarding the lost SH Program. 

  
Dr. Ahn then located her trusted spy dressed in the signature black suit of the Eastern Sect and assigned it an important task.

  
“The Plan will go as it is. I need it accomplished before the Winter Gala..”

  
“As you wish, master..” said the spy with a cool dry tone before disappearing in the shadows. 

  
Dr. Ahn then summoned a programmed slave to her office for a specific task. She uploaded a series of data to its system before dismissing it. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
ADJUDICATOR

  
Soyeon sat quietly in her office awaiting the arrival of the Diamonds for the assignment of the tasks she received from the High Table. A set of classified files sit atop the glass table containing the specific tasks the High Table wanted to be accomplished. 

  
Soyeon turned her gaze to the classified file on her hand and thought of the events that happened that night at the Grand Palace Hotel three years ago. 

  
Soyeon did kill the Phantom that night at the Palace before she encountered the White Queen at the Palace Gardens. It was that night when the White Queen damaged a part of her spine that paralyzed her left leg. Areum saved her and she was able to recover from the injury. 

  
Soyeon used to be the best assassin before the Midnight Hunters took the spot light and the White Queen almost killing her. 

  
Soyeon was deep in her thoughts when a buzz on the telecom signaled the arrival of the Midnight Hunters for the tasks. 

  
They lined up by pairs as they were ordered earlier; Jisoo and Joy. Irene and Tzuyu. Minnie and Miyeon. 

  
“I received the orders from the High Table. The Blood Contracts will be assigned by pairs. There are three tasks that needs to be accomplished by the end of the week..” said Soyeon to the Midnight Hunters who stood in attention.

  
Soyeon opened the first file and showed it on the screen.

  
“It was reported by the High Table Sentry that the assassination of an allied entrepreneur during a summit is done by a rogue assassin. Surveillance footage and photos suggest the return of the Phantom..” briefed Soyeon to the Midnight Hunters “It is suspected that the Phantom will soon target a member of the High Table..”

  
Irene looked at Soyeon in disbelief “The Phantom..? Did you not kill the Phantom that night..?”

  
“I did but you happened..” said Soyeon in icy glare at Irene who sported a smirk on her lips “You are lucky to be alive this day, Joohyun..”

  
Tzuyu cleared her throat to ease the tension between Irene and Soyeon. 

  
“The Phantom has stolen an intellectual property of a High Elite. The High Table ordered for the execution of the Phantom and to retrieve the information..” continued Soyeon and she showed them an illuminated cube “Red and Peridot. You are assigned in this case. You must retrieve this information before it gets to the hands of the enemy..”

  
Joy and Jisoo briefly looked at each other before nodding politely to the Adjudicator. 

  
Soyeon tapped on the next file and it showed various images of an unknown beings wandering in the streets kidnapping and killing random citizens. 

  
“There are sightings of the Ghosts in Socho district posing as Midnight Hunters. They kidnapped the children of two high ranking elite last night. The High Elite Sentry did not stand a chance against the Ghosts..” explained Soyeon as she showed them a footage of the Ghosts attacking the convoy of the High Elite and kidnapping their children “Surveillance reports from the Aces suggest that the Ghosts are working for a high positioned Elite. Retrieve the children and eliminate the Ghosts..”

  
Minnie saw something on the screen and asked Soyeon to pause the video. Minnie rewind the video for a couple of seconds and stopped when she saw the familiar insignia on the left wrist of one of the Ghosts. 

  
“Isn’t that the Red Lotus?” asked Minnie to no one in particular. 

  
“Red Lotus?”

  
“The Red Lotus is a famous underground assassin from USA. It has killed hundreds of people and leeches blood of its victims for vitality and strength..” said Minnie in a wary tone as she recall an encounter with the Red Lotus when she was a young gem “The Red Lotus came from the most prestigious state of the art facility in the West..”

  
“Are you sure it is the Red Lotus..?”

  
“Yes. I can’t be mistaken..”

  
“The Red Lotus is one of the casualties during the Great War of the Elite. It must be another programmed slave of the west..” said Soyeon in a flat tone but deep inside she became wary “But since you have encountered the Red Lotus before, you and the Ruby Diamond will be assigned to this task. Find out the reason of this disinformation campaign and eliminate the Ghosts..”

  
Minnie and Miyeon nod in agreement but Miyeon noticed the slight tremble on Minnie’s lips when she mentioned the Red Lotus. She will find out what happened during that encounter that made Minnie tremble in fear. 

  
“The last task will be assigned to the White Queen and Blue. It will be the Blue Diamond’s official debut as a Midnight Hunter..”

  
All eyes were on Tzuyu at the announcement. 

  
“The final task is to investigate and seize an underground Programming Facility owned by an unknown Elite. It is reported that this facility is creating illegal programmed slaves and is planning to create an army against the High Elite..” said Soyeon as she show them photos of various unmarked slaves “The High Table want it shut down and eliminated. Everything. Including the slaves. Not one soul should be left alive..”

  
Tzuyu was taken aback at the mission. There could possibly be young innocent children in there.

  
“Finish the tasks well and you will be rewarded. Be reminded that there is an equivalent punishment if the task go unfinished..” said Soyeon before she sent them to the BDF on preparation of the tasks. 

  
Meanwhile, Soyeon gathered her things and head on the lead regarding the return of the Phantom and the Black Order. 

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE BLACK VELVET

  
The Diamonds and the Gems gathered at the living room for a downtime after receiving their respective contracts for tomorrow. They were busy preparing the whole day and tonight they were given the chance to relax.

  
The young diamonds sat on the carpeted floor sharing amongst themselves stories they learned at the BDF. Their stories revolved mainly about their life, experiences and struggles at the BDF. They also tackled the rumors that shrouded the infamous facility. 

  
“I heard many stories about the Midnight Hunters when we were still in the BDF..” said Lia in a cool tone “The Midnight Hunter. An apex predator. There is a rumor that there is a notorious serial killer before the White Diamond and the Black Beauty..”

  
“The Psycho Killer..”

  
“Is it true? Is the story about the Psycho Killer really true?” asked Yeji as her eyebrows quirk in curiosity “There is no existing information regarding the Psycho Killer in the archives. No one even knew what it looks like..”

“The Psycho Killer is real..” answered Jisoo in a serious tone as she sat among the younger diamonds in the carpeted floor. They didn’t know she was listening at their conversation “I heard talks about the Psycho Killer between Irene unnie and Mina. They said that the Psycho Killer is so notorious that they had to shut down its system..”

  
“That must be really scary to encounter such Midnight Hunter..” said Yeji with a shiver.

  
“The Psycho Killer was never a Midnight Hunter. It is entirely different from us..” said Jisoo as she pat Yeji’s back in comfort “It is a league of its own..”

  
“Then what does that make the Black Beauty..?” asked Lia in confusion. She thought that the Black Beauty is the only rare programmed slave to exist. 

  
“Same as the Psycho Killer. A rare diamond..”

  
“Is it true that the Black Beauty killed so much people that it turned her eyes to silver?”

  
“Yes. If you look at those silver eyes, you will see all the sins you have committed in your entire life and you will feel the torment of all your victims at the same time..” said Jisoo as she recall how its like to look into those silver eyes “The Black Beauty can even enter your mind just by simply looking in your eyes..”

  
“Is it really possible..?”

  
“Do you want to try..?” teased Jisoo playfully to the young diamonds “I have seen the Silver Eyes before when the Black Beauty went through the dark period. It was scary as hell. I never want to go through it ever again..” 

  
“They said she almost lost her sanity..”

  
Jisoo looked outside the window as she recall that time the Black Beauty almost lost its soul and became something dangerous and deadly. 

  
“A few years ago, Mina experienced something very traumatizing that the Black Beauty was forced to embrace a darker persona to protect Mina from falling apart..” said Jisoo as she dive deep in the memory “The Black Beauty became the Core persona while Mina hid deep in the system. The Black Beauty became an unstoppable killing machine. Its name became a legend as it shed thousands of blood of the innocent. But the Black Beauty is not who she used to be before. She is more humane now..”

  
The young diamonds have a terrified look on their faces as they listened to Jisoo.

  
“Is it true that the Black Beauty is pure laboratory bred?”

  
“Rumors says so..” answered Jisoo honestly “Most Diamonds are laboratory bred, actually..”

  
Lia then looked at Jisoo and asked her innocently “Where do you stand among the Midnight Hunters, Jisoo unnie?”

  
Jisoo chuckled at the question and said “All of us have different abilities. We are different but the same. But trully, our place in the hierarchy is based on our program. “The Black Beauty’s BV 12.0 program made her the top Midnight Hunter..”

  
“It think the Red is an awesome Midnight Hunter..” said Yeji seriously then she asked “What does it feel like to kill many people..?”

  
“At first it was scary. But as time flew by, you will start to feel nothing..” said Jisoo reflectively. Her eyes turning a faint shade of red as she thought of her victims “But the fear in their eyes as they die is oddly addicting..”

“I am curious. The Midnight Hunters are nearly undefeatable. Near immortals of some sort..” said Lia in contemplation “Has there anyone who have defeated the Midnight Hunters? Are there other programmed slaves greater than the Midnight Hunters?”

“Yes. There were Midnight Hunters who perished before. There are programmed slaves from other facilities that killed our kind..” explained Jisoo “It was a five year war between sects until the Queen of the Night was born. Irene unnie changed the game..” 

  
Yeji was about to say something else when they heard a familiar voice coming from the television. 

  
Suddenly, a news about Jennie appeared in the television and it made Jisoo twitch as she felt her delta activating. She focused her mind on a good memory to calm her raging delta.

  
The young diamonds seemed to notice her sudden distress and switched the television to a different channel. Joy gave Jisoo a red pill to deactivate her delta. Jisoo gave Joy a grateful smile and thanked her. 

  
“Unnie.. are you okay..?” asked the Lia cautiously. They knew how dangerous Jisoo’s delta alter is when activated. 

  
“I’m fine..” said Jisoo in a relaxed state now that she has taken the inhibitor. 

  
“Who is Kim Jennie to you, unnie?” asked Lia bravely and they all stared at her in disbelief.

  
Jisoo was silent for a moment before speaking in a longing tone mixed with pain “Kim Jennie used to be my everything. Now she is just a painful memory..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SOWON

  
Alone in the indoor pool, Sowon and Eunha are enjoying their downtime together before Eunha goes to her client in the morrow. 

  
They were cuddling in the warm water in post-orgasmic bliss. They can still feel the soft thrills of pleasure as their naked bodies pressed together in a warm embrace. 

  
Sowon run her fingers lightly at Eunha’s bare back as her mind delve deep in thought. Eunha will be fulfilling her contract to a notorious drug lord and it doesn’t suit well to Sowon. 

  
Sowon knew how sadistic and cruel that drug lord is and it is making her heart ache for her lover. 

  
“I don’t want you to fulfill your contract..” said Sowon in a silent murmur as she lifted her head from Eunha’s chest. Her voice laced with sadness and pain “I can’t bear it..”

  
Eunha looked at Sowon in mixed emotions. She knew that Sowon is pertaining to the notorious Elite who picked her out during the auction. Ever since then, Sowon has expressed her disdain in her contract. 

  
“I also don’t want to but I don’t have a choice. I do not own my mind and body..” Eunha cupped Sowon’s face and gently kissed her in comfort and assurance “I will be fine. I will survive..”

  
Eunha began to brush her fingers on Sowon’s hair to soothe her troubled heart. 

  
“If only there is a way to stop this..” said Eunha in melancholia and it made Sowon’s heart break further “But things are different now..”

  
Sowon rested her head on Eunha’s chest and heaved a sigh. A feeling on discomfort and heaviness press on her mind as she think about Eunha’s contract. 

  
“I can make it stop..” said Sowon as she look at Eunha in the eyes “Just tell me..”

  
Eunha shook her head. She knew is the cost of their freedom. There is a price that needs to be paid. There is so much that is troubling her that she cannot think clearly “I can’t ask you that..”

  
“I will give my life for your freedom..”

  
“I will live in guilt and heartbreak if you do it. I can never ask you to die for me..” said Eunha in sadness and guilt as she cup Sowon’s face with her hands. 

  
Sowon was silenced and just laid her head on Eunha’s chest. 

  
“I love you, Eunha..” said Sowon in a whisper as she revel in the warmth of Eunha’s body pressed against her “No one can have your heart but me..”

  
But Sowon’s love confession seemed to be a stab in the heart and Eunha can’t help but feel like suffocating. Her eyes sting with tears but she willed herself not to cry. 

  
“What’s wrong..?” asked Sowon in worry seeing the tears Eunha is trying to hold back “Did I say something wrong..?”

  
Eunha discovered a secret Sowon is hiding and it made her question Sowon’s love for her. She thought it was just a rumor but she heard Jisoo’s conversation with Irene a few nights ago. She felt suddenly weak. She thought she misheard but she asked around and they all said the same.

  
Eunha cried for a couple of nights as she lay beside Sowon thinking about the reason Sowon betrayed her. 

  
“Is it true Sowonnie?” asked Eunha in a cracked tone after a quiet moment. She pushed Sowon away slightly so that they are eye to eye once more. 

  
“What is..?” asked Sowon as she looked at Eunha’s troubled eyes. Questions ran through her mind as she think of a reason of Eunha’s sudden shift in emotion. 

  
“Did you really sleep with the SOU agent..?” asked Eunha in a broken tone and Sowon was visibly shaken. 

  
Sowon could not form the words as she try to think of a reason or some sort of an excuse. She could deny it but it would only break Eunha’s heart more. 

  
“It was part of my job..” answered Sowon in a vacant tone that Eunha dislikes. It is Sowon’s defensive mechanism. Sowon is building the walls around her as she try to protect her self from the pain. 

  
“You slept with her not just once, Sowonnie..” said Eunha in a quiet defeated tone while she move away from Sowon’s arms “You’ve been seeing her for a while now..” 

  
She felt so betrayed that Sowon slept with someone she barely knew. It took her months for Sowon to open up to her and express her emotions and desires. All of a sudden, Sowon would sleep with someone who is trying to hunt down the Midnight Hunters. 

  
Sowon was speechless because it is true. She knew it is wrong to be involved with the SOU agent but she kept coming back to see her. She reached out to Eunha but stopped herself midway. She retracted back in fear that Eunha will reject her. 

  
“You betrayed me..” said Eunha as tears began to flow from her tired eyes. She looked at Sowon with hurt and pain as she began to leave “I was the only person who loved you and believed in you when you were nothing but a mere stone..”

  
Sowon was left alone thinking of her grim past and the tragedy of her childhood. It was the truth. Eunha was the only one who loved her and believed her but she betrayed the love of her life. 

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
TZUYU

  
It’s been more than a week since the interception but Tzuyu kept having recurring nightmares of the wild rose and the memories she untapped during the interception. 

  
Tzuyu awoke on her bed sweating in fear as she lay there alone in the darkness. She rose from her bed and quietly made her way to the huge bolted room on the end of the hall. A beautiful diamond embedded on the golden arc of the door. 

  
Tzuyu knocked twice on the metallic door hoping for the room’s owner to respond. The clock ticked slowly as she await in the darkness thinking if she made a mistake coming here. 

  
After a moment, Tzuyu heard the door unlock and Irene greeted her with a worried look on her beautiful face. 

  
Irene let Tzuyu inside her room and led her to the bed. She sat beside the young diamond and wiped the sweat on her forehead. 

  
“What’s wrong, my dear..?” asked Irene in concern at the haunted look on Tzuyu’s face. 

  
“Unnie.. I didn’t mean to come here and disturb you in your sleep..” said Tzuyu in sadness as she try to shed the fear lingering in her system “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to be alone tonight..”

  
Irene pat her gently and urged her to lie down. Tzuyu settled on the bed comfortably before Irene laid beside her. 

  
“You can come here anytime you want. If you are having trouble sleeping, just lay down beside me..” said Irene in a comforting tone. It is natural that Tzuyu would gravitate towards her since Irene is gifted with maternal instincts.

  
Tzuyu lay wide awake as Irene gently stroke the back of her head up to her cheeks. 

  
“Ever since the interception, I keep on having this dream about a man and a woman holding a baby. There is a mark on the baby’s wrist but I cannot see what it is..” whispered Tzuyu in the dark as the queen of the night look at her with sympathy “Then there is this scary woman with a cross necklace. Its eyes as bright as the moon. It followed me wherever I go. Walking in the shadows as I do..”

  
Irene gave Tzuyu a considering thought and said “I don’t know about the scary woman but don’t you think that maybe the man and the woman are your parents..?”

  
“But I am laboratory bred..” replied Tzuyu with a confused looked “I was created in the Cube by Dr. Ahn Sumin..”

  
“Maybe, they lied to you just like they lied to each one of us. Have you ever thought of it?” asked Irene in a gentle convincing tone “Have you ever thought that maybe you actually came from a very good family and they took you away from them just like they did to the rest of us..”

  
Tzuyu was silent for a moment before scooting closer to Irene for more warmth and comfort.

  
“I wanted to believe what you said. If it is true that I have a family maybe they have forgotten me already. It’s been a long time. They would not even recognize me. They would not want a monster..” whispered Tzuyu sadly. Her voice cracking as she speak “What if they gave me away? What if I was actually bad girl and decided that they don’t want me and gave me away..”

  
Irene shushed Tzuyu of her negative thoughts and wrapped her in a warm embrace. 

  
“Don’t you ever think like that..” cooed Irene to the distressed young diamond “You know, someone told me before that we are not like the monsters who made us. We are just lost souls..”

  
Tzuyu thought of Irene’s words in silence as the queen of the night soothe her fears away. 

  
“Do you really believe that I might have parents who loves me?” asked Tzuyu in a quiet whisper.

  
“Yes. Of course..” answered Irene with a certainty. They were silent for a moment before Irene said “Tell me more about the woman in your vision..”

  
Tzuyu took a deep breath as she try to recall the scary woman in her dream. 

  
“She is eerie. She has this dark aura that surrounds her. She has this look that will make you shiver in fear..” said Tzuyu wide eyed in fear “She held a vial of red serum that she spilled in the air..”

  
“A serum?”

  
“I think it is a serum..”

  
“Hmmm.. what else?”

  
“Then there’s darkness engulfing her and behind her are legions awaiting in the dark. Then the dream would end there..” explained Tzuyu with a shiver. 

  
“You should tell me if you have a vision about her again..” said Irene in a calm tone “For now, you should rest..”

  
In the morrow, Tzuyu sneaked inside the archive during her free time and she began to search for answers to her questions.

  
Carefully, Tzuyu searched in the deepest sectors of the archives until she found a file tagged under her name. 

  
Senator Chou. 

  
Tzuyu immediately copied the files in her system. As she was about to close the files, Tzuyu saw a classified file named IRENE and it made her curious. She opened the file and read its contents. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
ELITE HIGH COUNCIL

  
This morning gathered in the High Elite HQ the richest and the most powerful of all. They will be discussing the Unification of the Elite and its sects. 

  
The Eastern Elite and the Western Elite sat opposite each other while the High Table sat in the middle. 

  
Ahn Seju raised her eyebrow upon the announcement that President Hyun won’t be attending the meeting due to personal matters. His wife will be representing him instead. 

  
Ahn Seju noted the absence of Park Jiyeon in this very important meeting with the High Table. Supreme Leader Park and The Adjudicator is representing the Eastern Sect. 

  
The Clergy gave his opening remarks as usual before Secretary Yeon took over. 

  
Secretary Yeon discussed to them the goals of the High Elite then emphasized the importance of the unification of the sects. 

  
“It is expedient that we unite the sects of the Elite as we move forward our goals. A strong allegiance between the Sects will bring us the success we are seeking..” said the Secretary Yeon as she look at each of the High Elite “The merging of the East and West will pave the way to the Grand Elite Council which will govern the Elite from all the Sects..”

  
There was a light murmur amongst the Elite as the Council discuss amongst themselves the unification of the sects. 

  
“Is there an opposition to the unification of the Sects?” 

  
Ahn Seju stood amongst the Higher Elite with her head high as she spoke “As the Supreme Leader of the Western Sect, I propose that the West become an independent sect governed by laws of the West..”

  
A collective gasp can be heard from the High Elite at Seju’s words. 

  
“You seek independence of the West. Why is that Dr. Ahn?” 

  
All eyes were on the powerful and cunning Ahn Seju. 

  
“My father built the Western Sect by blood and sweat. I cannot let his legacy fall in the hands of the East..” argued Ahn Seju to the High Table “The West has established its name as the Western Sect since the beginning the first of the Elites. It is our right to remain independent..”

  
The Legislator gave Chancellor Cha as signal and he stood in the podium to address Ahn Seju. 

  
“But there will be no oppression between the East and the West. The unification will only strengthen the bond of all the Elite..” the Chancellor stressed out to Dr. Ahn “It is time to put an end to the conflict between the East and West..”

  
Dr. Ahn chuckled at the Chancellor’s words and said, 

  
“If so, there shall be an equal power between the East and West by the time a Supreme Leader will be chosen..” 

  
Seju can see the look the Eastern Sect is giving her. She knew they seek power in the Elite but she is seeking greater power. 

  
They further discussed the unification of the sects until they all came to an agreement. 

  
As the closing speech, President Hyun’s wife stood by the podium with her head held high as she exude power and dominance among the Elite. 

  
“I came here today to represent my dear husband and relay an important message. President Hyun is afflicted with the Elite Curse..” sadly revealed the President’s wife to the High Elite “The Cursed Elite Gene was detected in his system a few weeks ago at the High Elite Facility. He is undergoing gene therapy under the strict supervision of Dr. Jeon Areum. The gene therapy will extend his life and delay the decaying effect of the Elite Curse. It is expedient that we find the cure as soon as possible..”

  
Seju almost laughed on her seat hearing that the beloved President Hyun. He will die the same way her father died. He will rot and suffer the same way as her father. 

  
They must be a fool thinking that Dr. Jeon is actually creating a cure for the Curse. _The Elite Curse is incurable._

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METRO

  
SinB sat on the metallic chair at a coffee shop keenly observing her target interact with his clients. Today they are investigating Seo Johnny and his associates. 

  
Seo Johnny is accompanied by his body guards as he converse with four prominent men. SinB have identified the four men. They are all rich and successful businessmen from foreign countries. Their meeting focused mainly on business proposals and stocks that made SinB doubtful if they will be getting information regarding the Elite. 

  
Things got interesting when one of the investors mentioned the Black Velvet. SinB intently listened as Johnny tell them that a gala will take place next month at the Grand Palace Hotel. 

  
SinB’s eyes squinted as she try to see the card Johnny is handing to the investors. On the corner of her eye, she saw one of Johnny’s men stand up and gaze at the customers at the coffee shop including her. So, SinB gave her signal to Soojin who is disguising as a waitress at the coffee shop. 

  
SinB quickly gave Soojin an instruction and guised it as an order for another cup of coffee. 

  
“I have a visual of Mr. Seo Johnny..” whispered Soojin in the intercom as she take the tray of desserts Johnny and his associates ordered earlier. 

  
“Be careful, Soojin..”

  
SinB watched as Soojin approached Johnny and his associates with a charming smile. She served them their desserts like a proper waitress would. One of the investors gave Soojin compliments and tried to flirt with her. And of course, Soojin knew how to play that game. 

  
Soojin flirted with Johnny and the investors expertly. She was charming and seductive. Their attention focused on her as she lure them to her trap. They could not see through her deception with her flirty words and seductive smile. 

  
SinB praised Soojin a lot as she accomplish her task. 

  
The spell was only broken when Soojin excused herself politely and left those filthy men to themselves. 

  
“I got it..” Soojin whispered in the intercom as she change her clothes and prepare to leave the shop “I’ll bring it to Yuju as you ordered..”

  
SinB checked the vicinity and ensured Soojin’s safety as she leave the place. Her attention went back to Johnny and his associates who are talking about an apparent meeting that took place yesterday. SinB noted that there is a faction in the Elite that wanted independence from the Higher Elite. 

  
“SinB..” called a voice in the intercom. It was Yuju “I received the item. It is a Black Velvet Card..” 

  
SinB received images of the card on her phone and she inspected them closely and quietly “So, it is Johnny who is handing invites to the Elite..”

  
“Looks like it. He is the bridge between Senator Park and the Elite..” said Yuju on the telecom with a wild energy “Johnny is always accompanied by women during transactions according to the footages in Yunho’s vault..”

  
“It must be the women sold to the Elite..”

  
“Probably. But one woman is particularly present during transactions with the Elite and you know her..” said Yuju carefully as she prepare the files. 

  
“What are you talking about..?”

  
Yuju sent SinB a set of pictures. SinB looked at the photos keenly and it made her extremely wary. Her body felt suddenly weak at the sudden revelation. 

  
“Sowon-ssi..” whispered SinB in shock as she try to contain her emotions in place “Where did you get these photos..?”

  
“From footages at Yunho’s vault..” revealed Yuju sadly. She knew SinB’s trysts with the beautiful woman “I wanted to tell you earlier but I could not find the right time..”

  
SinB fell silent on her seat as she look at the footages Yuju sent her. It was really Sowon. 

  
“What do you think is her role in the Elite..?” asked Yuju to the shaken SinB. 

  
SinB’s thoughts were interrupted when the familiar statuesque beauty arrived in the coffee shop and approached Johnny.

  
SinB felt her heart break as Sowon greeted Johnny sweetly with a kiss. They looked like a lovely couple as Johnny introduce Sowon to the investors. 

  
Sowon is involved with Johnny. Memories of her nights with Sowon all became bittersweet now. Her mind shattering at the different emotions drowning her. She felt so betrayed and used. 

  
Her anger and pain is slowly poisoning her, suffocating her. 

  
“It is all clear now. What she is to the Elite..” whispered SinB in a flat dead tone. 

  
“Do you want to continue? I could take over if you need to take a break..” said Yuji in concern seeing SinB barely holding her self together. 

  
“No. I can do this..” answered SinB. She has to focus her mind or else she will never bring justice to her sister’s death. So, she set aside her heartbreak and listened to the conversations painfully. 

  
SinB listened and watched earnestly as Johnny tell the investors about a catalog of goods. SinB is decoding the words in her mind. Johnny wanted young girls in exchange for drugs. 

  
SinB took note of their conversation and sent Yuju the address Johnny mentioned. Her ears perked when she heard Johnny giving an address to the investors to meet up the next day for the shipment of goods. 

  
SinB was then intrigued when one of the investors told Sowon that she is a very beautiful diamond before leaving the coffee shop. 

  
Johnny and Sowon stayed for a few minutes longer. 

  
SinB heard Johnny telling Sowon to prepare for the delivery tomorrow night and that they will be meeting with an important investor. Johnny mentioned a name and Sowon suddenly became distressed. 

  
SinB was confused of the interaction and felt that something is wrong. 

  
SinB left a moments after Johnny and Sowon departed. She immediately went back to the Nerve to process the data she gathered and called for a short meeting for their mission tomorrow. 

  
After the meeting, Yuju approached SinB and told her that she might have discovered something. Yuju led SinB to the glass board and showed her a set of photo of a woman’s wrist with a diamond mark.

  
On the center of the glass board is the Black Velvet Card they took earlier. 

  
“What am I looking at..?” asked SinB as she compare the diamond tattoo and the diamond logo on the card. It was a perfect match “Where did you get these from..?”

  
“It was from a fansite. Im Nayeon’s fansite..”

  
“I don’t follow..”

  
“Im Nayeon is trending in social media. She was seen intimate with a mysterious woman. When I looked at the photo, saw a mark on her wrist. It was almost invisible to those who do not know..” said Yuju as she show SinB the original photos “The diamond mark is not really visible under normal light but the reflection from the camera flash gave it away. I intensified the photos and it was a perfect match to the diamond of the Black Velvet card and the alleged Midnight Hunters..”

  
SinB was speechless as she look at the photos. It was really a perfect match. Yuju also showed SinB the computer analysis of the photos and the diamond tattoo. 

  
“Who is she? Show me the whole photo..”

  
Yuju revealed the whole photo of the woman and SinB could not help but wonder. 

  
“Actually, no one knows who she is..” said Yuju as she try to find information regarding the woman “People are trying to identify her but it seems like no one knows who she is except the Im Heiress herself..”

  
It made SinB wonder as she looked at the diamond tattoo on the woman’s wrist.

  
“Could she be a Midnight Hunter?” asked SinB in shock as she stare at the photo. This woman could finally be one of the many faces of the Midnight Hunters “Or is it pure coincidental..? She looks so innocent and beautiful. What is she doing with the Im Heiress..?”

  
“The diamond mark is a good match to one of the photographic evidences of the Midnight Hunters..” said Yuju firmly “Looks can be deceiving. You should know that by now, SinB..” 

  
SinB nod her head in agreement then instructed, 

  
“We need to keep a close eye on Ms. Im and her companion. Send the data to team Alpha and track down the woman. If she is trully a Midnight Hunter, Im Nayeon’s life might be in danger..”

  
“Noted. I will follow up a lead on Jeon Areum..” said Yuju before leaving the Nerve. 

  
SinB looked at the photo of the beautiful woman. Is she a Midnight Hunter? Is she capable of hurting another human being?

  
Then she thought of Sowon. She felt her heart break once again. Anger pile up her heart as her mind replay the events that took place in the coffee shop. 

  
Then she recalled Sowon’s marks - the bar code, the flower mark on her nape and the diamond mark on her wrist. 

  
Sowon is possibly be the Aphrodite. 

  
A grim realization dawned on her that she have fallen deeply in a dangerous trap. 

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MINA + NAYEON

  
It was a bright relaxing morning when Nayeon woke up from her blissful sleep. She felt a warm body curled beside her scooping her in a tight hug. 

  
The young heiress carefully moved back a little to look at the beauty sleeping peacefully beside her. A smile grazed her lips as she recall the memories of their love making last night 

  
Nayeon licked her lips, chewing on the soft flesh for a moment. She could still taste Mina on her lips and it made her clench longingly below her waist. 

  
The young heiress looked outside the window as she gently caress Mina’s soft skin careful not to wake her up. Nayeon felt so incredibly relaxed unlike the past days, but more than that she felt happy and content. All the pain of yesterday seemed to vanish when she saw the Black Beauty after a long time. 

  
Nayeon felt a movement beside her and saw Mina looking at her with overflowing emotions and it made Nayeon smile. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Mina’s, kissing her slowly, in long, luxurious strokes as her hand move to Mina’s side caressing the smooth, silky skin of her torso indolently.

  
Nayeon felt Mina smile against her lips as their kiss deepen and became more sensual. Nayeon shivered as a restrained moan escaped Mina’s lips. Their kiss was broken as they breathe heavily. The lust in Mina’s eyes is making Nayeon’s insides tremble with desire. 

  
Nayeon met Mina’s lips, her hands moving to the Black Beauty’s hips pulling her closer. The kiss to her breasts had been gentle and soft, but Nayeon could feel her desire course through her sex as Mina touch her softly and sensually. 

  
"Mina..” Nayeon moaned when Mina straddled her hips and began to kiss her neck and up to her jaw "You're getting me wet again."

  
Mina smiled against Nayeon’s throat, giving a slow grind against the young heiress’s hip before dipping a hand down between their bodies. The Black Beauty could feel moisture beginning to pool there once again. She nipped at Nayeon’s neck and ground her pelvis against her slowly putting enough pressure to make Nayeon squirm beneath her.

  
"Let me take care of that for you," Mina mumbled against Nayeon’s neck before moving to kiss her temple, her cheeks and her lips while her fingers rub very lightly along Nayeon’s slick folds. Gently, Mina began to insert her fingers inside the young heiress, moving in long slow strokes while her thumb draw firm circles on her clit making Nayeon moan and writhe beneath her. 

  
Nayeon could feel her temperature rise as her body respond to Mina’s ministrations. Her body trembled as Mina touched her in all the right places. She felt her stomach clench delightfully as white heat spread throughout her body as she came. She moaned Mina’s name over and over as the waves of her orgasm hit her hard. 

  
“Oh, Mina..”

  
Mina held her as the young heiress calm her senses. 

  
They were making out post orgasmic bliss when Nayeon heard crashing noise on the carpeted floor. Nayeon looked at the door and saw her secretary shaking nervously holding a couple of files.

  
“Director Im.. I… I.. I was jus-” stuttered Chaeyoung as she gaze shyly at the naked Mina and Nayeon on the bed “I’ll wait in the living room, Director Im..”

  
When Chaeyoung left, Nayeon gave Mina a quick kiss before urging her to shower and dress up for their day out. 

  
“Who is that..?” asked Mina as she pick up her robe and prepare for shower. 

  
“My secretary. I forgot that I asked her to bring some files here since I was on leave..” answered Nayeon as she wrap her robe around her naked body “I will talk to her first. Go and take your shower..”

  
Nayeon left the room and went to the living room where her secretary is waiting with the files in her hand. 

  
“Director Im. I’m sorry for the interruption..” said Chaeyoung shakily as she look at the carpeted floor “I thought you were still sleeping. No one is answering when I entered the house so I came to your room and-“

  
“It’s alright. I should be the one to apologize..” Nayeon apologized to her traumatized secretary “I forgot you were coming. Anyways, I will be on leave for 5 days. Just bring me all the things that I needed to do. Update me of the status in the Empire..”

  
“Is this an authorized leave, Director..?” asked Chaeyoung wide eyed. She can still recall the anger of President Im last time. 

  
“Yes. This is an authorized leave..” said Nayeon seriously “I will be attending to the Yoo Gala on Friday. I will send you a list of tasks that needs to be accomplished before the gala..”

  
“As you wish..” Chaeyoung nod her head in agreement then she looked at Nayeon and saw how different her aura is compared the past days “You look different today, Director Im..”

  
Nayeon just hummed her reply as she browse the files Chaeyoung brought her.

  
“Your guest. She is really beautiful..”

  
“Indeed..”

  
“I hope she will always make you this happy..”

  
“She will..” Nayeon said with a smile “I’ll drop you off at the Empire. Just wait for a bit. I’ll go take my shower..”

  
Chaeyoung sat quietly on the couch patiently waiting for her boss when Mina arrived in the living room and greeted her. She was struck with the beauty in front of her and thought how lucky Nayeon is. 

  
“Good morning. You must be Director Im’s lover..”

  
Mina was taken aback and blushed at the thought of being known as Nayeon’s lover. 

  
“I have not seen any girls with Director Im in her home or anywhere else. You must be the first one. You are really lucky. Director Im has always been so mysterious. She only focuses on work. Many men and women fall to their knees for her but never did she bat an eye for them. You are very special..”

  
“Is that so..” said Mina shyly as Chaeyoung scrutinize her.

  
“Trully. Director Im has no time for love. But I think you changed her..” said Chaeyoung sincerely which made Mina smile softly at her “I am glad to see Director Im happy..”

A few minutes later, Nayeon appeared in the living room dressed in simple tee and pants making Chaeyoung look at her differently. It is the first time Chaeyoung have seen Nayeon dressed casually. 

  
They head out Nayeon’s house and proceeded to the Im Empire to drop off Chaeyoung. 

  
Nayeon and Mina spent their day touring around Seoul. They went to different spots they have never been before and it felt liberating unlike the last time they had to hide from Nayeon’s father and men. 

  
Nayeon felt like she is breathing for the first time as she spend her time with the Black Beauty. The past days at the Empire has been a torture to her. She could not even remember what happened to her. All she could recall is the pain and agony of the hazy memories flooding her mind. 

  
Nayeon shook off the memories and focused on Mina and they way Mina glow as they watch the sun set from afar. They have the perfect view of the city lights gleaming in the darkening night sky. 

  
Nayeon felt familiar emotions as they stood there watching the sun set. It felt like they have been in this moment before, maybe in another universe, in another lifetime. 

  
Nayeon could feel her heart thump on her chest as she drown herself at the beauty in front of her. She knew that she is falling hard for the Black Beauty but there is a restriction between them. A line that cannot be crossed but she can’t help it. 

  
The Black Beauty is so easy to love.

  
“Tomorrow, I will introduce you to my friends..” said Nayeon as she stare at the beauty in front of her. 

  
Mina felt a little pressure at the thought of meeting people outside the Black Velvet. She only meets people during tasks. Those people would always end up dead. 

  
This is all new to her. 

  
“If it is alright with you..”

  
Mina felt fluttering in her chest as Nayeon ask for her permission. But the Black Beauty could not help but feel nervous at the thought of meeting Nayeon’s friends. They might recognize her and tell Nayeon who she really is. 

  
A heartless monster. 

  
But Mina suddenly remembered what Chaeyoung told her about Nayeon. 

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll never leave your side. They are good people..” said Nayeon in assurance as she held Mina’s hand in comfort “They won’t judge you..”

  
“I trust you, Nayeon..” said Mina calmly as give Nayeon a loving smile “I’m looking forward to meeting your friends..”

  
They spent a few more minutes on the dock admiring the colorful bright lights adorning the towering buildings. Then they walked hand in hand on a nearby park as they talk about their interests in life. 

  
They went back to Nayeon’s house to freshen up and to change into a more formal clothes. They explored the upscale neighborhood around Nayeon’s house. 

  
As the night deepens, Nayeon held Mina’s hand tightly as they make their way towards an upscale building adorned with beautiful stained glass illuminated in warm lights creating a soft romantic vibe. 

  
“This place is so beautiful..” mused Mina as she look at her surroundings.

  
“You deserve only beautiful things, Mina..” said Nayeon as she look at Mina lovingly. 

  
“Thank you for everything, Nayeon. Thank you for making me happy..” said Mina appreciatively as she give Nayeon a shy smile.

  
“You should know by now that I will do anything for you..”

  
Nayeon gave Mina’s hand a quick kiss before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

  
Their own private bubble was suddenly broken by a coughing sound behind them. Nayeon turned around and saw her two best friends looking at them in surprise. 

  
“Im Nayeon. Care to introduce to us this beautiful lady?” said Jeongyeon as she look at Mina with a charming smile while Jihyo gave Mina a small nod of acknowledgement. 

  
They exchanged introductions and handshakes before settling on the cushioned sofas in the lounge. They ordered food and wine before settling into an easy conversation. 

  
Mina sat on the couch quietly listening to the conversation and laughter around her. Nayeon didn’t let her feel left out and included her in the conversation. 

“How long are you two seeing each other..? Are you officially together?” asked Jeongyeon teasingly and she can see the shyness and panic in Mina’s eyes at the question. 

“We’ve been seeing each other for a while. We are happy with what we are now..” answered Nayeon with confidence as she held Mina’s hand under the table.

  
Jihyo and Jeongyeon nod their head and didn’t push for more details.

  
“What do you do, Mina..?” asked Jihyo to the Black Beauty in curiosity. Mina has not introduced much of herself and it made Jihyo curious. 

  
Nayeon looked at Mina and saw the slight panic in her eyes. She gently placed a hand on Mina’s thigh to calm her down. Mina looked at her briefly before answering.

  
“I work in a law firm..” came Mina’s brief answer and Nayeon released the breath she was holding. 

  
“Hmmmm.. A lawyer. That’s very nice..” nod Jihyo from her seat “What Law Firm? My brother is also a lawyer..”

  
“I work at Park Firm and Co. I originally came from Japan and decided to live here in SK to pursue my career..” answered Mina with a straight face. 

  
“That’s interesting. I thought you were the one at the Black Velvet..” said Jeongyeon in suspicion as she stare at Mina’s face “The one Nayeon ran away with..”

  
Nayeon looked at Mina in apology. It must be difficult for Mina to be in this kind of situation and it made Nayeon wary. She did not want to make Mina uncomfortable but Mina is not one to be broken down easily. 

  
She is the best Midnight Hunter after all. 

“It was me. I was also at the Black Velvet Gala..” answered Mina honestly and it made Nayeon smile “I actually work for Senator Park Jiyeon..”

  
It was half true. She trully work for Senator Park, not as a lawyer but a cold blooded serial killer. 

  
Jihyo and Jeongyeon gasped in surprise. So she is the one Nayeon ran away with, the one that made Nayeon defy her own father, the one who made Nayeon break the chains of her own suppression.

  
“Anyway, speaking of the devil..” said Nayeon as she try to shift the focus away Mina “Senator Park is running for President. I think she will become the Head of State..”

  
“Yeah. I thought she would not run especially now that a famous critique questioned her credibility and motive. He also hinted that she might be part of a human and drug trafficking ring due to her associates. Although none of the allegations has been proven to be true..” said Jeongyeon with an expressive sigh “But she has many blind followers and supporters. She could easily win this race even without political aid from the Elite families..”

  
“Senator Park also visited our estate to ask my father to pledge allegiance to her..” said Jihyo in a impassive tone as she held her cup of coffee “Our house is going to be voting for her..”

  
“So is my family..” Jeongyeon said with a sigh “This allegiance is important for us..”

  
Mina listened keenly to the conversation. So, Senator Park is really pushing through her agenda. Mina must warn Irene and the girls as soon as possible. 

  
“I had a private conversation with the Senator a few days ago at the Grand Palace Hotel..” revealed Nayeon to her friends and Mina looked at her intently “She wanted me to pledge allegiance to her and endorse her to be Head of State but I am conflicted. My father. He has a very complicated relationship with Senator Park..”

  
“I thought they are good friends since they have been collaborating in many business deals..” said Jeongyeon in disbelief “I thought she was your godmother..”

  
“Business is business. But when it comes to personal matters, they are not really close. I think my father will be endorsing Senator Pyo instead..” answered Nayeon pointedly “That means I won’t be supporting Senator Park, too..”

  
Mina felt suddenly fearful for her and Nayeon. It would greatly affect their future if Nayeon chooses not to endorse Senator Park. She will never allow Nayeon to step inside the Black Velvet again and all her privileges will be stripped off of her. 

  
They will never see each other again and worse, Senator Park might kill Nayeon. 

  
Mina does not want Nayeon to be involved with Senator Park but it seems like Senator Park has already set them up. Now she knew why Nayeon won the Auction. 

  
It was all part of the plan. 

  
Senator Park is luring Im Nayeon to her side and the Black Beauty is the instrument. 

  
Mina almost sighed in frustration. She allowed Senator Park to use her weakness and lure both of them in a trap. There was never a Black Diamond Contract until Dr. Jeon Areum discovered Nayeon’s existence in Mina’s deepest memories. 

  
That is the reason her Contract was created that way. That is the reason she was not supposed to fall in love with Nayeon. 

  
But her feelings for Nayeon are all real. Even before in the BDF when they were still young, Nayeon already have a special place in Mina’s heart. 

  
Mina will never let Nayeon go now that they are reunited. 

  
So, Mina will have to find a way for Nayeon to pledge allegiance to the mean and powerful Senator Park if they were to see each other again. 

  
The pledge will be just until the Presidential Race is over and Senator Park become Head of State. 

  
“Mina..” called Nayeon gently seeing Mina in deep thought “Are you alright..?”

  
“Yes..” answered Mina with a small smile but before Nayeon could react Jeongyeon interrupted them. 

  
“Anyway, The Yoo Corporate Gala will be held on Friday. Why don’t you bring Mina with you..” invited Jeongyeon to Nayeon and Mina. Her family will be hosting a gala for the launch of their new chains of hotels.

  
Nayeon caressed Mina’s hand in reassurance. The situation tonight has been difficult for Mina. She didn’t want to make it more difficult for her if they attend the gala where everyone will be asking information about Mina. 

  
“We don’t have to go..” 

  
Mina squeezed Nayeon’s hand gently and said “It’s okay. We should go..”

  
Jeongyeon and Jihyo exchanged looks of approval “Then it’s set. The party starts at 8pm..”

  
They then resumed into a light and fun conversation. Mina seemed to enjoy the night listening to the teasing between old friends. She almost wished that life was different for her.

  
Mina thought how would life turn out if she was not a programmed slave. Would she have friends like Nayeon’s? Would her life be different from her life now? Would she also meet Nayeon in that life?

  
Nayeon is different with her friends. She is more carefree and open than she is with her. Even though, they can be really sweet and romantic to each other there is this boundary between them due to the Contract. 

  
The Contract.

  
It reminded Mina of who and what she is. 

  
A Midnight Dancer. A queen of disaster. 

  
Mina wondered if life would ever change for her. She wondered if she will be free from the reins of the Black Velvet. 

  
This is the reality Mina will always face. 

  
Mina is still deep in her thoughts and didn’t notice that it is already time to leave. They bid their farewell and walked back to Nayeon’s home. 

  
“Mina..” called Nayeon gently as she approach the weary Black Beauty “I’m sorry. I know it has been difficult for you..”

  
“It’s alright. I actually enjoyed tonight with your friends. They are nice people..” said the Black Beauty honestly as she remove her clothes, placing it neatly on the cloth rack. 

  
“There’s something wrong. Tell me. You don’t have to pretend when you’re with me. I want you to be honest with your feelings..” said Nayeon in a gentle tone as she watch Mina undress. 

  
Mina remained silent for a while and asked,

  
“Can I trully trust you, Im Nayeon? If I tell you a truth, will you take it?” 

  
Nayeon suddenly felt like she is being sucked into an endless pit as Mina look in her eyes. She was a little confused of Mina’s sudden shift in behavior but she answered truthfully.

  
“Yes. I already told you that I will do anything for you. You can trust me with your life..” 

  
Mina then directed her gaze into the silver diamond mark on her wrist. Nayeon looked at the mark in fascination as it pulsate in tune with Mina’s heart beat. 

  
Mina focused her mind and took control of her system. She blocked out her specialized tracker so that she can reveal a big truth to Nayeon. 

  
“This Diamond mark is a sign of ownership. The Black Velvet is owned by a very powerful Elite. These Elite are associated greatly in politics. You said earlier that you would not endorse Senator Park. If you don’t, it would not look good for both of us..”

  
“I don’t understand. What does Senator Park have to do with our relationship..?”

  
Mina almost smiled at Nayeon’s words. If only they were allowed to have such relationship “Politics play a great deal in my world and your world. It connects us. Senator Park has exceeding influence in between. Your allegiance to her will dictate our fate..”

  
Nayeon understood what Mina is trying to say “I don’t care about the politics. It will not influence what we have..”

  
“Let’s face reality, Nayeon. I was born a slave. I was never really given any privilege since I was born. Ever since I was created, my life has been dictated and molded into who I am now..” said Mina honestly as she stood half naked in front of Nayeon “But you. You were born a High Ranked Elite. You are born free. Your family is untouchable but I am not. This is forbidden. Whatever we have. You and I are impossible. I don’t belong in your world..”

  
Nayeon felt the pain in Mina’s words as she reveal the reality of their situation. 

  
“I don’t care what you are..”

  
“But Nayeon, I am a pro-”

  
“Do not ever say that. You are very different from the girls at the Black Velvet..” Nayeon said firmly as she held Mina’s face in plea “I do not see you that way and I never will. You are here with me because I want to spend time with you and I hope you feel the same way..”

  
Mina released a small sigh. She was meant to say that she is a programmed slave not a prostitute. 

  
“I do feel the same way. Contract aside. Politics aside..” Mina held Nayeon’s gaze then kissed her tenderly “You know what I feel about you. But Nayeon, think about it. If you lose your connection to Senator Park, we might never see each other again. She will forbid you from seeing me. You will be banned in the Black Velvet..”

  
“It seems like Senator Park has a great deal of influence in the Black Velvet..” concluded Nayeon as she put the pieces together. 

  
“She has and that’s all I am going to say for now. I have already broken a lot of the rules in the Contract..”

  
Nayeon thought about what Mina said. She understood Mina’s fear of losing her and it made her love Mina even more. 

  
“Then I will pledge allegiance to Senator Park if it means I could keep seeing you and being with you..” 

  
Mina then unrobed her half naked body and pushed Nayeon on the bed. She straddled the Im heiress and slowly removed the rest of her clothes. 

  
“Now. Let me reward you for being so good to me..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
ANNUAL GENETIC CONVENTION

  
Tonight at the annual genetic convention, Areum sat optimistic for she will be introducing the BDF’s breakthrough drug.

  
The Velvet Serum. 

  
It will change the game regarding research and innovation in the scientific world. The serum she expertly created will also dictate the fate of the world in the distant future. 

  
Areum looked at the people surrounding her, watching her. All these scientists looking up at her in anticipation of her invention. 

  
This serum is her validation. Her mark in the history. 

  
This is her legacy.

  
A series of applause thundered around Areum as she approach the podium for her exhibit. A metallic box held tightly in her hand. 

  
Areum glanced around her one more time and spoke, 

  
“Ten years ago, I was given a great opportunity to train under the late Dr. Im Hanbin and Dr. Ahn Sumin. They taught me everything they know and groomed me to be who I am right now. Our studies mainly focused a great deal on advance genetics and research to help modify and curve the ever increasing diseases and illnesses that are continuously plaguing the world. One day, Dr. Im told me about his research on Human Potential. He discovered numerous secrets in the human genes and created wonder drugs and serums that we now use today. It was an outstanding study. Sadly, he passed away with some of these secrets buried with him..” 

  
Areum looked at the various reactions from the audience as she share her thoughts with them. 

  
“In his honor, I studied his manuals and discovered a sequence that have endless potential. For years, we studied this sequence until it became the BDFs latest technology. The BDF is proud to introduce The Velvet Serum..” said Areum as she reveal to them the deep reddish serum inside a glass vial. 

  
Areum could see the amused expression on their face as she show them the serum. She signaled her secretary to show them a short footage on how the Velvet Serum was created and tested in the BDF. She also discussed to her amused audience the pros and cons of the serum.

  
Areum then called for a volunteer at the crowd. A young hemiplegic man in his twenties raised his hand and she wheeled him to the operating chair. 

  
Yongsun hooked him to a monitor and gave him a short briefing. He was instructed to do a couple of tests in strength, intelligence and agility as baseline data. 

  
His overall health, strength and capabilities are shown in the huge glass monitor.

  
By the end of the preparation, Areum approached him with the vial on her hand. She then withdrew the serum to the syringe and injected it on the young man’s vein. 

  
Almost immediately, his baseline data showed huge amount of changes as the drug circulate in his veins. 

  
Areum urged him to move his legs and slowly he moved his legs in awe until he is standing up. His core abilities were tested again and has shown vast improvements.

  
The young man also shown increased strength, intelligence, healing and speed with minimal to no side effects to the body. 

It was trully a wonder drug.

  
“The controlled dose of the Velvet Serum would wear off in few hours upon introduction to the human body. Minimal withdrawal and almost no side effects will be experienced by this young man. He can take the Velvet Serum until he is fully cured of his paralysis..” explained Areum to the audience and they applaud her.

  
Areum then further explained the properties of the Velvet Serum. She held a brief press conference for questions and answers. Praises and congratulations were thrown to her left and right drowning whatever negativity is lurking behind her glorious night. 

  
It was a victory for Areum. She will be the one to dictate the fate of the near future. 

  
Now, the Elite’s grand plan is set into motion. It will be just a matter of time before the Elite dominate the whole world. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
AHN SEJU

  
The sky is turning dark outside when Ahn Seju received a surprise visit from one of her powerful allies, General Jongin of the Western Sect. 

  
They sat on a restricted lounge overseeing the beautiful landscape that surround the MediCorp. 

  
“Do you have a good news for me, General..?”

  
Jongin took a swift sip of his cold wine then answered with his charismatic smile “I do. But first, I came here to check on you after the tragic meeting with the High Table..”

  
“The High Table thinks the Western Sect has no longer power since they subdued the Psycho Killer..” said Ahn Seju with a scoff “It was the Ace of all assassins until the High Table killed my father and ordered a Treaty. The Midnight Hunters stood no chance against the Psycho Killer..”

  
“It was the main intention of the Treaty, to disable it and for you to no longer use your ace..” said General Jongin with a shake of his head “Killing your father was just a set up to stop the West from taking over the Elite..”

  
“And now they think that they can easily take over the West. I will not let them succeed..” answered Ahn Seju as she look at the beautiful lights gleaming in the dark night.

  
“Park Jiyeon will do anything to become the President of the High Table. I heard that the Eastern Sect is preparing for a grand scheme and it will involve the Midnight Hunters. When she become the Head of State, she will destroy all her enemies..” warned General Jongin to the beautiful CEO who looked unnerved on her seat. 

  
“Her plan has been very clear since the start, she wants absolute power..”

  
“Senator Park came to my office a few days ago. I knew what she was trying to do. She wanted allegiance but I told her that I am loyal to the West until death..” said the handsome General Jongin as he unravel a small piece of paper from his pocket and hand it to the CEO “I trust that this information will help you regain the power of the West..”

  
Ahn Seju looked at the old and torn piece of paper in her hand. Written in it are mysterious codes and sequences Seju is unfamiliar with. 

  
She finally possess what she has been searching for. 

  
“Did you finally eliminate that traitor?” asked the Ahn Seju to the smirking Jongin.

  
“Yes. I paid a visit to an old friend of mine. He finally disclosed the truth. Apparently, not all documents from the Cube are burned and destroyed during the Great War of the Elite..” explained General Jongin with confidence “Now you possess the missing page on Dr. Im Hanbin’s Superhuman Manuscript..”

  
Seju held the small piece of paper in satisfaction. She is now in possession of the key to endless power. 

  
“You are now one step ahead of the East. The rest of the manuscript is in possession of Dr. Jeon Areum. But it is useless without the missing piece..” said the handsome General “Even if Dr. Jeon will release the Velvet Serum to the public, this missing piece still hold greater power. It has the secret to the special DNAs she is desperately searching for. Imagine the kind of power you will possess if you will be able to untap the Hanbin’s secrets..”

  
“Thank you, Jongin. Thank you for this..”

  
“Welcome. You know I like you more than that bitch..” said the handsome General then bid Seju a goodnight before leaving the lounge. 

  
Seju went back to the office to study the codes and sequences on the paper. It seems to be a genetic sequence of the SH Genes but more complex. 

  
An hour later, Seju received a call from an unknown number. She answered the call and easily recognized the familiar voice. 

  
“What do you have for me..?” asked the beautiful CEO to the mysterious caller. 

  
“All the DNA sequence of the subjects has been successfully recreated and stored in the vault as ordered..” said the caller and it made Seju smile triumphantly “The 2nd Phase of the experiment will take place in a three days. I will update you until then..”

  
“Excellent..” said Seju in contentment “Until then, little sis..”

  
The call ended and Seju focused back on her work. She will study the Codes on her private lab at her own home. Seju then went to a restricted section of the MediCorp where her Elite team of scientists are working.

  
“Phase 1 of Project Midnight Sun is a success. We will implement Phase 2 tonight. Are we set for tonight’s mission?” asked the genius Director. 

  
“Project Ghost is ready for testing, Director..” said one of the elite scientists “Subjects already upgraded as ordered..”

  
Ahn Seju looked at the blood red serum with satisfaction then proceeded to inspect the subjects strapped securely on the operating chairs. 

  
“What program are these slaves?”

  
“BV 4.5 as you ordered, Director. Their program will adapt to the Wild Rose Serum efficiently..” answered the Head Scientist confidently “We already modified and reprogrammed their system to the most excellent form. Project Ghosts will be a success even in the face of the Midnight Hunters..”

  
“Very well then. Let’s proceed with the Wild Rose Upgrade..” 

  
Seju then gave the Head Scientist a the signal. The upgrade proceeded immediately in preparation for tonight’s mission. 

  
Seju watched as the programmed slaves adapt to the Wild Rose Program perfectly with no side effects. 

  
“Programming done. Project Ghost complete..”

  
Seju signaled the Head Scientist to introduce the prototype Midnight Serum to the programmed slaves then summoned the original Ghost. 

  
Seconds later, the Red Lotus arrived at the Laboratory all suited up for the mission. 

  
“Release the Ghosts..”

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLOOD CONTRACT : MIYEON + MINNIE

It was a bloody night tonight as gore and violence engulfed the surroundings of Socho. Dead bodies of the High Sentry scattered on the paved road as inhumane Savages roam the streets. 

  
“The Savages have already infiltrated the city..” whispered Minnie to the intercom as they observe the savages slowly taking over the city. 

  
“We need to locate and capture the Red Lotus before they destroy the city..” answered Miyeon in return once she estimated the number of Savages in the vicinity “There are still civilians in the streets. We have to be careful not to harm them in any way..”

The Aces and High Sentry nod their head in agreement. 

  
“There are estimated thirty Savages around the city. There could possibly be more of them..” instructed Minnie to the Aces and High Sentry “Move fast, stay low and don’t engage solo..” 

  
“Roger that..” answered the Aces’ alpha leader and they prepare to invade the city. 

“We move in five minutes..”

Miyeon looked at Minnie who is coordinating their movements beside her. 

  
“I saw you tremble when we are watching the footage of the Red Lotus..” said Miyeon gently “What happened during your encounter with the Red Lotus?”

Minnie was silent for a long moment before she finally answered with uneasy tone “It was a horror show. The Red Lotus is different from us. She is very dangerous. Don’t let her deceive you..”

  
It was a vague answer but Miyeon didn’t push for a further explanation. She trust what Minnie told her and she hoped 

  
“It’s time..” said Minnie through the intercom and they all dispersed into their positions. 

  
They rounded the streets swiftly like shadows in the night until they are able to locate a building surrounded by Savages. It is where the children might be. 

  
“Be careful, Minnie..” said Miyeon before disappearing in the darkness with the High Sentry.

  
Minnie took a deep breath and advanced further in the darkness. She hoped they will survive tonight. 

  
Minnie and the Aces reached a wreckage near the building where a small path leads to the building. 

  
“On your left..” said Minnie to the Ace infront of her as a Savage attack them. She quickly drew her blade and decapitated the Savage “They know we are here. Be careful..”

  
They carefully walked into small dark path until they reached the garden just outside the building where they walked right into a trap. 

  
“Not so fast..” said the Red Lotus as she held an Ace by its neck. Her grip tightens as he gasp for air “I caught a mouse and do you know what happens when I catch one?”

  
The Ace struggle as he claw for air. His eyes frantically looking for help. Minnie stood there carefully calculating her moves. 

  
“Hel-p..” He gasped before his neck was broken in a single snap. 

  
The Red Lotus stood there with her hands dripping with blood. It made Minnie shiver the same way she did a few years ago. She knows that the Red Lotus is more dangerous now.

  
“Kill them all..” commanded the Red Lotus as she look at Minnie with interest. 

  
A group of Savages surrounded them and attacked them. It was a sudden blur as bodies and blood spilled on the floor. Minnie looked around her and found her self standing alone in the midst of dead bodies. 

  
Minnie hoped that the Red Lotus would not notice their diversionary attack. Miyeon needs to rescue the kidnapped children. 

  
“The Lilac Taaffeite. It is nice to finally see you again..” said the Red Lotus as she began to approach Minnie. The remaining Savages encircle her in a predatory manner “I missed the chance to kill you last time..”

  
“You won’t. I won’t let you succeed..” 

Suddenly, Minnie received a transmission from Miyeon saying that the children are already in a catatonic state. They have a couple of puncture wounds on their veins. It looked like they were injected with whatever contained the empty vials on the table. She was able to recover one vial with a reddish fluid. 

  
Minnie suddenly felt a pure unadulterated terror. It felt like her stopped beating for a second. 

  
“Miyeon. Get out of there..” said Minnie as her heart beat frantically on her chest “Get out..”

  
“What’s happening..?” asked Miyeon hearing the panic in Minnie’s voice “Are you okay?”

  
“No. It’s a trap..”

  
Minnie heard a growl before the communication was cut off and the Red Lotus then attacked her. She didn’t see it coming as she collided on the wall from the farthest corner. Blood start to drop from her mouth.

  
“You’re so weak just like you used to be..” taunted the Red Lotus from her place a few feet away from Minnie “Just like the children. I killed them without mercy..”

  
Minnie then attacked the Red Lotus and the Savages. She was outnumbered but she has to before the Red Lotus decide to personally attack Miyeon. 

  
Minnie managed to kill a couple of Savages before she was cornered by the Red Lotus. Minnie felt a couple of her ribs break at the strength of the Red Lotus.

“You know we are just getting started..” said the Red Lotus in a taunting manner as she observe the injuries she made to the Lilac Taaffeite.

The Red Lotus gave the remaining Savages a quick command before turning her attention back to Minnie. 

  
“Are you ready to die?” asked the Red Lotus as her veins begin to illuminate in red and her eyes turn into a bright shade of red. 

  
Minnie activated her Lilac genes as she anticipate the attack coming from the Red Lotus. She was able to dodge the first few attacks before stabbing the blade deep in the Red Lotus’s chest.

  
The Red Lotus didn’t even flinch but Minnie knew she created a huge damage to the delta. The Red Lotus pushed the Lilac Taaffeite away before kicking her straight on the face. 

“Minnie..” yelled Miyeon from far as she witness Minnie coughing up blood on the dusty floor. 

The Red Lotus had a maniacal smile on its face upon seeing the Ruby Diamond rushing towards the Lilac Taaffeite. 

  
“Are you alright?” asked Minnie as she inhale deeply in pain seeing Miyeon’s suit covered in blood. 

“Yes. But the High Sentry are all dead. We were attacked by huge hounds. They seemed to be inflicted with a virus..” said Miyeon as she remember the glowing red eyes and veins of the hounds “Are you alright..?”

  
“Yes..” said Minnie as she stood on her feet “We have to capture the Red Lotus. But she is very powerful..”

  
“We can do it together..”

As they spoke, the hounds and the remaining Savages gather around them. It was just the two of them remaining. All the Aces and High Sentry are dead. 

  
Minnie felt uneasy when she saw one of the Savages take a vial of Red Serum from a metallic box. Then, another Savage brought the dead bodies of the High Sentry and the children and laid them on the floor. 

“What the fuck is happening..?” asked Miyeon in terror. She sent a quick transmission to the BDF to inform them of their situation. 

“Release the virus..” commanded the Red Lotus and suddenly, a reddish mist clouded the air and the High Sentry and Children began to transform in a hideous form like the savages. They were alive but dead.

  
The Ghosts. 

  
These are the beings who slaughtered the High Sentry without mercy. It seemed like a high form of laboratory made virus can bring the dead back to life but it makes them aggressive and violent. 

  
Minnie made a quick scan and sent the data to the BDF. She received a command to seize and eliminate the Ghosts and the Red Lotus. 

“The Red Ruby Diamond is mine for the kill..” said the Red Lotus manically and command the Savages to attack the Midnight Hunters.

  
Minnie transformed into her delta alter and blended into the darkness. Miyeon stayed on her form and attacked the enemy. The Savages fell dead on the floor as the Red Ruby and Lilac Taaffeite slaughtered them. 

  
Miyeon felt her heart ache as the former children attack them. They were no longer humane and she had no other choice but to kill them. She shut her emotions away and focused her mind if she wanted to survive the night. 

  
The Ghosts were hard to kill. They are strong and fast extremely violent. They were able to inflict damage to Minnie and Miyeon in their Midnight Hunter form.

  
Just then the Red Lotus began to attack them after she absorbed some of the virus which made her stronger and faster than she already is. 

  
The Red Lotus knocked Miyeon hard on the floor and attacked the already damaged Minnie.

“You should know by now that this attack is an act of defiance. A warning to the High Table..” said the Red Lotus as she tighten her grasp on Minnie’s neck “The Western Sect should remain independent or else many people will die..”

“The High Table will never allow the West to rule..” Minnie struggled to say as she gasp for air “No one deserves to rule both worlds..”

“There will always be a ruler in a kingdom..”

  
The Red Lotus looked at Minnie with interest before slapping her hard on the face. 

  
“You know, I don’t believe that Hybrids should exist..” said the Red Lotus in disdain as she held Minnie by the neck “Hybrids are an abomination to the Society. They far worse than the Savages and the Midnight Hunters. Like you two. Both of you should not exist..” 

  
The Red Lotus then slammed Minnie on the floor like a ragged doll. Minnie heard her bones crack at the intensity. She will surely die tonight and she will do everything so Miyeon will live. 

  
The Red Lotus then bit Minnie on the neck and leeched on her blood before infecting her with the virus. Minnie suddenly convulsed on the dusty floor as her body react to the virus. 

  
The virus is poisoning Minnie’s body and it is making her weak. 

  
“There are whispers that Hybrids are immortals. I guess they were wrong..” taunted the Red Lotus after she leeched on Minnie’s blood “Not immortal..” 

  
The Red Lotus laughed like a maniac as she feel the Lilac Antigens in her veins making her stronger, faster and more powerful while Minnie felt like her body is burning as her Lilac antigens reject the virus. 

  
The Red Lotus then attacked Minnie’s already damaged and weak body until she is almost lifeless on the floor. 

  
“The Red Ruby Diamond is mine for the taking..” whispered the Red Lotus as she bury the same blade the Lilac Taaffeite buried on her chest “Once you die, I will take the Red Ruby Diamond and I will do all sorts of blasphemy to her body and soul..”

  
“Fuck you..” said the Lilac Taaffeite as she gasp in pain and agony “Don’t you dare touch her..”

  
“Watch me..” 

  
Miyeon awaken from her stupor and saw Minnie struggle in the grasp of the Red Lotus. 

  
“Stay away from her..” yelled Miyeon in despair as she watch Minnie drop on the floor. Her chest oozing with blood. She attacked the Red Lotus with her strength and she was able to knock the Red Lotus away from Minnie. 

  
Red Rubies began to appear on her arms as Miyeon’s diamond mark activate. 

  
“Don’t..” gasped Minnie as she held Miyeon’s arm with her remaining strength “Don’t activate your delta..”

  
But Miyeon’s alter is already awake has taken control pf her system. 

  
“Hmmmm.. beautiful..” said the Red Lotus as she watch the Red Ruby Diamond transform into her delta form “The White Lion Queen with a Ruby Heart..”

  
“I will kill you..” said the Ruby Diamond as she look at her lover’s dying body. Minnie’s chest area was severely damaged by the Red Lotus.

  
“Miyeon.. run..” warned Minnie as she shallowly gasp for air and her heart began to beat slowly. Life draining away. 

  
The Red Lotus then attacked Miyeon but the Red Ruby Diamond was able to counter her attacks. The Red Ruby then slammed the Red Lotus in a near by wall and impaled her with a broken metal pipe. 

  
The Red Lotus has not yet fully adjusted to the Lilac Antigens. When she does, they will both die tonight. The Red Lotus commanded the Ghosts to attack Miyeon. 

  
“Minnie.. don’t leave..” cried Miyeon in desperation as she approach Minnie. 

  
“Run, baby.. please..” said Minnie as she cup Miyeon’s face. 

  
“I won’t leave you..” said Miyeon as her tears flow from her eyes “Don’t do this..”

  
Minnie whispered to her ears then she felt Minnie’s hand drop from her face. Miyeon felt as if her world stood still when Minnie stopped breathing. Her heart also came to a full stop. 

  
Minnie is dead. 

  
The Lilac Taaffeite is dead. 

  
Miyeon felt a sudden pure rage burning her soul as she look at Minnie’s lifeless body. Her mind shattering as she realize that Minnie is now gone. 

  
A Loud growl echoed in the bloody night as she attack the Ghosts like a maniac. 

  
Miyeon fought off the ghosts and killed them one by one. Even the infected civilian was not spared. She was blinded with rage and anguish at the death of her lover. 

  
Dead bodies lie on the floor as the night turned darker and colder. 

  
Miyeon’s sharp claws tainted with blood and gore as she circle the Red Lotus like a predator. 

  
“I heard rumors about you. They said that you are not used to fighting programmed slaves. I guess they were wrong. But lets see if you can handle the original Ghost..” said The Red Lotus as she face the Red Ruby Diamond. 

  
Trully, Miyeon is not very experienced fighting a highly trained slave due to her condition. She struggled keeping her defenses as the Red Lotus attack her. 

  
They fought in an endless battle until both of them are bloody and exhausted. But the Red lotus is more powerful, Miyeon has to think of a way to survive. 

  
“You think you can kill me?” asked the Red Lotus as she held Miyeon tightly by the neck “You are not skilled in fighting. It seems like The Black Taaffeite has fought all your battles..”

  
The Red Lotus suddenly leeched Miyeon’s blood and recalled her memory. A series of memories flashed in her mind as she taste Miyeon’s blood. 

  
“Hmmm… a fragile heart..” said the Red Lotus as she expose the scar on Miyeon’s chest as she prepare to kill her “I wonder what Areum would feel if her precious Hybrids will return dead. How delightful her torture would be..” 

  
The Red Lotus felt the power in her veins as she absorb Miyeon’s ruby antigen. 

  
Miyeon watched as the Red Lotus absorb the Ruby Antigens. Her life might also end tonight but she has to stop the Red Lotus. 

  
“Minnie help me..” said Miyeon as she struggle to approach Minnie’s lifeless body on the dusty floor. Miyeon then released her ruby antigens hoping it would fuse with Minnie’s Lilac Antigens ‘Activate the Lilac Diamond Taaffeite..’

Miyeon the felt a sharp pain on her head as the Red Lotus pick her up by her hair. She struggled on her grip as she try to retain her foot on the floor. 

“It’s time for you to die..” said the Red Lotus as she withdrew Minnie’s blade ready to kill Miyeon. 

  
A mist of black and violet began to surround Minnie’s body as her hybrid genes activate. Suddenly, a loud cracking noise echoed in the bright bloody night. 

  
The Red Lotus dropped on the floor. Her chest wounded with long deep claw marks. Stood in front of her is the Lilac Taaffeite. Her eyes gleaming in darkness. 

  
“Ho- how did you survive? You are already d-dead..” gasped the Red Lotus in utter shock as she struggle to stay alive. 

  
“I am a Hybrid Diamond. I don’t easily die..” said Minnie with a snap as she stare at the wounded enemy “Hybrids are half immortal..”

  
Miyeon is also shocked seeing Minnie alive. 

  
It seems that Miyeon’s ruby antigen activated Minnie’s hybrid genes to regenerate her back to life. So, the rumors might actually be true that Areum has finally discovered the immortal gene. 

  
Miyeon then without hesitation ended the Red Lotus’s life before giving Minnie a tight hug. 

  
“I thought I already lost you..”

  
Minnie looked at Miyeon with pride. This is the first time Minnie has seen Miyeon in her hybrid state. No one has ever seen the Red Ruby Diamond’s delta alter. 

  
“Miyeonnie.. I will never leave you..” called Minnie in a whisper “Now that you activated your delta, I should teach you how to fight..”

  
Miyeon then sent final reports and the virus serum to the BDF. Minnie then approached the Red Lotus’s dead body before the Aces clear the scene. 

  
Minnie carefully removed the Red Lotus’s head gear and she was taken aback seeing the real identity of the Red Lotus. 

  
Traitor. 

  
It was Minnie’s last thoughts before they leave Socho. 

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLACK ORDER : JENNIE

  
3 DAYS AGO

The sun is high in the sky when Jennie reached a luxurious mansion in Jongno-gu. She looked at the beautiful place and tried to recall her memory there.

  
It’s been years since she came to this place. She was just a young child when her mother brought her here to meet what seemed to be the nicest people 

  
It was only when she was a teenager when she learnt knew that the people she met there are actually hideous monsters walking in this world. 

  
A buzz in the intercom awoke Jennie from her musings followed by the opening of the metallic door. A tall built man greeted her. 

  
“The Token please..” his voice low and strict like a well disciplined soldier. 

  
Jennie took the Black Coin from her pocket and presented it to the man. He took it and scanned it on the interface for verification. 

  
“Please step on the line for verification..”

  
Jennie followed then she was scanned and verified before the man led her to the lobby where she met the Black Order’s executive secretary, Seo Soojin.

  
“Ms. Jennie Kim..” greeted Soojin with her usual impassive expression “Welcome to the Black Order. Please follow me..”

  
Soojin led her around the huge luxurious mansion until they reached the Black Order’s private office. Soojin knocked twice before opening the door. 

  
Soojin led Jennie inside the spacious room and there in front of them is the leader of the Black Order. Soojin gave Jieun a respectful bow and Jennie did the same. 

  
“President. The Phantom is here..” said Soojin before promptly leaving the room. 

  
Jieun looked at Jennie with regard before gesturing To the seat in front of her. Jennie followed and sat gently on the chair.

  
“It’s been a long time since you came here, Jennie..” said Jieun in a mellow tone “I thought the Phantom will never show up again after you were banished by the Empress..”

  
Jennie gave a slight scoff at Jieun’s words as she recall the horrible memory of the past “Is that what everyone thinks that happened? I was not banished by the cruel Empress. I was forced to leave so that Kim Jisoo would live..”

  
“The Red Queen..?”

  
“Yes. Five years ago, my father gifted me a slave. I thought my father gave me a slave as compensation for ruining my childhood. I trained in a western facility for years as a programmed slave. I was unaware of what was happening to me until I broke out of my program when I was a teenager..” Jennie narrated as she recall her past “But my father brought me to the West to continue my program. I then became the Phantom. I became a merciless killer. When my father joined the High Table five years ago, we came back here and my program was initially disabled so that no one would find out my secret identity. I was lost for a long time. I did not know what was happening to me so I lived a reckless life until one day, Kim Jisoo entered my life..”

Jieun listened carefully as Jennie reveal the truth about her and her relationship with the Red Queen. 

“I hated Kim Jisoo because she reminded me so much about the fragments of my past and the pain and suffering associated with it. I could barely recall my past and yet there was an existing pain in my heart that continuously tortures me so I tortured Jisoo in return. I punished her for my own pain and suffering but she was very patient with me. Not once did she retaliate against me. Instead, she offered me solace and comfort despite my attitude towards her. One night, I was partying with my friends when a group of armed men attacked us with the intent of killing me. Jisoo saved my life. That night, I saw Jisoo in a different light. The sweet, innocent and gentle Jisoo was momentarily gone. She became a Midnight Hunter. That was the first time I saw the Red Queen..” recalled Jennie with a far off expression “I was stunned into silence as I reflect who I used to be. We were not so different at all. I then understood why she always looked at me like she knew the horrors of my past, the pain and anguish I was hiding. She saw through me and did her best to offer me her solitude. That night, I remembered who I was. The Phantom..”

  
Jieun gave Jennie a sympathetic look. She can clearly see Jennie’s pain through her words. 

  
“Jisoo did not return to the Mansion after that night. I asked my father where is Jisoo and he told me that Jisoo’s contract with the Kim Family is already done. I tried to find her for days but failed to locate her. I resented my father for hiding information about Jisoo and for not telling me the whole truth. I learned that my father hired Jisoo to protect me from the Golden Society. They were trying to eliminate me for my father’s betrayal to the sect. I felt sorry that I never had the chance to apologize to Jisoo for my actions. I was approached by Jeon Soyeon a few days later and led me to the Black Velvet with a promise that I will see Jisoo. In desperation, I initiated in the Black Velvet and little did I know that I was about to fall in a trap..”

  
Jieun light cussed at the story. It was a classic trap of the Empress. Luring the innocent and lost in the darkness. 

  
“The Empress must be very happy that you walked right into her trap. It must be a field day for her..”

  
“Trully. I was caught in my desperation and agony..” Jennie answered with a chuckle before continuing her story “But I saw Jisoo like promised. She was shocked seeing me in the Black Velvet. She never knew that I would come looking for her but who could blame her? I apologized to Jisoo many times and she would always say that she understood me and that she has forgiven me. We got to know each other better as I come back to the Black Velvet regularly. She became my pillar of hope. My solitude. Jisoo is different when she is in the Black Velvet. She was like a bird with broken wings. A prisoner inside a demented world. Her situation made me realize that I was a bit luckier than her. I felt trully sorry for her. Our similar pain and adversity brought us closer. I realized I was falling in love with her and I was lucky enough to know that the feeling was mutual. We got together secretly. But the harder I fall for her, the more I fall into the trap. Our relationship got exposed during a gala and The Empress allowed it in exchange that the Phantom become reactivated again. My father did not agree and forbid our relationship. I got engaged to a Billionaire’s Daughter but I fought hard with my parents to break off the engagement. I told them that Jisoo will be the only one I will marry. I negotiated with The Empress so that we could continue our relationship. The Empress allowed it but there was a price to be paid. A price that was paid by another person. We all know the story of Bae Joohyun. She highly paid the price of my betrayal. I was one of the precursors of her demise. Until now, I regret the sin that I made. I was not aware that it would make Irene and Seulgi suffer..”

  
“Did Irene ever forgive you of what you have done..?” asked Jieun out of intrigue. Surely, Jennie saw Irene a lot in the Black Velvet. 

  
“Yes. She forgave me despite my mistake..” said Jennie regretfully “Irene-ssi told me that she understood why I did it..”

  
“What happened to you and Jisoo after your betrayal?”

  
“She was pissed. She did not talk to me for a while. I explained to her the situation and she finally understood. She helped Irene adjust to the Black Velvet and they became close friends..”

Jieun nod her head in understanding and looked at Jennie in consideration as she listen to her talk. 

“Jisoo and I had a great relationship. She was the best thing that happened to me. but there is something missing. Her freedom. I did everything but I could to free Jisoo from her Blood Contract at the Black Velvet. I bargained to pay for Jisoo’s contract to set her free but the Empress reiterated to me that the Red Queen is her property and I was just a loyal costumer to the Black Velvet. Ever since my bargain, the Empress did not let my relationship with Jisoo become easy. Slowly she poisoned Jisoo’s mind against me. Jisoo hated me and loved at the same time. She placed Jisoo’s mind in a time loop where she can not escape her misery and pain. The only way to stop her suffering is for me to pledge to the Black Velvet as a Midnight Hunter. I will become a diamond. I refused to pledge to her so she threatened to kill Jisoo if I come back to the Black Velvet. That is the reason I left. I was not banished..”

A moment of silence passed by before Jieun asked,

“All these suffering for a girl. Was it worth it..?”

“It is worth it..” answered Jennie without hesitation “I will do it all over again if it means I can have Jisoo..”

“So, you came back to the Black Order hoping that I will help you free the Red Queen..” 

“I did not come here to only free Jisoo. I came here for various reasons. One of them is because the Empress is hunting me down..” finally revealed Jennie “I possess vital information regarding the BDF and the High Table that could potentially bring them down..”

  
“What information do you possess..?”

  
“All the information about the High Table and the Elite..” admitted Jennie but a sad look crossed her face “My trusted assistant was hiding the back up copy of the information but he was assassinated by Minhyuk. I possess the original copy. I need to forward it to the SOU without compromising their safety..”

  
Jieun looked at Jennie for a long while in deep thought. She needs to be sure that Jennie is on their side. 

  
“Can I trust you?” asked Jieun in a serious manner that made Jennie shiver in fear “Can I trust the Phantom?”

  
“Of course..” 

  
“Trust has been the very foundation of the Black Order since the society was founded by my father. A Midnight Hunter came here a few weeks ago asking for help..” said Jieun in a soft voice “She showed me her scars and wounds. I saw honesty through her pain and suffering. She did not ask for anything but hope. A hope for freedom for her and her sisters. So, I vowed to help her until the very end. I can see the same in you. I will help you but you must promise me that every single slave will be free..”

  
Jennie looked at Jieun with hope as she hear those words. 

  
“I promise. No slave will be left behind..” vowed Jennie to Jieun and told her the plan they intercepted a few days prior to the murder assistant.

  
“We need powerful allies if we want to free the slaves. Not just any ally but someone we can trust and someone who have no lust for power..”

  
“I think there is someone who can help us..”

  
“Who is worthy enough..?”

  
“Im Nayeon..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLOOD CONTRACT : JOY + JISOO

  
_‘An unknown group of people using armed drones are attacking downtown Seoul. There are reports of casualties and injured in the site as police try to evacuate as much people as they can. The Metro Police also reported that the armed men have taken two prominent political figures hostage..’_

The Red Queen and the Green Peridot stood above a skyscraper as they listen to the news regarding the development of the attack in the city. 

  
“Why do I have a bad feeling about this..” murmured Jisoo to herself as she map out the location of the drones and the possible location of the politicians “There are drones everywhere but there is a huge concentration of them in Senator Lee’s office..”

  
“Great. We disperse the Aces on the ground and concentrate the attack on the drones before we single out the Phantom..” said Joy as she try to locate the Phantom “Do you have any visual of the Phantom..?”

“Negative. I think it will hide until we come out to attack..” said Jisoo uneasily. She cannot shake the negative feeling growing inside her “What do you think did the Phantom steal..? It must be really something important to create war between the sects..”

  
“Areum said the Phantom actually stole the blueprint of the Midnight Hunters + access codes..” revealed Joy to the Red Queen as she track down the Aces on the ground “She said that the Western Sect will use it to create powerful slaves..”

  
“If that’s the case, why else would the Phantom attempt to assassinate Senator Lee if it already got the information it wanted..?” asked the Red Queen in wonder “I think the Phantom is not an ally to the Western Sect or the MediCorp..”

  
“What do you propose..?”

  
“I think there is more to this task than they are telling us. This is a Political War between the Sects..” explained the Red Queen according to the rumors she heard in the BDF “I think the Phantom is trying to expose the Elite..”

  
“Do you really believe the Phantom would expose the Elite..?” asked the Peridot in contemplation “Why would the Phantom betray the Elite..?”

  
“Because the Elite failed the Phantom..” offered the Red Queen as a reply “If my assumptions are correct, do you know what it means for us..?”

  
The Peridot looked at her with reverie “It could mean hope for freedom..”

  
The Red Queen loaded her gadget and activated her suit and said,

  
“If this is a set-up, you know what to do..”

  
The Red Queen and the Peridot moved swiftly thru the dark alleys until they reached a few blocks near Senator Lee’s building where a group of media gathered around the area trying to get some inside scoop. 

  
The Peridot scanned their surroundings and saw armed men in combat suits surrounding the building. Just then she saw a drone attacking a nearby neighborhood. 

  
“Cover me..”

  
The Peridot leapt to her feet down the street and ran towards the injured civilians. The Red Queen fired at the drones until it crashed on the floor while the Peridot made sure the civilians are safe before another set of drones begin to attack her. 

  
The Red Queen leaped high on the ground and one by one she ripped the drones apart with her blade. But the drones are as fast as her. She felt the laser bullets penetrate her flesh. The drones chased her and showered her with bullets as she try to escape.

  
“The drones are coming..”

  
“I got ya’ sis..” 

  
The Peridot followed the Red Queen’s direction and finished off the drones chasing her before they jumped towards a building’s rooftop for cover. 

  
“Those drones are different from before..” noted the Red Queen while she check her wounds. 

  
“Those are ultra precision attack drones developed by the MediCorp. They can learn moves and predict the next movement which makes it an effective killing machine..” explained the Peridot as she assess The Red Queen’s wounds before checking the parameter “They used it to assassinate a high ranking official in Thailand..”

“No one saw that attack coming. The Western Sect is really eager to create war against the Eastern Sect..” said the Red Queen as they look out for the drones “An Ace confirmed that Senator Lee is in his office. There are Ghosts surrounding the building..”

  
“We need to rescue him before anything happens to him..”

The Red Queen looked at the building’s direction and saw a lone figure standing on the rooftop. She told the Peridot and pointed at the figure. 

  
“Do you think that is the Phantom..?”

  
“Nope..” replied the Red Queen as she observe the golden insignia illuminating on its suit “It could be a Meta Hybrid..”

  
“Probably. We will confirm once we get in the building but there are too many drones in the area..” commented The Peridot as she prepare her weapon “We need a faster weapon..” 

  
“Use this..” said The Red Queen as she hand The Peridot a gadget containing a special weapon “It contains ultra-precision flechette bombs. It comes very handy..”

  
“I think I will like this one..” said the Peridot as she attach the gadget to her wrist “Now. We attack..”

  
The Red Queen and The Peridot leaped down the building and swiftly run towards Senator Lee’s office. The drones spotted them and began firing at them. 

  
They ran as fast as they can while exchanging bullets with the drones. A drones crash on the floor as the bullets hit it on its weakest point while Joy and Jisoo do their best to avoid being hit. 

  
The Peridot saw a child on the corner about to get hit by a drone so she activated her diamond mark as she ran towards the child and shielded him from the incoming bullets. 

  
The Peridot groaned in pain as the laser bullets try penetrate and burn her suit. Once the attack seized, she precisely threw the flechette bombs on the drones making them explode into pieces. 

“We need to move the citizens out of the way or else there will be a lot of casualties..” said the Peridot thru the intercom as she reunite the child back to his mother.

“I’ll tell the Aces to clear the vicinity asap..” replied the Red Queen as she attack the drones in her area “There are still many drones. We need to clear a path to the building..”

  
The Peridot searched something at the building and saw a blindside that can access the building. 

  
“There is a blindside on the building. 20° north-west. Let me handle the drones. You rescue the Senator, copy..?” 

  
“Copy that, sis..”

  
The Peridot got into a rooftop and directed the focus of the drones on her while the Red Queen stayed on the ground awaiting for the Peridot’s signal. 

  
The drones chased the Peridot from rooftop to rooftop as they fire her with endless bullets. The drones are learning her moves fast and they can easily predict her next move which makes it harder for the green diamond to escape and attack the drones. 

  
The Peridot jumped from one rooftop to another as the drones attack her. The grounds shake as they crumble beneath her feet. The Peridot was cornered and the drones fired at her mercilessly until the top of the building collapsed on her feet. 

On the ground, the Red Queen stood in the pitch black alley awaiting for the signal. As she await with bated breath, she sensed a presence. 

  
The Red Queen turned her vision to the pitch black darkness and saw the ghastly white silhouettes lurking in the dark searching for her. The Red Queen withdrew her blade and moved along the darkness silently and stalked the Ghosts. 

  
In a beat, the Red Queen quickly impaled the blade on a Ghost’s neck but a hand on her arm startled her. The Ghost looked at her with its bright red eyes and punched her on the gut. 

  
The Red Queen remained quiet as she absorb the pain and buried the blade on the Ghost’s head. She heard quick footsteps advancing towards her so she hid in the shadows before attacking again. 

  
One of the Ghosts took a hold of her and attacked her. Jisoo felt its claw ripping her skin on the back. She kicked the Ghost on its groin before burying her blade on its stomach gutting it like a rabid animal. 

  
The Red Queen scoffed when she saw the remaining Ghosts encircling her. 

  
“I hate these Ghosts..” said the Red Queen before she vanished into thin air and decapitated the remaining Ghosts. 

The Red Queen then heard an explosion nearby. It is time. She ran towards the blindside of the building quickly until she reached the entrance to the office. 

  
The Red Queen and searched the building quickly for the Senator. She reached the 15th floor and saw the Senator restrained on a chair. A couple of Ghosts surrounding him.

  
“Release Senator Lee or you will face death..” said the Red Queen in warning as she adopt an offensive stance. 

The dark figure The Red Queen saw earlier appeared behind her and said, 

“What a fool..”

The Ghosts surrounded her and simultaneously attacked her. The Red Queen is able to counter the attacks and kill some of the Ghosts but some of the drones began to attack her as well. 

  
“Fuck..” muttered the Red Queen before she vanished into thin air. She quickly destroyed the drones but the Meta Slave appeared behind her and stabbed her deep on the shoulder.

  
The Red Queen stumbled on the floor as she held her bleeding shoulder. She groaned in pain as she feel her left arm become immobile. She felt slight panic at the sudden realization.

  
The Meta Hybrid hovered over the Red Queen as she think of a way to escape. 

  
“Release the virus..” heard The Red Queen from behind. She turned her head and it came from Senator Lee.

  
Suddenly, the Meta Slave broke a small ampule and a bright red serum dissipated in the air. The Red Queen began to shiver as the virus enter her system. She can feel her blood vessels burn as the virus latch to her blood. 

  
“I never thought it would be easy to capture a Midnight Hunter. Let alone the Red Queen..” said the Senator as a Ghost remove his restraints. 

“You are an impostor..” said the Red Queen in anger as she looked at the Senator Lee with disgust. The Red Queen tried to move but the virus and her injury is making her weak. 

  
“Take her to the MediCorp..” ordered the Senator with a scoff as he dial a number on his phone. 

  
Suddenly, a figure in white gold suit came charging inside the building and attacked the Ghosts. Bodies dropped on the floor as the figure slaughter them mercilessly. 

  
It was the Phantom. 

  
“Kill them both..” said the Senator to the Meta Hybrids and the Ghosts as he make his way to the rooftop to escape. 

The Red Queen looked at the Phantom in surprise as the Phantom protect her from the Ghosts and the Meta Hybrid. 

  
“I am not your enemy..” the Phantom told to the Red Queen as she dodge the bullets from the drones “This is a double set-up both planned by the High Table and the MediCorp..”

  
The Red Queen saw a couple more Ghosts surround them so she focused her mind and directed her system to remove the virus in her body. 

  
The Red Queen felt her diamond mark activate once the virus was destroyed.

  
_ACTIVATING THE RED_

  
Jisoo felt her system shift as her dark alter take over the System. The Red then vanished in the air and helped the Phantom attack the Ghosts. 

  
They need to capture the Senator before he escapes. 

  
The Meta Hybrid attacked the struggling Phantom and the Red came to her aid. The Red pushed the Phantom away and took the damaging blow from the Meta Hybrid. She saw the mark on its wrist and realized that it was infected with the virus that was released earlier. 

  
The Red countered with a blow of her own and she was able to disarm the Meta Hybrid before a group of drones began to attack her. 

  
From a far, a series of bullets was fired at the drones and they came crashing down the ground. 

  
It was The Peridot. 

  
The Red then took her blade and her diamond mark illuminate in red. She attacked the Meta Slave decapitating it on the process. 

  
The Senator stood their all alone as his allies fell dead on the floor. 

  
“You betrayed the East and connived with the Western Sect by using a Blood Contract. A sin punishable by death according to the Elite Code..” said the Red. 

  
“If you kill me, it will look bad for the Eastern Sect. They will know that a Midnight Hunter killed a member of the High Elite. Senator Park will not win the Presidential Election..” warned the Senator to the Red Queen.

Like a raging storm, a fatal blow was inflicted to the Senator and his head fell off on the floor. 

  
It was the Peridot. She wanted to do that from the start. 

  
“I knew it was a set-up..” came her answer as she inspect the casualties on the floor. 

  
The Red Queen helped the Phantom on its feet and inspected its wound on the chest. She suddenly saw a familiar mark on its chest which made her delta unstable. 

  
“Jennie..?” whispered the Red dangerously as her word drip with deadly poison.

  
The Peridot stop dead on her track as she felt the Red’s deadly aura. 

  
Jennie took a few steps back as the Red advance towards her with the intent to kill her.

  
“Jisoo..” tested Joy as she activate the weapon Jisoo gave her “Breathe, Jisoo..”

  
Jennie removed her head gear and carefully lowered her stance. The Red will be attacking her any moment now. She must act fast if she wants to live. 

  
The Red vanished in the air and the next thing Jennie knew she was knocked on the adjacent wall. Her body ached as she struggle to steady her self. 

  
Joy quickly held the Red before it can attack Jennie further. 

  
“Let me deactivate her..” said Jennie in pain as she approach the raging Jisoo carefully “let me end the cursed time loop.. let me get her back..”

  
Joy looked at Jennie with regard before releasing her hold on Jisoo. 

  
The Red immediately attacked Jennie but she was able to hold Jisoo before whispering to her a disabling code. 

  
Jisoo fell on Jennie’s arm like a ragged doll. Jennie told Joy that Jisoo is fine. Once she wakes up, she will be the Jisoo every one once knew. 

  
Jennie gave Joy a hard drive containing the supposed info she stole from the BDF. She also gave Joy a Black Coin as a message to Irene. 

  
Jennie walked away with a promise to visit Jisoo soon. 

  
Joy gathered the information the BDF needed and omitted many parts regarding the Phantom. 

  
“It was a copy cat sent by the Western Sect. I have the stolen item. I will send it to the BDF immediately..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MINA + NAYEON

Flashes of light. Endless applause. Glittering dresses. High heeled shoes. Sparkling jewelries. 

  
Tonight is the gala hosted by the Yoo Clan. High profile figures and celebrities gather in the luxurious venue for a night of celebration. 

  
Mina’s heart raced seeing the media go on frenzy at their arrival. Nayeon held her hand and told her it’s alright and she believed her. Murmurs shrouded the crowd as they wonder who she is and what she is doing with the Im Heiress. 

  
Mina shyly strutted in the red carpet as she held Nayeon’s hand tightly. She felt slightly anxious as the photographers take endless photos of them. People greeting them everywhere the go. 

  
Mina is not used to this kind of lifestyle. All her life all she knew was darkness and misery. 

  
So, this is what it feels like to belong in the world of the Elite outside the Black Velvet. 

  
Mina doesn’t like it not even a bit because when she looked at Nayeon all she sees is a cautious smile plastered on her beautiful face. She can tell that Nayeon is not entirely comfortable in the spotlight. 

  
They entered the huge venue and was ushered to the main hall where all the guests are gathered. A group of Elite greeted Nayeon and her as they enter the hall. 

  
Mina could feel eyes on her as she walk past them. They were astonished of her beauty and it made Mina uncomfortable. She bowed her head to them politely as she held Nayeon’s hand tighter. 

  
“It’s alright..” Mina heard Nayeon say as she smile at her in assurance “I’m here..”

  
Nayeon stopped by Jeongyeon’s parents and gave them a polite greeting.

  
“Who is this beautiful girl with you, Nayeon..?”

“This is Mina. My special friend..” introduced Nayeon with a smile as they all look ay Mina who greeted them in return. 

  
Jeongyeon arrived to her parents side and decided to rescue Nayeon from all the questions her parents are asking Nayeon regarding Mina. 

  
Jeongyeon ushered Nayeon and Mina to their table and asked the server to bring them drinks. Jihyo and a couple of Elite greeted them and welcomed them.

  
A couple of minutes later, the program started and they all sat there listening to the host. It was a short but fun program before the party started. 

  
Nayeon was pulled in a conversation with a business associate she knew from abroad. Mina excused herself to the bathroom while Nayeon converse with her former classmate.

  
Mina stood there in the bathroom washing her hands as she relax her nerves. She saw people from the tasks and the Black Velvet and it made her anxious. 

  
“Im Nayeon. I see that she has chosen you..” Mina heard a voice behind her. She turned around and saw a beautiful young lady walking towards her. 

  
Mina tried to identify the lady but she has not seen her during her tasks. This must be one of the Elite’s spoiled and privileged children. 

  
“Excuse me..?” asked Mina as the lady stop in front of her. A glass of champagne in her hand “Who are you..?”

  
The young lady looked at her with obvious jealousy and envy as she size up Mina.

  
“I am Hyewon..” said the young lady with a raised chin “I am the Heiress to Kang Industry. I went to business school with Nayeon..”

Mina looked at her with a blank expression as she try to grasp what the lady wanted to tell her. 

  
“Im Nayeon has been very obscure when it comes to relationships. Many people tried to win her heart but no one has succeeded until you..” said Hyewon as she look at Mina from top to bottom “You came out of nowhere and Nayeon seemed enamored to you. You are very beautiful. The media is going crazy trying to figure out who you are and where you came from. Who are you really? You are not an Elite nor from a high social class..”

  
“I am Im Mina..” answered Mina simply as she try to calm her alters. It would be chaos if she suddenly lost control “That’s all you need to know..”

  
“Is that all?” asked the young lady with a taunt “With all the suitors falling to her feet, I can’t believe Im Nayeon chose a no one. But well good luck, Nayeon is a serial heartbreaker. Let’s see how long it will last..”

  
“You don’t know Nayeon at all..” said Mina as she look at Hyewon in the eyes “She is not the person you think she is..”

Hyewon scoffed at her and said, 

“Why? Do you think Im Nayeon is a saint? She hides secrets just like everyone else. Sooner or later, Nayeon will make you cry. She doesn’t know how to love..”

  
With that, Hyewon left Mina on her own at the bathroom. Mina just shook her head and clamed her nerves. She head back inside the hall and saw someone from afar. 

  
Mina felt like something ticked inside her. She decided to investigate after she finds Nayeon. 

  
Mina searched Nayeon in the hall and saw Areum and Soyeon talking to Nayeon. She stood a few feet away from them and listened to their conversation. 

  
They were first talking about the Gala and their respective career in the business world before the conversation revolved around the Elite and the Black Velvet. It looked like a normal conversation but Mina knew what was really happening. 

  
“It must be an honor to be as privileged as you, Im Nayeon..” said Soyeon with a sly smile “You have everything you could ever want. Most people here envy you..”

  
“There is nothing to envy about. I am just Im Nayeon..” said Nayeon with a wave of her hand “I hardly feel as special as you think I am..”

  
“You are an heiress. A privileged Elite. A successful business mogul” said Soyeon with careful words “It’s only natural that people will envy you..”

  
“They should not. Money and power doesn’t make anyone happy..” 

  
“You are a unique person, Im Nayeon..” commented Areum as she look at Nayeon with keen interest “Senator Park is right. You are different amongst the Elite..”

  
Mina approached them and looked at Areum darkly. She never thought that Areum would trigger Nayeon in plain sight. 

  
Mina then noticed Nayeon’s has a far away gaze and a switch in her personality. 

  
“What did you do to Nayeon..?” asked Mina in a dark tone.

  
“ A little experiment won’t hurt..” replied Areum as she gave Mina a wink “I now see why you like her. She’s no different from you. The Empress is right all along. She’s trully unique. I wonder what it would be like to program her..” 

  
“Stop. You are dead wrong..” answered Mina quietly as she think of a way to snap Nayeon from her trance state “Im Nayeon is never a monster like me. She’s not programmable. She is not a slave..”

  
“I will be the judge of that..” said Areum as she snap her fingers to bring Nayeon deeper in a trance state.

  
Mina then suddenly gave Nayeon a kiss right in front of all the guests and the Elite. All eyes were on them as they witness Im Nayeon and Mina in a display of affection. 

  
Areum and Soyeon was taken aback of Mina’s bold move knowing well that President Im is just a few feet away from them. 

  
Nayeon held Mina’s hand as she snapped out of her trance state. She smiled at Mina’s sweet gesture. 

  
“I was searching for you..” said Nayeon once the kiss was broken “Where did you go..?”

  
“I was just in the bathroom..” said Mina as she look at Nayeon lovingly.

  
“Let’s go back to our table..” said Nayeon and when she looked around she saw people looking at them with various emotions. From afar, she saw her father looking at them disapprovingly.

  
A few minutes before, Nayeon spoke to her father and he expressed his disapproval of her supposed relationship with Mina and its impact to the media.

  
He told her that her that her relationship with Mina is all over the media and its creating a negative image to the Im Empire for their relationship is not up to Im Standard. 

  
Nayeon ignored his father’s words and told him that he has no control over whom she falls in love with. She left him even before he could insult her more.

  
Nayeon knew there will be a consequence of her action but tonight, she didn’t care. Nayeon is starting to feel that attending this gala is a wrong decision. So, Nayeon searched for Mina so that they could leave this place and just enjoy their time together at home. 

  
“Let’s go home, Mina..” whispered Nayeon to Mina gently and she felt Mina hold her hand.

  
“Is everything okay..?” asked Mina as she look at Nayeon worriedly.

  
“Kind of. I talked to my father earlier before I met Areum and Soyeon..” admitted Nayeon and Mina understood why Nayeon wants to leave. Mina felt Nayeon shiver beside her. She looked around and saw President Im with his brother Hoseok “I feel tensed after my conversation with my father. He is always intense to be around especially if his stupid brother is with him..”

  
“Is your uncle making you feel uncomfortable..?” asked Mina and she feel her diamond mark activate seeing the sudden pain and fear that crossed Nayeon’s eyes.

“I don’t like being around him. He makes me feel sick..” 

“Then let’s go home..”

“Let me tell Jeongyeon first..” Nayeon said as she squeeze Mina’s hand gently “Give me a few minutes..”

  
Mina nod her head in understanding. Once Nayeon left, Mina searched for Hoseok and saw him talking to some ladies. She watched his every move before deciding to make a move of her own. 

  
Mina walked across the room making sure she captured his attention. His piercing eyes bore into hers as she give him a small wink. 

  
Like a hungry hound, he followed her outside the hall up to a darkened hallway. 

  
The Black Beauty looked at him with her silver eyes gleaming as she lure him in the darkness. 

  
A few minutes later, Nayeon went back to the table where Mina is patiently waiting for her. 

  
“Let’s go home..” said Nayeon with a smile and held Mina’s warm hands. 

  
“Let’s go home..” replied Mina with a smile of her own. 

  
On the 2nd floor, President Im kept dialing Hoseok’s number but his number is out of reach. President Im remembered Hoseok talking to some ladies and thought that he suddenly left with the ladies. 

  
_‘Stupid Hoseok..’_

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
BLOOD CONTRACT : TZUYU + IRENE

  
_‘Shut down the Illegal Facility. No slave will be left alive..’_

  
The White Diamond and the Blue Diamond stood above the building watching as people carefully enter and exit the identified illegal programming facility.

  
Numerous unmarked vehicles parked around the parking lot while armed men gather around the facility. Three men in blue scrubs opened one of the unmarked van’s door and ushered young children out and into the facility. 

  
“What are they going to do with these children..?” asked the Blue Diamond as she looked at the children with pity. 

  
“Same as what was done to us..” answered Irene in a flat tone “These children will suffer the same way we did or maybe more..”

  
The White Diamond and the Blue Diamond moved along the shadows and entered the facility undetected. They disguised as workers in the facility and explored the facility. Once they mapped out the facility, they proceeded to one of the programming rooms. 

  
The Midnight Hunters were shaken seeing the horrendous condition of the programming room. There are blood scattered on the floor. Various serums and chemicals in medicine cabinets. Equipment and gadgets poorly kept and maintained. 

  
The White Diamond planted small bombs strategically in the programming room after she properly documented the room. 

  
They went out of the room and proceeded to a highly guarded room in which they assumed where the children are held. 

  
The White Diamond approached the guards and swiftly knocked them unconscious while the Blue Diamond unlocks the key coded room. 

  
Carefully, they entered the holding room and the Blue Diamond stood in horror upon seeing the horrible condition of the children in the illegal facility. Each child trapped in a horrid cell looking like a trapped animal.

  
Children of various age are subjected into slavery at this illegal facility. 

  
Some of the children are thin to the bones, some are infested with parasites, some are gravely injured, and some of them are driven to madness. Some of them are horribly disfigured and deformed. 

  
They look a little less human in this in humane place. 

  
“This is a horror show..” murmured the Blue Diamond as she inspect the used serums lying on the floor “Why do illegal programming facilities like this exist..?”

“Since the rise of the Midnight Hunters, some of the Elite and small sects also created their own programmed slaves. The Midnight Hunters created a revolution and the Sects wanted to have the same power the Eastern Sect has..” The White Diamond explained as she prepare the weapon she will use to kill the slaves “Imagine owning and controlling slaves built to kill. Imagine the power. That is the reason there are illegal facilities like this that exists..”

  
The Blue Diamond watched the White Diamond put the weapon in the middle of the room. The Blue Diamond felt her heart ache and her system go into chaos as she look at the children. 

  
The children are looking at them with tears in their eyes as they shake in fear. 

  
“Do we really have to kill them..?” asked the Blue Diamond in a dead set tone as she try to keep her emotions at bay. 

  
The White Diamond looked at her seriously then asked, 

  
“Would you rather let these children live and carry on their trauma and suffering? They are never going to be okay. They will never be normal again. Look at them. If we let them live, they will suffer even more..” explained the White Diamond and she showed the Blue Diamond a manuscript she picked up from the programming room earlier “A rogue elitist is using defective SH Genes to program and modify these children. These children are far gone..”

  
“What about those children who were just brought here..?”

  
“Those children came from another illegal facility. They were modified from conception to birth using the defective SH genes. That is the reason they look horrible. They are still humans but no longer one..”

  
The Blue Diamond felt her heartbreak as the White Diamond activate the weapon. A gaseous substance was released in the air and the children began to choke and convulse.

  
They walked out of the room but the Blue Diamond can hear the suffering of the children as the slowly die from the poisonous gas and it awaken something dark inside her. 

  
A dark alter that they recently shut down during the interception. 

  
“I will hunt down the owner of this facility. You shut this whole building down..” commanded the White Diamond before she vanished in the darkness leaving the Blue Diamond on her own. 

  
This is her stage now. Her official debut as a Midnight Hunter. 

  
A couple of guards came running towards the Blue Diamond in apprehension as she walk in the lobby in plain sight. Suddenly, the Blue Diamond withdrew her blade and decapitated all of them in a blink.

  
The alarm went off signaling their intrusion. More guards and armed men confronted her but the Blue Diamond slaughtered them all. 

  
Blood and guts scattered on the floor as the Blue Diamond kill them one by one. She spared no one like she was ordered as she allow the Queen of the Damned take over.

  
The Blue Diamond felt a different kind of darkness in her system as she allow her anger and hatred fuel her drive to kill. 

  
Finally, the Blue Diamond reached the last holding room sheltering the most horrid looking children locked up in individual cells. 

  
The Blue Diamond was visibly shaking as she witness the suffering of the children. There are torture and burn marks all over their skin. Their faces and bodies disfigured and morphed. 

  
They look like monsters. 

  
“Kill me. End my suffering..” said one of the children as it struggle to stand using the bars containing her. 

  
“No..” the Blue Diamond unconsciously whimpered. Her mind racing in thoughts as she recall her own suffering at the BDF. She felt like her heart is being stabbed by thousands of shards as memories of the past drown her. 

  
“Kill us. Have mercy..” begged one of the children and the Blue Diamond’s tears began to fell from her eyes as she slowly withdrew her blade.

The Blue Diamond looked at her hand and saw the moonlight reflect on her bloody blade. 

  
“Have mercy..”

  
The Blue Diamond closed her eyes and her heart and let the Queen of the Damned take over her. 

Meanwhile, the White Diamond hid in the shadows of the trees as she await her target. She observed the quiet high way illuminated by the lamp posts. 

  
The White Diamond took the trio of death and placed each bullets carefully in her signature gun. 

  
A few moments later, the White Diamond saw a caravan of cars approaching from the distance. Three bullet proof SUVs, she counted. 

  
In a speed of light, the White Diamond leaped from the tree to the first SUV creating a huge dent on the car’s hood. The car screeched as the driver was startled of her sudden intrusion. The car uncontrollably swerved across the street and collided to a lamp post.

  
The White Diamond shot all the passengers on the first car to ensure they are all dead.

  
The two other cars stopped and a group of hooligans went out of the cars with their guns pointing at her. 

  
The White Diamond scoffed as they try to intimidate her. 

  
The rogue Elitist she is looking for is hiding in the car shivering in fear. He knew who she is. 

  
Bodies dropped on the floor in a single beat. The White Diamond wiped her bloody hand as she look at the holes she made on their chests. 

  
“There’s nowhere to run, General Hyunjin..” said the White Diamond in a serious tone that compelled the general to get down the car. 

  
“What do you want from me..?” asked the General as he secretly hold a gun behind him. 

“You violated the Elite Code by creating an illegal programming facility and stealing the SH Genes Manuscript. The High Table, hereby, sentenced you to death..” said the White Diamond and the General took out his gone and shot her repeatedly.

But the White Diamond’s suit absorbed all the damage and reflected the bullets.

“Nuh-uh. Wrong move..” said the White Diamond before shooting him with the special bullets she prepared earlier.

  
The General lay on the floor as the bullets begin to poison him. He groaned in pain and agony as he felt like he is being tortured slowly. 

  
“What i-is t-this.. what’s h-happening to m-me..?” 

  
The White Diamond hovered over him with an evil smile and said, 

  
“I gave you a dose of your own medicine so that you will know how it felt like being tortured like an animal..”

  
The White Diamond vanished in the darkness and left the General for dead. 

The Blue Diamond stood outside the MediCorp waiting for Dr. Ahn Seju to come out. She held the defective SH Gene and a black bag in her hand.

  
The rain poured outside but the Blue Diamond did not mind. She has to talk to Dr. Ahn Seju. 

  
“Tzuyu. What are you doing here..?” asked Dr. Ahn in amusement as she look at the Blue Diamond’s gloomy form. 

  
“I believe this is yours..” said Tzuyu as she throw the defective SH Genes infront of Dr. Ahn Seju “You are a monster. No one will be more evil than you..” 

  
Tzuyu then threw the head of the deformed slave she decapitated near Dr. Ahn.

  
“I am not the Monster who you should be fighting..” said Dr. Ahn in disdain as she look at the slave briefly before focusing her attention back to the Blue Diamond “General Hyunjin made his choice. He wanted to create slaves like you. I gave him what he wanted..”

  
“You gave him defective SH Genes. He believed you. And look at the slaves that he made. They are monsters just like you..” said Tzuyu angrily as she vent out her anger and guilt to Dr. Ahn Seju.

Dr. Ahn smiled seeing the guilt eating the Blue Diamond.

  
“You killed them all, didn’t you?” asked Dr. Ahn as she slowly approach Tzuyu. She decided to twist her mind “You didn’t want to but you have no choice. It was an order by the High Table. I guess that makes the two of us a monster..”

“We are not the same..” said Tzuyu as she point her blade towards Dr. Ahn “I will never be like you. I was created to become like this..”

  
“And yet, your conscience is eating you..” taunted Dr. Ahn as she lower Tzuyu’s weapon “You are not a monster. It was Senator Park who made you who you are. She is the one who enslaved you and made you suffer..”

  
Dr. Ahn stepped closer to Tzuyu and whispered to her ear,

  
“Come back to me, Tzuyu. I can give you the freedom and the chance to live a normal life..”

  
Tzuyu stepped back from Dr. Ahn as she become confused. She cannot let Dr. Ahn get into her head. 

  
“Get away from me..”

  
Dr. Ahn stepped away from Tzuyu and they stood there in the pouring rain. 

  
“I am not your enemy. I am not the one using you and your sisters. Do you know that Senator Park will blame General Hyunjin’s death to Senator Minho who is running for head of State?..” asked Dr. Ahn to the Blue Diamond who is in a state of shock “Yes. You just helped Senator Park solidify her win for the Presidential Race. And do you know what will happen if she wins the election..?”

  
Tzuyu stepped back as the truth of her task dawn on her. 

  
“There will be no more freedom. Everyone will become a slave forever just like you..”

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
IRENE

  
It was in the middle of the night when Irene heard a knock on the door. She just finished writing a coded letter to the Black Order regarding the Special DNAs.

  
The queen of the night wondered who it might be as she strut towards the door. She quickly opened the door and was relieved to see that it was Joy. 

  
Irene let Joy inside her room and locked the door behind her. 

  
“Irene unnie..” said Joy in a slightly shaking voice “I have a message for you from the Black Order..”

  
“What is it..?” asked Irene as she held Joy’s hand to ease her nerves. 

  
“Jennie pledged to the Black Order to help free all of us..” said Joy in a nervous tone “She also deactivated Jisoo’s cursed time loop and she will be meeting with Jisoo soon..”

  
Irene breathe a little easier at the good news. She hoped that there will be more allies to secure their freedom. 

  
“That’s great. We have to be careful from now on. They can’t know that we sought help from the Black Order..” said Irene and Joy shook her head in agreement “I have a special task for you..”

  
“Anything, unnie..”

  
Irene hand her a small golden scroll “Send this to the Black Order in the morrow..”

  
“Copy that, unnie..”

  
Joy was about leave when she remembered her other agenda. She stepped close to Irene and said,

  
“I hacked your special tracker. It is my gift for you, unnie. For taking very good care of us..” 

  
“But I.. I-I cannot..” the Queen of the Night stuttered.

  
“You deserve some freedom, unnie..”

  
Irene shivered as she touched her specialized tracker. She looked at Joy with gratitude and hugged her tightly.

  
“Thank you, Joy..” said Irene in shaky voice as tears began to form in her eyes “Thank you so much..”

  
“It is nothing compared to what you have done for us. I will do more than a couple of hours next time..” said Joy as she wipe Irene’s tears “You have five hours to spend time with your daughter. I hope you will be very happy..”

  
“I will be..” 

  
As soon as Joy left her room, Irene suited up and activated her diamond mark. She moved along the shadows as she leave the Black Velvet Mansion. 

  
Irene travelled as fast as she could until she reached her destination. Irene punched in the code Joy gave her and a small beep prompted her success.

  
Irene slowly moved towards the huge mansion and she released the breath she was holding when she reached her daughter’s room without any electric shock coming from the specialized tracker.

  
Irene felt her whole body shake as she look at her daughter’s sleeping form. She approached her daughter and called her. 

  
“Yerimmie baby..” Irene’s voice waver as her daughter open her eyes “Mommy’s here, my baby..”

  
“Mommy, is it really you..?” asked Yeri in a hazy voice. 

  
“It’s just a dream..” lied Irene as her child bury her face to her chest and hugged her tightly “I came to visit you in your dream..”

  
“Mommy..” called Yeri in a teary voice “I missed you so much..”

  
“Me too, I missed you so much..”

  
Irene held her daughter in tears. She was overwhelmed with emotions she has been hiding for so long. Her daughter cried with her as they held each other after a long time. 

  
Irene instructed her daughter to be quiet as they spend the next few hours together. Irene’s heart was filled with joy and love even in such a short time.

  
“Yerimmie. Always remember the song I told you..” told Irene to her daughter “Sing it to mommy bear, alright..”

  
“Alright, mommy..” said Yerimmie in her sweet soft voice that Irene loves so much “Mommy bear is very sad. She wants to see you..”

  
“Tell mommy bear I love her so much..” Irene said as she fight the tears from falling from her eyes “I will see her soon. Don’t tell anyone I was here..”

  
“Is it our little secret, Mommy..?”

  
“Yes, baby. Now go back to sleep..” Irene then kissed her daughter goodnight. She cradled her daughter until she fell asleep. Her heart almost breaking as her time comes to an end. 

  
“Always remember what I told you, my baby..” said Irene with a gentle pat on Yeri’s cheeks before she turn around and leave.

  
Irene was running fast as time slips fast from her hands when she was stopped by a sudden burst of dark energy. It felt oddly familiar and she wished that the Black Order would make its move before it’s too late. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI

  
Darkness quickly enveloped the city as the city lights flicker brightly against the night sky. 

  
Seulgi sat against the darkness of her office contemplating what Dr. Ahn told her at the MediCorp. She was confused to say. 

  
“I visited the MediCorp the other day and knew things that I never thought I would..” said Seulgi to her best friend, Wendy “My father was a scientist at the MediCorp. Did you know that..?”

  
“I told you. You have to discover these things on your own..” answered Wendy in a calm tone. 

  
“I don’t know where to start. I am tempted to go to Dr. Ahn and ask her what she knows..” admitted Seulgi to Wendy. She thought about her last encounter with the CEO. 

  
“I can’t stop you if you want to but I will warn you that it might not be the best approach to your situation..” warned Wendy to her best friend “I want to lead you in the right path if you would just listen to me..”

  
“You won’t even tell me the truth. How would lead me to the right path..”

  
Wendy sighed on her seat and said “There are truths that you have to discover on your own. I can only lead you to them..”

  
“Then lead me. I want to know the truth..” Seulgi murmured in a sad tone “All the things you told me brought so much confusion and doubt in my heart. I don’t know what else to do..”

  
Wendy sat beside Seulgi and gave her a brief hug.

  
“You have to accept whatever truth you will discover. It is the only way to lessen the pain of the past..” 

  
Seulgi then lowered the sleeve on her left arm and showed Wendy a mark.

  
“What is this..?”

  
Wendy felt a cold shiver went up her spine upon seeing the mark. 

  
“That is your identity..” answered Wendy truthfully then she looked at Seulgi in the eyes “That is who you are..”

  
“What do you mean..?” asked Seulgi as she feel the familiar pain and agony ash she try to recall the past “Who am I..?”

“You should go to your old home..” said Wendy as she write the address on small paper “It might help you discover who you really are..”

After their shift in the hospital, Seulgi drove to the address Wendy gave her where and old house greeted her. Seulgi walked around the lobby and looked inside the house.

  
A familiar feeling took over her as she pry open the locked door. Seulgi felt a sudden surge of emotions as soon as she stepped inside the house. 

  
Seulgi looked around the house and felt the memories start to rush in as she touch the familiar things inside the house. Seulgi searched the living room and saw a photobook. 

  
She flipped the pages and saw pictures of her and her family. 

  
A series of memories flashed in her mind when she was just a young girl. Memories of her parents and her in this very house flood her mind and it start to overwhelm her. 

  
But she has to know the truth or she will never be able to move forward. 

  
She entered room after room as memories of the past come back to her. She felt dizzy as she try to process the memories. 

  
Seulgi entered her father’s office and saw various articles pasted on the wall. She looked at the articles and the writings on the wall and realized they are about a serial killer. 

  
Seulgi gasped as she look at the image on the middle. It was oddly familiar. Those crazy eyes staring at her haunting her.

  
She slowly approached the photo and unconsciously touched it. A name written across the photo in red ink. 

  
Suddenly, Seulgi was pulled in a memory she never knew existed deep in her mind. 

  
Psycho Killer

  
_FLASHBACK 10 YEARS AGO_

  
_‘You can run but you can’t hide..’ the Psycho Killer laughed manically and it echoed endlessly in the dark cold night._

  
_Seulgi panted in fear as she hide in the shadows. She can hear the maniacal laughter near her and she shake nervously in her hiding place._

  
_‘Come out come out wherever you are..’_

  
_She looked around and saw fire burning brightly from afar._

  
_Seulgi felt her heart skip as hear voices begging for their life followed by painful screams and then nothing. Cold sweat and tears covered her as she sat on her hiding spot quietly hoping that the Psycho Killer won’t find her._

  
_But everywhere she goes, the Psycho Killer would always follow her._

  
_Seulgi looked around her shakily when the surroundings became quiet and still. It was dark and all she could see are the trails of blood leading to the dead bodies on the floor._

  
_It was a bloody massacre._

  
_She was the only one left during the attack. Everyone around her is dead except for the serial killer._

_A soft giggle from behind her made her scream and she looked at behind her but found no one._

  
_‘Let’s play a game..’ came a whisper behind her ear and Seulgi shivered in fear._

  
_‘No!!!’ yelled Seulgi as her body shake uncontrollably ‘I don’t want to play..’_

  
_‘No..?’ the voice echoed and Seulgi felt a dark presence behind her and a whisper ‘No more games..?'_

  
_‘Stop..’ Seulgi almost screamed in fear as she ran away in the darkness ‘I don’t want to play..’_

  
_‘But you wanted to play..’ the voice said in a crazy tone ‘Aha- aha-ahahahahahaha.. You said you want to kill..’_

  
_Seulgi stopped dead on her tracks and looked at her hands. It felt sticky from all the blood in hands. Her clothes dripping in blood and guts. She then looked at the mirror and saw the reflection of the killer smiling back at her_

  
_It was her._

  
_The Psycho Killer._

It was as if Seulgi’s world stopped as the truth finally comes out. She finally knew the bitter truth of her past. She finally knew who she really is.

  
The truth made her anxious and drove her into the brink of insanity. Her dreams made sense now. No wonder they felt so real because they were real.

  
She now understood why Wendy won’t tell the truth. 

  
She is a psycho after all. 

  
“No. This is not real..” said Seulgi in denial as she slid down on the marbled floor “This is not who I am..”

‘ _This is real. This is who you are..’_

  
A familiar voice in her mind whispered.

  
‘ _You cannot escape your destiny..’_

  
“Get out of my head..” groaned Seulgi as she kneel on the floor trying to steady her body “Get out..!”

  
‘ _You and I are one and the same..’_

  
Seulgi felt dizzy as panic and anxiety start to set in. She felt like her breath is coming short and her heart beating loud on her chest. All these memories taking over her and it is driving her to madness.

‘ _We are monsters by nature. Built to kill and to destroy..’_

Seulgi cannot believe who she really is. She cannot believe that she is a cold blooded murderer. 

  
_‘Remember Joohyun..? Remember what you did to her..?’_

  
Suddenly, Seulgi then saw an old photo of her and Joohyun tucked away in the photobook she threw on the floor. Memories of that night flashed her mind and she suddenly remembered why Joohyun went missing in the first place. 

  
Seulgi screamed at her own frustration and anger. She felt a burning sensation in her so she looked at the mirror and saw a golden mark illuminating on her neck. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SINB + SOWON + EUNHA

SinB looked at the address in her hand and checked it twice. It was a prominent hotel owned by a filthy rich businessman named Kyungsoo. 

  
SinB sat on one of the bar stool awaiting for Johnny’s arrival. She hoped that this operation would be a success even if the odds seemed against them. 

  
SinB looked at her surroundings for any sign of the Aphrodite or any Midnight Hunter. She found none but she could not be too confident that they are not in the vicinity. 

  
She knee how dangerous the Midnight Hunters are. She could still recall how the Aphrodite destroyed the Metro that night. She wondered how could they stand against such powerful programmed slave. 

  
It wasn’t long when she received a transmission that Johnny arrived in the building with his men. 

“Stand in position. Await for my orders..”

SinB casually went off her seat and located Johnny in the VIP lounge talking to his clients. It must be the drug trade they were talking about two days ago. 

  
Johnny received a bag filled with cash as he shook hands with his clients. He then ordered one of his men and he immediately went out of the lounge. 

  
A few moments later, a group of armed men entered the room with beautiful young women in tow. Johnny gently pat one of the young women in the head and whispered something in her ear. 

  
“Johnny my man, these are beautiful women. You never cease to amaze me..” praised one of the Elites as he look at the girls hungrily “I cannot wait to taste them all.”

  
SinB was disgusted of his words and wanted to shoot him on the spot but she stopped herself from doing so. 

  
“They are all yours as we agreed. Return them once the contract is over..” said Johnny as he prepares to leave the venue “Captain Gunho will be here later. I expect a smooth transaction..”

  
“Of course. You will receive the diamonds that we talked about..” assured the Elite before Johnny turned around and left with some of his men. 

The Elite then summoned the women and brought them to individual rooms and that is when SinB left the lounge. She could not take it. She never will.

  
SinB then saw the young woman Johnny talked to being escorted by two armed guards. They sat her down the couch and a woman in scrubs injected her with a bluish drug.

  
SinB heard that the drug will make her more compliant. 

When the Elite were busy in their conversation, SinB picked up a drink and brought it to the young woman. She saw the diamond mark on the young woman’s nape and asked her,

  
“Are you an escort..?” 

  
The young woman looked at her with her beautiful expressive eyes that stunned SinB. This young woman is very beautiful. Her skin glowing and her scent like fresh spring flowers. 

  
“What do you think..?” the young woman teased seductively and SinB felt that something wrong with this woman as she looked deeply in her eyes “I’m here to be a good girl..”

  
The young woman seemed to be in a deep trance as she try to seduce SinB. 

  
The conversation was cut short when SinB received a transmission that a group of armed men arrived in the hotel with a tall built man in tow.

  
It must be Captain Gunho. 

  
SinB went back to the bar to pretend as she to be a bar tender. The Captain arrived in the lounge and he exchanged greetings with the Elite and they talked about their transaction. 

  
The Elite showed Captain Gunho the contents of the bags. They were drugs and various substances SinB could not identify. SinB heard Captain Gunho say the diamonds Johnny ordered are in the armored truck and it will be delivered as ordered.

  
“Make sure that your district pledge allegiance to the Eastern Sect..” said the Elite before handing the bags to Captain Gunho’s men “Johnny also left a gift for you. This beautiful young lady is yours for the next three days in exchange of the new slaves you gave the BDF..”

  
SinB felt her body shake in disgust as she look at those filthy men. She looked at Eunha and she just stared at them like a ragged doll. 

  
“This is Agent Hwang.. All units deploy now..” transmitted SinB to the SOU as she take out her gun “We have to apprehend the suspects and rescue the girls..”

  
Just then, the SOU Agents busted in the lounge and pointed their guns at the Elite and Captain Gunho.

  
SinB revealed herself and said “This is Agent Hwang of the Special Unit Operation. You are all under arrest of illegal substances and illegal prostitution. Put your hands in the air and do not move..”

  
“Fool..” murmured the Elite before laughing.

  
Suddenly, gun shots were exchanged and there was chaos. The girls clamored in fear as bodies fell on the floor, some of the girls are carried away by the armed men. 

  
SinB saw the drugged young woman being dragged away by Captain Gunho so she decided to intervene.

  
“Stop. Get away from her..” said SinB as she point the gun on the built man “Step away or I’ll shoot you..”

  
“I’ll take her with me to the grave..” said Captain Gunho as he tighten his hold on the woman. 

Suddenly, the Aphrodite appeared in front of them and destroyed SinB’s gun. Some of the SOU Agents directed their attack on the Aphrodite but she killed them all. 

  
SinB noticed the Aphrodite give the young woman a quick worried glance before attacking the SOU Agents. 

  
“Get the girls to safety..” ordered one of the Elite to his men as the police poured in the lounge to apprehend them. 

  
The Aphrodite made sure the Elite will escape as she protect them from the SOU and the police force. But one of the Elite decided to take the young woman as hostage instead out of fear. 

The young woman struggled as the Elite wrap his arm around her neck and pointed the gun on her head. The young woman looked at the Aphrodite for help.

  
“Leave Eunha alone..” said the Aphrodite as she aim her gun towards the Elite “An Elite of any status is not allowed to hurt a gem in any way..”

  
The Elite tightened his hold on Eunha as he looked at the Aphrodite in panic “You are supposed to protect us. The SOU have infiltrated the place. I will kill her if you don’t honor the blood contract..”

  
The Aphrodite dropped her gun and assumed an offensive stance “You violated the Sacred Codes of the Black Velvet, hence, punishable by death..”

  
SinB became confused of the sudden exchange. The Aphrodite seemed to be protecting this girl Eunha from the Elite to whom she had a Blood Contract with. 

  
She wondered who is Eunha. 

  
“Shoot me, I’ll shoot her..”

  
“Eunha, don’t move..” SinB heard the Aphrodite say as she disappeared into thin air and attacked the Elite. 

  
The next thing SinB saw is the Elite impaled on the wall by a blade stuck on his head. 

  
“The Aphrodite is a traitor. Kill her..” one of the Elite said as the Aphrodite help Eunha to her feet. 

The Aphrodite then attacked the armed men and slaughtered them which made SinB more confused. And in the middle of the chaos, SinB then saw Captain Gunho draw his gun and pulled the trigger three times.

  
Bullet whirled in the air as time seemed to stop at the sudden turn of events. 

  
“Eunha..” the Aphrodite yelled as she run towards her beloved but the bullets were faster. 

  
Eunha fell on the floor as the bullets fatally hit her body. 

  
SinB saw how the Aphrodite trembled and snap out of trance as Eunha lie on the floor bleeding. SinB took this opportunity to shoot Captain Gunho fatally on the chest. 

  
“No.. no.. no.. Eunha..” mumbled the Aphrodite desperately as she check Eunha’s wounds. She was bleeding fast as the bullets hit her vital organs “Stay with me, Eunha..”

  
“Sowonnie..” gasped Eunha as she struggle to stay awake. She held the Aphrodite’s face “It is really you..”

  
The Aphrodite knew that time is slipping away fast and so is Eunha’s life. 

  
“Don’t you dare leave me..”

Eunha looked at her softly and whispered to her “I forgive you, Sowon..”

  
SinB saw something break inside the Aphrodite before they disappeared in the lounge. 

  
“This is Agent Hwang. Shut down the hotel and seize any operation. The Suspects are successfully apprehended..”

  
SinB and the SOU successfully apprehended the Elite and Captain Gunho in the drug bust operation but her mind traveled back to the Aphrodite and Eunha.

A loud crashing sound echoed in the Black Velvet as the rain pour relentlessly on the marbled floor. A series of various emotions was heard as Sowon carry a blood soaked Eunha in her arms. 

  
“Sowon.. what happened..?” said Irene in shock as Sowon lay Eunha on the carpeted floor. 

  
The Diamonds and the Gems gather around bringing medical supplies with them. The Queen of the Night immediately checked Eunha’s wounds and she realized that it is too late to save Eunha. 

“The SOU infiltrated the 54th Hotel. There was retaliation on both sides. I saved Eunha from the Elite who tried to hostage her..” said Sowon painfully as she held Eunha’s hand “But Captain suddenly shot her. I failed to stop save her in time..”

“Jisoo, call Dr. Jeon now..” instructed Irene as she pack Eunha’s wounds. They brought her to the Lab and the house manager, Yun start to put contraptions on her in attempt to resuscitate her. 

  
“Irene unnie, help me please…” said Sowon desperately as her tears fall endlessly from her eyes. The guilt and pain consuming her very being. 

  
“We will do everything we can to help her..” assured Irene even though she knew that it is too late now. Eunha lost so much blood from the fatal wounds she received. 

  
A few minutes later, Dr. Jeon arrived in the Lab and hastily worked to resuscitate Eunha while the girls waited in the lounge outside the Lab. 

  
Manager Yuna came out of the room an hour later together with Manager Kim with neutral expression on their faces then Dr. Jeon and Irene came out of the Lab after. 

  
Irene approached Sowon carefully and held her hand. 

  
“Sowon..” Irene choked back the tears in her eyes as she spoke “Eunha is pronounced dead..”

  
Sowon remained quiet as a vacant expression wash on her face. She stood up and quietly walked out of the room. 

“Eunha didn’t deserve to die..” the girls hear Sowon say as she leave “I failed her..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
THE BLACK VELVET

  
Darkness and agony filled the Black Velvet mansion as the Diamonds and Gems mourn for the tragic loss of Eunha.

  
They all felt the pain of losing a sister they all came to love especially Sowon. 

  
“Eunha deserves a proper burial. Eunha died in vain..” said Irene firmly to Areum. Her eyes glinting in anger and sadness as she fight for Eunha’s burial “She’s not just a gem or a midnite dancer. She is our sister..”

  
“The Empress will not allow a proper burial of a midnite dancer..” said the mad scientist in a blank expression “It is always a burial by fire..”

  
When a Diamond or a gem dies, they are given a burial by fire as a symbolic representation of turning a stone to a gem or a diamond. Their respective representative gem or diamond will then be displayed in The Wall. 

  
“But Eunha is one of us. She is family..”

  
Areum looked at Irene in consideration and said “This is never been done before. The Empress will not approve..”

  
“The Empress is not here. She doesn’t have to know. It will be a simple burial. That’s all..” begged Irene hoping that Areum will listen to her.

  
A moment of silence washed over the gloomy Black Velvet as Areum look at the distraught Diamonds and Gems. She looked at her daughter who is expecting her to agree. 

  
“If we do this, do it fast..” said Areum in a soft tone “We bury her tonight..”

  
The sun is down and the rain finally stopped pouring. The girls and the BV Staff started their preparations for Eunha’s burial in the vast garden of the Black Velvet.

  
It was a quiet gloomy night as the final preparations for the burial came to an end. 

  
Mina arrived in the Black Velvet some time that night after she put Nayeon into a temporary state of trance. She received the news from Irene and she immediately decided to pay respect to Eunha. 

  
They dressed Eunha in green diamond studded gown and lay her on a beautiful glass casket made with white and green gems. She will be buried in the middle of the beautiful carnations in the west garden. 

  
The Diamonds and the Gems gathered in the garden. Each of them held white carnations that they will put in Eunha’s casket.

  
Tears are endlessly shed as each of them said their goodbyes. Areum also paid her respect and placed an emerald on Eunha’s casket. 

  
Sowon stood in front of the casket with a red rose in her hand. She could barely speak due to her heartbreak. 

  
“I’m sorry for failing to protect you. I’m sorry for not loving you enough. I’m sorry for everything I have done wrong. In the end, you would always forgive me. Until your last breath, you told me you love me and I do love you too..” cried Sowon in agony as she try to be strong “You saving me that night at the BDF changed my life. You gave me the inspiration to live but now, how am I supposed to go on with my life now that you are gone..?”

  
Sowon then placed the rose and the ring she is supposed to give Eunha in the casket and said her final words of goodbye. 

“I will always remember you, Eunha. My Galaxy..”

  
Irene held Sowon as the staff begin to lower Eunha’s casket to the ground. The Diamonds activated their marks and it illuminated beautifully against the darkness. It was their way to pay respect to Eunha’s status and symbol in the BV. 

  
After the burial, Areum allowed Sowon to stay in the garden and mourn the loss of her lover. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
JISOO + JENNIE

  
It was late in the afternoon when Jisoo was summoned in the Red Room. 

  
Jisoo quietly followed as she is still mourning the tragic loss of her close friend and her mind is still wary after her encounter with Jennie during her task. 

  
Jisoo wondered if Jennie will contact her again after she almost killed her. Her heart is at unrest after seeing the love of her life again.

  
Minhyuk gave Jisoo a contract file in which it states that Jisoo was hired by Ms. Nayoung, a well known Elitist. He gave her a set of instructions before allowing her time to prepare her self. 

  
An hour later, Jisoo was escorted to a luxurious Hotel in Itaewon. Jisoo was greeted by a beautiful woman lounging in the bar. 

It was Nayoung. She is the owner of this hotel. 

  
Jisoo was given a set of keys and was lead to the penthouse where she will be staying for the night. She wondered what her task will be since Minhyuk nor Ms. Nayoung tell her anything about the task. 

  
Jisoo settled in the room and decided to take a long bath. She relaxed on the tub and let the warm bubbly water and soothe her. 

  
After half an hour, she finished her bath and wore the silky bathrobe hanging on the dresser. 

  
As soon as Jisoo stepped inside the room, she saw a familiar figure sitting on the bed. Her heart pound on her chest and her body shivered at the realization. 

  
“Jennie..” said Jisoo in a shaky voice. She could not hide her surprise seeing the person she once fell in love with.

  
“Don’t be scared..” said Jennie in a soft tone as she look at Jisoo lovingly.

  
“What are you doing here..?” asked Jisoo as questions flood her mind. She can’t seem to think straight seeing Jennie in front of her. 

  
Jennie looked as beautiful as she first laid her eyes on her. Those foxy eyes and those lips that kissed her sweetly

  
“I’m here for you..” explained Jennie as she stood from the bed and approached Jisoo “I asked Nayoung-ssi to hire you so that I could see you..”

  
“B-but Jennie..” resisted Jisoo. Her heart pound as Jennie comes closer to her. It’s been so long since Jennie has been this close to her. 

  
“It’s alright..” assured Jennie as she held Jisoo in her arms. She could no longer stand the distance between them “I miss you. I miss you so much. Please forgive me for leaving. I never meant to leave..”

  
Jisoo felt warm all over her body as Jennie held her in her arms. She could feel her walls crumble and her world falling into the right place as she allow herself to succumb in the warmth of her loved one.

  
“I miss you too..” whispered Jisoo in tears as she return the warm embrace “I waited for you for so long. I never thought I would see you again but you’re here..” 

  
“I’m here and I will never leave you again..” promised Jennie as she look at Jisoo in the eyes “I love you, Jisoo..”

  
Jisoo closed the distance between them and their lips met in a fiery kiss. All the longing and love they feel for each other are poured in the kiss. 

  
“I love you, too..”

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
TZUYU

  
Tzuyu watched the sun set in the horizon as she sat on the booth in the West Garden. She visited Eunha’s grave earlier and decided to clear her mind there in the quiet field. 

  
Tzuyu is still shaken by the events that occurred the past three days. Everything happened so fast and all of them were knocked off of the pedestal. 

  
Tzuyu also has recurring nightmares of what happened at the programming facility. The voices haunted her in her sleep and it kept her awake in the night. She could still see their faces before she murdered them all. 

  
A murderer. A monster. A Midnight Hunter. 

  
Tzuyu thought of what Irene told her back there. She wondered if they will ever live a normal life and be free pf this bondage. 

Tzuyu sighed and decided to just relax her mind. This is what she came here for after all. 

“I like it here too..” a voice came from behind Tzuyu. It was Irene. 

“Irene unnie..”

Irene sat beside her stared in the sunset. A serene look o her face despite the tragedy that enveloped the Black Velvet. 

“I often come here when I want to clear my mind. It’s peaceful here..” said Irene with a small smile on her beautiful face. She then looked at Tzuyu softly “I know you feel guilty of what happened in the facility. I know you are confused. There are things that we have to do even though it is hard. It was the only way to free those kids from this hell..”

  
Tzuyu sighed deeply and said,

  
“I just wish it isn’t so hard. We live as though there is no hope..”

  
“There is still hope for us..”

  
“Do we really?” asked Tzuyu. Her voice filled with doubt and it made Irene sad that the young diamond is losing hope “I discovered information in the archives. Did you know that Senator Park is one of us..?”

  
Irene nod her head.

  
“Yes. That is the reason no one can break these chains of slavery..” The Queen of the Night answered honestly as she watch the sky become darker “She is exactly like us..”

“But the Black Diamond tried..”

“The Black Diamond is no match to the Empress..” said Irene in a sad tone “That is the sad truth. The Empress. Senator Park’s dark alter has successfully bonded with the Elite Curse due to years of modification and programming. The truth is The Empress is the first Midnight Hunter who killed countless people..”

  
Tzuyu felt weak as the truth about the Empress finally comes out. 

  
“The Empress is the reason the Psycho Killer was created by the MediCorp..” revealed Irene to the young diamond “I was created to kill the Empress but I became her diamond in the end..”

  
Tzuyu looked hopeless as she rest her head on Irene’s shoulder. 

“But don’t lose hope. The Black Order will help us..”

They remained silent for a long time. They just allow the peace and quiet to cradle their broken hearts. 

“Irene unnie..” called Tzuyu to the queen of the night who is holding her warmly “I know what happened that night. I am sorry..”

  
“It’s alright. It happened for a reason..” said Irene with a calm smile “I did it to save Seulgi..”

  
Tzuyu gave Irene a tight hug before pulling a piece of paper from her pocket. 

  
“You have the biggest heart, unnie. I don’t know what I would do if you were not here. You sacrificed everything for the one you love. You treat us as your family and you love us unconditionally. I am very grateful I met you..”

Irene felt her heart flutter at Tzuyu’s kind words. 

“I have a gift for you, unnie..” Irene looked at the young diamond in shock as Tzuyu hand her the code to her specialized tracker “This is my token of gratitude for everything you have done for us..”

  
Irene was stunned into silence as she look at the code. 

  
“What is this, Tzuyu..?”

  
“For all the times you saved me and helped me. I hope you find happiness starting tonight..” said Tzuyu as teats start to cloud her eyes. She knew that giving Irene the code means Irene will be leaving them.

  
“Tzuyu..” Irene could barely formulate a word in her shock. 

  
“You deserve to be free from this hell, unnie..” said Tzuyu as she held Irene’s hands in conviction “I am sure your freedom will change our fate..”

  
Tzuyu looked at Irene filled with hope. She knew what the consequences will be if she gave Irene her freedom but it is the only way for them to be free too. 

  
There is no other way. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
IRENE

  
Irene held the piece of paper in her hand still in shock. She had no idea that this will happen. That it was possible for her to be free.

  
But The Empress will be in a killing spree if Irene will escape the Black Velvet. Worst, the Diamonds and Gems might die because of her. 

  
“Tzuyu, I cant do this. I will not bear it if any of you will suffer because of me..” Irene shook her head as she try to hand back the code to Tzuyu “I don’t want to do this if any of you will be harmed. I don’t want anyone to die because of me..”

  
Tzuyu shook her head and held Irene’s hand tightly.

  
“The Empress will not kill us. I am sure of that. The Empress needs the Midnight Hunters to solidify her win in the Presidential Race..” convinced Tzuyu to the Queen of the Night.

  
“But the girls will think that I abandoned them if I suddenly leave..” said Irene in confusion and fear as she pace in the garden restlessly. 

  
The Queen of the Night is torn between leaving and staying. There will be consequences and she knew it won’t be pretty. She can’t let the girl end up like the previous Diamonds displayed on the dreadful Wall. 

“I will take care of it, unnie..” said Tzuyu seriously “Not all of us will come out alive, anyway. But we need you to be alive, unnie. You are our only hope for freedom..”

  
Irene sighed deeply and accepted Tzuyu’s gift.

  
“I will come back..” said Irene in her resolve. She looked at Tzuyu in the eyes. Her tears falling from her eyes in mixed emotions “I will come back for all of you. I promise..” 

  
“I believe you, Irene unnie..” said Tzuyu through her tears. 

  
“Take this, Tzuyu baby..” said Irene as she remove her necklace and hand Tzuyu her diamond emblem “This is the White Diamond. A token for your loyalty and kindness. Hold on to this. This is my promise that I will come back for all of you..”

  
Irene then pulled Tzuyu in a warm hug once she accepted the White Diamond. She felt a warm hope spread in her bosom as she realize that she will finally be free. 

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SOWON + SINB

  
That night Sowon could not sleep. Her feelings of guilt and agony is eating her alive. She walked aimlessly all night long until she reached a familiar house.

  
“Sowon-ssi..” SinB said in a light gasp as she sat defenseless on her bed “What are you doing here..?”

  
Sowon remained silent on her spot by the window as she look at SinB’s form. She can clearly see and feel the fear emanating from SinB. 

  
“Please don’t kill me..” begged SinB fearfully as she chocked on her words. 

  
Sowon glide gracefully down the window and stood by the coffee table beside the window. 

  
“I won’t hurt you. Don’t be scared of me..” said Sowon. Her words filled with sadness. 

  
“How can I not..?” asked SinB as she shudder on her spot unmoving “You are a Midnight Hunter. I saw how you slaughtered all those men..”

  
“It was my job to do that..” said Sowon in a flat tone as she slid on the wall adjacent to SinB’s bed “But I am not a monster all the time..”

  
SinB could feel her heart beat wild on her chest in fear and something else as she look at Sowon in the darkness. She looked normal. Any signs of the Aphrodite is gone. 

  
“Who and what are you really..?”

“You know what I am..”

“Are you all the same? Are you all laboratory bred as what they say..?” asked SinB in curiosity “Are you really a programmed slave..?”

  
Sowon was quiet for a long time that SinB was not sure if she would answer but the reply came in a sad tone. 

“Yes. I am a programmed slave. No. Not all of us are laboratory bred..” revealed Sowon to the SOU Agent “Some of us were handpicked by the Empress when we were still small children. Some came from wealthy families with excellent gene quality. I am different from the rest of the Midnight Hunters. I came from a family of beggars..”

  
“There is nothing wrong with where you came from..”

  
“I was born in the slums. Life was very hard for us. Our parents could barely provide food to eat. So, my parents trained my siblings and I to become pickpockets and thieves. When I was eight, a rich man’s daughter came to the slums for some charity event as what they said. The rich man’s daughter gathered families she handpicked and conducted a long meeting with them. They gave packs of food and huge amount of money to the chosen families. The rich man’s daughter visited for days in guise of a charity event..” recalled Sowon in pain as she look at the candle illuminating the dark cold room “Then one night, my older sister and I were taken by the woman’s bodyguards to a huge mansion. It was basically a human trafficking den..”

  
“Your parents sold you and your sister..?” said SinB in anger and disdain at the revelation “How could they do that..?”

  
“Can you blame them? With many mouth to feed, we could barely survive in the slums. The rich man’s daughter gave them an opportunity and did what they thought was right for us to survive..” said Sowon in sadness but she kept her face strong as she always been “We then became slaves to that awful woman. My sister and I were separated. She was groomed to become a prostitute while I was brought to the Cube to become a programmed slave. There are so many horrors at the Cube and BDF that I could barely even remember that it actually happened to me and those girls. Everyday we were tortured and programmed to become the perfect killing machine. Then I met her. She changed my life and then I lost her..”

“Eunha. Is it her?” asked SinB to the Aphrodite.

  
“Eunha. My galaxy..” whispered Sowon in a faraway gaze. 

  
“Is she the same as you..?”

  
“No. She is a midnight dancer..” explained Sowon as SinB slowly approach and sat beside her “She is a sex slave. She is not a monster like me..” 

  
“You risked your life to save her..”

  
“Because I love her..”

  
SinB looked at Sowon deeply and she somehow understood her. She can see the pain and loss in her eyes. 

  
“You think we are just monsters walking in this world. We are also human capable of emotions..”

  
“It’s not your fault you became who you are..” said SinB in a soft tone then she held Sowon in the arm in comfort “I think you are still humane..”

  
Sowon looked at her with her tired lonely eyes. 

  
“I want to be a normal human. I want to live my life the way I want to but that is impossible. We will never be normal again..” said Sowon in a hushed tone “I know people assume that we do this because we want to. No. I don’t want to kill. My sisters don’t want to kill. None of us want to live this way but we are forced to be this way..”

  
SinB suddenly felt sympathy for the Midnight Hunter after learning her story. Her heart ached for Sowon and the slaves. 

  
“Are you going to get punished for killing your owner’s men..?”

  
“No..” Sowon shake her head “We have sacred codes in the Black Velvet. Once the codes are broken, there are equal amount of punishment. I killed them because they hurt Eunha. It is against the Sacred Codes to hurt a gem or a diamond..”

  
SinB wanted to ask more but she knew this is not the right time. She can see that Sowon is exhausted physically and emotionally. Sowon came to her for comfort and despite who she is, SinB will give Sowon the comfort she needed. She have grown to like Sowon anyway. 

  
“Let’s not talk about anything anymore. I know why you came here..” SinB said gently “You deserve peace and rest. You are human, too. I know your heart is aching so, let me take away the pain even for a while..”

  
So, SinB threw caution to the wind and pulled Sowon to her bed. She wrapped her arms around Sowon and hugged her warmly. 

  
SinB hoped it is enough to comfort Sowon. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEULGI + IRENE

  
It was in the wee hours of the night when Irene escaped the Black Velvet. Irene ran freely on the cold street as she finally taste her freedom. 

  
Irene felt like she could breathe a little better without the specialized tracker suffocating her. 

  
A mix of emotions poured over her as the reality that she is finally free dawn on her. 

  
Irene reached her destination and she knew that the Empress will never find her there. 

  
It was her old home in in the south of Seoul. 

  
Irene wandered inside her old home she shared with Seulgi and she relived their memories there. It made Irene emotional as she recall the memories she treasured so much.

  
There is only one thing missing now that she is free. 

  
Seulgi. 

  
Irene stood by the balcony dreaming of her memories with Seulgi when the thin tiny hairs at the back of her head stood still as she feel a familiar presence behind her. 

  
“Bae Joohyun..”

  
Irene could feel her heart stop as she will herself to turn around and face the person she longed for so long. 

  
“Kang Seulgi..” whimpered Irene as she choke back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. 

  
Irene looked at Seulgi and she felt her body shake. She never thought she would be this close to Seulgi again. Irene is at loss of words. There are so many thing that they need to talk about and she doesn’t know where to start.

  
Irene could feel her mind getting dizzy at the intensity of the emotions drowning her. 

  
“Is it really you, Joohyun..” Irene heard Seulgi say in a broken tone. She knew how much she hurt Seulgi when she suddenly vanished without a trace “Am I not dreaming..?” 

  
Seulgi had tears in her eyes and Irene want to run to her and comfort her but she was stuck in her position. She is too shocked to function properly. 

  
“This is really me..” Irene finally answered and she willed her body to move. 

  
Irene shake as she take steps closer to Seulgi. 

“I’m sorry for leaving you, Seulgi. I’m sorry for making you believe that I am already dead. I’m sorry that all of these happened. I just want to protect you..” said Irene as she come face to face with Seulgi.

  
Irene could see the emotions swimming in Seulgi’s eyes and the warmth radiating from her as they stood there a few inches away from each other. 

  
There are no words that can describe how Irene is feeling at the moment and she could see the same emotions reflecting in Seulgi’s eyes. 

  
“I remember everything including the past, Joohyun. I remember it all..” revealed Seulgi and Irene was surprised “I remember what happened that night. I remember who I am..” said Seulgi as she show Irene the mark on her wrist and neck “I should be the one who is sorry for what happened to you..”

  
Irene gently closed the distance between them as she finally wrap her arms around Seulgi. She then felt warmth surrounding her as Seulgi return the hug as tightly. 

  
Irene felt alive and all the pain pf the past were suddenly washed away. The dark clouds surrounding her are finally gone. She felt like she stepped   


“Forgive me, Joohyun..” Seulgi whispered in her ears before their lips found each other longingly. 

  
They kissed as if it was their last. All the emotions they wanted to convey are shared in their passionate lip lock. No other words are needed. What is important is they are finally reunited after all these years. 

  
They let their body talk as they share a passionate night in their home. 

  
Some time that morning, Seulgi and Irene cuddled on the warm bed, limbs entangled and their hearts filled with joy. 

  
“I destroyed my tracker. They will be tracking me down and even kill me..” said Irene as she realized that the sun will be rising soon. 

  
“Hey. We will be okay. Everything will be okay..” assured Seulgi as she held Irene closely. She will never let Irene go again. Never again. “It’s alright. It’s my turn to protect you..”

  
Irene looked at Seulgi with a smile on her lips and she believed Seulgi.

  
The Psycho Killer is back. 

  
▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
MINA + NAYEON

  
It was Mina’s last night with Nayeon before she goes back to the Black Velvet in the morrow. They decided to spend their remaining time in the confines of Nayeon’s house. 

  
They were dancing in the dark under the pale moonlight as candle lights flicker in the background. It was a perfect night and Nayeon hoped it would always be like this with Mina. 

  
Nayeon knew she has fallen in love with Mina even though it is against the contract. She will do everything to free Mina from her debt at the Black Velvet. 

  
“I wish you could stay with me longer..” whispered Nayeon to her ear as they sway in the gentle sweet music playing in the background “I wish you didn’t have to go back..”

  
“I don’t want to leave but I have to..” Mina looked at Nayeon with a soft smile on her lips “I will see you again. Always..”

  
Nayeon kissed her gently and Mina could feel it in all part of her body. She felt all of Nayeon’s feelings for her and she could not help but to fall just like how is Nayeon is falling for her. 

  
So, the Black Beauty decided to reveal a huge part of her to Nayeon since the young heiress has been very good to her. She at least deserve to know more about Mina. 

  
Mina decided to be honest to Nayeon about who she is. 

  
It scared Mina how the young heiress would react if she tell her the truth but when Mina looked at Nayeon, she could feel the sincerity and honesty of the young heiress. 

“Nayeon..” called Mina to the Im Heiress in the silent night and asked “If I were to reveal a truth about me, would you take it..?”

  
“Of course..” answered Nayeon without doubt as she look at Mina filled with love “Without doubt..”

  
Mina inhaled deeply and said,

  
“I am a Midnight Hunter. In time you will know what it meant. For now I just want you to know who and what I am..”

  
They stopped swaying to the music as Nayeon look at Mina with regard. 

  
“A Midnight Hunter..?” asked Nayeon in curiosity but she didn’t push Mina to reveal more. 

  
Nayeon have heard of the Midnight Hunters and she knew what exactly they are. Did it scare Nayeon knowing the implication of Mina’s identity. No. Because she loves her. She understood what Mina meant and it didn’t change what she feels for her. 

  
Nayeon wanted to ask more but she will wait for the right time when Mina is ready.

  
“Yes..” answered Mina as she show Nayeon the diamond mark on her skin “I am the Black Diamond. This is my mark as a Midnight Hunter..”

  
The mark illuminated and Nayeon was astonished of its beauty. The black roses shining against the silvery diamond mark on her skin. 

  
“It’s beautiful..” Nayeon murmured as she touch the mark with her fingers. 

  
“Are you not afraid..?” asked Mina shakily as she let Nayeon touch her. 

  
“Why would I be afraid..?”

  
Mina smiled seeing the amazement in Nayeon’s face as she trace the mark. It made Mina almost emotional seeing nothing but admiration in her eyes. There’s no fear or judgement and it made Mina’s heart swell.

  
“This is who I am Nayeon..” said Mina as she begin to switch to her delta alter. The Black Beauty “Look at me..”

  
Mina’s eyes turned silvery white and looked at Nayeon deep in the eyes. She then touched Nayeon’s wrist to activate her system. 

  
“Do you trust me..?”

  
“Yes..” answered Nayeon as she stare at Mina’s silvery eyes “I trust you with my life..”

  
“Then let me inside your head..” 

  
A few seconds later, Nayeon fell into a trance state. The Black Beauty searched for the memories Nayeon is hiding deep in her mind and when she found what she was searching for, she relived the horrors that haunted Nayeon’s dreams. 

  
The Black Beauty trembled in fear and anger as she look inside Nayeon’s mind. She could feel all her pain and its making Mina’s dark alter awaken. 

Mina then slowly released Nayeon from her trance state, wrapped her in a warm hug as Nayeon reorients with the reality.

  
They were silent for a long time. Mina hoped that Nayeon would not remember the horrors inside her mind. She hoped that Nayeon did not suffer the horrors that she did. 

  
“I must have fallen asleep..” whispered Nayeon as she try to recall what happened. She felt like she was gone for a moment “I felt like I was in a bad dream..”

  
“What were you dreaming about..?” asked Mina gently as she lead Nayeon to the couch. 

  
Nayeon looked at Mina with sadness and pain “Since you told me a truth about you, I will also tell you a bit of mine..”

Nayeon told Mina about her father and uncle and the horrors she received when she was a child at the hands of her father and uncle. 

  
Mina felt heart break again and she want nothing more than to replace those hideous memories .

  
“We are not so different, Mina..” said Nayeon in a hushed whisper.

  
“You are not a monster like me..” said Mina honestly as she straddle Nayeon’s lap “You are so much better. You deserve nothing but happiness..”

Nayeon caressed Mina’s and she gently kissed her like Nayeon is making sure that this is the reality and she is safe from the memories of her past.

  
“Make me forget the pain, Mina..” Nayeon said in pain and agony as tears fall from her eyes “I only want to remember you and nothing else..”

  
“Anything for you, my love..” said Mina as she pepper Nayeon with comforting kisses.

  
The comforting kisses turned to passionate kisses as they let their hands touch each other in the right places. Nayeon could feel her body tingle as Mina’s hands do wonders to her body. 

  
Nayeon undressed Mina and they made love there under the moonlight.

  
“I hope you will accept me as who I am when the right time comes and I tell you what I really am..” whispered Mina to Nayeon’s ears as she gently pump her fingers inside Nayeon.

  
Nayeon moaned and shuddered against Mina’s skin as she feel her insides clench in pure pleasure. 

  
“Nayeon-ah..” whispered Mina as their bodies dance in the darkness “Could you love someone like me? Could you love a Midnight Hunter? A heartless serial killer..”

  
Nayeon felt the pleasure coursing through her veins as she allow Mina to touch her, taste her and please her. 

  
“Look at me..” urged Mina as the waves of pleasure start to build up inside the Im Heiress “Look at me in the eyes. Let me see you..”

  
The mark on Mina’s skin illuminating in black as Nayeon look at her as she comes. She held Nayeon in her arms and whispered to her ears as she ride her pleasure, 

“He hurt you badly and I made him suffer the same way he made you suffer..”

_Like a shadow in the night, the Black Beauty stalked behind the shadows of the dark hall luring the person that made Nayeon suffer for years._

  
_He followed the Black Beauty in the darkness as he fall in her trap._

  
_He begin to remove his clothes and approached the Black Beauty when he found her sitting on a chair. He was like a hungry animal and it made the Black Beauty cringe in disgust._

  
_In a glimpse, the Black Beauty disappeared in the thin air._

  
_He recoiled under the firm grasp on his neck. Sharp nails burying painfully on his skin as he struggle to breathe air._

  
_‘Death awaits the sinner..’_

  
An agonizing scream echoed in the darkness then nothing but silence. 

“He will never hurt you again, my love..” whispered Mina in Nayeon’s ears as she lull the Im Heiress to sleep. 

▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪▪  
SEOUL METRO

  
It’s been two days since the Yoo Gala and Hoseok is still not answering President Im’s call. He wondered where his brother might be and what the hell he was doing without telling him. 

  
President Im had a bad feeling but he doesn’t want to dwell with the thought. 

  
President Im then received a phone call from his chief security and informed him of something gruesome. He then opened the news and got a confirmation of his suspicions. 

_Newsflash_

  
_This is just in._

  
_A couple of mauled bodies were found on display in the Im Empire Eastern Branch. The victims are said to be body guards of the well-known Business Mogul, President Im._

  
_The victims are mauled to pieces, their faces are distorted in pain as obvious sign of torture._

  
_Mauled by an unknown assailant, the victims were found dead early this morning by President Im’s chief security. More details will be released later as the Police Metro start their investigation._

  
_A writing is also found on the ground written in what the police believe to be blood of the victims._

  
_Pedophile. Rapist. Criminal._

_The Police Metro estimated about 15 bodies were found and to be identified. 1 body is said to be missing._

  
_The missing victim is said to be Director Im Hoseok._

President Im shut down the television and threw his glass of bourbon in the wall in anger and rage. 

  
President Im could only think of one person behind this gruesome attack.

  
_The Black Diamond._


End file.
